


san-francisco (leaving you forever)

by jamie_jay



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Character Study, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Italian Mafia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Memories, References to Drugs, Romance, San Francisco, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 81,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_jay/pseuds/jamie_jay
Summary: «Погоня за счастьем – это наше, блядь, законное право» – или история о том, как Фрэнк ищет себя в Сан-Франциско, но находит Джерарда (и работу барменом в клубе, принадлежащем мафии; и много проблем).
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 6





	1. prologue: we want this like everyone else

**Author's Note:**

> Работа-эксперимент для меня. Со стилем, с формой, с атмосферой. Надеюсь, вы полюбите Фрэнка и Джерарда в ней так же сильно, как влюбляюсь в них я, пока пишу.
> 
> Визуализация:  
> Фрэнк: https://i.gifer.com/D7oc.gif  
> Джерард: https://data.whicdn.com/images/79639721/original.gif 
> 
> Коллаж-эстетика: https://i.ibb.co/xJMyW0K/Pics-Art-05-13-09-04-46.jpg  
> Арт к 4 главе от Кейд: https://t.co/dYs8XgV3T0  
> Видео-эдит от bernie: https://t.co/DXxkQLzMoh  
> Видео-эдит от wtdf_8: https://t.co/cwUyVhiWop  
> Замечательное стихотворение от Annoriel: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9752750/
> 
> Плейлист: https://vk.cc/auRhvi  
> Песни добавляются в порядке упоминания/появления в тексте.

Погоня за счастьем – это наше, блядь, законное право*. Это не я придумал, это Декларация независимости. 

Сколько людей, как и я, в погоне за счастьем совершали импульсивные, глупые, приводящие их совсем не к счастью поступки? Миллионы, миллионы за всю историю Человечества. А может, и миллиарды тоже. 

Я не чувствовал себя счастливым в Бельвиле. Я думал, что если сбегу – и не куда-нибудь, а в Сан-Франциско, город, созвучный с моим именем, – то вот там я стану счастливее. Но не город подарил мне счастье, нет – а один человек. Всего один из восьмисот тысяч живущих там. 

Так в своей погоне за счастьем я его поймал. Жаль, что слишком поздно.

***

Давайте я расскажу вам о Марко Ланза.

Ему было двадцать два, когда его прадед, известный на всю Калифорнию гангстер Джимми «Шляпа» Ланза* почил в возрасте ста трёх лет, оставив после себя шаткое состояние, былую славу и огромное количество врагов. Его прямого наследника, деда Марко, застрелили ещё в восьмидесятых. Его внук с женой жили в Италии, отойдя от дел семьи. И его правнук, двадцатидвухлетний Марко, был самой неподходящей кандидатурой на роль наследника, хотя бы потому что он изучал в КалТехе «Экономику бизнеса и менеджмент» и совсем не помышлял о том, что скоро ему придётся применять полученные во время учёбы знания для того, чтобы удержать семейное дело.

Через пять лет дела семейства Ланза шли как нельзя лучше с начала нового века. Ланза владели сетью ресторанов, три из которых были прикрытием публичных домов, а ещё один — частным казино. 

Вся травка, которую продавали в Сан-Франциско, раньше попадала в руки уличных барыг через руки дилеров, подконтрольных Марко. После окончательной легализации марихуаны в Калифорнии Марко сумел в рекордные сроки сделать весь свой бизнес полностью законным: теперь вместо уличных продавцов у него был официальный онлайн-магазин и поставки в несколько оффлайн-точек по городу. За год с легализации его маркетплейс обошёл по рейтингу и количеству клиентов и Eaze, и PuffyDelivery*, работая по всей Калифорнии, не только в области залива. Его прадеду и не снилось, что однажды их семейство будет продавать травку и всевозможные продукты из неё и для неё через интернет. Даже с учётом огромных налогов*, семейство Ланза получали свыше пяти миллионов долларов ежегодно только от торговли каннабисом. И это не считая дохода от дочерней компании, устраивающей марихуановые туры по Калифорнии для всех желающих, и серьёзной доли в организации ежегодного CannabisCup* (по счастливой случайности, именно марихуана, выращиваемая на фермах Ланза, получала лучшие оценки от жюри). 

Никакого грубого рекета и вымогательства — Марко использовал деловую этику для переговоров с конкурентами и должниками.

Никаких обдолбанных шлюх с засохшей под носом кровью.

Проститутки, работавшие на Ланза, называли себя «элитным эскортом» и сдавали анализы каждый месяц: ВИЧ, венерические инфекции, наркотики. Девочки и мальчики, которые втайне от своего руководства баловались порошком, быстро оказывались на улице.

Марко Ланза был действительно хорошим бизнесменом. И хотя его прадед в силу возраста и устаревших взглядов на ведение дел совершил много ошибок, Марко сумел возродить «Криминальную семью Сан-Франциско».

Он стал самым молодым боссом семейства за почти столетнюю историю их деятельности.

И не в последнюю очередь ему удалось это из-за умения видеть потенциал в других людях.

***

«Кьяра ди Луна»* был, кажется, самым известным клубом в Сан-Франциско.

Три уровня с террасой, выходящей на залив и Трежер-Айленд вдалеке: днём здесь было пустынно, но после заката тут играли лучшие диджеи Западного побережья, и публика была своеобразная — детишки боссов корпораций, богатенькие студенты Калифорнийского университета и Академии искусств, молодые разработчики, отдыхающие от своих высоких технологий в компании авторских коктейлей и «элитного эскорта» Ланза. Здесь редко можно увидеть кого-то в возрасте старше сорока.

Некоторые из них приходили, чтобы послушать, как поёт Черри*. Некоторые после уходили на третий уровень, в кабинет Марко: он умел заводить новые знакомства и поддерживать старые.

Я сюда совсем не вписывался. Мне было двадцать два, как когда-то Марко Ланза, когда он стал в одночасье боссом криминальной семьи, но я, естественно, не помышлял о том, чтобы пойти его стопами. Нет, эта история не про моё восхождение на криминальный Олимп, боже. Мне было двадцать два, три года назад я приехал в Сан-Франциско, просто потому что я чувствовал, что мне надо куда-то сбежать, а в этом городе, точнее, в его названии, был какой-то особый символизм для меня. Хотя если бы меня звали Франциско, я бы повесился. Звучит слишком помпезно.

Меня устраивало быть Фрэнком, не Франциско. Меня устраивало быть барменом в «Кьяра ди Луна», а не боссом мафии. Я и стрелять-то не умею, хотя это, конечно, не главное умение для крутого мафиози, верно?

Так вот, я не вписывался в «Кьяра ди Луна», даже если учесть, что я был здесь работником, а не гостем. До последнего я думал, что меня сюда не возьмут: мои татуировки — вот, причина, почему я не особо сюда вписывался. Но один мой знакомый, который работал здесь официантом, сказал мне попробовать: отправить резюме, а там чем чёрт не шутит. Я сидел без работы вторую неделю после того, как бар, в котором я работал раньше, закрыли из-за долгов хозяина. Это было жуткой подставой, на самом деле. Естественно, мне и последнюю зарплату никто не выплатил, и денег у меня оставалось впритык: на аренду и запас быстрорастворимой лапши на неделю.

Я уже представлял, как выхожу на Эмбаркадеро* с гитарой и стараюсь заработать денег хотя бы на самолёт обратно в Нью-Джерси, чего мне, конечно, не хотелось.

Так что я отправил резюме. И в «Кьяра ди Луна», и в ещё несколько мест. Я даже сходил на пару собеседований к тому моменту, как мне позвонила некая дама, представившаяся «мисс Рондой Ллойд», что меня позабавило — я вспомнил выпендрёжницу из старого мультика*, представляя её теперь управляющей ресторана. Если честно, мне было интересно, что она скажет, увидев мои татуировки. По большому счёту, место бармена в «15 Romolo» было у меня в кармане, но я хотел рискнуть.

Мисс Ронда Ллойд оказалась бледнокожей шатенкой с чуть вьющимися волосами, лет тридцати на вид, высокой — очень высокой, и нет, не из-за того, что мой рост ниже среднего, просто она сама по себе была высокая, ещё и каблуки надела такие, что ими убить можно, — и с маленькой грудью. Она явно пренебрегала лифчиком под своей бледно-розовой блузкой. Не то чтобы я смотрел ей в декольте, но её декольте было на уровне моего лица, так что… так получилось.

Как я потом узнал, она не была управляющей. Ронда работала напрямую на Ланза, отвечая за подбор персонала во все его «заведения».

Управляющим был Черри. Так мне сказали, да — Черри. Я ещё удивился, почему это парень, который поёт в клубе, им же и управляет. Оказалось, голос Черри очень нравился мистеру Ланза, поэтому иногда он шёл навстречу боссу и пел для него. Но это потом, слишком потом.

Черри не устраивал собеседований. Черри занимался совсем другими делами. Но об этом я тоже узнал позже.

Ронда посмотрела на мои татуировки безразлично. Её больше интересовал мой опыт: я год проработал в «Silver Spur»* на Ирвинг-стрит, и это был совсем другой уровень. Никаких авторских коктейлей, только самые простые и проверенные временем, в основном посетители просили у меня пиво и что-нибудь из разряда «джек с содовой». Она расспрашивала меня о моей предыдущей работе, пока мы сидели в кабинете на тридцатом этаже небоскрёба недалеко от моста между Сан-Франциско и Оклендом. Я за её спиной видел, как синели воды залива, и исправно отвечал на вопросы, почти не нервничая.

— Я свяжусь с вами завтра, мистер Айеро, и уточню время, когда вы должны будете приехать на второй этап собеседования, — сообщила мне Ронда после моего небольшого рассказа о курсах барменов, которые я прошёл едва мне стукнул двадцать один год. Я кивнул, стараясь не улыбаться слишком нахально: второй этап — это что-то да значит. Её не отпугнули мои татуировки. Даже те, которые были высоко на моей шее и за ушами, или те, что спускались на кисти рук.

В конце концов, я не особо рисковал, соглашаясь прийти на второй этап. В «15 Romolo» мне сказали выходить на обучение и работу только к концу недели. День встречи с Рондой — понедельник, и у меня было в запасе почти пять дней для принятия решения.

Денег, правда, было впритык, но я одумался в последний момент и вместо быстрорастворимой лапши закупился замороженными овощами. Мороженая фасоль, соевый соус и морская капуста из китайского магазина на соседней улице — о, я был готов к режиму жёсткой экономии.

Ронда действительно позвонила. Это не было уловкой, типа: «О, мы вам обязательно позвоним». В два часа дня в среду я поднимался на вершину небоскрёба возле Эмбаркадеро-плаза, где весь трёхуровневый пентхаус принадлежал Марко Ланза и его «Кьяра ди Луна». Первый уровень был основным, пустынным сейчас, в такое время. Широкий танцпол, сцена, диванчики по краям, длинная стойка бара — и выход на террасу. На втором уровне, который нависал балконом над первым, обнимая его по всем стенам, было ещё больше мест для сидения, в том числе уединённых — если кому-то нужно было меньше шума и больше интимности. Публика сбивалась здесь по ночам, и «Кьяра ди Луна» превращалась в пульсирующее сердце этого района, сердце, бьющееся в одном ритме с сердцами любителей ярких впечатлений, будоражащих тело и душу коктейлей, и…

Пения Черри.

Черри был управляющим клуба, но он выглядел самым странным управляющим на свете. Когда Ланза приезжал сюда, и оставался в зале, а не поднимался в кабинет, он всегда пел по его просьбе. А в остальное время сидел на террасе или в углу второго уровня, что-то задумчиво рисуя в блокноте или выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой. Он не бегал взмыленный, решая тысячу вопросов одновременно. Черри на первый взгляд вообще ничего толком не делал, но «Кьяра ди Луна» жила, и всё шло своим чередом, без эксцессов. За то время, пока я там работал, ни разу не было ситуаций вроде «о, чёрт, у нас закончились лаймы и ром». Он много молчал, но контролировал всех, от барменов до официантов, от секьюрити до уборщиков.

Но я не буду спешить. Черри — это вишенка на торте этой истории, и всё должно быть своим чередом.

В общем, в два часа дня здесь было пусто. За стойкой был только Боб, старший бармен, который потом стал мне мамой и папой в одном лице. Ронда оставила меня с Бобом, который должен был посмотреть, насколько я подхожу для работы в баре, где заказывают коктейли, а не баночное пиво.

— Надеюсь, я не зря трачу свой выходной, — тогда Боб показался мне вредным придурком, но потом я понял, что он охуенный чувак. Что мне в нём сразу понравилось (за исключением его взгляда «я робот, посланный убить тебя и всю твою семью») — так это его проколотая губа. Я понял, что мои татуировки здесь никого не волнуют. «Кьяра ди Луна» только выглядела пафосным местом и звучала пафосно, здесь никого не испугать скорпионом, набитым на шее, лишь бы ты работал хорошо.

Он попросил меня сделать «Санрайз», «Маргариту» и прочие супер популярные коктейли, которые умеют делать даже домохозяйки из пригорода, не то что парень, отучившийся на курсах и проработавший больше года. Это было довольно лёгким тестом, потому что «Маргариту» я научился делать ещё в школе, когда моя мама с подругами собирались по субботам. Вся эта «современная классика» типа «Пина Колада» или «Космополитен» никакого труда для меня не представляла, но Боб следил за каждым моим действием, поглядывая на секундомер.

— Вас трое на смену, а тут не та публика, которым по душе ждать, пока ты по пять минут копошишься, — пробормотал Боб, когда я закончил делать «Май Тай». Я понимающе кивнул: некоторые люди в пабе, где я работал, злились, если не получали свою банку с пивом через секунду после оплаты, что говорить о посетителях тут? Боб попробовал каждый из моих коктейлей, что-то задумчиво хмыкая себе под нос, и это была вся его реакция: ни похвалы, ни критики. Просто «хм».

Как я уже сказал, Боб был роботом. Но как я узнал позже, у этого робота было мягкое сердце.

— Ладно, ты справился.

— А что, были сомнения?

— Ну, знаешь, я всякое повидал, — пожав плечами, Боб равнодушно окинул меня взглядом, и кого угодно это бы напугало, но не меня, нет. Я привык, что меня недооценивают, но я знал, что я неплох. Быстро учился, трудолюбивый, внимательный. Хотя иногда я мог быть несколько неуклюжим, но это не влияло на работу. За год в предыдущем пабе я только дважды разбил бутылки с алкоголем.

Боб разложил передо мной их барную карту со списком коктейлей, которые подавали только тут. Возле каждого названия мелким шрифтом были указаны имена авторов, и большинство, как я увидел, подписаны «Боб Брайар».

Да, этот чувак был профи. И я надеялся, что не упаду перед ним в грязь лицом.

— Вот, — он указал на коктейль с названием «Мёртвый поэт»*. Я хмыкнул:

— Символично. Не слишком глубоко для подобного места?

— Фрэнк, — он посмотрел на меня устало, одним взглядом намекая заткнуться. Вслед за этим он сунул мне в руку небольшой прямоугольник — технологическую карту. — Давай, я не буду засекать время, но постарайся побыстрее.

Кивнув, я сосредоточился тогда на «Мёртвом поэте», а не пустом трёпе. Итак, мне нужен был лёд и высокий стакан, а также охлаждённый купе* — последний обнаружился в холодильнике, забитом посудой, но я не спешил его доставать. Текила, вермут, мескаль, шартрез и бенедектин, и в завершении — семь капель апельсинового биттера. Ну, должно было быть семь. Я дёрнул рукой и добавил девять, и даже не сомневался, что Боб заметит, когда попробует. Когда жидкость золотого, с лёгкой зеленцой, оттенка была процежена в купе, я подцепил щипцами тонкую полоску цедры лайма, надевая её на край бокала, и осторожно пододвинул коктейль Бобу.

— Слишком много биттера. Но пить можно, — выдал он вердикт, попробовав. Я вздохнул, не зная, хорошо это или плохо: может, им не нужен бармен, который делает как «пить можно». Может, им нужен профи, а я недостаточно квалифицирован. Но Боб не собирался выгонять меня в тот же момент, что меня слегка обнадёживало. Напротив, он вытащил следующую технологическую карту с названием коктейля более подходящего для этого места — «Ночная птица»*.

Мне снова нужен был охлаждённый купе. В соседнем с ним холодильнике нашёлся контейнер с уже нарезанными огурцами, два ломтика которых я кинул в стакан, раздавливая для выделения сока. Туда же отправился ржаной виски, сладкий вермут и «Аверна», а затем я завис, пытаясь найти среди бутылок с алкоголем нечто, что должно было оказаться «настойкой шалфея на джине».

— Нижний шкаф слева, вот так, да, — Боб подсказал мне, скрещивая руки на груди, и я сдвинул дверцу в сторону, находя бутылку из тёмного стекла с самодельной надписью чуть кривоватым почерком. Мне снова нужно было отмерить всего несколько капель, и я очень старался, прижимая дозатор пальцем.

Боб остался доволен этой «Ночной птицей» куда сильнее, чем «Мёртвым поэтом». По крайней мере, мне казалось так, потому что на его лице было что-то вроде улыбки. А может, это так падал свет, не знаю.

— Я передам Ронде, что ты подходишь, — произнёс он, когда мы закончили. Я не мог не обрадоваться его словам, потому что теперь я хотел работать в «Кьяра Ди Луна», хоть моей квалификации не было достаточно. Но Боб успокоил меня, сказав после: — Ты способный, это главное. Мистер Ланза оплачивает курсы и обучение для барменов, многие приезжают сюда попробовать наши коктейли, понимаешь? Если ты хорошо справишься с испытательным сроком, то через пару лет сможешь не только мои идеи воплощать, понимаешь?

Это было куда лучше, чем «15 Romolo». Я тогда считал, что мне улыбнулась удача. Я буду работать в одном из лучших коктейль-баров Калифорнии — ну, если не ударю в грязь лицом во время испытательного срока.

— Мы открываемся в восемь. Я жду тебя в шесть завтра. Сначала обучение, потом буду выпускать тебя к клиентам, — Боб вылил все мои коктейли. — Ронда позвонит тебе перед этим по поводу документов и всей этой хрени. Испытательный срок и обучение две недели. Надеюсь, ты не обосрёшься, потому что нам нужен толковый бармен.

— А с предыдущим что случилось? — я качнулся с пятки на носок, вскинув брови, и Боб моментально стал каким-то сосредоточенным, каменным на вид, супер серьёзным:

— Он клеился к Черри, ему отрезали яйца и скинули с пирса. Не яйца. Его.

Я не понимал этого парня. Я думал, он шутит, ну и что, что с таким каменным лицом — он всё время был таким, подумаешь. Я рассмеялся. Я громко рассмеялся, до вибрации в груди, но потом так же резко замолчал, понимая, что он, кажется, не шутит.

Суть в том, что тогда я не знал нихрена про Марко Ланза. Я думал, он просто ресторатор, оказалось — он мафиози. Это я понял через пару недель работы в «Кьяра ди Луна».

Но тогда я просто решил, что Боб странный.

— Серьёзно?

— Он не справлялся со своими обязанностями, — пожал плечами Боб.

— Какими? Ну, мне надо знать, чтобы не повторить его ошибок.

— Просто запомни, что Черри — не тот, к кому надо подкатывать яйца, окей?

— А кто этот Черри? — хотя в ту секунду я почему-то думал, что понимаю, кем он может быть. Кем-то вроде любимой игрушки хозяина, на редкость ревнивого, раз моего предшественника «скинули с пирса» (о, я был глуп и думал, что это метафора для увольнения).

— Завтра и узнаешь, — оборвал меня Боб, толкая через стойку папку с теми же технологическими картами всех коктейлей, и классических избитых, и авторских, что были в меню бара. Бумажные копии были дополнены заметками от руки, всё тем же кривоватым почерком Боба. — Изучи. Не пытайся запомнить всё сразу, но долго тоже над этим не торчи. Ах, да. Одежда. Однотонная чёрная футболка сойдёт. Жду тебя завтра.

Прижимая папку подмышкой, я попрощался с Бобом, полный энтузиазма. Итак, я был практически устроен в «Кьяра ди Луна». Я думал, эта работа даст мне отличные перспективы, я хотел доказать Бобу, что я хорош, я хотел работать здесь, а не в каком-то простом баре.

В тот день, довольно солнечный для января, абсолютно сухой, а не дождливый, как всегда бывает в Сан-Франциско зимой, я думал, что меня ждёт удача. Я ещё не был знаком с Черри. Я не был знаком с Марко Ланза. Я был двадцатидвухлетним Фрэнком Айеро, сбежавшим в Сан-Франциско с мыслью, что этот город будет моим спасением.

Я очень ошибался тогда.

***

**примечания:**  
 _* Да, это отсылка к моей любимой **Police Police** от **Frank Iero And The Future Violents**.  
* Вообще, Марко — полностью вымышленный персонаж, но я взял ему фамилию действительно существующей мафиозной семьи Сан-Франциско. Джеймс «Джимми Шляпа» Ланза — реальный человек, правда, как обстоят дела с его наследниками, я не в курсе. И он правда умер в 2006 году в возрасте 103 лет. Такие дела.  
* Eaze и Puffy Delivery — онлайн-маркетплейсы, занимающиеся легальной реализацией продукции из каннабиса в Калифорнии.  
* Налог на продажу марихуаны в Калифорнии составляет 70%.  
* CannabisCup - ежегодный фестиваль, изначально проводился в Нидерландах, затем распространился по США вместе с легализацией. Комиккон для любителей курить травку, когда они собираются в огромном количестве и выбирают лучшие сорта марихуаны.  
* Chiara di luna — яркий лунный свет в переводе с итальянского. Есть ли в этом какой-то смысл? Нет, это просто звучит красиво.  
* То, что прозвище Джерарда в этой истории созвучно с именем дочки Фрэнка, полная случайность. :)  
* Эмбаркадеро — длинная набережная по всей восточной береговой линии Сан-Франциско. Кроме набережной, там полно офисных высоток, торговых центров, и, конечно же, кафе для туристов.  
* Если вы смотрели «Эй, Арнольд», то Ронда Ллойд, его заносчивая богатенькая одноклассница, должна быть знакома. Не знаю, почему я назвал эту персонажку так. Возможно, повлияло то, что пока я писал пролог, на фоне был включён этот мультик.  
* Silver Spur — это реально существующий бар в Сан-Франциско. Надеюсь, его хозяева простят мне, что для фика я их «обанкротил». Судя по оценке 4.6 в гугл-картах, это неплохое место.  
* Я не специалист миксологии, поэтому не стал выдумывать собственные коктейли для авторского меню Боба. «Мёртвый поэт» это авторский коктейль шотландского бармена Кигана МакГрегора, созданный в 2019 году для бара Field Guide.  
* Купе — это бокал для шампанского и коктейлей, формой напоминающий средневековый кубок. Вы наверняка видели такие бокалы, с широкой, округлой снизу чашей.  
* А вот «Ночную птицу» придумала барвумен Карли Сандос для ресторана Proof в Айове.  
* «Аверна» это итальянский ликёр-бальзам на травах. Считается одним из самых горьких бальзамов в мире._


	2. 01: blackheart and tongue-tied

Следующий день был уже более привычным для январского Сан-Франциско в плане погоды: с океана дул пронизывающий ветер, сбивающий струи ливня, льющего ещё с ночи, наискось, из-за чего они болезненно резали, когда прикасались к коже. Моя куртка поверх толстовки спасала меня от воды, но не от ветра, и к моменту, пока я добрался до уже знакомого офисного небоскрёба, где меня и мои документы для оформления ждала Ронда, я нахрен продрог. Так, словно не на трамвае ехал, а пешком шёл через половину города.

Это была моя третья зима в Сан-Франциско. Я, можно сказать, почти привык к здешнему климату, который отличался от Бельвиля (а я ещё думал, в Джерси дерьмовая зима, ага, конечно). Снега тут не было в принципе, только ливни с ноября по март, холодный ветер, сырость и ощущение такое, словно у тебя всё промозглое, от костей до души. Сан-Франциско был городом странным. Я не мог сказать, что ощущал себя здесь «на своём месте». Если сравнивать с Бельвилем, то, конечно, там мне было комфортнее хотя бы потому, что там была моя семья. Я чувствовал себя защищённым, живя в доме матери. Я знал, что всегда есть те, кто меня подхватят, когда я споткнусь. Здесь же я был один. У меня появились приятели, но ни с кем я не сближался настолько, чтобы приятельство переросло в дружбу. Для меня, человека, который искрил энергией и нуждался в людях, вынужденное одиночество большого города было главной, наверное, проблемой.

Особенно остро это чувствовалось в такие моменты, как тот, когда я остался без работы и без денег. Я словно вернулся на три года назад, когда только приехал в Сан-Франциско, на последние сбережения снял крошечную квартиру, в которой жил до сих пор, и совершенно не знал, что мне делать дальше. Сан-Франциско не встретил меня жаркими объятиями и криком «Фрэнк, наконец-то!». Сан-Франциско встретил меня ветрами, квартиркой с пожелтевшими от старости обоями и пустотой в голове. Мне было девятнадцать, я бросил колледж, поняв, что «образование и стабильная работа», которых мне желала моя мама, были не моими приоритетами, но что ими было? Я не знаю до сих пор. Даже иронично в каком-то смысле, что я так и не узнал это, а теперь у меня впереди и шанса на такое не будет.

Я устроился в китайский магазин за кассу, проработал там пару месяцев, пока не нашёл место официанта в ресторане для туристов, что располагался возле 39-го пирса*, и там, наблюдая за работой барменов, я понял, что это мне нравится больше, чем таскать тарелки с рыбными блюдами для пожилых немцев и французов.

Нет, музыка была моей настоящей страстью, а не приготовление коктейлей. Но музыка… Это что-то другое. Я понимал прекрасно, что она не станет залогом моего финансового благополучия. Музыка была только для меня, это было моё спасение от реальности, когда я погружался в тексты своих стихов и переборы струн. Я понимал, что никто не будет мне платить за мою музыку. У меня не было друзей, с которыми мы могли бы создать группу. Я должен был платить за аренду своей миниатюрной (даже для такого компактного парня, как я) квартиры на пересечении Пауэлл-стрит и Бродвея, я должен был покупать что-то кроме замороженных овощей и самых дешёвых рыбных палочек (в них настолько не было хоть чего-то животного происхождения, что я вполне считал их веганским продуктом). Так что я работал официантом, откладывал чаевые на оплату курсов бармена, и когда мне наконец-то стало можно (ёбаные законы) работать с алкоголем, я прошёл эти курсы и устроился в «Silver Spur».

И вот так я жил в Сан-Франциско: снимал каморку в Чайна-тауне, ездил на работу в Иннер Сансет, днём, отоспавшись после работы, играл на гитаре и не звонил своим родителям.

В Сан-Франциско мне даже в те моменты, когда у меня в холодильнике оставалась ровно одна банка консервированной фасоли, дышалось чуточку легче. Я не был здесь счастлив тогда, но я не хотел возвращаться в Бельвиль. Не потому что Бельвиль был маленьким городом, но потому что я всё ещё стыдился: моя мама рыдала, когда я собирал вещи и уезжал от неё. Она уговаривала меня остаться, говорила, что ничего страшного, что я бросил колледж, но мне необязательно уезжать.

Но я должен был. Не знаю почему, но в тот момент в моей девятнадцатилетней голове словно идея фикс горела: я должен уехать из Бельвиля. Я должен уехать, иначе я навсегда тут застряну, сгнию заживо, и всё, что останется после Фрэнка Айеро — это воспоминание парочки старых учителей, которым понравилось моё выпускное эссе.

Жалел ли я? Жалею ли я сейчас? Мне осталось жить, наверное, минут пять — а то и меньше, но нет, я не жалею, что приехал в Сан-Франциско. И всё из-за него, из-за Черри. Мне кажется, если есть какая-то абстрактная Судьба, что руководит нашими жизнями, то именно она меня и пнула все свои школьные и студенческие сбережения потратить на билет до аэропорта Сан-Франциско и оплату квартиры на Пауэлл-стрит. Потому что знала, чертовка, что потом столкнёт меня носом к носу с Черри, и что в итоге моя жизнь оборвётся накануне двадцатитрёхлетия, но я не буду жалеть.

Но обо всём по порядку.

Это был последний четверг января, я продрог, пока бежал от трамвайной остановки к небоскрёбу, где восседала Ронда, а потом продрог ещё раз, пока обратно бежал к трамваю, что должен был отвезти меня к башне на границе Финансового дистрикта и Эмбаркадеро. Мне нравились трамваи в Сан-Франциско, что-то особенное есть в поездках на них: можно сесть у окна, включить музыку в наушниках и смотреть, как сменяются улицы одна за другой. Это умиротворяет. Конечно, зимой в этих наполовину открытых вагончиках не очень комфортно, но атмосфера решает. Я кутался в капюшон, слушая, как Роберт Смит мягко поёт почти в моей голове: «Воспоминания — не жизнь и не любовь»*. Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с Робертом Смитом? Я растворялся в музыке в тот момент, и в его голосе, в каплях ливня, стучащих по окну слева от моей щеки, и думал — как же страшно, наверное, любить кого-то так сильно, даже когда между вами осталась только пустота?

Не знаю, хотел ли я тогда испытать подобное чувство или боялся? Это ведь правда страшно, но, в то же время, подобная любовь влекла меня — нет, не своей конечной болью, но своей яркостью. Ведь будь она блёклой, потом не было бы так плохо, да? Может, ради этих ярких, прокатывающихся по твоему горлу горьковатым мёдом моментов и стоит потом терпеть все эти страдания, когда всё заканчивается.

Теперь-то я об этом узнать не смогу. Не знаю, плохо это или нет. С одной стороны, моя смерть убережёт меня от разбитого сердца, а с другой — я всё-таки любил, и это было одновременно и самое сладкое, и самое мучительное, с чем я в своей жизни сталкивался.

Нет, эта песня никогда не озвучивала то, что связывало нас с Черри, но теперь я думаю, она была каким-то знаком, что моя жизнь сейчас выходит на последний, финальный виток.

В «Кьяра ди Луна» я пришёл за сорок минут до назначенного времени, и ожидал, что меня встретит закрытая дверь входа для работников, но нет. Я отряхнул куртку от воды, ёжась от слабо проникающего под одежду тепла помещения, и скользнул внутрь, по узкому коридору мимо раздевалок для персонала и служебного туалета. Я даже не знал, куда мне повесить куртку, потому что за день до этого я просто оставил её на табурете у стойки.

— Ты рано, — Боб встретил меня взглядом, когда я проскользнул в зал, такой же пустой, как и вчера. Я попытался пожать плечами, мол — так получилось, — но в итоге только сильнее поёжился, перестукивая зубами от холода. Поморщившись, Боб отвёл меня в служебные помещения, показав раздевалку и душевую, и шкафчик, крайний в ряду слева, с простым кодовым замком. — Можешь переодеться, вымыть руки, и я жду тебя в зале. Как с этим дела продвигаются? — он кивнул на папку в моих руках, и я довольно улыбнулся:

— Я ещё не всё успел выучить, но читал всю ночь. Мне нравится, что вы делаете настоящую «Авиацию», и…

— Да, да, я понял. Переодевайся давай, — обрубил он меня на полуслове, и я вздохнул, закатывая глаза. Боб был отмороженный, но почему-то сегодня я чувствовал тепло по отношению к нему. Я быстро привязываюсь к людям. Не могу сказать, что люблю их, но есть люди, к которым у тебя сердце лежит, и всё тут. Боб был из таких. Я шмыгнул носом, стаскивая мокрые вещи и доставая футболку из рюкзака. А я ведь действительно был в восторге, что в «Кьяра ди Луна» делали «Авиацию» по классическому рецепту. Я загуглил до этого: они были одним из немногих баров США, где добавляли в коктейль фиалковый ликёр. Многие рецепты из тех, что были помечены как «авторские», содержали в себе разные homemade-ингредиенты. Позже я узнал, что раз в неделю Боб приходил в клуб к десяти утра и до начала своей смены подготавливал все необходимые «домашние» заготовки. Я помогал ему иногда с этим, меня действительно завораживало, как он карамелизировал вишни и сливы для настоек, колдовал с ликёрами собственного изготовления, будто таинственный средневековый зельевар. Если бы конечно средневековые зельевары выглядели как огромный здоровяк с лицом робота и редкой, но довольно мягкой улыбкой.

Следующие полчаса я занимался тем, что нарезал тонкими слайсами цитрусовые и огурцы, пока Боб проверял запасы алкоголя, выписывая на тетрадный листок в клеточку то, что необходимо было пополнить. Как я понял потом, так они все и работали: старший бармен, шеф-повар, все остальные — они должны были заранее сообщать Черри о том, что им необходимо, а он связывался с поставщиками. Черри не то чтобы боялись, но он обладал какой-то скрытой магией держать всё под контролем, несмотря на то, как он выглядел и как говорил.

Так вот, я закончил с огурцами и выжидающе посмотрел на Боба, который чёркал карандашом на своём листочке. Я хотел учиться делать его фирменные коктейли, я хотел показать себя, чтобы не обосраться, когда придут клиенты — да, был всего четверг, и Боб сказал мне, что я останусь не дольше чем до полуночи, но даже в такие дни и такое время любителей коктейлей было достаточно, чтобы потрепать мне нервы. Это был мой первый день, и я очень волновался и старался одновременно. Так что, да, я посмотрел на Боба, вскинув брови, а он посмотрел на меня, сосредоточенно и хмуро, а затем его взгляд вдруг стал яснее и теплее, что ли — ну на пару градусов, конечно, не более, и он шепнул:

— О, Черри идёт.

Если бы я знал, чем это всё для меня обернётся, сбежал бы я тогда, прочь из «Кьяра ди Луна», обратно в свою квартиру на Пауэлл-стрит, ожидать стажировки в «15 Romolo» и не думать о Черри никогда больше?

Нет. И когда-нибудь вы поймёте, почему.

Я обернулся очень резко, так, что мою шею пронзило короткой вспышкой боли, и поморщился. Как я представлял Черри? Не так, каким он оказался в реальности. Я не могу сказать, что думал о нём много. Но я почему-то решил, что он будет каким-то тощим, манерным смазливым мальчишкой, который трахается с хозяином и думает, что ему всё можно.

Я был тупым.

Черри был другим.

Вот так, да. Он подошёл к стойке, замирая в паре шагов от неё, и всё его тело было напряжённым, когда он изучал меня, нового для него человека, своим острым, колдовским взглядом. А я изучал его в ответ. Я не знал, сколько ему лет: он выглядел так, что с одинаковым успехом ему могло быть как двадцать, так и тридцать. Бледный, с кожей цвета концентрированного молока — вы знаете, что это за цвет, он ближе к кремовому, чем белому, и с розовым пятном на высокой скуле под глазом. Его стрижка напомнила мне Дженнифер Энистон из первых сезонов «Друзей». Я не знаю, как называют эту стрижку, вот правда. Но она была забавной. Чёлка прикрывала его брови, пряди сходили каскадом где-то до середины шеи. Его чёрные волосы выглядели хаотично: та самая хаотичность, когда не знаешь, встал он только что с постели или провёл час, укладывая волосы в этот идеальный бедлам.

Потом я, конечно, узнал, что они сами так лежали, и что Черри пренебрегал расчёской, когда мог.

Но это потом.

И он был очень красивым.

Я знаю, вы скажете: конечно, он был для тебя красивым — ты ведь любишь его. Но тогда я его не любил. Тогда я даже не думал, что полюблю его. Но увидев его, я не мог подобрать ничего, кроме как банальное «он такой красивый». Серьёзно, его внешность была на грани какой-то нереальной, инопланетной красоты. Кто-то скажет, что его зубы слишком мелкие, лицо слишком широкое и нос слишком вздёрнут вверх, но для меня его лицо было идеальным. И маленькие зубки, которые я увидел после, когда он впервые улыбнулся мне, и острый нос, который был удивительно гармоничным, пропорциональным на его лице. И глаза, колдовские — не смейтесь, но они правда были такими.

Если смешать шартрез с коньяком, вы получите оттенок, лишь отдалённо напоминающий его глаза. Лучше, конечно, не смешивайте — испортите сразу два напитка.

Так вот, что я сказал про Черри? Я думал, что он будет тощий и смазливый? Он не был смазлив — он был прекрасен. Он не был тощим, на самом деле. Его чёрная рубашка сидела на нём слегка в обтяжку, и я видел, что около дюйма плоти его живота выделяется над поясом джинсов, но это его совершенно не портило. Нет, я говорю так не потому что сейчас я его люблю. Я подумал об этом и тогда тоже. Посмотрел на его широкие бёдра, очертания живота под рубашкой, на его красное пятно на скуле — и подумал.

Неужели я уже тогда так внимательно его изучил? Может быть. Я не помню уже, детали немного мешаются в голове, когда ты стоишь перед лицом смерти. Может быть, я изучил его позже, но сейчас решил, что это было в первую встречу. Разве это важно? Теперь — нет.

Так вот, я подумал. А он, наконец, перестал меня разглядывать. Интересно, каким он видел меня тогда? Я не спрашивал после. Не знаю, почему. Мне бы хотелось узнать, каким он видел меня в первую нашу встречу и каким увидел после, когда я влюбился в него и смотрел на него с ожиданием ответного чувства. Может быть, я был для него просто низкорослым короткостриженым парнем с кучей татуировок. А может, он тоже подбирал алкогольные эпитеты цвету моих глаз.

Я теперь об этом никогда не узнаю. Вот, вот оно — об этом я, пожалуй, жалею.

— Ты новенький? — и он улыбнулся. Я знаю теперь, что это была не искренняя, а дежурная улыбка, но даже от неё его скулы заострились, а уголки губ красиво изогнулись вверх. — Боб сказал, что ты многообещающий.

И он протянул мне руку, узкую, с забавно оттопыренным мизинцем, но всё ещё более крупную, чем моя собственная ладонь. И я пожал её, хотя был полностью заторможен, потерян в его голосе.

Если вы думаете, что это было любовью с первого взгляда — то вы ошибаетесь. Нет, это не так. С первого взгляда я разве что оказался полностью околдован им, как будто попал в плен дикого наваждения. Мне хотелось смотреть в его глаза, слушать его голос, следить, как кривится его рот и взлетают вверх его активные кисти рук в моменты, когда он говорит.

Но когда он переставал на меня смотреть, когда он отходил, магия тут же терялась.

Я не любил его в тот момент. В тот момент я впервые его увидел, и ещё не знал, что он станет моим смыслом и, как в итоге получилось, и моей погибелью тоже. Я ничего не знал о нём, как о личности, но я думал, что он очень красивый, и его голос, и его повадки — всё в нём.

— Я Фрэнк, — глупо ляпнул я тогда, пожимая его сухую, тёплую ладонь. Я хотел знать его имя, потому что, в самом деле, не могли же его назвать Черри, верно? Нет, мне нравится имя «Черри». Я никогда не мечтал о семье, но как-то сказал, что, родись у меня дочь, я бы назвал её именно так. Но в случае с ним это было прозвище, я это чувствовал.

И вот, он повторил моё имя вслух — я тоже всегда так делал, повторял имена новых знакомых вслух или про себя, будто пробовал. А потом ещё раз улыбнулся — чуточку искреннее.

— Меня зовут Джерард. Вообще, ты должен называть меня «мистер Уэй», но мне не нравится этот официоз. Я управляющий, — спокойно произнёс он, и, пожелав мне удачи, удалился — на террасу, сейчас продуваемую всеми сан-францискианскими ветрами.

— Почему Черри? — это было всё, чего я спросил у Боба после, когда мы с ним готовили другие коктейли из его «авторского списка». Сейчас я думаю, неужели это всё, что интересовало меня в тот момент? Нет, конечно, но это было единственным, что я мог узнать у Боба, не идя на контакт непосредственно с Джерардом.

Да, Джерардом. Я не называл его «Черри» после того, как узнал его настоящее имя. Потому что «Черри» звучало глупой детской кличкой применительно к нему (и было похоже на то, как я бы назвал свою дочь, что очень странно, да?), а «Джерард» мне нравилось, нравилось, как оно скользило по языку и оставалось яркой горечью мескаля на корне.

— Ты сам поймёшь, — вот, что ответил мне Боб. Он на многие мои вопросы отвечал так: «придёт время — ты узнаешь». Я думаю, это правильно. Если бы за день до этого он сказал мне, кто такой Черри, сам, я бы никогда не испытал того дрожащего благоговения, что всколыхнулось во мне, когда Джерард впервые посмотрел на меня своими шартрезово-коньячными глазами. Боб бы не смог описать Джерарда так, каким его увидел я. Так и с кличкой — нужно было самому увидеть, понять, прочувствовать.

Они все называли его «Черри» за глаза и «мистер Уэй» или «Джерард» в лицо.

После семи пришла Алисия, ещё одна девушка, которая работала со мной и Бобом в смене. Мне нравились её татуировки и её резкая энергетика. И она улыбалась мне, что сразу располагало к ней. Если Боб первое время относился ко мне как к неразумному ребёнку (и я не могу его в этом винить), то Алисия охотно подсказывала всякие детали, которые я от неопытности мог упустить. В итоге Боб в тот день скинул моё обучение на неё — кажется, я действительно достал его за два дня.

По залу сновали официанты, подготавливаясь к открытию, фоном звучал мягкий бедрум-поп* — довольно интересный выбор музыки для такого места, как мне тогда подумалось. Но я уже понял, что «Кьяра ди Луна» будет все мои ожидания разбивать, уничтожать до жалкой горстки пыли. Возле барной стойки клубился оранжевый мягкий свет, который, оттекая от нас, становился ярче, горячее, алее ближе к центру танцпола, а потом уходил в холодный сиреневый оттенок на другом конце зала, где была сцена. Я поймал ритм музыки, слегка покачиваясь под неё, пока Алисия объясняла мне нюансы ещё одного коктейля, который был довольно популярен среди их клиентов.

Только когда Джерард подошёл к нам, я понял, что всё это время — около двух часов, между прочим, — он сидел на террасе. От него несло табаком, его пальцы стали бледными, с алыми пятнами на костяшках, и он сильно дрожал, опираясь локтем на барную стойку. Как он не заболевал, столько времени проводя на улице в тонкой рубашке? Это ещё один его секрет, который я не смог узнать.

— Мне как обычно, — он игнорировал меня сейчас, он не смотрел на меня, и я теперь, с этой точки в пространстве и времени, думаю, что это должно было меня задеть. Но теперь я его люблю, а тогда — не любил, он был чужаком для меня, и потому я занимался своими делами, старательно готовил коктейли, чтобы не оплошать. Но Алисия позвала меня к себе ближе, вручая бутылку серебряной текилы «Patron».

— Вы не против, если Фрэнк попробует? — с улыбкой она подождала отмашки от Джерарда, и когда тот кивнул, подтолкнула меня ближе к стойке, наклоняясь сзади и принимаясь шептать на ухо: — Берёшь охлаждённый шот, наливаешь текилу, потом две барных ложки* вишнёвого сиропа — нет, не этого, — она шлёпнула меня по руке, когда я потянулся к обычному вишнёвому сиропу, который мы должны были наливать в коктейли для клиентов, и указала на ещё одну «домашнюю» бутылку Боба, заткнутую корковой пробкой. Я послушно делал всё, что она говорит, постепенно понимая, почему они звали Джерарда «Черри». Боб никогда не использовал этот вишнёвый сироп, в который они добавляли кроме свежих вишен ещё и обжаренные на сухой сковороде, с кем-то кроме Джерарда. Это было его фишкой. Его «особым напитком», балансировавшим на грани приторной сладости вишнёвого сиропа и свежего, мягкого вкуса текилы из голубой агавы.

Ему это подходило. Ну, сейчас я это понимаю, не тогда, конечно. Тогда я решил, что он странный и немного выпендривается. Но теперь я знаю, что он сам был таким — на грани. Сочетанием несочетаемого. Никто не пьёт текилу с вишнёвым сиропом. Никто, только Джерард.

Я сделал всё, как сказала Алисия. Я не знал, как тут можно ошибиться, ведь, по сути, этот микс состоял из двух ингредиентов. Я был уверен, что сделал этот «особый напиток» для Черри — Джерарда, — правильно.

Он выпил его так, словно ему было плевать на вкус. Его горло дёрнулось, когда он сглатывал. Его глаза были закрыты, а брови лишь на долю секунды дрогнули, когда он наполнил свой рот смесью. Он ничего не сказал, ни «о, ты делаешь успехи, Фрэнк», ни «ты сделал кривое дерьмо, не подпускайте его больше к моему особому напитку». Он снова игнорировал моё существование, отставив пустой шот, и его язык прошёлся по нижней губе, собирая остатки вкуса — такая забавная, чуть ребяческая деталь.

Нет, я влюбился в него не в тот момент. Но этот момент я запомнил надолго.

— Попроси принести мне кофе в кабинет через пятнадцать минут, — он легко отстранился от стойки, было что-то грациозное в его движениях, в том, как плавно качнулись его бёдра. Клянусь, я смотрел на его бёдра не потому что мне нравятся парни в том числе, нет — просто он умел притягивать взгляды.

В тот вечер я не видел его больше. Он оставался в кабинете, даже когда зал клуба наполнился людьми — в основном сотрудниками всех этих многочисленных корпораций, что окружали наш небоскрёб в Финансовом дистрикте. Они пришли расслабиться посреди рабочей недели, музыка в тот вечер не била по ушам, а окутывала меня, и всех вокруг, словно те самые знаменитые туманы Сан-Франциско, и, в целом, мой первый рабочий день (точнее, вечер) прошёл без катастроф.

Может, мне везло, потому что заказывали-то в основном избитую, проверенную классику. Не знаю.

Сценарий повторялся во все следующие дни. Я приходил к шести, сначала мной занимался Боб, потом — Алисия, или кто-то ещё из барменов, чья смена была в тот день. Потом появлялся Джерард, каждый день в чёрной рубашке без галстука и узких джинсах, здоровался, торчал на террасе, и возвращался только для того, чтобы получить шот со своим «особым напитком» и попросить кофе.

Только вот на второй день он сказал, чтобы текилу с сиропом для него смешал я. И на третий — тоже. И так было каждый день, каждый, блядь, день — до самого конца. Это стало нашей традицией. Нашей первой традицией. Нашей единственной, если так подумать.

Я не знал, что он наблюдал за мной, за тем, как сосредоточенно, но быстро я делал шот для него. Он сказал мне об этом случайно, потом, через несколько месяцев.

Мои дни не были рутиной, потому что они наполнились кучей новых впечатлений с тех пор, как я устроился в «Кьяра ди Луна». Нет, я не думал о Джерарде каждую секунду моей жизни тогда (не то, что сейчас). Я думал о папке с распечатками технологических карт, исписанных почерком Боба. Я думал о своей стажировке. Я думал о том, как мне легко работать с Алисией, и что куда менее комфортно мне в другую смену, с другими барменами. Я жил маленькой мечтой-целью, что с первой зарплаты я пробью себе губу, как это сделал Боб, потому что мне нравился его пирсинг.

Я торчал в «Кьяра ди Луна» с пяти-шести вечера до полуночи следующую неделю. В остальное время я изучал рецептуры и записи Боба, конспектируя что-то для себя, смотрел видео на YouTube с мастер-классами от известных барменов в надежде, что это поможет мне чувствовать себя увереннее, и занимался всеми другими своими обыденными делами. Моя стажировка была ежедневной, а потом меня ждал график два-на-два, но я был не против. Я хотел тут работать. Я наслаждался тем, что делал. Новая работа — как новые отношения. Сначала ты всегда в восторге, пока ещё нет привычки, рутины, усталости. И даже когда я ошибался, я не чувствовал себя неудачником. Я чувствовал поддержку: молчаливую — от Боба, улыбчивую — от Алисии.

В ту неделю между январём и февралём я подумал, что мне нравится Сан-Франциско. Нет, меня и до этого посещали подобные мысли, но в то время я это ощущал по-настоящему. Не «он мне нравится, потому что я бросил всё и сбежал сюда, и он должен мне нравиться», а «он мне нравится, потому что я, кажется, нахожу здесь что-то своё». Я окунулся в это ощущение, пытаясь запомнить его, пытаясь задержать с собой подольше.

Я ждал чего-то тогда. Весны, может. Может быть, даже лета. Я ждал того момента, когда я смогу пешком идти на работу, подпевая песням в своих наушниках или своей голове, но пока я прятался от зимних ливней во внутренностях автобуса 12-го маршрута, который каждый день за три доллара вёз меня от остановки на пересечении Пауэлл-стрит и Пасифик-авеню до пересечения Баттери-стрит и Джексон-стрит, а потом бежал вниз по Баттери-стрит почти треть мили до своей заветной башни с «Кьяра ди Луна» на вершине. Я приходил мокрый и замёрзший, но довольный. Я уходил ничуть не уставший, ждал ночной автобус, возвращался домой, в свою крошечную квартиру, и остаток ночи читал записи Боба.

Я был в порядке. Я ещё не был влюблён в Джерарда, но я был в порядке ту неделю. Я только начинал находить смысл всего происходящего вокруг себя.

Одним из этих смыслов, как я теперь понимаю, стали наши молчаливые переглядки с Джерардом в тот момент, пока он шёл от террасы к барной стойке, или когда выпивал свой шот и задерживал свой взгляд на мне. Я улыбался ему не потому что ожидал ответной улыбки, мне просто это нравилось. Улыбаться ему. Смотреть на него. Слушать его «сегодня пусть Фрэнк сделает». Всё это исчезало, когда он уходил, но в те несколько секунд, пока мы кружились на орбите друг друга, это было чем-то вроде скрытой батареи, питавшей меня. Питавшей мой интерес.

Я не думал о Джерарде за пределами этого маленького ритуала. Правда. Тогда — не думал. Я не хотел о нём думать, я не хотел знать, сколько ему лет, как он стал управляющим «Кьяра ди Луна» и почему хозяин — Марко Ланза, — так ревностно относился к любым проявлениям симпатии в его адрес. Мне казалось это лежащим на поверхности, а потому не важным.

Но мне было интересно другое: почему текила с вишнёвым сиропом, почему он подолгу сидит на террасе в одиночестве, почему уходит в свой кабинет и не показывается больше. В один из дней я увидел в его руке блокнот с тёмно-коричневой обложкой, затрёпанной по краям, и всунутым под спираль, скреплявшую листы, механическим карандашом. С тех пор мне было интересно, что в этом блокноте. Но этот интерес проявлялся во мне тоже лишь в те секунды, пока он был рядом.

По первой неделе работы, как и по первой неделе отношений, нельзя делать каких-то выводов. Но всё-таки мне нравилось. Сейчас я думаю, что если бы управляющим был другой человек, не Джерард, я бы не ошибся в своих предположениях. Если бы я не встретил Джерарда, моя жизнь, моя работа в «Кьяра ди Луна» — всё это сложилось бы иначе.

Но я не жалел. Я встретил Джерарда, и всё пошло наперекосяк. Но я встретил его. Я полюбил его. Сейчас думать об этом больно. Думать об этом заставляет моё сердце сжиматься, а в глубине ноздрей — щекочет горечью.

Но я не жалею.

Я был счастлив.

Я умру преждевременно, но счастливым.

Но тогда я этого, конечно, не знал.

***

**примечания:**  
 _* Пирс 39 – это торговый и развлекательный центр в северо-восточной части Эмбаркадеро, одна из самых известных пристаней Сан-Франциско. Тут постоянно тусуется огромное количество морских котиков (точнее, Калифорнийских морских львов), для которых устроены специальные деревянные лежбища. Вроде как по подсчётам учёных, их популяция возле 39-го пирса около полутора тысяч особей.  
*Фрэнк слушает песню The Cure – Bare. Послушайте и вы её обязательно. И текст почитайте. Она не связана напрямую с динамикой Фрэнка и Джерарда в этой работе, но лично мне очень-очень напоминает динамику реальных Фрэнка и Джерарда.  
* Коктейль «Авиация» признан Международной ассоциацией барменов «незабываемым» и был очень популярен примерно до тридцатых годов двадцатого века. Его «классическая» вариация была с ликёром Crème de Violette, но потом её заменила другая, более популярная, уже без фиалкового ликёра (который в итоге вообще перестали выпускать). В классификацию IBA он вошёл в своей «второй» версии. Ну и новую популярность «Авиация» получила примерно в начале нулевых.  
* Бедрум-поп – это «такое большое розово-голубое облако звука, лаунж для усталых миллениалов» (цитата отсюда: https://daily.afisha.ru/music/11823-bedrum-pop-chto-eto-kto-ego-delaet-i-chem-on-interesen/ – потому что я не знаю, как его описать лучше!). Можете ещё послушать плейлист ВК с подборкой треков этого стиля. Приятно и ненавязчиво: https://vk.com/music/album/-137360741_84612181  
* Объём «барной ложки» - приблизительно 4 мл._


	3. 02: the world may fall apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Песня, которую поёт Джерард: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXuwhnlg13A  
> Мэшапните её в своей голове с тем, как он исполнял Desert Song в студийной записи, и получите то, о чём я говорю в этой главе. 
> 
> Название главы: строка из Frank Iero And The Patience – Oceans

Первая неделя моей стажировки-тире-обучения-тире-испытательного срока подошла к концу, и я плавно переходил на новый график: два через два, с семи вечера до шести утра в уикэнд и до трёх часов в будни, с пятиминутными перерывами в конце каждого часа и возможностью в середине смены взять полчаса таймаута чтобы поесть и выпить кофе. Алисия рассказала мне, что они редко задерживались после конца смены — только когда Ланза приезжал, он мог оставить одного из барменов ещё на час-другой, но это оплачивалось в двойном размере. В остальные дни после конца мы были вольны уйти домой сразу или принять душ и уйти потом, не суть. После своей первой ночной смены в «Кьяра ди Луна», которая пришлась на ночь с пятницы на субботу, я не спешил ждать ранний утренний автобус, который довезёт меня до Пауэлл-стрит. Я закутался в толстовку и куртку, спрятал руки, слабо защищённые моими перчатками с обрезанными пальцами (я носил их со школы, какими бы глупыми не выглядели эти изрядно затрепавшиеся серовато-белые кости на чёрном фоне, я не собирался от них отказываться). Как сейчас помню, что в то утро не было дождя, хотя сырость никуда не делась, и двадцатиминутная прогулка до дома хоть и заставила меня замёрзнуть, но я хотя бы не промок.

В те моменты я любил свою квартиру в Чайна-тауне, пусть даже мистер Лю постоянно ругался на мою игру на гитаре, а семейство Вонгов этажом выше периодически готовило что-то немыслимо неприятное, запах чего пропитывал насквозь все перекрытия нашего четырёхэтажного здания, на первом этаже которого располагалась парикмахерская и автомастерская с слишком выпендрёжным для такого района названием «Пасифик». У этой квартиры было много недостатков, начиная от пятна плесени на потолке в ванной комнате, но тот факт, что от неё до Финансового дистрикта было пешком меньше получаса, перекрывал все эти мелочи. У меня снова было моё The Cure-настроение, и пока Смит в моих наушниках напевал, призывая меня «говорить на его языке»*, я перепрыгивал подсыхающие блестящие свинцовым лужи. На пересечении Вашингтон-стрит и Коламбус-авеню я остановился, разглядывая первые солнечные лучи, бьющие через завесу облаков: они ложились на бетонные стены и стёкла окон «Пирамиды Трансамерика»*, заставляя её колебаться всеми оттенками серого к сизому, серебряному, асфальтному, грязному с жёлтой примесью и насыщенному фиолетовому в тени.

В ту секунду я почему-то впервые подумал о Джерарде за пределами работы, за пределами нашего короткого, ставшего уже традиционным столкновения, пока я наливал ему текилу, добавляя в неё домашний вишнёвый сироп Боба. Я смотрел на уходящий вверх шпиль пирамиды и подумал о нём. Я подумал: «Ему бы понравилось», но сам так и не понял, что именно ему бы понравилось. Пустынная Коламбус-авеню в начале седьмого утра? То, как утро расцветило своими красками фасад Пирамиды? Стоять со мной на улице, сырой и бездушной, слушать голос Роберта Смита в разделённых на двоих наушниках, и смотреть на здания вокруг?

Не знаю, правда. Кажется, то, что я ещё не осознал в себе, понемногу начинало пробиваться из моего нутра наружу. Потом оно расцветёт, густо и пышно, как азалии в мамином саду — точно так же капризно, как и они, привередливые цветы, недовольные джерсийским климатом. Почему-то в тот момент я ещё и ощутил тоску по маме, ну, после того, как моя короткая, секундная мысль о Джерарде растворилась в музыке. Я не звонил ей в то время. Единственный раз, когда мы связались с ней, был два месяца спустя моего переезда. Я позвонил ей с домашнего телефона мистера Лю, потому что не хотел, чтобы она знала мой мобильный номер. Мы говорили пять минут, я сообщил ей кратко, что снял квартиру, работаю в магазине и у меня всё в порядке. Мама сказала, что любит меня и ждёт обратно. Я пообещал подумать, но, как вы уже наверное догадались, за три года решение не изменилось.

Но тогда меня охватило короткой вспышкой тоски. Я хотел снова увидеть маму, услышать её голос, понять, что она принимает меня и мои решения. Она принимала, правда — со слезами на глазах, но она никогда не боролась со мной. Я сказал ей о своей бисексуальности в семнадцать, и она плакала весь вечер, но потом ответила, что ей плевать — лишь бы я чувствовал себя в порядке. Я знал, что это большой шаг для неё, набожной католички, не пропускавшей ни одной воскресной мессы не потому что «так было положено», а потому что она действительно не хотела их пропускать. Может быть, она просто надеялась, что раз я бисексуален, я однажды одумаюсь и окончательно выберу сторону? Теперь у меня не получится узнать.

Но потом я всё-таки позвонил ей. Нет, не в тот день, через несколько месяцев — я позвонил, и рассказал ей о той любви, что робко и неуверенно расцветала внутри меня. И она снова плакала, но я знал, что она примет и это моё решение.

Может, лучше бы она отговорила меня? Впервые в жизни остановила и сказала что-то поперёк моему мнению? Нет, нет. Это бы не помогло. Я знаю, мне уже ничем было не помочь.

Всю следующую неделю я периодически возвращался мыслями к тому моменту у Пирамиды, и стал замечать за собой, что я думаю о Джерарде не только во время работы. Например, в понедельник в районе восьми вечера, когда он обычно подходил к стойке за своим особым шотом, я, в тот момент нарезавший картофель для своего жаркого, задумался, кто же ему сделает шот сегодня. Это было глупо и смешно: у него было как минимум три кандидатуры из барменов сегодняшней смены, и каждый мог сделать ему шот не хуже меня. Но в моей голове оформилась самовлюблённая мысль, что, может быть, их шоты понравятся ему куда меньше моих.

Да, да. Реально глупо. Он годами пил эти шоты от других барменов «Кьяра ди Луна», с чего бы ему выделять меня?

Он и не выделял.

Я пережил ночь пятницы и субботы, как мне казалось, почти удачно. Не тупил особо, не получал недовольных взглядов от клиентов, которых на самом деле в такие дни было нереально много. Во вторник и среду клуб был практически пуст, за исключением нескольких словно случайно зашедших сюда людей, качавшихся под ню-джаз. Если в субботу «Кьяра ди Луна» действительно пульсировала, подобно сердцу, то в будние дни её сердечный ритм затихал, превращаясь в полное спокойствие. Студенты и богатая молодёжь посещали её ближе к уикэнду, в будни же тут можно было увидеть в основном уставших от своих программных кодов айтишников, населявших Финансовый дистрикт, и их боссов, проводящих вечера и ночи с любовниками в клубе под предлогом затянувшихся совещаний. Такие люди, наши «будничные» посетители, пили «избитую классику», не обращая внимания на авторское меню. Они знали те коктейли, которые заставляли их почувствовать себя в меру пьяными, но не до головной боли наутро. Я запомнил в итоге некоторых из них, например мужчину лет сорока пяти, который приходил в клуб в середине недели, всегда с миниатюрной брюнеткой моего возраста за компанию: он пил «Крёстного отца» с двойным виски, она — «Джон Коллинз» или «Негрони». Она отличалась этим от большинства её сверстниц, которые приходили в клуб: те обычно пытались попробовать позиции с самыми запутанными названиями, чем страннее, тем лучше, и мало кто выбирал проверенную и временем, и своим организмом классику.

В следующую субботу, когда я пришёл к семи, переодевшись в ставшую уже привычной чёрную футболку и занявшись подготовкой к работе, я не сразу увидел Джерарда. Обычно он появлялся словно из ниоткуда, здоровался и уходил наверх или террасу, нередко со своим блокнотом. Но в тот день он не подошёл к восьми за дежурным шотом, и к девяти, когда некоторые люди понемногу стали приходить в клуб, тоже. Я хотел узнать у Боба, нормально ли было такое, но не знал, как подобрать слова. С чего я вообще должен был переживать о присутствии Джерарда? Он был не более чем моим боссом, весь контакт с которым состоял из тридцати секунд переглядок каждый раз, когда ему нужен был от меня алкоголь.

Так что я промолчал, занимаясь своими делами.

А к десяти он появился. В окружении французского хауса и пламени стробоскопов, скользящего по его коже тропическим переливом от сахарного розового до сочной зелени, он выглядел не так, как обычно. Вместо чёрной рубашки на нём была свободная белая футболка с кожанкой поверх неё, его волосы были убраны с лица, открывая лоб и густые брови, и когда он подошёл ближе к нам, клянусь, я уверен, что видел осторожно растушёванную вокруг глаз подводку и его губы казались краснее, чем обычно — я не удивился бы, узнав, что он прошёлся по ним бальзамом или чем-то таким.

— Отлично выглядите, Джерард, — Алисия поприветствовала его первой, а я замер, разглядывая его детальнее, ближе, и мне было плевать, как я выгляжу со стороны — вся моя сущность испытывала физическую необходимость смотреть на него, запоминая каждую мелочь его образа. Вот вы можете выжить, задержав дыхание надолго? Лишившись нормального кровообращения? Вот и я не смог бы выжить тогда, не разглядывая его. Это наваждение, что окутывало меня каждый раз, когда Джерард ко мне приближался, тогда вспыхнуло в разы сильнее. Нет, не потому что он подвёл глаза или сменил рубашку на футболку, но это стало тем недостающим толчком для меня, хоть я тогда этого и не понимал.

— Ты тоже, Алисия, — он улыбался, белозубо и притворно, но когда его взгляд столкнулся с моим, его улыбка стала меньше, слабее, и, как я теперь знаю, искреннее. — Фрэнк? Сделай мне шот.

И конечно, я сделал. Достал охлаждённую стопку, налил его любимую текилу «Patron», из бутылки, которая была «специально для Джерарда», добавил вишнёвый сироп, пододвинул ему. И, я клянусь сейчас — а клятвы на пороге смерти, вы знаете, не пустой звук, — наши пальцы соприкоснулись, когда он забрал шот, запрокидывая его себе в рот не сводя с меня взгляда. Этим взглядом можно было уничтожить меня, что он и сделал. Я ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько размазанным под взором чьих-то глаз, как в ту секунду. Ох, я был наивен и не знал, что совсем скоро буду чувствовать себя так каждый раз, когда Джерард на меня смотрит.

— Мистер Ланза сегодня приедет, — сообщил мне Боб, когда Джерард отошёл, так же как и всегда, грациозно и плавно, попросив перед этим кофе — но в тот день он также попросил добавить в него немного виски. Я обернулся к нему, поведя плечами — до той субботы я ещё ни разу не сталкивался со своим главным работодателем и всё ещё пребывал в неведении, думая, что он обычный ресторатор.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Черри не в чёрной рубашке. Он всегда носит чёрные рубашки в обычные дни и что-то другое — когда приезжает мистер Ланза, — объяснил он мне внезапную смену имиджа Джерарда. — И виски в кофе просит добавить тоже в такие дни. Сегодня ещё и петь будет, наверняка.

Так я узнал, что Джерард пел почти всегда, когда Марко приезжал в «Кьяра ди Луна». Это было их традицией наравне с тем, как я переглядывался с Джерардом, пока делал ему шот. И вот тогда, услышав, что Джерард будет петь сегодня, я ощутил резкий прилив дрожи по всему моему телу, будто я замёрз — но это было не так, нет. Я просто ощутил себя взбудораженным. В детстве я думал, что мы чувствуем подобную вспышку мурашек без причины, когда через нас проходят призраки и заблудшие души. Я, хэллоуинский ребёнок, придумал это сам, и ни с кем не делился этим секретом, но каждый раз, ощущая это, думал: интересно, кем был тот человек, чья душа сейчас проскользнула сквозь меня?

Я хотел знать, каким будет Джерард, когда поёт. Мне нравился его голос, хоть он почти и не разговаривал со мной. Я был уверен, что в пении он звучит ещё лучше. Странный, но такой притягательный. Как и сам Джерард, да — в нём всё сочеталось, от его голоса и глаз до его вкусов. Следующие несколько часов я был очарован этой мыслью, этим ожиданием некого События, что должно было, как мне казалось, поразить меня ещё глубже, чем обычное наваждение от присутствия Джерарда.

Люди прибывали в клуб, крутились у стойки, кого-то я узнавал, запомнив с прошлых выходных, — у меня вообще хорошая память на лица. Я уже научился различать простых посетителей от «элитного эскорта» Ланза — эти мальчики и девочки примерно моего возраста всегда держались здесь просто, будто были завсегдатаями, и нередко просили добавить им поменьше алкоголя в их коктейли. У них у всех был опустошённый взгляд, скользящий сквозь меня, и я не знал, стоят ли те деньги, что они могли заработать, ублажая богатых любителей «помоложе», этого потухшего света на глубине их глаз.

Это не было моим делом. Я не осуждал их, может быть — немного жалел, потому что понимал: мне повезло, что, оказавшись в чужом городе, я нашёл работу, а не насилие, выдаваемое за неё. Но я не считал этих девушек и парней плохими людьми. Они были такими же, как я. Потерянными. Просто мне повезло больше.

Ланза приехал к полуночи. Боб пихнул меня в плечо, тихо и быстро шепнув, что «босс здесь», и я посмотрел в толпу, которая расступилась вокруг него, словно море перед Моисеем — только вот Моисею помог Господь, а Ланза помогали два телохранителя, которые отпугивали людей от себя. Он никогда не таился, всегда и везде появляясь в сопровождении двух крепких ребят.

Джерард, который сегодня, вопреки всем обычаям, не прятался в кабинете, а сновал среди посетителей, подошёл к нему, и его поза казалась мне ещё более искусственной и лживой, чем все его дежурные улыбки. Я не мог видеть его лица, но видел его чуть ссутуленные плечи, то, как он выставил левое бедро, и, по всей видимости, упёр правую руку над поясом джинсов, и это выглядело изящно и вальяжно, но я чувствовал, что он напряжён. Почему? Не знаю, правда. Но я знал это тогда и знаю это сейчас.

Я видел, как Ланза коснулся щеки Джерарда, потом сместил руку ему на плечо. Они что-то говорили друг другу, но вряд ли важное — музыка, всё-таки, играла громко. Потом он оставил Джерарда там, во вновь сгущающейся толпе, и двинулся к бару.

Вот так десять секунд спустя Марко Ланза стоял передо мной.

Я посмотрел на него внимательно, но не совсем понимал, как мне нужно себя с ним вести: это ведь был не мой босс из прошлого бара, который носил засаленную джинсовую куртку и матерился через слово, нет. Он был высоким, ну, выше меня меня так точно, с вытянутым, привлекательным лицом, и в ту секунду мне показалось, что их с Джерардом роднило это вот ощущение лёгкой небрежности, явно достигнутой с помощью тщательной укладки.

Марко располагал к себе, но не меня. Я вот чувствовал, что он не просто симпатичный мужик за тридцать. В нём было что-то холодное и скрыто пугающее, и дело даже не в его бледных серых глазах, которые из-за стробоскопов отливали синевой, нет — просто он напрягал меня, с той самой первой секунды.

Он говорил с мягким, но всё-таки уловимым акцентом человека, родившегося в Италии, но живущего в Америке очень давно — я вспомнил своего деда почему-то, он тоже говорил как-то похоже, вроде бы чисто, но в интонациях чувствовалось, что его языком, впитанным с молоком матери, был не английский.

Мне не понравился Марко Ланза. И его манера говорить, растягивая последнее слово во фразе и прижимая губы друг к другу, мне не нравилась тоже. И его борода, короткая, с такой же тщательной иллюзией небрежности, как и его волосы, мне тоже не нравилась. Но я понимал, что он мой босс. И, каким бы глупым я ни был, я осознавал тогда, медленно, но очень чётко, что этот человек куда опаснее простого ресторатора.

— О, ты наш новый бармен, — его взгляд был хлёстким, он заставил меня напрягаться, и я задержался на секунду, прежде чем кивнуть и поздороваться с мистером Ланза. — Айеро? Ты итальянец, верно?

Я был итальянцем на три свои четверти, остальное оставляя под ядрёную смесь из польских корней моей матери, неловкости в общении с людьми, кучи заёбов и кока-колы*. Конечно, я кивнул, и надеялся, что он не будет говорить со мной по-итальянски, потому что я, в основном, мог только ругаться на нём и изъясняться общими фразами. Марко улыбнулся; его взгляд оставался холодным и сканирующим меня.

— Олд фешен*, — и, конечно, я знал, что он пьёт только «Олд фешен», об этом Боб сообщил мне ещё во второй день моей стажировки. Взяв охлаждённый рокс, я кинул в него пропитанный ангостурой кусочек сахара, и под его пристальным взглядом наполнил стакан льдом наполовину, прежде чем вливать бурбон. Почему-то я чувствовал себя так, что если я ошибусь, мне вышибут мозги в ту же самую секунду. Когда наполненный бурбоном рокс с извилисто скрученной полоской апельсиновой цедры и вишенкой оказался в руках Ланза, он прищурился:

— Тебе нравится здесь? — спросил он, делая первый глоток. Я ожидал его реакции как приговора, но он не сказал ничего, и тогда я кивнул:

— Здесь гораздо лучше, чем в «Silver Spur».

— Ещё бы, — он развернулся, бросая мне напоследок «ещё поболтаем».

Я посмотрел на Боба, приподнимая брови, и тот пожал в ответ плечами: ему было не до болтовни со мной, потому что его ждали клиенты. Я не знал, чего ожидать от Ланза и его «ещё поболтаем». Я не хотел с ним болтать, не хотел с ним вообще контактировать. Обычно я довольно быстро понимаю, сойдусь я с людьми или нет, приятны они мне или наоборот, так вот, с Ланза я с самого начала понял, что ничего, кроме беды, от него ждать не придётся.

— У него пунктик на итальянцев, — отдав коктейль клиентке, Боб подошёл ко мне, вроде бы просто взять у меня мадлер*, но задержался достаточно, чтобы поболтать. — Это же у всех итальянцев так, да? Типа, вы видите итальянца и такие: hola!

— Во-первых, hola — это по-испански, — я не оскорбился из-за стереотипов, но посмотрел на Боба своим максимально уничтожающим взглядом, и это сработало бы, не будь он огромным роботом-убийцей. — Во-вторых, у итальянцев нет пунктика на итальянцев. Разве ты бросаешься с объятиями на всех встречных, когда узнаёшь, что они из Чикаго?

— Ненавижу чикагцев, — произнёс Боб таким тоном, что невозможно понять было, серьёзно он или шутит. Я уже хотел возмутиться в ответ, что он, вообще-то, сам чикагец, но он не дал мне и слова вставить: — В общем, Ланза действительно немножко зациклен на том, чтобы у людей в его окружении были итальянские корни. Он спрашивал Алисию трижды, точно ли у неё нет итальянцев в роду, потому что она напомнила ему внешне девушку, с которой он ходил в среднюю школу в Палермо. Он даже меня об этом спрашивал, и, серьёзно — посмотри на меня? Я похож на итальянца?

— В Чикаго много итальянцев, чувак. Что-то около полумиллиона, — я пожал плечами, хотя да, Боб не был похож на итальянца, но вы на меня посмотрите — я, что ли, похож? Если поставить меня и того же Ланза рядом, вы бы сразу решили, что он итальянец, а я больше похож на татуированного оленёнка Бэмби.

Да, я знаю, что оленёнок Бэмби это не национальность. Плевать.

— Не важно, — отмахнувшись, Боб повертел в пальцах мадлер. — Он всех новеньких зовёт к себе в кабинет поболтать и всё такое. Не знаю, как в других его местах, но здесь в «Кьяра ди Луна» ему важно знать каждого. Если ты ему понравишься, считай, твой испытательный срок окончен успешно.

— О, вот как. Я могу ему ещё и не понравиться?

— Если будешь столько вопросов задавать…

— Да ладно тебе, — пихнув Боба в плечо, я переключил внимание на одну из официанток, которая подбежала к нам отдать заказ от столиков. Её звали Эмми, она была милой, чуть полноватой, с собранными в пушистую косу волосами оттенка «клубничная блондинка» — я знаю это, потому что однажды моя матушка покрасила волосы в этот оттенок, и ей ужасно не понравилось, хотя на мой взгляд, выглядела она неплохо. Так вот, Эмми продиктовала мне список коктейлей, которые нужно было приготовить, и сказала, что это для мистера Ланза. То, что он подошёл к стойке сам, чтобы взять свой первый на сегодня «Олд фешен», было чем-то исключительным — он хотел увидеть меня поближе, меня, простого бармена. Да, Боб был прав — он действительно хотел знать каждого, кто на него работал.

Пока Эмми бегала отдать заказ на кухню, я принялся за коктейли.

Ещё один «Олд фешен» — как он так быстро выпил предыдущий?

«Кайпиринья»* — этот коктейль редко заказывали, предпочитая ему «Мохито», но, на мой взгляд, «Кайпиринья» лучше.

«Лонг-Айленд» — я поморщился, как безыскусно.

«Веспер»* — тут я хмыкнул, чувствуя зудящую на зубах бессмысленность и пафос этого коктейля. Нет, вы не подумайте, что я осуждаю. «Веспер» — классная вещь, но большинство людей пьют его потому что «его пил Джеймс Бонд», а не потому, что он действительно им нравится.

И, наконец, «Манхэттен». Да уж, в тот вечер мистер Ланза и его собеседники, кем бы они ни были, решили вдарить по классике. Размешивая бурбон со льдом и красным вермутом, я даже не мог подумать, что делаю коктейль для Джерарда.

Не знаю, как Эмми удалось всё это унести, не пролив ни капельки. Магия, да и только. Отдав ей коктейли, я улизнул на кухню забрать чистую посуду и снова переключился на работу, но мысли о том, что Ланза захочет видеть меня лично, что он уведёт меня в свой кабинет, чтобы пообщаться лично, что он будет оценивать меня и решать, достоин ли я стать частью «Кьяра ди Луна»… Всё это меня напрягало, и я погрузился в приготовление напитков вместо того чтобы думать о нём. Я не хотел нравиться Ланза, но мне нужно было сделать это, чтобы не лишиться работы — а работа, как вы уже догадались, мне более чем нравилась. Только как мне себя вести? Говорить с ним на итальянском и рассказать семейный рецепт лазаньи? Да хрена с два. Я и лазанью-то не делал, потому что всё ленился покупать веганский сыр.

Вот как-то так та ночь и тянулась.

Когда я понял, что сейчас Джерард будет петь, то воспользовался своим законным пятиминутным перерывом. Как я это понял? Его ведь даже не объявляли, и я не знаю, почему, но почувствовал это на уровне интуиции. Словно всё во мне, от души (если таковая существует) до моих костей, вибрировало, подсказывая: вот сейчас, вот оно, давай, Фрэнк, ты сейчас должен отринуть все свои дела и устремиться вниманием только к нему.

Вы думаете, я тогда в него влюбился? Или понял, что люблю? Нет и нет. Ну, может быть, по первому вопросу «да», я не знаю, в какой именно момент первый росток моего хрупкого, капризного чувства, именуемого любовью, разрушил меня до основания, пробиваясь на волю. Но со вторым вопросом точно «нет», потому что это совсем в другую ночь, и позже я расскажу вам об этом, и, может быть, вы почувствуете то же самое, что и я тогда.

Но в ту ночь, когда он впервые при мне пел для Ланза, я не знал, что люблю его. Всё, что я знал — это необходимость быть там, в толпе, застывшей в потемневшем зале. Люди болтали, люди не понимали, что то, что произойдёт сейчас, имеет огромную важность. Я сам этого не понимал. Но я застыл там, в толпе, вместе с ними, не решаясь пробиваться ближе к небольшой сцене, но всё-таки мне пришлось это сделать, и я сдвинулся ближе к краю толпы, глядя на него искоса, с левого профиля, пока он покачивался на месте под вступительный проигрыш клавишных, переливающийся, словно жемчуг в быстротечной реке — не смейтесь, звучит глупо, но это всё так и было: и Джерард, и музыка вокруг него, и его голос.

Потолок зала, бесконечный и высокий, был залит чернильно-фиолетовым светом, и единственное светлое пятно круглой точкой падало на Джерарда, высвечивая его волосы и лицо, делая контрастной каждую линию его образа. Нас разделял десяток футов, а я так чётко видел дрожь его ресниц и как искривлялся его рот, словно он стоял в шаге от меня.

В ту ночь я был ближе к нему, чем когда-либо до этого.

А потом он начал петь, и это оказалось странно. У него был странный голос, когда он пел, но он был таким же сущим наваждением, как его голос, пока он говорил. Он был хриплым, дрожащим на долгих гласных, рычащим там, где рычания быть не должно, и каждый его резкий вздох перед строкой походил на выстрел — я вспомнил охоту с отцом и дедом, и как хлопало ружьё, когда они стреляли по уткам.

Так вот, Джерард пел так, что мне всё казалось — он сейчас заплачет. Он сейчас упадёт на колени и тихо заплачет, не показной истерикой с рыданиями, а с глубокой скорбью и так, когда каждую слезу, каждый вздох пропускаешь через себя трижды, выдавая настоящие эмоции, а не те, которых от тебя ожидают.

Я потом узнал, что вообще-то эту песню девушка поёт, но никогда не слушал, потому что не хотел портить впечатления, я знал, что лучше, чем Джерард, с его странным, то ли хриплым, то ли плачущим, то ли дрожащим вокалом, никто её не исполнит. Мне не было интересно, какая эта песня на самом деле, мне нужна была она только в исполнении Джерарда. Его голоса, его наваждения. Его сильного акцента, порой искажавшего итальянские слова до неузнаваемости, но почему-то звучащего лучше, чем их бы произнёс кто угодно другой.

И я запомнил эти слова — Se piovesse il tuo nome io una lettera per volta vorrei bere.

«Если бы вдруг пошёл дождь из твоего имени, я бы хотел пить его буква за буквой».

То есть, случайно запомнил, конечно. Я, как уже сказал, не так хорошо знаю итальянский, но большая часть этих слов была мне знакома. То, как Джерард пел их, покачивая бёдрами, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, звучало так, словно они были ему важны, они имели для него значение, а не оставались просто звуками, что слетали с его языка.

Это было не так. Он не любил эту песню. Эта песня нравилась Ланза, и он выучил её для него, и ещё с десяток песен на итальянском, и пел каждый раз, когда тот приезжал — но не чувствовал их, потому что не чувствовал ничего подобного к Ланза, который каждый раз наблюдал за ним с балкона второго яруса.

Но во мне эти слова, конкретно эта строчка, отзывались более чем. Я вот сейчас сижу, и думаю вот что: я нуждаюсь в нём. Я без него как засохшая, потрескавшаяся земля. Меня, наверное, в такую землю и закопают — а может, кремируют, не знаю. Я бы хотел, чтобы меня кремировали. А потом близкие люди развеяли мой прах над Большим Каньоном в ясную звёздную ночь. Но моя мама вряд ли узнает, что я умер — ей некому будет сообщить. Будет ли Джерард оплакивать меня, повезёт ли он мой прах в Большой Каньон, чтобы попрощаться?

Да нет, скорее всего, меня скинут с моста. И меня съедят калифорнийские морские львы, приняв за огромную мёртвую рыбину.

В любом случае, чувствовал Джерард эту песню или нет, то, как он пел, очаровало меня. Он мог бы петь в ту секунду «У старого Макдональда была ферма», и, клянусь, я был бы очарован не меньше. Значение имели не слова и не музыка, только его голос, то, как он двигался — не знаю, насколько он опьянел после «Манхэттена» сверху текилы, но эти плавность и изящество были и в трезвом Джерарде тоже, просто не так выражено, — и как он замер, выдыхая последнее слово.

В детстве я думал, что настоящие ведьмы могут взглядом проклясть человека. Могут взглянуть на его душу и украсть её. Нельзя смотреть в глаза настоящим ведьмам, решил семилетний я, только я не знал, как выглядят ведьмы, и не мог обезопасить себя от подобного.

Когда слова стихли, резко и неожиданно, а музыка продолжала литься, переплетаясь с чернильным сиянием под потолком и ярким белым сиянием вокруг Джерарда, он повернулся ко мне.

И вот в тот момент я понял, какие они — настоящие ведьмы. Или в случае с Джерардом уместнее сказать «настоящие ведьмаки»?

Клянусь, он смотрел на меня. Он смотрел в мою сторону, и его глаза были не шартрезово-коньячными, а приобрели яркое, колдовское мерцание подсвеченного солнцем абсента. Он выглядел безумно — не «безумно красиво», а просто безумно. Словно мог украсть мою душу, подавить мою волю, словно он хотел это сделать, а я был всего лишь его очередной жалкой жертвой в этом огромном бескрайне сером мире.

И на последних нотах он запрокинул голову назад, прижал ладонь к своей шее и медленно скользнул пальцами вниз, по груди, по животу, пока не сжал себя за пах. Я дёрнулся так, будто это мой член сейчас сжали, и отшатнулся, врезаясь в стоящую позади меня девушку. Свет потух, короткой вспышкой темноты пугая ещё сильнее, а затем чернильное мерцание превратилось в голубовато-огненный неон, разливающийся из-под потолка по всему помещению. Люди хлопали несколько секунд, прежде чем диджей переключился обратно на скользящий пульс френч-хауса: фит Cassius и Фарелла Уильямса, знакомый мне потому что его бесконечно крутили по радио, которое мы включали в «Silver Spur»*. Всем как будто плевать было на случившееся, на то, как пел Джерард, но не мне.

Он мог украсть мою душу, просто взглянув на неё, и именно это он и сделал в ту ночь.

Наваждение не исчезло, когда я вернулся за стойку. Я вскинул глаза, стараясь в ярком неоне увидеть хоть что-то, что могло вернуть мне самообладание, но увидел на балконе второго уровня их: Джерарда и Марко, и Ланза держал его за руку, что-то ему говоря, а потом потянул его за плечо от края балкона вглубь, к столику. И мне показалось, что Джерард не слишком охотно на это поддался.

Промывая мадлер от остатков лайма, прилипшего к его зубчикам, я понял, чего хочу: я хотел, чтобы Джерард спел мне что-то, что нравится не мне, Ланза или ещё кому-то. Чтобы он спел что-то, что нравится ему.

Но, конечно, в ту секунду я списал это желание и эти чувства внутри себя на лёгкое помрачение рассудка от суматохи вокруг и новых впечатлений. Я не понимал, что влюбляюсь.

Для меня это долгий процесс. Чувство должно укорениться во мне, должно прорасти сквозь меня, прежде чем мой мозг наконец-то поймёт, чья вина лежит на всех этих необратимых (как оказалось) процессах в моём организме: от усиливающегося сердечного ритма при виде его улыбки, от мурашек от его случайных прикосновений, до постоянной пляски мыслей по направлению к нему.

Мне понадобилось два месяца, прежде чем я всё понял. Не люблю, знаете ли, торопиться.

Часа в три ночи, когда людей стало заметно меньше, а я успел ещё раз сделать коктейли по заказу мистера Ланза, ко мне подошёл один из его телохранителей. К вам когда-нибудь подходили чьи-нибудь телохранители? Я теперь знаю, что у этих парней под их пиджаками и стильными кожанками кобура с пистолетом, но даже тогда я был уверен, что этому парню ничего не стоит достать ствол и прямо тут прострелить мне голову. Было бы красиво, наверное: моя кровь, мои вышибленные мозги — и всё размазано по бутылкам с алкоголем позади меня.

Сейчас будет далеко не так симпатично: просто бурые пятна на серо-жёлтых обоях.

Но Боб кивнул мне, подсказывая, что всё в порядке, и я расслабился. Выдал банку энергетика девушке, ожидавшей свой заказ, и вышел из-за стойки, засовывая руки в карманы. Меня вели на третий уровень, там, где находился кабинет Джерарда, сейчас, видимо, оккупированный Ланза. Я ещё ни разу не поднимался выше второго уровня, и, проходя по лестнице, взглянул вниз с балкона, на толпу, которая казалась сейчас такой маленькой, хотя высота была не такой уж огромной, чтобы визуально уменьшить их. Танцпол сейчас был залит закатным пламенем, и я словно наблюдал за лесным пожаром с птичьей высоты, не иначе.

Весь третий уровень представлял собой небольшой балкон, нависающий над нижними двумя, и тяжёлую на вид деревянную дверь — уверен, она бронированная или что-то такое, и в этом кабинете можно спрятаться от внезапной перестрелки или ядерного взрыва. Оставив меня на балконе, телохранитель Ланза постучал в дверь, крикнув через неё что-то по-итальянски: что-то, что звучало как «я принёс его», хотя скорее всего он имел в виду, что привёл меня. Я плох в итальянском. Здесь всё ещё ощутимо слышалась музыка, что колыхалась там, внизу, и не знаю, как этот парень услышал ответ Ланза, но вот дверь оказалась отворена и меня грубовато толкнули внутрь кабинета.

Джерард сидел на столе спиной ко входу, но я заметил, что его ноги были скрещены, одна рука упиралась в столешницу, а второй он гладил Марко по волосам. Этот момент выглядел интимно и явно не предназначался для моих глаз; я смутился, отводя взгляд.

— Джерино, — потом я узнал, как сильно Джерарда раздражало это итальянское сокращение его имени, но Марко часто называл его так, и сомневаюсь, что это было проявлением его нежности, — оставь нас, хорошо?

— Да, конечно, — Джерард повернулся ко мне со своей привычной, искусственной улыбкой. Его глаза нетрезво блестели, скользя по мне в хаотичной пляске взгляда, а затем он соскользнул со стола, ещё раз касаясь волос Марко, и обошёл меня, даже не удостаивая внимания больше. Обидело ли это меня тогда? Ну, разве что самую малость.

Хлопок двери, и вот я остался один с Марко. Несколько секунд он изучал меня, и между нами сквозило напряжение, а я, рассеяв взгляд, смотрел за его спину, на то, как над заливом, видным через панорамное окно, серело небо, а вдалеке мерцал ночной желтизной Окленд.

— Присаживайся.

— Хорошо, мистер Ланза.

— Фрэнк, — он был пьян? Как сильно? Не знаю, он особенно не изменился, и только по лёгкому румянцу на его щеках можно было определить, что он выпил. — Джерард хвалил тебя. Говорит, ты старательный.

— О, ну, я пытаюсь, — я был шокирован тем, что Джерард говорил с Ланза обо мне, но решил, что это ничего не значит. Он ведь просто говорил о работе, верно? — Я рад здесь работать, мистер Ланза.

— Непривычный для тебя уровень, да?

— Есть немного. Но стоять на одном уровне тоже неправильно. Лучше работать с теми, за кем ты не совсем успеваешь, чтобы они мотивировали тебя однажды успеть.

Марко кивнул, и мне показалось, ему понравился мой ответ. Почувствовав себя увереннее, я расправил плечи, откидываясь на спинку кресла, в которое примостил свой зад по его запросу, и скрестил руки на груди, левой касаясь своей чёлки и отводя её с лица.

— Ты куришь?

— Да, «Мальборо».

— Нет, я имею в виду… Ты куришь марихуану?

— Нет, сэр, — я моргнул, — курил, пока учился в колледже.

— Где учился?

— Год в Ратгерсе, мистер Ланза. Английский, история искусства и основы психологии*.

— И почему бросил?

— Ну, — я запнулся, не понимая, зачем ему эта информация, и не зная, как объяснить толком. — Подумал, что хочу чего-то большего, чем четыре года торчать в аудиториях.

— Вот как, — он отвернулся к окну на своём крутящемся кресле, и мы погрузились в тишину на пару минут. Я нервно рассматривал кисти своих рук, находя успокоение в том, что пальцами выводил линии своих татуировок заново по коже, а затем Ланза снова вернулся вниманием ко мне, и я поднял голову. — Фрэнк. Я очень люблю «Кьяра ди Луна». И мне важно, чтобы люди, которые тут будут работать, оставались ей верны так же, как и я. Один твой предшественник толкал таблетки клиентам. Понимаешь, о чём я? Я не хочу повторений. В стенах «Кьяра ди Луна» я позволяю только курить марихуану. Если они хотят травить себя порошком или таблетками, они могут пойти в другое место. Но здесь с этим строго.

— Понял. Никаких таблеток. С этим проблем не будет, — я пожал плечами, и сердцем чувствовал, что вряд ли он позвал меня к себе просто предупредить, чтобы я не барыжил волшебными таблетками в стенах клуба. Я оказался прав. Марко снова кивнул, удовлетворяясь моим ответом, и продолжил:

— Ещё одна вещь… Иногда я устраиваю закрытые вечеринки для своих друзей. Естественно, твоя работа в такие ночи будет оплачиваться в двойном размере. Но мне важно, чтобы ты понимал: я буду платить тебе столько не за коктейли, а за то, что если кто-то вдруг спросит, знакомо ли тебе лицо кого-то, кого ты встречал на этих закрытых вечеринках, ты сказал «нет, что вы, впервые вижу».

Ну, вот и оно. Я вздохнул, приподнимая плечи и опуская, и кивнул в ответ на его слова — конечно, я понимал. «Закрытые вечеринки для друзей» звучало как какое-то нелегальное дерьмо. Я надеялся, что на этих вечеринках не устраивают гуро-оргий с расчленёнкой живых (или уже не-живых) людей и это не какая-то херня, связанная с педофилией и другим трэшем. Тогда бы я, конечно, уволился.

— У меня ведь не будет проблем с законом из-за ваших «закрытых вечеринок», мистер Ланза? — я спросил в лоб, прямо. Я хотел знать. Ланза засмеялся, неприятно и скрипуче, и покачал головой:

— За кого ты держишь меня, Фрэнк? Я бизнесмен, — усмехнувшись, он махнул рукой. — Иди, продолжай работать. Боб расскажет тебе подробнее. И продолжай стараться, ты действительно неплох. Ближе к лету, думаю, можно будет отправить тебя на курсы.

— Спасибо, мистер Ланза, — вздохнув, я покинул его кабинет, переваривая всё сейчас сказанное. Мне было плевать на его телохранителей, стоящих у двери, и я спускался по лестнице, почти не разбирая дороги перед собой, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, когда врезался в кого-то, и…

Да, вы правильно догадались: конечно, это был Джерард.

Он поднимался по лестнице, и мы столкнулись лицом к лицу; я возвышался на ступеньку над ним, растерянно глядя в его лицо в полумраке, и он медленно дышал, пару секунд глядя на меня напряжённо, а затем, явно узнав, немного расслабился. От него пахло сигаретами, немного потом, и смесью можжевельника и бергамота*, сладко и пьяняще, отчего я, совершенно не осознавая своих действий, шумно втянул воздух носом, задрожав.

Мы молчали минуту. Может, чуть меньше. Я дышал им, а он смотрел на меня с ожиданием чего-то. Чего? Мы, наверное, оба этого не понимали.

— Простите, — стушевавшись, я сделал шаг влево, стараясь его обойти, а Джерард остался стоять, будто замер. Мне казалось, он дрожит (он и дрожал), но это меня не касалось.

— Возвращайся к работе, — вскользь бросил он, и я кивнул — да, конечно. Я должен был возвращаться к работе, мне платили не за то что я торчу на лестнице со своим боссом. Но вместо того, чтобы спуститься вниз и оставить Джерарда в покое, я замер, и повернулся к нему:

— У вас красивый голос, — зачем-то сказал я. Глупо и банально, я знаю. Нельзя придумать фразы хуже. Но что, если я так считал? Джерард усмехнулся, тоже поворачиваясь ко мне, и с его губ слетело едва слышное:

— Спасибо.

И вот тогда он впервые улыбнулся мне _действительно_ по-настоящему.

***

**примечания:**  
 _* Фрэнк слушает трек «Speak my language», который выбран практически случайно: я просто слушал его в тот момент, пока писал этот абзац.  
* Трансамерика – это такой пирамидальный небоскрёб в Сан-Франциско, второй по высоте в городе. Многим он известен потому что в GTA: San Andreas с его верхушки можно было прыгнуть с парашютом (привет «Литературному клубу Ф.Т. Виллза» – парашют не спас!).  
* «3/4 итальянец и…» – вольная интерпретация вот этого твита Фрэнка: https://twitter.com/FrankIero/status/362556051805044737  
* Олд фешен это классический коктейль на основе бурбона. Один из самых старых известных коктейлей в истории.  
* Мадлер – барменский аксессуар, что-то вроде пестика для «твёрдых» ингредиентов.  
* Кайпиринья – освежающий коктейль на основе кашасы (т.н. «бразильский ром» на основе дистиллята тростника), льда и лайма.  
* Веспер – это тот самый «коктейль Джеймса Бонда» из джина, водки и «Кина Лилле» (ароматизированное вино, часто заменяется обычным вермутом).  
* Вообще я имел в виду здесь трек «Go Up» от Cassius. Может, мне стоит сделать плейлист этой работы?  
* Если верить «домашней страничке Фрэнка Айеро», которую он завёл во время учёбы в университете, именно это было предметами его первого семестра: английский, основы психологии, история искусства и университетская алгебра: https://web.archive.org/web/20010506102748/http://pegasus.rutgers.edu/~sect12nj/  
* Как говорится, мой фанфик, хочу, чтобы Джерард пах Louxor de Lalique – он будет им пахнуть._


	4. 03: your shine is so bright that it makes me shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название главы: строка из Frank Iero and the Future Violents – Great Party.

Боб сказал мне о том, что в субботу будет «частная вечеринка Ланза», на следующий день после вечеринки в честь Дня святого Валентина. У меня всё ещё кружилась голова от обилия розовых сердечек и конфетти, а ещё от того, сколько «специальных» коктейлей я сделал для посетительниц накануне. Я столько раз смешивал за одну ночь белый ром, красный портвейн, Grand Marnier и лимонный сок*, что мне это снилось потом всё то время, пока я отсыпался после смены.

У меня оставалось три дня, два из которых были выходными, и, занимаясь своими обыденными делами, я то и дело думал, какой будет эта частная вечеринка и что меня на ней ждёт. Боб сказал, я буду единственным барменом, потому что обычно там не так много гостей, и одного человека хватает. Меня это совсем не обрадовало. Просто отлично: таинственная закрытая вечеринка, на которой я буду в гордом одиночестве, и неизвестно, что там будет происходить.

Я составил список своих догадок. На листке, вырванном из одного из моих блокнотов, куда я обычно записывал свои стихи и мысли, я писал всё, что приходило в голову. Листок я прилепил на холодильник сувенирным магнитом с видом на «Золотые ворота» и надписью, почему-то на китайском.

Первые три мои догадки были в целом похожи:  
1) Оргия с карликами ( _в стиле игры престолов?_ )  
2) Оргия с детьми ( _ужас Ужас УЖАС_ )  
3) Оргия с животными ( _надеюсь БЕЗ лошадей_ )

Возможно, вы решите, что такое обилие мыслей про оргии было следствием моей сексуальной воздержанности. Не буду спорить, всё может быть. С тех пор, как я переехал в Сан-Франциско, у меня не было постоянного партнёра или партнёрши. Нет, я занимался сексом, но редко когда это было более чем на две-три встречи. Девушкам нравятся симпатичные бармены (я вроде как был симпатичным; возможно, их привлекали только мои татуировки; ладно, наверное, их действительно привлекали только мои татуировки, потому что остальное у меня среднестатистическое; а рост ещё меньше среднестатистического, если бы не татуировки, у меня не было бы ни шанса). В свободные дни я иногда ходил в клубы и бары, расположенные в Кастро* (и до того, как я устроился в Silver Spur, у меня была мысль спросить о работе в каком-то из них). Не очень часто, может, раз-другой в месяц. И дальше отсосов в туалете это заходило редко.

За три года я всего дважды доводил кого-то до своей квартиры. Мне нравился секс, но мне важно было чувствовать что-то кроме желания физически удовлетворить свои потребности. Я любил целоваться, я любил обниматься. Мне нужно было чувствовать что-то к человеку, чтобы это не было похоже на разрядку ради разрядки.

Когда я устроился в «Кьяра ди Луна», я перестал искать быстрого секса и не обращал внимание на флирт посетительниц.

Теперь мне кажется, что это было какое-то подсознательное нежелание. Как будто Судьба отводила от моей головы все мысли о связях с другими людьми кроме Джерарда. Как будто Судьба решила, что я не должен распыляться вниманием на кого-то ещё.

Так вот, в основном моей постоянной партнёршей была моя правая рука. Символично дрочить ладонью, на которой написано «hopeless», не правда ли?

Да, кажется, у меня действительно были проблемы, раз я думал об оргиях с карликами, которые устраивал Ланза.

Потом список пополнился ещё одним пунктом:  
4) НЕ ОРГИЯ вечеринка каннибалов ( _возможно с карликами???_ )

Если бы Ланза был кокаиновым королём Сан-Франциско, я бы добавил в список ещё и «сцена из «Лица со шрамом»*, только вместо Аль Пачино — Марко Ланза». Но с учётом того, что его наркотической специализацией была марихуана… Моё воображение рисовало мне миниатюры, в которых Ланза раскуривал огромный косяк размером с человека, словно в дурной мафиозной пародии на «Очень страшное кино», что, естественно, было ещё менее вероятно, чем оргия с карликами. И как-то не вязалось с его образом: все эти дизайнерские пиджаки, водолазки и поло, которые выглядели так, словно стоили две моих зарплаты.

Так что никакого «Лица со шрамом». Никакого «Очень страшного кино». К субботе я остановился на версии с карликами как наименее безобидной.

Клянусь, карлики — это не мой фетиш.

Я пытался выяснить у Алисии подробности того, как будет проходить эта вечеринка. Она тоже включила «режим Боба», таинственно заявляя мне, что я сам всё пойму. Мне кажется, они просто устраивали мне что-то вроде испытания для новичка. Заставляли мои нервы вибрировать от нетерпения, предвкушения и возможной опасности. Моё же воображение разгулялось не на шутку. Помимо опасных и незаконных оргий, я представлял себе так же вечеринку-ловушку для врагов Марко. Что он соберёт там кучу людей, а затем расстреляет их всех, коварно хохоча. Я представлял, как прячусь за барную стойку, а над моей головой разлетаются в стеклянную пыль всевозможные бутылки с алкоголем, а потом шальная пуля задевает меня в плечо, и я промываю рану водкой из разбитой бутылки. Что-то такое, в общем. Иногда мои мысли утекали куда-то в совсем неконтролируемое русло: зал «Кьяра ди Луна» становился настоящим полем боя, а я сам в этой фантазии героически истекал кровью, пока некто (и я не сразу признался себе, что этим «некто» был Джерард) зажимал мне рану и умолял не умирать. Если я выживу, говорил я сам себе в этой фантазии, я обязательно напишу об этом песню. И некто, баюкая мою голову на своих коленях, в ответ всхлипывал: живи, Фрэнк, пожалуйста, только живи.

Может, мне стоило надеть на работу в тот день бронежилет? Я представлял себя в бронежилете, делающего коктейли, и хихикал. Потом представлял в этом бронежилете Джерарда, прямо поверх его чёрной рубашки, и хихикать мне уже не хотелось. В то время я всё чаще думал о Джерарде, о котором не знал ничего, за пределами работы. Иногда я даже засыпал, мыслями скользя от одного события прошедшего дня (точнее, прошедшей ночи) к другому, а потом каким-то образом начинал думать о нём. Это не было в то время чем-то за гранью, просто образ Джерарда возникал в моей голове как нечто абстрактное. Он был в моей голове, и этого мне хватало.

Моя спокойная жизнь заканчивалась через 3, 2, 1…

В общем, в субботний вечер я начинал не в семь, а в девять, так как сама вечеринка должна была начаться после десяти, и торчать в пустом клубе лишние часы не имело смысла. Февраль не отличался от января своей погодой: сырость и дожди, дожди и сырость. Уличный термометр, приклеенный к моему окну с обратной стороны, показывал 55 градусов*, дождь лил с утра, не прекращая, и весь поток грязной, коричнево-черной воды весело стекал вниз по Пауэлл-стрит до самого Юнион-сквер. Я поморщился: мне нужно было пересечь улицу, чтобы спуститься к Пасифик-авеню на остановку автобуса, и прыгать через поток воды не хотелось, но что тут поделаешь?

Другой альтернативы у меня не было. В рюкзак полетела футболка, наушники как обычно прижали уши амбушюрами, и я, натянув капюшон (тот зацепился за ободок наушников и сдвинул их с моей головы, из-за чего край ободка врезал мне по переносице) и укутавшись в куртку, резво поскакал по ступенькам вниз, пока не врезался в мистера Лю, курившего под козырьком входа.

— Оплата квартиры через три дня, Фрэнк!

— Вы же знаете, что я устроился на новую работу? — я шмыгнул носом, едва вышел на эту промозглую улицу, а потом ещё и чихнул, громко — запах сигарет мистера Лю был отвратительным. — У меня зарплата в конце следующей недели, — сдвинув брови к переносице, я сделал умоляющее выражение лица, которому позавидовал бы даже самый несчастный избитый крошечный плюшевый щеночек. Вздохнув, мистер Лю, этот лысый, круглый китаец, похожий на те статуэтки толстеньких божеств*, которым надо тереть живот, чтобы те исполняли желания и приносили богатства, покачал головой:

— Только потому, что ты хороший мальчик! — он пригрозил мне пальцем, выдыхая ещё одно облако тяжёлого, кисло-горького дыма, и я подмигнул ему, ловко спрыгивая с двух ступеней недо-крыльца у входа в наш подъезд и перескакивая через лужу перед ними. Мои пальцы замёрзли моментально, и я чуть не уронил телефон, пока включал музыку — настроение в тот день у меня было взбудораженное, поэтому по моим ушам тут же ударили тяжёлые басы Black Flag*.

Мне хватило 42 секунды проигрыша «Six Pack», чтобы пробежать пару домов, и половина песни, чтобы добраться до перехода, где я завис, ожидая, пока красный сигнал сменится другим, позволяя мне перейти дорогу, чтобы на углу перекрёстка ожидать мой любимый автобус 12-го маршрута. Тот подъехал, приветливо раскрывая для меня двери в своё жаркое, уютное по сравнению с улицей нутро, когда я почти дослушал «TV Party», отшлёпывая ритм песни ногой по небольшой лужице, около которой я стоял. Моё лицо было мокрым, как и моя куртка, но я плевать хотел. Задорные гитарные риффы и простой, но такой язвительный и бьющий в точку текст песни лишь преувеличивал мою взбудораженность. Я влетел в автобус, отдавая три бакса за проезд, и плюхнулся на ближайшее свободное сиденье, встряхивая головой в капюшоне, словно мокрая псина. Перчатки были сухими — я держал руки в карманах, — поэтому я вытер ладонью лицо, громко фырча. Вы не подумайте, что я какой-то сноб, осуждающий любителей смотреть сериалы — когда я торчал дома подолгу, я тоже любил включить что-нибудь из Нетфликса на экране своего старого ноутбука, и, свернувшись под одеялом, посмотреть сезон запоем. «Netflix and chill» действительно работает. Но эта песня немного напомнила мне о моей матери — снова.

Возвращаясь с работы, она часто могла засесть в гостиной, включив какое-нибудь бессмысленное шоу, и смотреть его, не реагируя на окружающий мир. Я не винил её — ну, то есть, винил, когда был подростком и нуждался в её внимании, а она, поужинав, уходила сознанием в какую-то чепуху, идущую по телеку беспрерывно. Я мог несколько раз повторять свои вопросы, прежде чем она реагировала, и, часто даже не отрывая взгляда от экрана, спрашивала отрывисто: «Что, Фрэнк?».

Так вот. Будучи подростком, я обижался на такое. Но потом понял, что мама просто уставала на работе. Её ноги гудели от беготни, её голова кружилась от ответственности, которая сваливалась на её плечи, пока она отрабатывала свои смены в больнице Святого Майкла* в Ньюарке. К моменту, как я перешёл на учёбу в «Богоматерь Мира»*, мама стала старшей медсестрой, что, конечно, повлияло на её зарплату — но и на количество обязанностей и дел тоже, и, соответственно, на её усталость.

Первый год в старшей школе я бесился. Мне не нравилась католическая школа, за которую моему отцу приходилось платить круглую сумму. Меня раздражала необходимость носить форму. Меня бесили доёбки к моему внешнему виду, к тому, что я слушал и как себя вёл. Я приходил после занятий опустошённый морально и злой, а часто ещё и расстроенный стычками с футболистами — но последнее я никогда не показывал, потому что отец вбивал мне в голову, что настоящие парни (а итальянцы — самые-самые настоящие парни, ага, так, словно мужчины других национальностей — недостаточно мужчины; что за бред, пап) не жалуются.

Так вот, я приходил в не самом лучшем своём состоянии, и я нуждался в том, чтобы просто поговорить с ней, с моей мамой. Не жаловаться на учителей и футболистов, но поговорить о том, каково мне было. А она смотрела бесконечные телешоу и, не отрываясь от экрана, спрашивала: «Что, Фрэнк?».

Ладно, это выглядит так, словно я жалуюсь (папа бы не одобрил). Я не жалуюсь. Я люблю моих родителей, особенно теперь, когда живу далеко от них — о, из-за всего этого расстояния и редких контактов я понял, насколько я их ценю. Просто будучи подростком, я обижался: на усталость матери и на другую, отдельную от меня жизнь отца.

В общем, то, что «TV Party» от Black Flag напоминала мне о матери, было, скорее, грустной ассоциацией. Я дождался, пока плейлист переключится дальше, врубая «Police Story», и продолжил слегка топать ногой и барабанить пальцами по колену, пока ехал к работе.

За три минуты до девяти я уже был за стойкой; футболка, разношенные вэнсы, которые я хранил в шкафчике в раздевалке, — я был почти готов к работе, не считая латексных перчаток, коробочка с которыми всегда стояла под стойкой для всех нас. Кроме меня сегодня здесь крутились Эмми и тот мой приятель, Колин, который когда-то посоветовал мне отправить резюме — всего двое официантов, а не толпа, как обычно. Эмми, опираясь на стойку левым локтем, крутила прядку, что свисала ей на лицо, кончиком пальца, и улыбалась задумчиво. Она напоминала мне Джамию — девушку, с которой я дружил со средней школы и с которой пытался встречаться в свой последний год в Нью-Джерси (но, видимо, врут те, кто говорит «лучший партнёр для тебя тот, кто является твоим лучшим другом»).

Джамия была одна из самых близких моих людей, и если брать тех, с кем у меня сложились дружеские отношения, то ближе неё не было никого. Но наши попытки в романтические отношения быстро сдулись. Не знаю, почему, я не могу толком дать на это ответ, но каждый раз после секса мы с Джамией, лёжа рядом, ловили себя на похожих мыслях: я чувствовал себя так, словно только что кончил на пупок или грудь своей кузины, она — так, словно скакала на члене своего брата (что было особенно, напрягающе странно: у неё БЫЛ младший брат). Я думал, это у меня одного такие проблемы, но однажды Джамия призналась мне в этом. Сейчас тот вечер мне кажется даже забавным: она сглотнула мою сперму и сказала: «Фрэнк, я больше так не могу, я словно с братом трахаюсь». Тогда же я был в ужасе (но немного с облегчением; да, мне нравился секс, но ощущение какой-то удивительной неправильности происходящего не исчезало из моей головы).

Но я её, наверное, любил. Вы задумывались, какое всё-таки странное чувство — любовь? Мы любим бабушек, пироги с вишней, друзей, собак и Тех Самых Людей — и всё это любовь, но такая разная. Я любил Джамию, но это не было той же любовью, что вспыхнула между мной и Джерардом. И я сейчас даже не про сексуальное влечение (в конце концов, к Джамии у меня было сексуальное влечение, окей? просто после реализации этого влечения я чувствовал себя некомфортно). Я чувствовал тепло, лёгкость, нежность рядом с ней. Но никогда, глядя в её глаза, я не чувствовал, что моё сердце бьётся только из-за её присутствия в моей жизни.

С Джерардом было иначе.

Ладно, так вот, вернёмся к Эмми. Не знаю, чем она напоминала мне Джамию. Может тем, как улыбалась? Какой-то энергетикой? Она не нравилась мне совершенно (ну, в том самом смысле), но с ней приятно было перекинуться парой слов. У неё на скулах слабо сияли розовым румяна, и она нарисовала длинные стрелки синей подводкой, из-за чего её взгляд был каким-то слишком ярким.

— Я, когда первый раз обслуживала это всё, тоже волновалась, — улыбнулась Эмми, и я не знаю, как она почувствовала, что я слегка переживал.

— Это ведь не оргия с карликами? — тихо спросил я, зачем-то хватая пальцами барную ложку и начиная вертеть её. Эмми посмотрела на меня, пару секунд задерживая дыхание, а потом засмеялась:

— О боже, нет! Это просто встреча с партнёрами по бизнесу обычно. Ну, ты знаешь… Мистер Ланза, его, эм, приближённые. И те люди, с которыми он ведёт бизнес. Или собирается вести, — она отпустила прядку волос, качая головой. — Не знаю, почему здесь, а не в каком-то другом его ресторане, но мистер Ланза очень любит это место. Может, поэтому. О, о, Черри идёт.

Она тут же выпрямилась, как и Колин, и я увидел Джерарда, спускающегося по лестнице с третьего уровня. Он снова был в кожанке, наброшенной на плечи, и в футболке с принтом Iron Maiden, которая выглядела безумно старой, но, я уверен, она была также и безумно дорогой, какой-нибудь супер-винтажной. Чёрные волосы снова были убраны назад, но пара прядок свободно свисала ему на лоб. И его ноги… Ну ладно, признаюсь: уже тогда я считал эти ноги вроде как самыми красивыми. Странно думать о ногах отдельно от их владельца, но сочетание их длины, ровности и ширины их бёдер, подчёркнутое чёрными джинсами, чуть не заставило меня уронить барную ложку на пол.

— Мистер Ланза приедет к десяти, — не поднимая взгляда от телефона, в котором он быстро что-то строчил, стуча по экрану подушечками больших пальцев, произнёс Джерард, останавливаясь прямо напротив меня. На автомате я втянул воздух носом, пытаясь почувствовать запах можжевельника и бергамота, но шлейф парфюма вокруг Джерарда не был слишком обширным. — Подготовьте столы в левой части второго уровня, примерно на двадцать человек. Холодные закуски должны быть там через, — он наконец-то поднял глаза, игнорируя меня и глядя на Эмми с Колином, — пять минут? Да. Я говорил Джудит, чтобы к девяти всё было готово. Фрэнк, — наконец, он вспомнил и обо мне. От его тёмно-зелёного взгляда, ударившего по мне, словно хлыст, я вздрогнул; сердце пропустило удар — банально, но так и есть.

— Да, мистер Уэй?

— Джерард, — машинально поправил он, — мистер Ланза собирается заключить серьёзную сделку сегодня. Если всё пойдёт по плану, то к полуночи у тебя наготове должен быть «Moët Impérial»*. Три бутылки. В вёдерках. Колин — ты откроешь шампанское, но только две бутылки, третью оставляешь для мистера Ланза, он хочет заняться этим сам. Эмми — ты к этому моменту должна будешь принести флюте*. Я скажу тебе, сколько именно, — снова опустив голову к телефону, Джерард прищурился, кусая губу. Он завис на несколько секунд, сосредоточенный и будто бы выпавший из реальности, а затем кивнул сам себе, снова обращая внимание на нас. — В остальном расслабьтесь. Сегодняшние гости мистера Ланза не из тех, кто требует лишнего пафоса. Но будьте готовы ко всему. Ладно… Вы готовьте зону, — отпустив Эмми с Колином, Джерард наконец-то весь обратился ко мне. Я был слегка польщён (самую малость — понимал, что всё это ради работы и не более).

— Особый шот?

— Да, — задумчиво протянул Джерард, засовывая телефон в карман джинсов, и залез на барный стул. Он забавно сложил руки на коленях, ссутулился и моментально перестал быть «Джерардом-управляющим», он стал «просто Джерардом», вызывающим у меня улыбку, которую я даже не пытался скрывать. Охлаждённый шот, текила, сироп — всё как обычно. Пододвинув к нему стопку, я так же привычно на секунду ощутил мелкое соприкосновение подушечек наших пальцев, и моя улыбка стала шире. Немножко.

Кадык Джерарда красиво дёрнулся, когда он сглотнул. Так, просто факты.

— Фрэнк, — мне нравилось, как он произносил моё имя. Так просто и одновременно чувственно? О, нет, кажется, это было уже после. Ладно. Неважно. — К десяти должен быть готов «Олд фешен» для мистера Ланза. И «Драй Мартини» для всех гостей. Эмми и Колин отнесут их наверх. Дальше просто действуй, эм, по ситуации.

— Окей, — я кивнул, а потом мой рот сам начал действовать по ситуации, не совещаясь с моим мозгом: — У вас, э… классная футболка.

Джерард посмотрел на меня с лёгкой вспышкой недоумения в глазах, пару секунд моргая так, словно он не понимал, что я говорю с ним, и за эти пару секунд мои уши успели покраснеть и нагреться, и, естественно, это было видно, спасибо моей короткой стрижке. От мыслей про это я чуть не начал краснеть всем лицом, но Джерард не позволил мне этого сделать. Он улыбнулся. О, боже, этой улыбкой можно обезоруживать целые армии, я уверен. Его верхняя губа взлетела вверх, обнажая зубы, а на щеках глубоко залегли ямочки.

— Спасибо, — мягко произнёс он, но через секунду его лицо снова стало собранным и отстранённым. — В общем. Занимайся делом. Я пойду проверю кухню.

Не понимал я его, вот правда. В то время мне казалось, что он то ли флиртует, то ли презирает меня. Может, у меня на лице было написано: «Слушайте, я в вас ещё не влюблён, но вот-вот влюблюсь»? Что-то вроде неоновой надписи на моём лбу, как татуировка, но видимая только Джерарду. Я чувствовал себя странно: он так быстро переключался между этой непонятной мягкостью и холодной отстранённостью, и я понимал, почему он ведёт себя сдержанно, но не понимал, почему в таком случае через маску «мистера-Уэя-но-лучше-зови-меня-Джерард-я-твой-босс» пробиваются все эти искренние улыбки, тёплые взгляды. Он ведь не смотрел так на Боба или Алисию. Не могу сказать, что я крутой физиогномист или как там называют тех ребят, которые могут по внешности человека понять, о чём он думает, как Кэл Лайтман из «Обмани меня». Но у меня глаза-то на месте. Я же могу отличить искреннюю улыбку от неискренней. Я же не дурак вроде бы.

К десяти я подготовил двадцать «Драй Мартини» и двадцать шотов текилы — это Джерард позабыл, что нужно было сразу меня об этом попросить, и подлетел ко мне буквально за пять минут до десяти. Хорошо хоть музыка сегодня была более энергичная, что подталкивало меня работать быстрее: что-то на испанском, кажется. Мне кажется, у Дерека — того парня, который был постоянным диджеем в «Кьяра ди Луна», кроме особых вечеринок и рейвов, когда пульт занимали именитые диджеи Западного Побережья — был плейлист на все случаи жизни. Я бы мог подойти к нему и попросить включить «техно, но так, чтобы подошло к похоронам любимой бабули» — и он бы включил плейлист на четыре часа непрерывного музыкального волнения.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Ланза, — я закончил делать «Олд фешен» для хозяина в тот момент, когда он подошёл к стойке, кивая головой на то, что ему на ухо говорил идущий рядом мужчина. Я видел его впервые: он был выше Марко, с убранными назад чуть вьющимися волосами и широким носом. Он весь был какой-то широкий сверху, но с узкой задницей. Не подумайте, что я залипаю. Это не мой типаж вообще. Я не люблю слишком мускулистых парней и слишком худых девушек: мне нравятся мягкие, уютные для объятий и… Ладно, чего я увиливаю. Вы уже поняли, что мой типаж — это Джерард.

В общем, этот мужчина был возрастом примерно как Ланза, может, чуть младше, хрен его знает. Они не были похожи ничем, кроме взглядов — холодных и устрашающих. Я не стал подавать виду, что поёжился, но морально я очень даже поёжился, хоть и изображал приветливую улыбку. Это больших трудов стоило, между прочим! Отец как-то сказал мне, что у нас с матерью всё на лице написано, что слишком мы с ней открытые. Мне, если человек не нравится, очень сложно ему улыбаться.

— Франко! — нет, за то, что я глаза не закатывал каждый раз, когда Ланза обращался ко мне, исправляя моё имя на итальянский манер, мне вообще премия положена. — Позволь я познакомлю тебя с мистером Скарпа! Фредди, помнишь, я говорил тебе о новом бармене? Его даже Боб хвалит, а ты знаешь, как нечасто это случается.

И вот так я познакомился с Альфредо Скарпа. Он был правой рукой Марко, его капобастоне* — ну, ближайшим помощником и заместителем, в общем. Ей богу, я бы прожил всю свою жизнь без знания всех этих мафиозных тонкостей, без знания, кто являл собой «верхушку» криминальной семьи Ланза, но вот так получалось, что я всё это прекрасно знаю — и жить мне осталось недолго. Но обо всём по порядку.

Скарпа подошёл ко мне, попросив сделать ему «Веспер», и я сразу смекнул, что именно он и есть тот любитель коктейля Джеймса Бонда, которому я делал его в вечер первого знакомства с Марко. Вообще, если от Марко ещё как-то могло возникнуть обманчивое впечатление, что он приятный человек, то с Фредди Скарпа сразу было ясно: он опасный мудак. Я чувствовал себя рядом с ним слишком маленьким, и дело не в разнице в росте, просто от него веяло чем-то нихрена не положительным.

Когда он и его «Веспер» наконец-то свалили подальше от барной стойки, я даже не сдержал облегчённый вздох.

Как оказалось чуть позже, «партнёрами по бизнесу», с которыми Ланза встречался сегодня, были мексиканцы. Всё сошлось: и просьба Джерарда налить в качестве аперитива текилу, и испаноязычная музыка в плейлисте Дерека. Я не пытался анализировать причины, почему Ланза позвал мексиканцев на деловую встречу в клуб, а не в какой-то из своих ресторанов: мои познания о мафии заканчиваются «Крёстным отцом» и парой серий «Клана Сопрано», который я смотрел без особого энтузиазма, проводя вечер с матерью. Мексиканцев было человек десять, столько же было со стороны Ланза, и ещё тут были его «девочки» — все знакомые лица, за почти месяц работы в «Кьяра ди Луна» я их уже узнавал и кого-то даже по именам помнил.

Меня, в общем-то, «бизнес-дела» Ланза волновали меньше всего. Мне и без раздумий было достаточно работы. Эмми только и успевала бегать ко мне с заказами на коктейли, потому что, естественно, никому не хватило «Драй Мартини» и текилы. Со второго уровня слышались смех, путаница громких возгласов на испанском и итальянском, всё это органично сплеталось в иноязычную какофонию с музыкой, что пульсировала в колонках, и было отличным шумовым фоном для меня, погружённого в работу.

— Фрэнк, ты можешь сделать чай? — Эмми подбежала ко мне около половины двенадцатого; её взгляд был взволнован, и она нервно закусила губу. Я кивнул, выставляя бокалы с коктейлями на поднос для неё:

— Кто-то из них решил перейти на что полегче?

— Нет, это Рози, — она вздохнула, назвав имя одной из работавших на Ланза проституток. — Она плохо себя чувствует, её тошнит — говорит, утром приняла экстренную контрацепцию и теперь не в состоянии нормально работать. Боится, если Ланза увидит… Я подумала, крепкий чай ей поможет.

— С лимоном, — согласился я. — Мама всегда делала чай с лимоном, когда меня тошнило.

— Вот, да. Сделаешь?

— Конечно.

Эмми подхватила поднос, а я скользнул взглядом к лестнице, будто почувствовал что-то на уровне подсознания. Мне кажется, у меня к тому моменту какой-то радар на Джерарда образовался внутри. Я вот словно знал, куда и когда надо посмотреть, чтобы увидеть его. Он был не один, стоял у лестницы на втором уровне, явно собираясь подниматься наверх с Ланза и одним из мексиканцев — тем, с которым босс первым обнялся, горячо его приветствуя. Этот мексиканец мне тоже не нравился. Мне вообще никто не нравился, ну, разве что кроме Джерарда (но это другое «нравится»), Боба, Алисии и, пожалуй, Эмми (но они мне нравились чисто по-человечески). Ладно, неважно. Этот мексиканец был сухой и тощий, с острой бородкой и зализанными с высокого лба назад редкими волосами — неприятный, короче. Его голова скорее смахивала на череп, обтянутый кожей. Знаете, как эти сушёные головы у индейцев Южной Америки*. Как их там называют… Не суть.

Я сам не заметил, как мои пальцы крепче сжались на рукоятке стрейнера*. Между мной и Джерардом было футов тридцать, зал заливали переливы цвета от оранжевого к голубому, но я всё равно увидел его лицо — и оно нихрена не было довольным. Я напряжённо сдвинул челюсти, отводя взгляд, потому что вся эта картина явно не предназначалась для моих глаз. Это не было моим делом. Не в тот период моей жизни так точно. И всё же, пока я заваривал чёрный чай для Рози, в моей голове короткими вспышками возникало полное дискомфорта и смятения лицо Джерарда. Особенно ярко я это увидел снова, когда поднял голову и заметил, что Ланза спускается по лестнице, ведущей на третий уровень, совершенно один.

Не твоё дело, Фрэнк. Не. Твоё. Дело.

Боже, ладно, я всё-таки дурак.

— Спасибо, — ещё раз шёпотом сказала мне Эмми, забирая поднос с маленьким чайником, чашкой и тарелкой, на которую я щедро насыпал ей дольки лимона и сахарные кубики. — Рози в туалете спряталась, ужас. Хорошо хоть Ланза пока занят и не обращает внимания.

— Он вроде уже вниз спустился, — ответил я, хмурясь. Я видел Рози пару раз. Она ничем не отличалась от остальных «девочек». Молоденькая, симпатичная, с потухшим взглядом. Я не хотел представлять, как сильно мог ей навредить Ланза, если бы узнал, что она плохо себя чувствует тогда, когда должна «работать».

— Вы чего тут? — это Колин влез, принеся мне очередной заказ. Взглянув на список коктейлей, я тут же принялся за приготовление. С Колином мы были знакомы почти три года, но так, несерьёзно. Просто когда-то вместе бегали как официанты в том самом рыбном ресторане для туристов. Потом он уволился, но мы иногда связывались на уровне «поставить лайк его посту в фейсбуке». И всё-таки, если бы не он, я бы не узнал о вакансии в «Кьяра ди Луна».

— Одной из девушек нехорошо стало, Эмми попросила сделать для неё чай, — ответил я, засыпая шейкер льдом. Колин поморщился; он был не слишком симпатичным парнем, бледный, белобрысый и с прозрачным взглядом, и эта гримаса красивее его не сделала.

— Вот вечно она с этими шлюхами возится.

— Эй! — Эмми, подоспев к нам, упёрла руки в бока, грозно сдвигая брови к переносице. — Рози — хорошая девочка и совсем не заслужила, чтобы ты её так называл.

— Но она шлюха!

— А ты придурок! Ей плохо, и она вынуждена обслуживать гостей мистера Ланза…

— Ой, да брось. Это её работа. Она сама её выбрала, — Колин поморщился ещё сильнее, а мне захотелось кинуть в него кубиком льда. Или случайно выронить шейкер так, чтобы он прилетел ему прямо в белобрысую макушку. Я толком не знал Рози, но никто не заслужил таких слов в свой адрес. Но я промолчал, встряхивая шейкер с «Гимлетом», а Колин продолжил: — Вспомни, она раньше с нами заказы носила, но ей этого оказалось недостаточно, так что пусть выполняет свою работу и…

Ладно, тут я уже молчать не мог. Резко останавливая руку с шейкером, я смерил Колина пристальным и недовольным взглядом:

— Слушай. Заткнись, а?

— Ой, и ты туда же, Айеро? — Колин закатил глаза. — Это её работа. Мы тоже в хреновом самочувствии часто работаем, и что?

— Это оплачиваемое насилие, — грустно произнесла Эмми, и я кивнул, выражая своим лицом полную поддержку её словам. Не могу представить, как согласился бы сосать кому-то, кто мне противен, только за деньги. Я не осуждал ни Рози, ни кого-либо ещё, но я бы чувствовал себя ужасно после такого, и понимал, почему у неё был такой потухший взгляд. Колин же, видимо, считал иначе. Взмахнув рукой, он поторопил меня жестом:

— Давай, блин, быстрее… Слушай, это «оплачиваемое насилие» оплачивается раза в три лучше, чем наша с тобой беготня с подносами. Будь ты постройнее, могла бы к Рози присоединиться, — неприятно усмехнулся он, и я снова замер, так и не успев разлить «Гимлет» по коктейльным бокалам.

Тишина повисла между нами тремя, и даже музыка перестала иметь значение. Щёки Эмми покрылись пятнами гневного румянца, и я видел, как задрожали её ресницы. Отставив шейкер, я сделал глубокий вдох.

— Слушай, Колин, во-первых, ты должен перестать говорить что-то о фигуре Эмми. Это грубо, — медленно, проговаривая практически каждый слог, произнёс я, хватаясь пальцами за край стойки, чтобы не начать махать руками. — Во-вторых, если это «просто работа» и она «так хорошо оплачивается», почему ты сам не пойдёшь на повышение, а?

Теперь была очередь Колина гневно краснеть, а Эмми посмотрела на меня, словно на героя. Хотя каким я был героем? Колин просто сказал хрень, я не был с ним согласен и честно сказал своё мнение в ответ. Так вот, Колин покраснел и прищурился:

— Я не педик, — его голос звучал ядовито. Я уж было хотел вставить, что необязательно быть «педиком», чтобы заниматься проституцией, ведь это «просто работа» (в моей голове это звучало издевательски коверкающим тоном), но тут Колин сказал то, что попросту выбило меня из колеи: — И членососить за деньги — это больше по части Черри. Айеро, где мои три «Гимлета», ты можешь работать быстрее?

«Это больше по части Черри». Я смотрел на Колина несколько секунд, сжав челюсти так сильно, что в моих ушах загудело, а скулы заболели. Я злился на него. Я считал, что он не имеет права говорить так о Джерарде, хотя я понимал, что он прав, скорее всего. Иначе зачем Джерарду было подниматься в кабинет вместе с тем мексиканцем с таким несчастным выражением лица? Но, блядь, это не было моим делом, и тем более это не было делом Колина.

— Ну ты и мудила, Колин, — выдохнул я сквозь зубы, разлив «Гимлет» из шейкера по бокалам. Колин мне в ответ заявил, что я «трусливая писька». Вот так и сказал, клянусь. Глядя на то, как он удалялся с подносом, я понял, что пришла пора удалить его из друзей в Фейсбуке. Типа, спасибо, чувак, что посоветовал мне эту работу, но ты ушлёпок.

— Спасибо, — в который раз за вечер сказала Эмми. Её глаза уже не были такими грустными, но она всё равно выглядела довольно расстроенной. — Колин действительно мудак.

— Что он сказал про Черри? Это правда? — не знаю, почему я спросил об этом именно у Эмми, почему меня это так взволновало. Я не собирался осуждать Джерарда, и даже когда узнал правду, всё равно не осуждал его. Эмми снова нахмурилась, а затем отвела взгляд:

— Слушай, я не знаю. Это Колин по части сплетен, вообще-то. Мистер Ланза не афиширует то, что их связывает, но, по-моему, это и так понятно…

— Нет, я про другое. В смысле, эм…

— Да, я поняла. Не знаю, Фрэнк, — она потупила глаза. — Он всё-таки наш босс. Сомневаюсь, что он как Рози и остальные…

— Ладно, ладно, — я оборвал её. — Понял.

Я устало сел на стул со своей стороны стойки и прижал пальцы, утянутые мокрой от льда латексной перчаткой, к своему виску. Голова почему-то закружилась от всех этих мыслей. Я не могу сказать, что именно я чувствовал тогда: это не было банальной жалостью к Джерарду, но внутри меня волновалось ещё не оформленное до конца желание как-то защитить его, что ли. Хотя, что я мог сделать? Мы были чужаками друг для друга.

Я просидел так ещё минут пять, наверное, наслаждаясь короткой передышкой, а затем, видя, что время подходит к полуночи, занялся шампанским, как и просил меня Джерард: уложил бутылки в ведёрки, засыпая льдом и добавляя воду. Где-то в три минуты первого к стойке подошёл Ланза вместе с тем Сухим Мексиканцем. Они что-то бурно обсуждали по-испански, и мои скудные познания, когда-то почерпнутые в старшей школе, помогли мне только обрывочно уловить смысл.

— Бла-бла-бла, — по-испански сказал Сухой Мексиканец, а потом ещё добавил «pequeño maricón» — и вот это я знал, кстати, потому что это значило «маленький педик», и я догадался, что он имеет в виду Джерарда. Он сказал что-то ещё, а потом Ланза ему ответил:

— Jorge, mi amigo! — вообще, блин, не сложно. Очевидно, Сухого Мексиканца звали Хорхе, а Ланза активно подлизывался. Он сказал что-то ещё, что я нихрена не понял, а вот следующее его словосочетание оказалось мне знакомым: — «mi mejor juguete», — и я, напрягая память, вспомнил, что это значит что-то вроде «моя лучшая игрушка». Это он о Джерарде, что ли? Вот ублюдок! Хорхе довольно закивал, отвечая ему «бла-бла-бла lo arreglaremos бла-бла», и я, делая вид, что добавляю лёд в ведёрко, по обрывкам додумался, что он говорит о каком-то решённом вопросе — или о вопросе который они будут решать? исправлять? Не важно. В общем, в ответ на это Ланза опять назвал его mi amigo и сказал «una solución razonable», и я, наклоняясь под стойку, нахмурился — видимо, какой бы ни была тема этой встречи, они пришли к консенсусу, и Ланза похвалил Хорхе за его «разумное решение».*

В идеальном мире я бы сказал Хорхе после этого «ты не amigo, ты гомофобный придурок, который считает, что нормально сначала дать отсосать тебе какому-то парню, а потом назвать его «педиком», тогда как ты, вообще-то, тоже нихрена не натурал, неважно, ты сосёшь или тебе сосут». А потом бы получил пулю в лоб.

Хорошо, что я получу её только сейчас, спустя несколько месяцев, да?

— Франко, шампанское готово? — Ланза обратил на меня внимание, радушно улыбаясь — как же, боже мой, меня бесила его эта искусственная улыбка. — Позови Колина, пусть отнесёт его наверх. Я и мистер Перез хотим скорее выпить за удачное решение всех наших спорных вопросов!

— Хорошо, мистер Ланза, — и после этого дежурного ответа я подготовил все ведёрки для Колина, который смотрел на меня с лёгким презрением. Вот придурок. Если честно, к тому моменту весь этот вечер уже довёл меня до грани. Я чувствовал себя после пары часов этой «вечеринки» более уставшим, чем после одиннадцати часов в любую субботнюю ночь. Спровадив их всех, я снова забрался на стул, жалея, что сюда не протащить наушники, и задрал голову, глазея на то, как по высокому, такому бесконечно далёкому потолку скользят всполохи оранжевого и синего. Это завораживало. Гипнотизировало, что ли. Мне всегда казалось, два этих цвета несочетаемы, но там, где они перетекали друг в друга, не было никакой грязи и мешанины, только красивый, яркий переход. Энергичный оранжевый вспыхивал высоко-высоко, а потом растекался по потолку и стекал по стенам волнами безмятежного синего. Они скручивались между собой в какие-то кривые завитки, словно кто-то пальцами в краску залез и стал водить по потолку, расцвечивая его неоном.

Красиво, в общем. Я залип. Настолько залип, что даже перестал замечать всё происходящее. Со второго уровня опять слышались смех, хлопок открывающегося шампанского, громкие возгласы, а мне было плевать, совершенно. Я был загипнотизирован, у меня опустела голова — ни единой мысли, но они мне сейчас и не нужны были, по правде говоря. Хорошо просто отключиться. Как будто твой внутренний компьютер входит в режим перезагрузки. Всем нужны эти короткие пятиминутые моменты залипания во что-то невероятно банальное, но помогающее перераспределить импульсы в голове. Пуф! И всё, ты потом можешь мыслить иначе, заново. Мне нравилось впадать в такое состояние иногда, без помощи алкоголя или наркотиков, просто потому, что мой мозг будто сам чувствовал — сейчас надо сделать паузу и залипнуть на беготню оранжевых и синих линий по далёкому потолку.

— Фрэнк. Фрэнк! — я опустил голову, выныривая из своего короткого транса. Джерард стоял передо мной, нас разделяла только барная стойка — и бесконечная разница между нами двумя, конечно. Он был не в порядке, я это чувствовал. Он выглядел уставшим и раздражённым. Подскочив, я дёрнул подбородком:

— Да, Джерард?

— Пусти меня за стойку, — резко скомандовал он. Я отошёл, открывая ему проход, и Джерард проскользнул в не такое уж широкое пространство за стойкой, задевая плечом мою грудь. От него всё ещё пахло можжевельником и бергамотом, и я жадно вздохнул, маскируя эту попытку надышаться им под какой-то нервный зевок. Ему было плевать. Он оттащил стул к другому краю пространства за стойкой, схватил по дороге шейкер, наклонился, шумно раскрывая дверцы шкафчиков с бутылками.

— Мне помочь?

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Не мешай. Забей.

Это было грубо. Но я и не подумал обижаться. Так, просто закатил глаза, скорее ради эффекта, чем из-за реальной обиды на его тон. Я понимал уже тогда, что Джерард не в настроении любезничать. Его действия подтверждали мои догадки. Схватив один из шейкеров, он прямо рукой стал запихивать в него лёд, а потом замер, прижимая к губам пальцы, явно замёрзшие.

И вот тут я понял, что он пьян.

Конечно, он был пьян. Наверняка в кабинете был алкоголь. Взгляд Джерарда расфокусировался. Это был взгляд в одну точку, но как будто сквозь неё. Он смотрел на деревянную коробочку, которую, как я потом понял, он принёс с собой. Несколько секунд мы так и стояли: он смотрел на коробочку, я — на него. Подмечал, как мелко двигаются его губы, как дрожат ресницы, как поднимаются плечи, когда он делает глубокий вдох. Считывал точечки родинок на левой стороне его лица: над бровью, шесть или семь крошечных на щеке, одна на подбородке, — они были такие маленькие, я не знаю, как я их заметил, но я совершенно точно знал, что они есть. Они — и родинка на кончике носа, конечно же. И это не считая родинок на шее или крошечных прыщиков из-за бритья.

Интересно, действительно ли можно ощутить на себе чужой взгляд? Ой, глупости какие — конечно, можно, я всегда ощущал, когда Джерард смотрел на меня, и он, видимо, тогда тоже ощутил. Повернулся резко. Ресницы сделали взмах вверх и снова опустились. Он смотрел на меня так, словно хотел что-то сказать, а я в ответ смотрел так, словно понимал его без слов (это было не так). У меня в груди стало тесно. Я сжался под его взглядом, который отливал грязной осенней рыжиной из-за отблесков стробоскопов.

— Там есть лопатка для льда, — тихо сказал я.

— Я знаю, — Джерард дёрнул плечом и запустил руку ко льду ещё раз, загребая его пальцами. Это выглядело дико. Ещё более диким казалось то, что он начал делать потом. Достал из шкафа с «домашними» заготовками Боба бутылку джина, настоянного на лавандовых цветках. Плеснул его без джиггера*, по принципу «на глаз», в шейкер поверх льда. Уж не знаю, сколько именно он налил, но мне показалось, там точно было три-четыре унции*.

Потом туда же отправились водка и белый ром. Я смотрел, как Джерард варварски обходится с нашими запасами алкоголя, и ничего не предпринимал — было что-то в его взгляде, заставившем меня стоять на месте и чувствовать болезненную тесноту в груди. Он снова пальцами схватил ломтики лайма в огромном, как мне показалось, количестве, а потом облизал их от кислого сока.

И хотя его лицо моментально скривилось, он всё ещё оставался чертовски красивым, а то, как он языком скользнул по пальцам, слизывая с них вкус лайма, было непередаваемо. Мне даже стыдно было, как я на это пялился. Стыдно было, что почувствовал пульсирующий укол напряжения не только в груди, но и гораздо южнее тоже. На моё счастье, он тогда не заметил, хотя… Может, если бы он увидел, как я на него смотрю, в ту ночь, всё пошло бы по другому сценарию. Даже не знаю.

— Фрэнк, — моё имя, произнесённое его голосом, было официально лучшим звуком на свете. — Дай мне Red Bull.

— Вы уверены, что стоит? — не знаю, что он пил, но вряд ли он до такого состояния накидался шотами с текилой. Хотя, кто его знает. Мне, в общем-то, без разницы, что люди пьют, но это же негласная барменская этика — уберечь клиента от окончательного вылета в страну кружащих над головой вертолётов и общения с лох-несским чудовищем посредством унитаза. Хотя Джерард и не был моим клиентом… Но я всё равно почему-то упрямился.

— Фрэнк. Red Bull. Живо, — четыре слова — и всё, я понял, что сопротивление бесполезно. Он словно говорил этим всем: «Фрэнк, хватит выпендриваться, я твой начальник, я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне ёбаный Red Bull и позволил смешать его с лаймом и лавандовым джином». Я посмотрел на него в ответ с негласным «ой, да как знаешь, но я не буду держать твои волосы, когда тебе станет плохо» (хотя я понимал, что, когда ему станет плохо, у него будут другие люди, которые ему помогут).

— Без сахара или обычный?

— Обычный.

Red Bull отправился в шейкер со всем остальным, Джерард закрыл его и стал трясти, но, кажется, закрутил недостаточно хорошо — липкие алкогольные капли разлетались вокруг, пачкая мою стойку и его руки. Я смотрел на эту подготовку к акту саморазрушения так, как мамы смотрят на детей, собирающихся сожрать песок: со смесью умиления и недовольства.

— Почему вы не наверху? — я снова задавал глупые вопросы. В тот момент мне казалось, что если меня и уволят, то только за это. Джерард, не глядя на меня, хмыкнул. Его густые брови изогнулись, но рот остался сжатым и напряжённым.

— И что я там буду делать?

— Ну, вы говорили, мистер Ланза собирается отмечать удачную сделку, и…

— Я отмечаю, — он резко остановился, прекращая встряхивать шейкер, открыл крышку и прижался губами к краю стакана. Он пил прямо так, не заморачиваясь с тем, чтобы процедить свой сумасшедший коктейль в любую другую ёмкость. Его кадык дёргался, губы были плотно прижаты к холодному металлу. Капельки коктейля текли по его подбородку, стекая по шее к воротнику футболки. И я снова залип, как с разглядыванием светомузыки на потолке. Снова пересчитывал его родинки и любовался запутавшимися в уголках глаз ресницами.

Все эти рекламы, в которых красивая девушка в бикини пьёт пиво или воду из бутылки, и капли стекают по её телу — такая чушь. Джерард, выглядевший в сто раз лучше любой загорелой красотки из рекламных роликов, транслируемых во время SuperBowl*, не был чушью.

— Терпеть не могу шампанское, — отставив шейкер, Джерард снова поморщился. Я вздрогнул в который раз, выплывая из состояния «не имеет значения ничто, кроме Джерарда, пьющего передо мной дикую бурду из энергетика и трёх видов алкоголя». Вместо шейкера в его руках образовалась та самая коробочка, и он откинул крышку, доставая её содержимое. Мне хватило пары секунд, чтобы понять: он собирался крутить джойнт. Удивило ли меня это? Нет, конечно. Учитывая то, на чём именно стоял бизнес Ланза, я бы скорее удивился, если бы Джерард не курил травку.

Его пальцы двигались быстро и уверенно. Он заложил в машинку фильтр, затем открыл две коробочки поменьше, смешивая марихуану с обычным табаком. Даже когда он прокручивал валики машинки, его мизинцы были забавно отставлены в сторону — одна из тех деталей, которые всегда вызывали у меня улыбку.

— Бессмысленный напиток, — ничего не стесняясь, Джерард сделал затяжку. Внутри клуба часто курили травку, но обычно с помощью вапорайзеров, а не самокруток — для этого можно было на террасу выйти. Одна из оффлайновых точек продажи находилась на первом этаже небоскрёба, но я сомневался, что он ходит туда или заказывает на maryjanehaze.com*. — Не вижу смысла в этом алкоголе для детишек. Зачем пить, если ты остаёшься трезвым, только с головной болью наутро от всех этих пузырьков, что взрываются у тебя в черепушке? — он издал странный забавный звук, похожий одновременно на вдох, фырканье и смешок. Так и удерживая джойнт в одной руке, второй Джерард возвратился к шейкеру, поглаживая пальцем его запотевшую стенку.

Я был удивлён. За почти месяц работы в «Кьяра ди Луна» этот монолог — самая длинная реплика, которую я слышал из уст Джерарда в мой адрес. Хотя не уверен, что это было прямо в мой адрес, а не просто риторическим высказыванием. Я чувствовал сладковатый запах травки, и не перечил тому, что он занял мой стул и курил на моём рабочем месте — мне всё равно нечем было заняться, пока я ожидал, когда кто-то из гостей Ланза вспомнит о своём опустевшем бокале и захочет что-нибудь ещё.

— Весь этот выпендрёж перед Хорхе с  
Moët & Chandon… Дерьмо собачье, — голос Джерарда стал ниже, в нём появились горькие нотки. Я хотел что-то сказать ему. Что-то успокаивающее, что-то, что дало бы ему понять: я на его стороне. — Марко мог подать ему вино за три бакса из ближайшего супермаркета, он бы не заметил разницы. Он старается подлизаться к нему. Лучшие напитки, лучшие шлюхи. И Хорхе сожрёт, конечно — таким людям приятно чувствовать свою исключительность. Комплексы у них, что ли. Но он действительно не отличил бы Moët & Chandon от дешёвого вина. Не отличил бы шлюху из подворотни от… — он резко замолчал. Очень резко. Когда голос прерывается после слова так неожиданно, это похоже на пощёчину, вы замечали?

«Алкоголь и марихуана, в умеренных дозах, плюс оглушительная, по преимуществу низкопробная поп-музыка — отличное средство против стресса и скуки»* — внезапно возникло в моей голове. Мне кажется, Воннегут не прав. Это не работает со всеми. Да, с большинством тех, кто приходил в «Кьяра ди Луна» этот рецепт срабатывал на десять из десяти. Алкоголя здесь было достаточно, марихуаны — тоже, в этом царстве громкой пульсирующей музыки и такого же пульсирующего света. Хочешь? Доставай вапорайзер или выходи на террасу, как я уже сказал. Это был рецепт коктейля, который приходился по душе каждому, кто заходил в стены этого заведения.

Каждому, но не Джерарду. Сколько бы он ни курил при мне или без меня, он не выглядел так, будто спасён от стресса и скуки. Он выглядел так, как будто тонул в них — и в те дни, когда всё только начиналось, я не знал, что стану его персональным рецептом спасения.

Мне не нравится быть просто «рецептом спасения». Я человек. Я всё ещё живу, хоть это скоро и закончится. Я человек, я любил, я люблю; моё сердце билось рядом с ним сильнее, чем без него, но если бы он попросил, я бы стал для него кем угодно, я бы спас его от чего угодно.

Но он никогда не говорил, что хочет быть спасён. Он нуждался в этом, но молчал. Даже когда я говорил об этом прямо, говорил, что заберу его — он молчал.

Ладно, обо всём по порядку, вернёмся к той ночи.

— Для таких людей главное — широкий жест, — Джерард красиво курил, если честно. Красиво держал пальцы вокруг фильтра, сжимая его между первой и второй фалангой указательного и среднего. Красиво двигал кистью от себя, когда заканчивал затягиваться. Это было плавно, так естественно. Косточка на его запястье заострялась, когда он отводил руку с самокруткой. Я тогда заметил, что запястья у него довольно тонкие, хоть сам он был, очевидно, не худым. Обычным. Потом он зажал фильтр губами, продолжая говорить, и я следил за движением его чуть скривившихся губ, за тем, как заострились линии его скул. — Выпендрёж ради выпендрёжа. Но это работает. Хорхе будет уважать монополию Марко, Марко позволит ему использовать курьеров Мэри Джейн для доставки порошка дилерам и прикроет, благодаря связям. Цена вопроса — три бутылки Moët & Chandon и глубокая глотка.

В его голосе сквозило отвращение, и я тогда не был в состоянии считать верно, к кому оно — к самому себе или к людям, заставляющим его играть по их правилам. Ко всем сразу, на самом деле. Но я не считал, что он заслужил эти чувства. Он был гораздо большим, чем «ценой вопроса». И я хотел, чтобы он это знал, даже тогда. Я сделал пару шагов к нему, замирая рукой в нескольких дюймах от его плеча, и почти коснулся его, но он это почувствовал, хоть и не смотрел на меня, и резко дёрнулся, чуть не свалившись со стула.

Я чуть не коснулся его. Именно тогда. Ещё не совсем понимая, что зрело внутри меня, думая, что это что-то между наваждением, желанием, кружившим мою голову, и простым человеческим стремлением утешить человека, которому явно было плохо. Люди вечно всё усложняют, да? Можно ведь просто сказать коротко и ясно: «Я влюбился». Но нет. Мы ищем отговорки для самих себя до последнего момента, пока осознание не прибивает нас к полу, как летний дождь прибивает к асфальту пыль.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что, если об этом разговоре узнает кто угодно, неважно — Боб это, Алисия, твоя престарелая бабуля, плевать, — ты вылетишь отсюда быстрее, чем успеешь моргнуть своими круглыми глазками-блюдцами, — удержавшись на стуле, резко завершил свою тираду Джерард, а затем ткнул шейкер мне в руку: — И добавь водки в шейкер, на вкус как моча с лавандой, я совсем не чувствую градусы.

А я улыбался. Так я узнал, что ему нравились мои глаза. Да, вы скажете: «Парень, он не похвалил твои глаза, он просто сказал, что они круглые» — но я-то знал, в глубине души я очень хорошо знал, что они ему нравятся. Я долил ему унцию водки, встряхнул содержимое с почти насовсем растаявшим льдом ещё раз, и не мог перестать чувствовать маленькие, колкие пузырьки радости, что устроили целый парад в моей глотке, устремляясь вниз по ней сначала к лёгким, а потом растекаясь по всему подреберью. Я вибрировал внутри. У меня словно что-то гудело под кожей. Я вручил Джерарду шейкер, улыбаясь так, словно этот шейкер был призом, который я выиграл в тире на местной ярмарке и теперь собирался подарить любимой подружке.

Я никогда не выигрывал ничего в тире. Я в нём просто не играл. Мы с Джамией один раз пошли на ярмарку, ещё будучи друзьями, и я подарил ей корн-дог с двойным сырным соусом, а потом мы пошли на колесо обозрения, и она ляпнула капельку соуса на мои штаны.

Больше Джерард в тот вечер со мной не разговаривал. Он продолжал затягиваться травкой, потягивая свой «коктейль», и смотрел перед собой или на свои пальцы, а я смотрел на него. Заметил, что уголки его губ были глубокими, сильно опущенными. Такими, что если бы он был рисунком, то я бы решил: наверное, художник их специально темнее заштриховал. А потом ещё острым карандашом точно наметил линию верхней губы.

Так как мне в основном была доступна для изучения только левая сторона его лица, я, сам слабо понимая, зачем, старался запомнить каждую деталь. Смотрел, понимал, что пялюсь, смущался, переводил взгляд, отвлекался на Эмми или Колина, подошедших за коктейлями (Колин Джерарда вообще проигнорировал, а Эмми приподняла брови, а потом пожала плечами, мол, дело-то житейское), отвлекался на работу — а потом снова смотрел.

Родинки эти дурацкие, маленькие. Точечки щетины на краю подбородка. Прыщики. Подбородок, кстати, отдельно удостоился моего внимания. Про родинки я уже сказал? Так вот, была ещё одна, совсем близко к виску. И губы, губы, которыми он сжимал фильтр. А потом он убрал джойнт ото рта, обнажая зубы, и я рассмотрел расстояние между его передним и боковым резцом слева.

Уже в тот момент мне бы неплохо было остановиться и сказать себе: «Фрэнк, да ты больной». Ну вот кто рассматривает чужие зубы? Зубы твоего начальства? Зубы пьяного, накуренного парня рядом с тобой? Только дантисты, а я не дантист. Чёрт, не хотел бы я встречаться с дантистом. Вы целуетесь, а он тебе: «Детка, у тебя кариес на втором премоляре».

Стоп, это же вроде было в каком-то сериале, нет?

Джерарда, кажется, всё устраивало. Он бы сделал мне замечание, будь ему неприятны мои разглядывания, но этого не происходило. Когда его коктейль закончился, он оттеснил меня, взяв ещё банку энергетика. И молчал, всё ещё. А я, знаете, совсем не был против молчать с ним, потому что наше молчание из неуютного перешло в то самое, когда тебе нормально.

Ланза о нём вспомнил около двух часов ночи. Мне показалось, они собрались расходиться, и уж не знаю, насколько к тому моменту был пьян Джерард, но смотрел он на Марко совершенно недовольным взглядом, когда тот сказал, что попросит охрану отвезти его домой. Знаете, как себя чувствуют дети во время ссор родителей? Это было в разы хуже. Они оба с минуту буравили друг друга злыми взглядами, а я даже не знал, чем занять себя, чтобы не лезть под горячую руку никому из них. Сделал вид, что убираю на стойке. А Ланза затем сказал что-то резкое на итальянском, я не расслышал, но тон уловил, и Джерард, скрипнув ножками стула по полу, вскочил с него, врезался рукой в боковую сторону стойки, громко ойкнул и снова меня отпихнул, протискиваясь к выходу.

Домой я добрался почти к четырём утра. Ночные автобусы, что ходят раз в час — то ещё удовольствие. У меня особо не было сил на душ или что-нибудь поесть, хотя мой желудок настойчиво урчал, намекая, что голоден — плевать. Я забрался под одеяло, смотрел, как желтоватый уличный свет падает на мои грудь и живот, смешиваясь с темнотой дальше, в глубине комнаты, и надеялся, что Джерард в порядке.

Я и сейчас на это надеюсь.

***

**примечания:**  
 _* Этот коктейль так и называется — Saint Valentine. Оригинальный рецепт принадлежит Дэвиду Уондричу, очень известному журналисту в «алкогольной» сфере.  
* Кастро — знаменитый гей-квартал Сан-Франциско. Там огромная концентрация заведений для ЛГБТ-людей, а ещё многие не-цисгетеро люди предпочитают снимать/покупать жильё именно там.  
* Окей, «Лицо со шрамом» — один из самых знаменитых гангстерских фильмов в истории, а сцена, к которой я делаю отсылку, наверняка знакома вам, даже если вы не смотрели сам фильм: в ней герой Аль Пачино, наркобарон Тони Монтана, сидит за столом, усыпанным кокаином, и попросту падает в эти горки порошка лицом. С ней делали огромное количество мемов, так что…  
* 55 градусов по Фаренгейту, естественно. Это около 13 градусов выше нуля по Цельсию — средняя температура в Сан-Франциско в феврале.  
* Фрэнк имеет в виду статуэтки с изображением японского божества Хотэя — ох уж эти стереотипы про азиатов, простите их ему! Хотя он не так уж и не прав: прообраз и корни происхождения у Хотэя вполне себе китайские.  
* В этой главе Фрэнк слушает дебютный альбом Black Flag «Damaged».  
* В этой АУ Линда Айеро работает медсестрой в клинике, потому что я когда-то где-то что-то слышал о том, что она связана со сферой здравоохранения. Это, кстати, реально существующий медицинский центр в Ньюарке.  
* Queen of Peace — католическая старшая школа, расположенная в Северном Арлингтоне, Нью-Джерси. В ней учился реальный Фрэнк, хотя, я думаю, вы все в курсе. Учебное заведение было закрыто в 2017 году из-за недостаточного финансирования.  
* Ещё одна сноска из разряда «вы и так это знаете»: Moët Impérial — название брюта от компании Moët & Chandon, это шампанское подают на церемонии «Оскар» и ко двору королевы Елизаветы. Почему бы калифорнийским мафиози не пить его же?  
* Флюте — тип бокала для шампанского, он узкий и по форме напоминает флейту (мне не напоминает, но да ладно), поэтому такое название.  
* Капобастоне — это «младший босс» в классической иерархии сицилийской (и американской) мафии.  
* Фрэнк имеет в виду тсантса/цанца — трофей южноамериканских индейцев хивара, снятый с головы врага скальп вместе с волосами, особым образом усушенный до небольшого размера. Вы могли видеть цанца в «Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана» — помните говорящие головы в автобусе «Ночной Рыцарь»?  
* Стрейнер — ещё один инструмент бармена, специальное сито для коктейлей.  
* В этом отрывке Хорхе и Марко обсуждают, как Хорхе доволен «умениями Джерарда» и всё такое, а Марко доволен тем, что «умения Джерарда» помогли ему задобрить этого человека. Мне показалось не слишком логичным приводить весь кусок на испанском, потому что Фрэнк не знает испанского, чтобы уловить весь диалог в деталях, поэтому вот так.  
* Джиггер — металлический мерный стаканчик для приготовления коктейлей.  
* 1 американская жидкая унция равна примерно 30 миллилитрам.  
* Супербоул — финальная игра Национальной футбольной лиги США.  
* Без понятия, есть ли такой сайт, но надо же было придумать название для маркетплейса, которым владеют Ланза, да? Мэри Джейн — слэнговое название марихуаны, Haze — от Blueberry Haze, одного из гибридных сортов конопли.  
* Фрэнк цитирует «Фокус-покус» Курта Воннегута.  
_


	5. 04: lost my way in your city lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Очень советую во время чтения включить альбом Pulp «Different Class», так как некоторые песни оттуда очень важны для музыкального настроения этой части.

На следующее утро после той вечеринки я проснулся разбитым. Уснув в пятом часу, я открыл глаза только к одиннадцати, и мне показалось, что всё моё тело, от дурной макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, ощущает себя ватным. Голова отказывалась подниматься с подушки. Нос отказывался дышать, а горло ощущало себя так, словно на себе прочувствовало все последствия атомной бомбардировки — вот так, кучей боеголовок прямо мне в глотку. Отвратительно. Кое-как я добрался до термометра, без особой надежды пихая металлический кончик себе под язык, и присел на край кровати, ожидая сигнала. У меня впереди было два дня выходных, но я не горел желанием проваляться в постели, к тому же, зная мой организм, всё это дерьмо могло затянуться больше, чем на пару дней.

Сто один градус*. Я застонал, чуть не швырнув термометр в стенку, хотя он не был виноват. Я не хотел пропускать работу. Я не хотел подводить Боба и Алисию. Но стабильно раз в несколько месяцев мой организм давал сбой, в лучшем случае это была небольшая простуда, вполне ожидаемая для такого сезона как конец февраля, обострённая бронхитом, давно ставшим моим хроническим спутником — спасибо перенесённому в детстве инфекционному мононуклеозу*, который навсегда пошатнул мою иммунную систему. Это также могла быть ангина. Или кишечная инфекция, хотя меня вроде бы не тошнило, и оставалась слабая надежда, что хотя бы желудок всё ещё на моей стороне.

Упав обратно на кровать, я потёр запястьем лоб. Окей, ладно. У меня была аптечка, забитая лекарствами для первой помощи, в шкафу лежала почти целая упаковка чая, который я всё равно редко пил, и у меня было два дня впереди. Влажный климат Сан-Франциско приучил меня держать лекарства в достаточном количестве, но не приучил одеваться теплее и не прыгать по лужам в ожидании автобуса.

Между «Тайленолом»* и «Терафлю» я выбрал последний — мне хотелось прогреть горло чаем, а не просто глотать таблетки. Пока чайник грелся, я проветрил в комнате. Каждый шаг был настоящим подвигом. Меня шатало, голова кружилась до безумия, и я был в состоянии между злостью и усталостью. Злостью, в первую очередь, на свой тупой иммунитет. Когда горячая кружка с лого Misfits — подарок Джамии на такой далёкий сейчас восемнадцатый день рождения, — оказалась в моих руках, я опустился на матрас, жмурясь. Температура редко приходила ко мне одна, без зрительных искажений. Я смотрел на гитару, стоящую не более чем в пяти футах от меня, но она казалась мне такой огромной, а я был, наоборот, крошечным, словно маленький муравьишка. Но когда я протянул руку, чтобы согнать это ощущение, ладонь показалась мне раздутой, словно её покусала стая ос. Чёртова температура.

Выпив «Терафлю», я завернулся в одеяло, ощущая себя потерянным. Это был один из главных минусов одиночества — некому о тебе заботиться, когда ты болеешь. Потому я и закупал лекарства заранее, зная, что в таком состоянии дойти до аптеки мне будет затруднительно — до неё ещё, как назло, было целых два квартала. Периодические приступы царапающего сухого кашля сотрясали меня, заставляя сворачиваться калачиком сильнее. Нужно было выпить «НайКвилл» и поспать, но я слушал стук вновь припустившего за окном дождя и не мог расслабить голову, несмотря на боль и усталость, достаточно, чтобы вырубиться.

Я снова думал о Джерарде, но он не занимал основную часть моих мыслей. Нет, эти мысли, болезненно припухшие в голове, колебались, перетекая из образа в образ, от человека к человеку. Я думал о маме, что было слишком часто для последнего времени. Я чувствовал стыд, что бросил её, но из-за этого стыда я не мог сделать ничего, чтобы пойти с ней на контакт, и тем самым он становился всё сильнее и сильнее. Потом я подумал про отца, но не слишком долго. В отличие от моих переживаний за маму, за отца я не волновался. Нет, не в обиде дело, я уже был достаточно взрослый, чтобы простить его за другую семью. Он никогда не оставлял меня, на самом деле. В моём детстве всегда уделял мне достаточно времени в свободные от работы дни и недели. Потом, когда я стал подростком, мы виделись реже, но он приезжал ко мне, мы запирались в гараже и играли часами, забывая обо всём за пределами нашего дома. Просто в том и суть, что у отца была его вторая жена, у него были дети — мои сводные брат и сестра, — а у мамы не было никого. По крайней мере, когда я уезжал, она пару месяцев как рассталась со своим тогдашним бойфрендом, и я не знал, нашла ли она кого-то себе спустя три года. Я бы хотел, чтобы нашла.

Жаль, так и не спросил в итоге, как у неё дела. Да уж, ну я и дурак бесчувственный.

Я поспал пару часов, потом ощутил ещё более сильную боль в горле, понял, что настало время рассосать «Цепакол»*, и следующие пять минут лежал с ощущением арктического холода в глотке.

Интересно, а можно использовать «Цепакол» перед минетом? Не то чтобы я собирался кому-то демонстрировать свои таланты глубокой глотки, но чисто теоретически? В общем, бредить из-за температуры я к тому моменту ещё не перестал.

Следующие два дня прошли в подвешенном состоянии. Я спал, а когда не спал, то лежал с опустошённой головой, слабо различая, сколько сейчас времени. Выйти в туалет или на кухню было для меня настоящим подвигом в первый день, но, к счастью, стена, как верная боевая подруга, поддерживала меня в моих стремлениях.

Казалось бы, за двадцать два года постоянных болезней можно было к этому и привыкнуть. Но я ненавидел болеть. Ничем толком не займёшься. Я не мог взяться даже за гитару: плевать на головную боль, но я руками-то шевелил еле-еле, в общем — никакой музыки. Читать я тоже не мог, как и включить что-нибудь на ноутбуке — напрягать глаза казалось настоящей пыткой, а шум раздражал.

Так я и лежал два дня, сражаясь с одиночеством и скукой наравне с температурой и кашлем.

В такие моменты и понимаешь, что нуждаешься в людях. Вы думаете, я горел желанием работать в сфере обслуживания? Да чёрта с два. Обмен энергией с другими людьми необходим мне, но я бы предпочёл променять сотню клиентов, проходящих мимо меня за вечер, на одного или двух по-настоящему близких людей. В Белльвиле я подрабатывал в супермаркете во время учёбы на первом курсе, и это было самое ненавистное для меня занятие. Я ведь мог тратить ту энергию, что уходила у меня на любителей купонов со скидкой и людей, неспособных стоять в очереди дольше минуты, на своих друзей. Здесь же всё было иначе. Постоянный контакт с людьми не приносил мне настоящего удовольствия, но спасал от одиночества.

Я бы не отказался от кого-то, с кем можно было бы провести эти дни. Не ради лекарств, которыми меня бы заботливо пичкали, но ради того, чтобы не чувствовать себя зависшим в протухшем желе скуки и болезненной хандры.

Но увы, у меня была компания только из паутины, висящей под потолком, хотя я был уверен, что на прошлой неделе выгнал того назойливого паука, который хотел обосноваться в углу у окна.

На третий день я проснулся в слегка заторможенном состоянии из-за «НайКвилла», но в целом мне было уже легче. Мой нос всё ещё извергал ужасающие чихающие звуки, а горло саднило, но я хотя бы мог передвигаться без помощи архитектурных излишеств и у меня оставалось ещё около пяти часов, чтобы прийти на работу не развалиной.

Я надеялся, что не чихну кому-нибудь в коктейль. Позавтракав «Тайленолом» и «Цепаколом», я успешно проигнорировал боль в желудке — ещё её не хватало. В конце концов, чего ещё этому желудку нужно, я и так питался только растительной пищей! У меня в холодильнике стоял прекрасный суп (я надеялся, что он ещё жив), так что не жалуйся, тупой желудок. Прорвёмся.

В целом моё состояние, когда я поднимался на служебном лифте к «Кьяра ди Луна», можно было охарактеризовать как несколько штормящее, но вполне приподнятое и полное наивных надежд. Главной наивной надеждой, что вот-вот должна была разбиться о реальность, превратившись в ошибку, являлась моя вера в то, что разговор с Джерардом накануне что-то значил для нас обоих, и теперь между нами будет незримая, но заметная только нам связь. Я даже не знал, почему на это надеялся. Я не собирался с ним дружить или что-то такое. Но я начинал нуждаться в нём, равно как и в его внимании.

— Классная толстовка, — Алисия поприветствовала меня; я не стал переодеваться в футболку в тот день, меня слегка потряхивало, поэтому я просто закатал рукава толстовки повыше, готовясь к работе. — Ты какой-то зелёный.

— Чего?

— Ну, выглядишь неважно. Всё ещё не отошёл от своей первой частной вечеринки?

— Не, — я положил локти на угол стойки позади себя, качая головой, — просто слегка простыл.

— Ммм, секретный авторский коктейль от Фрэнка Айеро — водка с соплями?

— Фу, ужасно, — я отмахнулся от смеющейся Алисии, слабо улыбаясь. Она потрепала меня по макушке:

— Ты можешь взять выходной, если тебе хреново.

— Мне терпимо. Я выпил тайленол перед выходом.

— Ладно, но это необязательно, ты понимаешь? Если ты пропустишь пару смен за месяц, Черри не будет бушевать. Конечно, если ты будешь делать это регулярно, то тебя, скорее всего, уволят, но ещё быстрее Боб свернёт тебе шею, ты же знаешь — он у нас человек простой, робот-убийца-Боб, — последнее Алисия произнесла механическим голосом, имитируя движения робота, и я засмеялся, тут же закашлявшись себе в локоть. Нет, не из-за пародии Алисии, но из-за Боба, который подошёл сзади, комично поднимая брови: он выглядел ошарашенным, и это была самая сильная эмоция, что я видел у него до этого момента.

— Рад, что вы в хорошем настроении, — безэмоционально произнёс он, заставляя Алисию смеяться ещё громче. Она смачно чмокнула его в щёку, и Боб стал ещё более ошарашенным, а я согнулся пополам от смеха. Боб пробубнил нам заткнуться и заняться делом, но я заметил, что он слегка улыбался.

Я обожал Алисию и Боба. Хоть мы и не сблизились так сильно, чтобы называться друзьями, всё-таки работать с ними было одним удовольствием. Кашлянув ещё раз, я опустился на колени, проверяя запасы «заготовок» Боба в нижних шкафах и записывая то, что почти кончалось, на листок. Голова кружилась, и меня радовало, что сегодня вторник, а значит, мне нужно было продержаться на работе всего шесть-семь часов.

— Как хорошо, что зарплата в пятницу, — Алисия потянулась, завязывая волосы в хвост. Я не смог сдержать довольной улыбки: да уж, зарплаты я ждал с нетерпением, учитывая, что мои запасы замороженных овощей почти подошли к концу, а мистер Лю хмуро смотрел на меня каждый раз, напоминая о времени платить по счетам. У меня были большие планы на эти деньги, ну, кроме закупки продуктов и оплаты квартиры. Я уже нашёл неплохой тату-салон, в котором собирался проколоть себе губу и сделать ещё одну татуировку, да и вообще — хотелось наконец-то получить деньги за свою работу, чувствуя хоть какую-то стабильность.

Я получал двадцать два доллара в час (и это было для меня очень много, учитывая, что в Silver Spur мне платили восемнадцать, а смена длилась всего шесть-восемь часов), что при одиннадцатичасовой смене в уикенд давало мне почти двести пятьдесят баксов за смену — четыре таких смены позволяли мне оплатить квартиру на месяц и не переживать о том, что мистер Лю выселит меня. Да, я мог, устроившись в «Кьяра ди Луна», позволить себе квартиру получше, но меня всё устраивало, я привык к ней и не хотел искать что-то другое, что-то поближе, по крайней мере, тогда. Я думал: ну, поработаю ещё полгода, и, может быть, ближе к своему дню рождения поищу квартиру получше. Но я продолжил жить в самой дешёвой крошечной квартире в Чайна-тауне, а вот теперь мне даже переезжать не придётся.

Интересно, мистер Лю будет слишком расстроен, когда увидит мои мозги на своих пожелтевших от старости обоях?

В общем, надежды в тот вечер во мне стало ещё больше. Джерард немного запаздывал к своему вечернему ритуалу, но когда он спустился по лестнице вниз, как всегда в обычные дни в чёрной рубашке и джинсах, я не мог не улыбаться. Его вид подействовал на меня словно лекарство — я забыл о головокружении, о щекотке в горле и клокочущей вибрации в лёгких, но в то же время мне как будто стало в разы жарче. Если бы я мог, я бы отпихнул Алисию с Бобом, лучезарно улыбаясь ему.

Джерард на меня даже не посмотрел. Его холодный взгляд безразлично скользнул по нам с Алисией и Бобом в целом, не выделяя никого. Всё предвкушение, которое будоражило и без того дрожащее от лихорадки тело, разом схлынуло, как и моя улыбка. Я поник, стараясь не вздыхать с разочарованием. Я даже не мог понять, почему я разочарован! Никто не ждал, что тот разговор (хотя это скорее был монолог Джерарда, а я был единственным, но верным слушателем) станет моментом связи или чем-то вроде этого. И всё же, я чувствовал себя растерянным.

Не лгите, что никому из вас не хочется ощущать свою исключительность. Нас на Земле семь миллиардов. Среди этих семи миллиардов есть люди, которые на нас похожи, словно идентичные копии, не говоря уже о том, что, в сущности, мы друг от друга отличаемся мало — и в то же время люди не могут быть одинаковыми, мы мыслим по-разному, как ни крути. Даже у близнецов могут быть диаметрально противоположные личности. Даже в куче песка ты не найдёшь двух одинаковых песчинок. Поэтому всем хочется быть исключительными и чтобы об этой их исключительности им хоть иногда напоминали. Хочется для другой песчинки быть настолько же важной песчинкой, как и она для тебя. Хочется что-то значить если не в этой Вселенной, то хотя бы в чужой жизни. Это… Приятно.

Вот и я хотел быть чуточку более исключительным для Джерарда, чем остальные. Я хотел ловить его взгляд на себе и чувствовать, что он выделяет меня. Что я для него не очередной подчинённый, не один из тех «остальных», нет. Хотел быть чем-то большим, пусть даже немного, но всё-таки.

Это я сейчас понимаю. Хорошо, когда ты можешь проанализировать свои поступки и стремления спустя время. Понять, что какая-то мелочь, которую ты упустил из виду изначально, меняет картину до основания. Осознать, в конце концов, что нечто, охарактеризованное как «просто», было нихрена «не просто»! Жаль только, все эти шокирующие осознания мне уже не помогут, но жизнь вообще штука неидеальная.

Вообще, надеяться на какое-то потепление в отношениях с Джерардом было моей ошибкой. Не единственной и, наверное, не самой главной, но ошибкой. Хотя какая из них главная, я не знаю.  
Все мои ошибки — это мой опыт, мои синяки, набитые в прошлом, они делают меня мной. Наверное, если рассуждать логически и объективно, то конечно, моя основная ошибка, делящая жизнь на «до» и «после», влияющая на мою судьбу, на то, как я заканчиваю свою жизнь — это переезд в Сан-Франциско, но были обстоятельства, из-за которых я не мог по-настоящему жалеть, что сделал это. Ну, вы и сами понимаете.

Конечно, в глобальном смысле надежда на внимание Джерарда была не так плоха, как, например, моё решение пойти в католическую школу (ладно, будем честны: это было не моё решение, но я ничего не сделал, чтобы его избежать, хотя мог, у меня был маленький шанс и, увы, он уже упущен), или тот день, когда я назвал долбоёбом одного из парней из футбольной команды, который потом сломал мне нос и чуть не выбил зубы. Но в тот момент эта ситуация казалось мне катастрофической.

— Фрэнк. Шот, — его резкий голос, отрывистые два слога, ударившие меня, словно пощёчина, лишь усугубили катастрофу. Я сжал зубы, подавляя в себе кашель, и молча, механически налил ему текилу, добавляя в неё сироп, как всегда. Джерард всё ещё не смотрел на меня. Повернувшись ко мне правым боком, он отвёл пустой взгляд куда-то в сторону, а я был настолько подавлен, что даже не пытался изучать правую сторону его лица, сравнивая с левой, уже хорошо изученной в ту ночь.

Мы даже не соприкоснулись пальцами, как это обычно случалось. Я оставил шот, он подождал пару секунд, прежде чем взять его и резко проглотить всё содержимое.

Я чувствовал себя глупо.

Тогда, в тот вечер. На следующий. Ещё через двое суток. Каждый чёртов рабочий вечер весь следующий месяц я чувствовал себя глупо, нуждаясь в его внимании и получая в лучшем случае холодный взгляд.

Я ждал какой-то оттепели между нами, но не получал ничего. Внешне проявления моего пухнувшего внутри разочарования менялись, конечно. В первую неделю я выглядел как недоумевающий грустный щенок, потом стал скрывать свои ощущения, потому что какого хрена, у меня есть гордость и всё такое. Я не собирался набиваться в друзья Джерарду, окей? Я просто хотел чуть больше контакта между нами, вот и всё. Ради улучшения рабочей атмосферы. Меня бы устроили даже искусственные улыбки (вру; Фрэнк, боже, ты такой лжец), только не этот пустой игнорирующий взгляд.

Но, конечно, я старался отвлекаться. Я запрещал себе слишком много думать о работе или Джерарде за пределами клуба, я старался в свои выходные больше времени уделять музыке, а не накручиванию себя. У меня даже неплохо получалось. Целый один раз я сходил в свой выходной в Кастро, выбрав первый попавшийся бар, не чтобы подцепить кого-то, но чтобы просто расслабиться и выпить то, что наливают мне, а не я сам. Хотя, может, мне бы и не помешало немного флирта. Только вот что-то пошло не так, и вместо флирта я разговорился с одним парнем, который знал другого парня, который был знаком с девушкой, работавшей в небольшом клубе тоже в Кастро, где часто устраивали вечера для музыкантов-любителей, непризнанных поэтов и будущих звёзд стендапа. Этот парень — его звали Тони, вроде бы (на самом деле он был довольно милым и даже немного попадал в мой типаж, но мои внутренние барьеры, выстроенные на тот момент независимо от моего осознания, не давали нам даже близко сойтись дальше пары глупых флиртующих фраз), — дал мне ссылку на их группу в Фейсбуке, и я решил, что это была возможность, ну, знаете, развлечься.

Я давно не играл на публику. Мне, в принципе, и публика-то не нужна. Пары человек, слушающих мою музыку, более чем достаточно, чтобы почувствовать отдачу. Но я хотел отвлечься от Джерарда, от работы, от новой рутины, которая закрутилась вокруг меня.

И, знаете, это помогало. Джерард не исчезал из моей головы, но моё сознание слегка притуплялось. В уютном музыкальном баре, расположенном в подвале The Castro Theatre*, я мог расслабиться, наигрывая любимые песни и что-то из своих собственных, получая небольшую, но искреннюю поддержку от присутствующих. У меня было время на две-три песни, если я хотел, и за месяц я дважды посетил эти уютные, малолюдные вечеринки, слушая чужую игру или эмоциональные поэтические выступления. Зози, та девушка, которая была знакомой знакомого Тони, на второй раз подошла ко мне после моего выступления, белозубо улыбаясь. Она была довольно яркой — её малиновые волосы, заплетённые в косички, контрастировали с темной кожей, и она была выше меня.

— Тони сказал, ты би, — скорее утвердила, чем спросила она, покачивая бутылку пива в кольце своих пальцев. Я осторожно кивнул, прижимая гитару к себе одной рукой, а второй поглаживая горлышко своего Miller Midnight*, не до конца понимая, о чём она — Тони упоминал, что она лесбиянка, и я не думал, что Зози собиралась склеить меня или что-то такое. От её следующих слов всё в моей голове встало на свои места: — Лора, моя соседка, она тоже би. Ей понравилось твоё выступление, и она хотела узнать, как ты насчёт выпить с ней?

Я скользнул взглядом в сторону, верно угадав, куда смотрит Зози. Лора, милая азиатка, стоящая неподалёку от нас, улыбнулась мне, вскидывая ладонь, и я быстро почувствовал смущение. Она была симпатичной. И не единственной, чьи взгляды я ловил на себе, пока играл. Только вот помните про мои неосознанные барьеры? Они, блядь, чертовски работали.

— Слушай, — когда Зози подозвала Лору ближе к нам, я задумчиво почесал затылок, стараясь подобрать слова как можно корректнее. — Ты очень симпатичная.

— Я знаю, — хихикнув, Лора кивнула мне, как бы намекая продолжать. Чёрт, она была действительно милой. Но я не был готов к чему-то… Ну, то есть, да. Со всем моим нытьём из-за одиночества, я давно нуждался в новых знакомствах, в новых эмоциональных встрясках, но медленное влипание в Джерарда, которое не фиксировалось моими внутренними радарами как реальная проблема, блокировало всякую возможность эти знакомства завести.

— Мне стыдно тебя отшивать, ты классная, — виновато произнёс я, пытаясь улыбаться своей самой милой улыбкой, которую использовал лишь в исключительных случаях, например, когда нужно было задобрить маму. — Но я немного не в поиске сейчас.

— О, — её брови хмуро изогнулись, но она не потеряла своей настойчивости, — у тебя есть кто-то?

— Нет, я просто в поисках себя, а не…

— Чувак, — Лора хмыкнула, — я предлагаю тебе зависнуть, а не знакомиться с моей бабулей.

— Боюсь, твоей бабуле я не понравлюсь. У меня куча хронических болячек и мерзкий характер. Я скорпион по гороскопу.

— А ещё у тебя куча горячих татуировок, это компенсирует всё остальное, — нет, правда, она мне нравилась. Мой типаж. Забавная и настойчивая, и я был уверен, что она умеет за себя постоять. И всё же я не поддавался её флирту, сводя всё в шутку. В итоге Лора поняла, что со мной толку особого нет, но не отстала, пока я не согласился добавить её на Фейсбуке с обещанием написать, когда буду готов всё-таки к чему-то большему.

И я бы, наверное, написал. Пару раз я ловил себя на мысли, такой, чисто теоретической мысли, что, может быть, однажды я ей напишу. Ну, может, на следующей неделе или через месяц.

Но до моего Большого Осознания оставались считанные дни, и я попросту не успел сделать это.

Ну, хоть одной глупостью было меньше. Представляете градус неловкости, если бы я пригласил Лори куда-то зависнуть, а потом бы понял, что влюблён в Джерарда?

Возможно, я бы тогда остался в живых. Интересно.

Помимо походов в этот подвальный бар, я всё-таки дотащил свою задницу до тату-салона. Губа болела нещадно, но я был доволен до ужаса. Чёртов пирсинг! Охуительно. Я хотел его — я его сделал. Сейчас, конечно, думаю, что это была глупая затея — я порвал губу, в смысле, не я, а мне порвали губу, когда врезали по лицу, а всё из-за этого тупого колечка, но вот тогда… Лёжа в кресле тату-мастера, который набивал мне новую татуировку на груди, я даже не реагировал на боль от игл, загонявших чернила под кожу, потому что я целиком был сосредоточен на том, чтобы, вопреки советам по заживлению, елозить кончиком языка по дырочке на внутренней стороне губы.

Надежда. Вот, что я набил на груди. Прямо под пламенем, расположенным над левым соском, эта надпись была теперь моим вечным символом надежды на лучшее завтра. Той самой, что увела меня на расстояние почти трёх тысяч миль от родного города. Я рассматривал надпись и контуры пламени в зеркале, чувствуя себя гордым и довольным. Татуировки — моя слабость, я ещё подростком однажды для себя решил, что превращу своё тело в живой альбом воспоминаний, отмечая этапы своей жизни чернилами под кожей.

Я бы хотел набить что-то связанное с Джерардом — в других условиях я бы оставил на своей коже ещё одно несмываемое напоминание о нём, о том, что он значит для меня. Хотя и без татуировок я бы вряд ли забыл о нём и через десять лет, и через половину жизни.

Алисия, увидев мой пирсинг, засмеялась и спросила, стоит ли ей тоже проколоть губу, но посередине, чтобы идеально дополнять нас с Бобом. Я уже говорил, что обожал её? Надеюсь, они с Бобом будут по мне скучать хоть немного. А может, Боб в своей убийственной безэмоциональной манере просто скажет моему преемнику, что меня «сбросили с пирса», и это будет единственное, чем я отложусь в памяти людей, с которыми проработал больше полугода.

Я не могу сказать, что проколол губу только для того, чтобы привлечь внимание Джерарда, но, конечно, мне хотелось, чтобы он заметил. Я тогда очень внимательно следил за его реакцией, гадая, какой она будет, пытаясь хоть что-то уловить в его глазах, что-то вроде малейшего изменения. Ничего. Я немного, совсем малость хотел психануть и поставить перед ним его ёбаный шот с таким видом, словно он нанёс мне смертельное оскорбление, а я вместо вишнёвого сиропа налил туда что-то очень ядовитое. Но в реальности я сделал такое же холодное и непроницаемое лицо, даже не здороваясь с ним.

Ребячество? Может быть. Я считал, что я вправе себя так вести, потому что ничем не заслужил холодность со стороны Джерарда. Я не собирался выдавать его и всем трепаться о нашем разговоре, я не собирался сплетничать. Я не был виноват ни в чём, чтобы спровоцировать такую реакцию, окей? Конечно, потом я передумал смертельно обижаться на Джерарда, продолжая следить за ним взглядом всякий раз, как он появлялся в зале, и думать о нём чаще, чем требовалось, но…

Как-то так закончился февраль и пролетел почти весь март. Странная игра «кто кого сильнее будет игнорировать», в которую мы с Джерардом были втянуты безо всяких предварительных договорённостей, продолжалась весь следующий месяц, и я в неё с треском проигрывал, не понимая, почему он даже не пытается обратить на меня внимание, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подпустить ближе. Всё чаще я замечал в его руках потрёпанный блокнот, всё чаще он сидел перед открытием в зале, а не на террасе, но какую-то логику в его действиях мне отследить не удавалось.

На моё счастье в марте не было никаких «закрытых вечеринок», и Ланза клуб больше не посещал. Это было своеобразной передышкой, потому что каждый раз, как этот человек входил в стены клуба, который ему и принадлежал, я чувствовал себя нереально напряжённым. И после той ночи с мексиканцами моё напряжение только возросло.

Почему я вообще так зациклился именно на том разговоре? У нас с Джерардом было потом достаточно моментов, более подходящих под определение «момента связи», когда мы становились всё ближе и ближе друг к другу. Но в ту ночь он был впервые со мной настолько искренним, да, пусть под воздействием алкоголя и травки, но всё-таки — мне казалось, это что-то значит. Но что, думал я, если ему плевать на меня, в сущности, так же, как и на остальных? Вместо меня мог быть Боб или кто угодно ещё, и он бы точно так же сболтнул лишнего, а потом сделал бы вид, что ничего не произошло. Но я хотел, чтобы это было важно, я хотел быть важным Джерарду. Сейчас я очень чётко осознаю это стремление.

Но понимание мотивов Джерарда ускользало от меня.

На улице становилось теплее, и каким-то удивительным образом это стало влиять и на Джерарда тоже. Температура поднималась на пару градусов и между нами, и за пределами здания; солнце вставало всё раньше; закончился сезон дождей. Холодность исчезла из его взгляда, хотя остались короткие и отрывистые фразы, с которыми он обращался ко мне, осталось неясное напряжение. Это было похоже на приход весны, что не поддавалась марту, изо всех сил отказываясь просыпаться: иногда пробивались тёплые лучи, но туманы всё ещё наползали на Сан-Франциско. Так и с Джерардом: иногда пробивалось что-то кроме отстранённости, вроде редких смешливых искр в его глазах, но в целом говорить о каком-то прогрессе я ещё не решался. И обманываться себе этим не позволял (и всё равно ведь обманывался, хватаясь за эту надежду, которой вторила надежда, прибитая иглами снаружи моего сердца).

К концу марта я мог сосчитать три ночи, когда его «мне-плевать-на-тебя»-аура рассеивалась, но он всё ещё не улыбался мне, что заставляло меня тосковать. Я скучал по его улыбке, я запомнил её не так хорошо. Он не улыбался мне, но смотрел на меня, причём гораздо дольше, чем должен быть взгляд, который можно принять за случайный.

А мне ведь даже спросить не у кого было, в порядке ли вещей такое поведение для Джерарда: он со всеми остальными держался так, кажется, всегда. Да и не полез бы я к Бобу за советами. Для этого сначала было бы неплохо про себя сформулировать, в чём моя проблема. Да в чём, блин, а то так не заметно — в Джерарде и его упрямстве. Если бы я знал, сколько раз мне ещё придётся с этим сталкиваться… То что? Да ничего, точно так же продолжил бы в него влюбляться. Не обманывай себя, Фрэнк, ты безнадёжен.

В последний мартовский четверг, когда я в принципе не ждал чего-то шокирующего от рабочей смены, Джерард снова немного опоздал к своему дежурному шоту. По тому, как он сменил рубашку на очередную винтажную футболку, на этот раз с логотипом «Alkaline Trio», и тому, как выразительно смотрелись его глаза, снова подчёркнутые подводкой, я с неудовольствием отметил, что сегодня Ланза снова приедет в клуб. Но моё неудовольствие было коротким, потому что я залип на Джерарда. Да, опять. Когда он подошёл ближе, я увидел на его носу и скулах сияние мелких блёсток, больше похожих на крошечные блестящие веснушки. Это напоминало Эмми и её сияющие румяна, и я почему-то прыснул от мысли, что Джерард наносил на свои скулы хайлайтер, хотя это в целом не удивляло меня — и ему шло, правда. Будто на него чихнула фея, одарив его своей благодатью, или что-то такое. Я даже не собирался стесняться своей улыбки сейчас. Привычно наливая текилу, я смотрел на этот едва заметный, но такой сияющий отблеск, органично смешавшийся с тоном его кожи, и мысленно флиртовал: «Отлично выглядишь, Джерард. Ты сегодня блестяще выглядишь. Ты выглядишь сияюще. Ты как звезда!». Это было так тупо. Самые худшие фразы для флирта. Я словно сам с собой соревновался: придумай наиболее ужасные мысленные подкаты, пока делаешь шот своему боссу, который не выходит из твоей головы последние два месяца.

Отстой, Фрэнк. Ты жалок.

— Добавить виски в кофе, сэр? — сегодня у меня было настроение вести себя как язвительный засранец. Я хотел назвать его по имени, но вместо этого прокатил на языке это «сэр», чуть ли не усмехаясь, в попытке вызвать у него реакцию. И, о чудо, впервые за месяц — удалось. Прищурившись, Джерард сделал неуловимое движение: его рот на пару миллиметров дёрнулся в сторону, а кончик его языка всего на секунду показался между губ, но я, конечно, всё уловил. Я был очень внимателен, когда дело касалось Джерарда.

— Два месяца — и ты наконец запомнил, да? Молодец, — так же колко произнёс он, снова возвращая сдержанное выражение лица, но я видел, как его глаза остались немного прищуренными, словно он ждал, что я ещё сделаю или скажу, словно следил за мной. Я воспринимал это как победу, пусть маленькую, но всё же я смог обратить на себя его внимание.

Всё-таки тот вечер отличался от многих других. Марко и его свита приехали где-то около полуночи, и я сразу уловил, что он не в настроении — успел заметить его кислое лицо, пока он продвигался в толпе, а потом ещё и Эмми, прибежавшая к бару с заказом, сболтнула, что хозяин сегодня не в самом лучшем расположении духа. Я не особо любил сплетни, зато Алисия была не против почесать языками, пока Эмми ждала от меня коктейлей. Краем уха слушая их болтовню, не слишком громкую и отчасти потонувшую в музыке, бьющей из колонок, я ловил лишь обрывки фраз: Ланза был зол и напряжён, Джерард тоже не слишком радушен, когда Эмми подошла к столику, они о чём-то громко спорили, и, так как Ланза в основном ругался на итальянском, то она ничего не поняла, но Джерард выглядел оскорблённым.

В ответ Алисия сказала ей: «Боже, как будто это впервые», и покачала головой. Я не подслушивал. Я просто внимательный. Выставив бокалы и стаканы на поднос, я локтем упёрся в стойку, подпирая щёку рукой, и стал ждать, пока Эмми перестанет болтать и наконец-то посмотрит на меня. Пришлось пережить с полминуты взаимного флирта между ней и Алисией, прежде чем она, поправив волосы, схватилась наконец за поднос.

— Кажется, сегодня Черри не порадует нас своим ангельским голосом, — народу было раза в три-четыре меньше, чем по выходным, и поэтому мы больше болтали, чем действительно работали. Боб подкинул шейкер, проверяя реакцию Алисии, и та поймала металлический стакан, улыбаясь. — Эмми говорит, они опять поссорились.

— Такое часто бывает? — следующим, чью реакцию проверял Боб, был я, и я ловил стаканом кусочки лайма, которые он бросал в мою сторону. Последний, правда, улетел мне в лицо, и я поймал его зубами, тут же морщась от кислоты.

— Периодически, — спасибо, Боб, мне сразу стало всё понятно, ты мастер объяснений. Алисия отобрала у меня стакан и принялась подбрасывать его в воздух:

— Последний раз было до Рождества ещё, кажется. А перед этим ссорились почти каждый месяц. Не спрашивай, почему, никто не в курсе.

— Не, ещё было, — Боб сегодня проявлял необычайную активность в разговоре. — Где-то за неделю до того, как Фрэнк к нам устроился. Когда Найджел уволился. Черри вообще весь вечер из кабинета не выходил.

Я засунул кусок лайма себе в рот, максимально скривившись. Не знаю, зачем я это сделал. Терпеть не могу кислое, на самом деле. И чудо, что у меня нет аллергии на цитрусовые вдобавок ко всем моим болячкам. Отплевавшись, словно подавившийся шерстью кот, я запил привкус лайма своим Red Bull, стоящим под стойкой на случай, когда мне понадобится намного больше энергии, и перестал слушать болтовню Алисии и Боба, которые перекидывали мимо меня оливку из одного стакана в другой.

Алисия, как оказалось, была права. Джерард пару раз мелькал на балконе второго уровня (клянусь, я не следил; увидел совершенно случайно), но вниз не спускался, и его лицо было чересчур недовольным и пресным, когда он склонялся, опираясь на поручни, и смотрел на пустующий танцпол. Эмми ещё пару раз прибегала, повторяя заказы, и я исправно делал уже знакомый мне набор из «Олд Фешен», «Веспер», «Манхэттена», «Лонг Айленда» и «Кайпириньи». Будь я немного более сознательным, я бы снизил количество бурбона в «Манхэттене» для Джерарда, но с другой стороны, его бы это не слишком спасло, потому что в тот вечер он заливал в себя алкоголь ещё активнее обычного. Около часа ночи Эмми притащила нам сэндвичи с кухни, и я с удовольствием запихал их в себя, благодаря её за заботу — особенно если учесть, что у Алисии и Боба были сэндвичи с салями, а мне Эмми принесла с грибами и тофу. Она вообще очень пеклась о том, чтобы мы не забывали перекусывать во время работы, хотя мне кажется, что в первую очередь её забота касалась Алисии, а мы с Бобом попадали под раздачу за компанию (не то чтобы я был против).

Практически украдкой запихав себе в рот сэндвич, я постарался сделать вид, что не жую так активно, когда Ланза со своим неизменным сопровождением стал спускаться по лестнице вниз. Он не собирался подходить к бару, но так или иначе, жевать на весь клуб мне казалось не слишком-то уместным. Проводив его взглядом, я инстинктивно вскинул глаза наверх в поисках Джерарда, которого там не обнаружилось. Но если подумать, то второй уровень не так уж хорошо просматривался снизу, чтобы сразу его найти.

— На вид он пиздец злой, — Алисия потянулась, прогнувшись в спине, и покачала головой. На мой взгляд Ланза был такой же неприятный как и всегда, но, да, соглашусь — его обычно неприятный вид приобрёл ещё более негативное наполнение. Пожав плечами, я наклонился, запихнув в рот второй сэндвич. Мой желудок не подчиняется элементарной логике: то сутками от еды воротит, то пробивает на пожрать. Я уже был почти готов просить Эмми о ещё одном сэндвиче, но она убежала убирать со столиков, потому что люди уже расходились — всё-таки завтра для большинства посетителей был ещё один рабочий день. Дерек немного приглушил музыку, хотя некоторые из гостей ещё оставались, планируя танцевать до упаду.

Дожевав, я стащил перчатки с рук, обтирая ладони о джинсы — руки опять ужасно вспотели, хоть я и старался менять перчатки как можно чаще. Всего-то на секунду опустил глаза, а когда поднял, то даже отшатнулся — Джерард стоял перед стойкой, злой и с красными пятнами гневного румянца на щеках. Когда он тут появился? Не удивлюсь, если бы оказалось, что он попросту спрыгнул со второго уровня, как ёбаная фея-супергерой. Фантастическая Тинкербелл. Мне показалось, что его лицо выглядело круглее, чем обычно. Это потому что он щёки надул, или слегка поправился? Я не могу сказать, что у я отслеживал изменения во внешнем виде Джерарда по какому-то графику, но волосы у него точно за пару месяцев отросли и теперь свисали на лицо. Он заметил, что я смотрю на его неряшливую чёлку, и сдул её, заставляя прядки взлететь вверх. А потом сделал ещё более угрожающее выражение лица, но меня так не проймёшь — я чуть ли не в бока ладони упёр, ожидая, что он мне скажет.

Он сказал:

— Фрэнк, — спасибо, я в курсе, как меня зовут; а потом добавил: — Текилу.

Я потянулся было за шотом, но он буквально перегнулся через стойку и ударил меня по руке, как шкодливого ребёнка. Эй! Это было неприятно. Потряхивая рукой, я насупился, а Джерард громко цокнул языком:

— Всю бутылку.

Кто я такой, чтобы заявлять своему управляющему: «Знаешь, чувак, текила после трёх «Манхэттенов» — не лучшая идея»? Правильно, никто. Но взглядом я попытался выразить весь свой скепсис по поводу этой затеи.

Достав его «Patron», я протянул Джерарду бутылку в форме вытянутой полусферы, и он сам вытащил корковую пробку, чуть ли не швырнув её в меня. Горлышко у текилы было широкое, очень. Такое губами не обхватить, поэтому, когда Джерард пил, половина текла по его подбородку, на шею и под воротник футболки. Его это мало заботило, а меня это даже не удивило: я помнил, как он половину содержимого своего шейкера расплескал на себя и стойку, и всё равно оказался доволен. Бутылка была опустошена наполовину его ежедневными шотами, и я не знаю, как он вообще мог пить алкоголь такой крепости прямо из горла, но Джерард продолжал жадно глотать, так, словно обычную газировку пил, а не сорокапроцентную текилу. Только его глаза, недовольно прищуренные, хоть как-то выдавали его ощущения.

Это было как порно смотреть, только вживую. Очень горячо. Очень красиво. Когда Джерард наконец убрал бутылку ото рта, губы у него покраснели и блестели. Я присмотрелся и увидел следы трещин на нижней, словно он долго грыз её зубами, пока на коже не появились маленькие ранки. Джерард будто заметил мой взгляд. Его маленькие острые зубы, напоминающие челюсти опоссума, сомкнулись прямо на одной из язвочек на губе, зажимая её очень сильно. Я посмотрел на это так, словно его губа была моей шеей, и он вцепился в неё, прогрызая, словно шею тупой маленькой мыши, которую наконец настиг хитрый и гибкий избалованный котяра.

И кровь брызнула из его губы, а я почувствовал себя так, будто кровь брызнула из меня. А он допил текилу, морщась теперь уже всем лицом, когда алкоголь попадал ему на новую ранку.

Боб с Алисией на это шоу даже не отреагировали. А я почему-то чувствовал, что оно и не для них вовсе предназначалось. Только для меня. Для глупой мышеньки, которая позволила кинуть в неё пробку от текилы и теперь провожала взглядом этого кота, нетвёрдой походкой удалявшегося от бара.

— Когда-нибудь ты к этому привыкнешь, — подбодрил меня Боб. Ох, блядь, я даже не знаю. Я так и не привык. Джерард всегда находил, чем меня удивить. Хотя это так звучит, будто мы полвека в браке прожили. Знаете, как эти старички: «О, моя Маргарет меня до сих пор удивляет», — а она всего-то положила розмарин вместо орегано в соус для лазаньи, перепутав баночки из-за старческой слепоты.

Если бы. Если бы полвека. Я бы хотел прожить с ним и больше. А я ничего о нём не знал. Я не успел, у нас было слишком мало времени друг для друга. Я не знаю, что он любит есть утром в воскресенье, что пугало его в детстве и осталось в виде неотрефлексированного страха до сих пор. Не знаю, хотел бы он отправиться на Марс в качестве колонизатора — я бы хотел, да, вместе с ним. Не сосчитал все его родинки на спине, пока он спал со мной рядом, чтобы потом, через десять лет, увидеть ещё одну, новую, ниже лопатки, и поцеловать её — «О, Джерард, ты до сих пор меня удивляешь».

Я знаю, что нет никакой гарантии, что у нас было бы всё это. Может, встреться мы в других условиях, мы бы всё равно не остались вместе. Он бы нашёл кого-то лучше, я бы нашёл кого-то спокойнее. Кто-то бы заботился о нём так, как не сумел я. Кто-то бы стал для него «лучшей частью его жизни».

Он — лучшая часть моей. Я верю в мультивселенные. Я знаю, что в любом мире он будет для меня всем.

Алисия убежала около двух ночи, отпросившись у Боба. Тот тоже свалил, немного раньше трёх ночи, впрочем, смысла ему оставаться не было — к закрытию осталось с десяток посетителей, уже настолько готовых, что они если что-то и заказывали, так банку колы или энергетика, а не коктейли. Похлопав меня по плечу и свалив на меня обязанность привести бар в порядок после закрытия, Боб отшутился, что это «суровая дедовщина». Показав ему средний палец, я плюхнулся на стул, ощущая напряжение между лопаток.

— Дай я перекурю, и тогда уйдёшь, ок?

— Ладно, — Боб снова был непроницаемым, но я научился различать оттенки его безразличия, отделяя радушное безразличие от недовольного. Сигареты я хранил под стойкой, там же, где и телефон, который старался не трогать без надобности. Схватив их и зажигалку, я выскочил на террасу, ощутимо ёжась — ночи были уже теплее, конечно, чем пару месяцев назад, по моим ощущениям градусов сорок шесть* точно, и ветра не было даже на такой высоте, но влажность всё равно чувствовалась.

Я впервые столкнулся с Джерардом на террасе, хотя он сюда тоже убегал регулярно. Тоже в одной футболке, как и я, он стоял близко к поручням, опираясь локтями на них, и одну ногу завёл за вторую, пружинисто качая стопой с пятки на носок и обратно. Луна висела высоко над нами, выглядывая только последней четвертью из-за серых облаков, лежавших на небе неряшливыми мазками. Из-за светового загрязнения и отблесков Окленда на востоке от нас небо само по себе тоже было грязно-серым с жёлтым оттенком, но всё равно — красиво.

Я встал на достаточном расстоянии от Джерарда, чтобы его это не раздражало. Он скосил взгляд в мою сторону, хмыкнул себе что-то под нос. Его руки тряслись, пока он пытался прикурить, и в итоге зажигалка, которую он держал, сорвалась из пальцев, сначала стукнувшись о металл поручней с гулким «звяк», а потом в одну секунду улетела вниз, к подножию небоскрёба.

— Блядь, — Джерард проследил за тем, как она потонула в ночном сумраке, а потом выплюнул сигарету, отправляя её лететь следом. Я усмехнулся. Достал свою зажигалку, прокручивая между пальцев.

— Помочь?

— Ну, помоги, — Джерард вытянул ещё одну сигарету из своей пачки, я щёлкнул кнопкой зажигалки, выпуская короткий рыжий огонёк — тот своим отблеском лизнул лицо Джерарда, делая его похожим на карикатурную посмертную маску. Очень мягкую, с плавными линиями, но всё же. Красиво замерцали шиммерные блёстки, смешанные с оттенком его кожи на скулах и переносице. Точно. Фея.

— Как ты думаешь, — талант Джерарда разговаривать, сжимая сигарету между скривившихся губ, меня поражал, — с какой скоростью зажигалка летела вниз?

— С большой, — физика не моё сильное место, и высчитывать скорость падения, исходя из высоты небоскрёба и массы зажигалки, я не собирался. Или оно не так высчитывается? Я получил итоговую пять по физике только потому, что ничего не взорвал на последней практической контрольной. Ну, и ещё потому что списал теоретический тест.

— Шестьдесят две мили в час*, — тоном знатока произнёс Джерард. Я посмотрел на него со скепсисом, сомневаясь, что он только что это высчитал. С другой стороны, будь так, я бы даже не удивился.

— Зажигалка?

— Нет, — он тыльной стороной ладони утёр нос. — Человек. И не отсюда. С «Золотых ворот». Падение длится четыре секунды.

— Мы на конкурсе всезнаек?

— Тш, — Джерард отмахнулся. — Двести сорок шесть футов.* Четыре секунды. Интересно, за это время можно успеть вспомнить всю свою жизнь, как в книжках пишут?

— По-моему это чушь, — я не стал спрашивать, откуда он в курсе всех этих фактов о «Золотых воротах». Может, Джерард на досуге ведёт блог «Лучшие места для самоубийства и интересные факты о них». — У тебя всего четыре секунды. Ничего особо не вспомнишь. Скорее будешь жалеть, что шагнул.

— Жалеть?

— Ага. Мне кажется, многие жалеют. Только уже поздно. Шестьдесят две мили в час. Ты, вода — и всмятку.

— Один парень выжил, — не выпуская сигарету из губ, Джерард стал почёсывать свой подбородок. — В восемьдесят пятом. Сам выплыть смог.

— Везучий.

— Он потом, говорят, повесился.

— И целеустремлённый.

Джерард вдруг засмеялся, согнувшись почти пополам, его лоб с глухим стуком приземлился на поручни, а сигарета всё ещё оставалась во рту, как приклеенная, но он смеялся, громко и так по-дурацки. Самый тупой смех на свете. Словно пулемётная очередь маленьких визгливых «ха-ха», смешанных с кашлем чихуахуа-астматика.

Я растерялся и отпустил свою сигарету в полёт, даже не потушив её.

Это был прекрасный смех. Лучший смех из всех, что я только слышал.

Я улыбнулся, ощущая головокружительное тепло, поднявшееся внутри меня, и тоже засмеялся, даже не понимая, над чем мы смеёмся. Просто было хорошо, понимаете, смеяться рядом с ним. У него смех был искренний и заразительный. Немножко пьяный, но всё равно.

Наконец, фыркнув, Джерард успокоился, выпрямился и тряхнул головой. Ладони его сжали поручни, он повернул лицо ко мне, снова прищурившись. Я на автомате протянул руку к нему, перехватывая его сигарету, что почти дошла до фильтра и вот-вот должна была просыпаться пеплом ему на футболку. Отобрал её, выкинул. Джерард нахмурился, посмотрел на меня пару секунд, потом достал ещё одну сигарету и поманил меня пальцами, намекая, чтобы я снова дал ему прикурить.

— Ты из Джерси, верно?

— Читали мой профайл?

— Делать мне больше нечего, — шумно выдохнул он. — У тебя по акценту слышно. Откуда ты?

— Бельвилл, — я понимал, что меня там, в зале, ждёт Боб, но не собирался тратить шанс на разговор с Джерардом впустую. Закурил, следуя его примеру, а он задумчиво пожевал фильтр губами. Боже, сколько он курил? А пил? По-моему, количество было неограниченным и не поддавалось счёту.

— Моя бабушка жила в Бельвилле. На пересечении Элмвуд-авеню и Аделаида-стрит.

— О, — я не знал, как реагировать на эту информацию. По речи Джерарда было не так заметно, что он из Джерси, хотя и калифорнийским его акцент не был ни разу. Закусив губу, я осторожно уточнил: — Вы из Бельвилла?

— Нет, я жил в Саммите. Но мы с братом часто ездили к бабушке. Родители хотели переехать ближе к ней, когда Майкс родился, но у отца наладились дела с работой и мы остались, — звучал Джерард довольно искренне, хоть в его голосе и сквозило сомнение, словно он, даже будучи настолько пьян, останавливал себя, думая, стоит ли ему рассказывать подробности о себе.

Итак, теперь я знал, что мы родом почти из одного города. Саммит и Бельвилл. Нас разделяли семнадцать миль* и полчаса езды на машине. И, если он не лгал, говоря, что приезжал к своей бабушке, я мог бы видеть его однажды. От моего дома до Элмвуд-авеню было минут тридцать пешком. Меньше двух миль*. На велике я бы преодолел это расстояние за десять минут, пересекая половину нашего городка.

Если бы его семья всё-таки переехала в Бельвилл, сложилась бы эта история иначе? Я бы, может, учился с ним или его братом в одной школе. Я бы знал его больше, чем последние полгода. Я бы влюбился в него, будучи ещё ребёнком, и не сбежал бы из Нью-Джерси, потому что у меня был бы он. А может, сбежал бы вслед за ним в итоге. Столько этих «если бы». Но всё случилось так, как случилось.

— Я жил на Клинтон-стрит, — зачем-то сообщил я. Ну, хотелось ответить честностью на честность. Мой дом был ближе к границе с Ньюарком со стороны Форрест Хилл и Вудсайда*, тогда как его бабушка жила ближе к Авондейлу*, на милой крошечной улице, которая была засажена вязами и застроена аккуратными домиками, обшитыми белым сайдингом и с крышами из типовой серой черепицы.

— Возле церкви святого Петра, да?

— Ну, практически.

— Бабуля ходила в эту церковь.

Я всё крутил в голове полученную информацию. Хотел задать ему тысячу вопросов. Узнать, почему он тоже, как и я, уехал из Нью-Джерси и оказался в Сан-Франциско. Хотел усадить его перед собой и слушать, как он будет рассказывать мне, как будет смеяться, мечтательно и мягко улыбаться, упоминая бабушку и брата. Вы знаете, что улыбку можно услышать? Я с закрытыми глазами могу различать интонации Джерарда. Я с закрытыми глазами могу провести линии пальцами по его щеке от родинки к родинке.

Мы так похожи. Оба выросли в маленьком городе. Оба сбежали оттуда. И я чувствовал, что на этом наши сходства не закончатся. Мир тесен, да?

Он остался на террасе, когда я вернулся в зал. Отпустил Боба и начал вытирать стойку от следов и капель. Дерек свернул музыку, официанты почти прибрали на столах, оставляя всё прочее уборщикам, которые наводили порядок в клубе по утрам. Формально моя рабочая смена уже закончилась, а я устало сидел за стойкой опустевшего клуба, ковыряя пальцем её поверхность, и ждал, пока Джерард соизволит вернуться в тепло.

Зачем? Да не знаю я. Хотел убедиться, что он будет в порядке. Что он не решил на себе испытать, успевают ли люди во время последнего полёта вспомнить всю свою жизнь.

Я вот тогда сказал, что это чушь? А сейчас я так не думаю. По сути, всё, чем я занимаюсь сейчас — это вспоминаю последние полгода своей жизни, прежде чем мне вышибут мозги. Проживаю их заново, чтобы не жалеть.

Так вот, минут в двадцать четвёртого Джерард соизволил всё-таки зайти обратно в зал. Я встрепенулся, как дождавшийся возвращения хозяина щенок, ей-богу. Аж самому неловко, какой я был фонтанирующий энтузиазмом идиот. Почему был? Я и сейчас есть. Ненадолго, правда… Не суть. Джерард прилип к стойке с обратной стороны, со шлепком опуская на только очищенную поверхность свои покрасневшие от холода ладони. Он выглядел торжественно. Или торжествующе? Всё сразу. Он словно придумал план по спасению мира.

Чем мы займёмся сегодня вечером, Брэйн? *

Тем же, что и всегда, Фрэнки. Взорвём нахрен твой мозг от безнадёжности чувств ко мне.

— Дай мне свой телефон, — прямо сказал Джерард. Обычно прохлада отрезвляет, но ему она явно не помогла почувствовать себя уже не таким пьяным. Я видел, как нездорово блестят его глаза, какие широкие у него зрачки и как взгляд расфокусированно бегает по моему лицу. Я не собирался давать ему мой телефон в принципе, и тем более — в таком состоянии. От него пахло дымом, сыростью, можжевельником, текилой — Джерардом, в общем. Прекрасно, конечно, но я не поддамся.

— Зачем?

— Затем, — он ещё раз нетерпеливо шлёпнул рукой по стойке. — Затем, что я не могу выносить тишину тут, окей? Я хочу включить твою музыку.

— Ладно, — хорошо, я поддался. Один-ноль в пользу Джерарда. Сняв блокировку, я открыл iTunes, позволяя ему изучить мою медиатеку. Джерард делал это с очень сосредоточенным видом. Кончик языка высунулся между губ, левая ладонь тёрла щёки и нос то тыльной стороной, то пальцами. Знаете, вот как коты умываются, только он, к счастью (или к сожалению; да о чём ты, блин, думаешь, Фрэнк!), руку свою не облизывал. У меня была собака. Крошечное создание из клочков косматой серой и чёрной шерсти. Она выглядела так, словно её предками были чихуахуа и довоенный плюшевый мишка, согрешившие по большой любви. Ох, моя сладкая горошинка. Она умерла, когда я учился в колледже, а я до сих пор помню её огромные глаза, похожие на спелые оливки, и крошечный розовый язычок. Вы думаете, я собираюсь Джерарда с ней сравнить? Как бы безмерно я ни любил Пи, Джерард всё-таки был в разы симпатичнее. Ладно, о чём это я? Так вот, её огромные чёрные глазки часто слезились, и она облизывала лапу и пыталась почесать их, точно так же, как Джерард сейчас. Мой пушистый ангел… Нет, не Джерард. Джерард скорее опьяневшая от выжранной в одно лицо полбутылки текилы фея.

— Смешай мне Red Bull с водкой, — наконец Джерард выбрал, что включить, и отошёл к рабочему месту Дерека и остальных диджеев, чтобы подключить мой телефон к колонкам.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея! — крикнул я ему. Джерард отмахнулся, даже не глядя:

— А ты не думай, просто сделай! — он споткнулся, поднимаясь на подиум, но устоял. Пока он возился с проводами, я последовал его просьбе-тире-приказу. Только водки добавил меньше, хотя не думаю, что это спасло бы его. Моя рука чуть вздрогнула, когда тишину, прерываемую только едва слышной руганью со стороны Джерарда, вдруг разрезал голос Джарвиса Кокера — Джерард включил «Mis-Shapes»*, явно добравшись до Pulp в списке всех моих сохранённых альбомов.

Поставив стакан на стойку, я упёрся в неё локтями и стал ждать, пока Джерард подойдёт ближе. Он не подходил. Его движения были чем-то средним между боем с тенью, когда он махал ногами перед собой в пустоту, и вальсом в одиночку, но он отлично чувствовал музыку, хоть его ноги, очевидно, едва держали его. То и дело я вздрагивал, ожидая, что сейчас он упадёт, но нет. Он кружился по танцполу, практически тонул в темноте, терялся в ней, лишённой привычного бега огней стробоскопов, но стоял на ногах, хотя во время припева была пара моментов, когда он почти заваливался назад, крутясь вокруг своей оси. Он как будто позабыл о том, что я ещё был здесь. Хотя, наверное, так и было. Разве имел я значение, пока у Джерарда были музыка и темнота вокруг? Изредка он что-то выкрикивал, пытаясь подпевать, и это было бы забавным, но мне это казалось настоящим волшебством.

Он всё-таки обратил на меня внимание к концу песни. Его дыхание немного сбилось, но в целом он выглядел хорошо для настолько пьяного человека, только что устроившего импровизированный концерт. Подскочил он к стойке как раз в тот момент, когда альбом, явно поставленный на случайное воспроизведение, переключился на «Something Changed». Романтика в лучших традициях подростковых фильмов. Я бы удавился за такую сцену на своём выпускном. Хотя нет, будь это мой выпускной, Джерард бы сейчас пил свой «Red Bull» с водкой под «Every Breath You Take»* — школьные танцы в «Богоматери Мира» традиционно проходили под хиты восьмидесятых.

Но нет, мы сейчас были в середине девяностых, Джерард пил энергетик, слегка дёргая головой под Pulp, и его плечи плавно двигались, так естественно, будто это были его привычные движения, вне зависимости от того, какая музыка играла.

— У тебя неплохой музыкальный вкус, — похвалил он меня; я не собирался расплываться довольной лужей от этого; ладно, я всё-таки расплылся, кого я обманываю? — Но Post Malone рядом с Misfits? Серьёзно?

— Post Malone крут, — я не собирался всерьёз вступать с ним в спор о музыкальных пристрастиях, а он засмеялся, мотая головой:

— Да, неплохо. Но Youth Code мне нравится больше.

— Они совсем разные! Как их можно сравнивать? Мы же не сравниваем Боуи и Metallica, да?

— У тебя много классики, — Джерард улыбнулся, обнажая зубы. — А Post Malone — первый более-менее современный исполнитель, которого я у тебя увидел при беглом поиске.

— Ну, если бы ты поискал чуть внимательнее, то и Youth Code увидел бы, — я фыркнул. Он снова засмеялся. Такой идиот. Я. Не он. Но и он тоже. Мы оба.

Господи, я хотел вечность провести только рассматривая его улыбку, понятно вам? Я смотрел только на него: пьяного, но не грустного, как в тот раз, а счастливо прикрывшего глаза под музыку, которая была на пару лет старше меня. Если бы он жил со мной в одном городе; если бы я влюбился в него, ещё будучи ребёнком; если бы все наши «если бы» имели смысл, то я бы пошёл с ним на выпускной, заставив весь преподавательский состав «Богоматери Мира» упасть замертво от инфаркта, спровоцированного возмущением. Класс. Я бы танцевал с ним под The Police, наступая ему на ноги.

Мы бы сбежали с выпускного. Сели бы на нагретую за день землю прямо у кромки Пассаик-ривер, не пересекая её, не возвращаясь из Арлингтона в Бельвилл. Я бы поцеловал его и спросил: «Где бы я сейчас был, если бы мы с тобой не встретились? Пел бы я эту песню кому-то другому вместо тебя? *».

А он бы отвесил мне подзатыльник и сказал: «Фрэнк, дурак ты набитый, мы бы встретились обязательно — только не здесь. В Сан-Франциско, понимаешь?».

В реальности же песня закончилась, как и Red Bull с водкой в его стакане. Пульсирующий ритм «F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E.»* наползал на нас так же, как туманы наползают на Сан-Франциско со стороны залива, медленно укрывая собой каждое здание, от небоскрёбов до крошечных частных домиков. Как чувства к Джерарду накрывали меня, от пяток поднимаясь всё выше и выше. Словно он кастанул на меня «Ядовитый туман» в подземельях под Тлеющим озером.* Только в его случае это была усовершенствованная версия. «Сексуальный туман». Наносит миллион единиц урона, заставляет член дёргаться в штанах, вызывает помутнение рассудка. Стопроцентное попадание.

Джамия как-то сказала, что под эту песню только сексом заниматься. Мы с ней так и не попробовали. Боже, зачем я вообще думаю о Джамии сейчас?

Джерард словно занимался сексом сам с собой. Ну, не в том смысле, что он засунул руку себе в штаны и начал дрочить при мне (хотя я уверен, он был на такое способен), просто его движения были такими чувственными и гибкими, пока он крутился у стойки, качая головой, подвывая каждому слову песни, гладил себя по шее и груди, ерошил свои волосы. Он прикрыл глаза, он чувствовал песню на клеточном, кажется, уровне, а я чувствовал на клеточном уровне его самого. И это, хочу я вам сказать, был пиздец. Я медленно втянул воздух носом, пытаясь удержаться на поверхности реальности. Я, блядь, за эти две минуты превратился в ебучее желе. А мой мозг превратился в бульон, стекая по позвоночнику куда-то в область паха.

Джерард — это пиздец ходячий. В ту секунду, правда, он был скорее пиздецом, извивающимся в ему одному понятном танце. Он гладил себя по плечам, и это напоминало танцы змей под музыку заклинателей. Только это Джерард извивался, как змея, а чувствовал себя загипнотизированной нахрен гадюкой почему-то я.

Я напряжённо следил за каждым его движением. Я боялся упустить что-то важное, если пропущу хоть малейшее колебание его рук или плеч. Я отзеркалил то, как Джерард закусил губу, а у него струйка крови текла из прокушенного места, едва заметно, просто делая губы ярче и чётче на вид, скапливаясь в уголке рта — блядский ты боже, ему кто вообще дал право быть таким?

Он раскрыл глаза, утопив меня в потемневшей грязной зелени своего взгляда, и я понял, что он сам себе все эти права выдал, он даже не спрашивал никого, он просто, блядь, такой.

И я столько раз слушал эту песню, но, потерявшись в Джерарде, забыл обо всём. Резкий переход от одной части к другой напугал меня. Я вздрогнул, сбивая рукой стакан прямо на пол, а Джерард резко дёрнулся ко мне, задирая голову:

— What, — вскрикнул он, поднимая руки вверх, — is, — а потом хлопнул ими по стойке, — this, — и попытался на эту несчастную стойку залезть. В следующий миг он с громким воплем свалился на пол, и я перегнулся через стойку, глядя на него, идиота, под бьющее в ушах «feeling called love».

Вот же оно, это чувство. Когда ты смотришь на него, пьяного, упавшего на пол в попытке спеть песню, и он смеётся, и ты начинаешь внезапно смеяться тоже.

— Ты в порядке?

— Why me! — лёжа на спине, Джерард снова махал руками в воздухе, обращаясь то ли к высшим силам, то ли ко мне. — Why you! Why here! Why now! Ооох, блядь, кажется, я сломал себе задницу…

— Давай-ка без акробатики, — я оббежал стойку, помогая ему подняться. Джерард всё хихикал, мотая головой, и охал, потирая ладонью свою поясницу. Хорошо, что он не ударился головой. Хорошо, что ничего не разбил — стакан не считается, его-то разбил я, да?

— Пошли, — тяжело дыша и всё ещё хихикая, Джерард похлопал меня по плечу; это был наш первый настолько близкий контакт, и я покраснел, — покурим.

— Ага, — конечно, я бы с ним на край света пошёл, не то что покурить. Идиот. Я. И он. Мы оба. В таком состоянии он мог бы ёбнуться с террасы, даже не планируя этого.

Я снова подкурил его сигарету, но на этот раз он даже не просил меня — я сделал это по своей воле. Он улыбнулся с благодарностью. Пока мы были внутри, небо стало светлее, где-то вдалеке за Оклендом забрезжил рыжий солнечный край. Ещё одна наша традиция: Джерард курит, я за ним наблюдаю. Мне было хорошо. Я надеялся, что ему тоже.

Да, мы с ним слишком похожи. Он тоже был одинок в этом городе, куда сбежал от самого себя. Он так же, как и я, нуждался в ком-то рядом. Мне повезло, что я был в нужное время в нужном месте, не более. На моём месте мог оказаться кто-то другой.

Но это оказался я. Случайность свела меня с Джерардом, и я никогда не узнаю, нужен был ему хоть кто-то или он нуждался именно во мне, но мне это и не важно. Он был со мной. Он был моим, а я буду его, пока моё сердце не прекратит биться.

Красоты рассвета не задевали меня в ту ночь, через серость переходящую в утро. Ветер пробирался под мою футболку, ветер скользил по волосам Джерарда, заставляя дрожать прядки у его скул. Его кожа была медовой на вид (и я уверен, на вкус тоже), пока утренние оттенки ложились на неё размытым градиентом. Он курил, не замечая меня, а я снова видел только его, а не окружающий мир. Моя рука вздрогнула, опускаясь на перила террасы, совсем рядом с его ладонью, сжимавшей круглый и холодный металлический поручень. Я должен был положить руку рядом, но я положил её так, чтобы его пальцы легли на мои и оказались защищены от металлического холода.

В тот момент я всё понял. Глядя на его профиль, на то, как он безмолвно курил и позволял моим пальцами греть его собственные, я понял. Я люблю его.

Это осознание зажужжало в моей голове, а потом резко скользнуло вниз, за рёбра, укореняясь там.

Мне казалось, если я вдохну глубже, то закашляюсь. Мне казалось, если я что-то скажу, то из моего горла хлынет кровь. Жужжащее чувство ширилось во мне, всё сильнее и сильнее. Оно росло, заполняя меня. И всё это было из-за Джерарда. Я вздрогнул, так же, как раньше от его резкого пения, когда осознал всё это. Для меня всё вставало на свои места. Мои пассивные обиды. Мои неуверенные попытки привлечь его внимание. То, как старательно я не подпускал других людей.

Мне хотелось закричать, просто чтобы он услышал.

Но я стоял молча, впитывая в себя то, что открылось мне. Я грел его пальцы. Он молча курил.

Но если бы в ту секунду он захотел спрыгнуть вниз, я бы прыгнул первый — просто чтобы ущелье для него было устлано мной*.

***

**примечания:**

_* 101 градус по Фаренгейту — это приблизительно 38,3 по Цельсию.  
* Инфекционный мононуклеоз — одно из заболеваний, вызываемых вирусов Эппштейна-Барр (он же вирус герпеса 4 типа, он же «та штука, которой Фрэнк переболел в детстве»). Болезнь чаще всего переносят в детском или подростковом возрасте, во взрослом возрасте она редко переходит в хроническую форму, но зато даёт осложнения в виде сниженного иммунитета, частых бронхитов, проблем с селезёнкой и печенью.  
* «Тайленол» — популярное в США жаропонижающее на основе ацетаминофена (на пост-советском пространстве он больше известен, как парацетамол). Так как и «Терафлю», и «Тайленол» содержат ацетаминофен, который может негативно влиять на печень в случае высокой дозировки, то эти два лекарства одновременно принимать не рекомендуют.  
* «НайКвилл» — тот самый сироп от кашля, из-за которого Фрэнк и Джерард однажды чуть не подрались. Как и «Терафлю», он содержит декстрометорфан, компонент, в высоких дозах схожий по действию с психоделическими веществами. Поэтому Фрэнк не давал Джерарду пить «НайКвилл» после того, как он завязал с алкоголем. И поэтому «НайКвилл» продают в США только после «по паспорту».  
* «Цепакол» — леденцы от боли в горле, содержат бензокаин, сильный местный анестетик.  
* The Castro Theatre — кинотеатр в центре ЛГБТ-района Кастро, один из негласных символов района.  
* Miller Midnight — марка тёмного пива.  
* 46 градусов по Фаренгейту — +8 по Цельсию.  
* 62 мили — 100 километров.  
* 246 футов — приблизительно 75 метров.  
* 17 миль — около 27 километров.  
* 2 мили — чуть больше 3 километров.  
* Форрест Хилл и Вудсайд — районы Ньюарка, расположенные на севере города на границе с Бельвиллем.  
* Авондейл — район Натли, города севернее Бельвилля.  
* Уважаемый F.T.Willz, кем бы ты ни был, иди нахуй, от души прошу. Вы и так все знаете, к чему эта отсылка.  
* «Чем мы займёмся сегодня, Брэйн?» — iconic line известного мультсериала Стивена Спилберга «Пинки и Брэйн», про двух лабораторных мышей, пытающихся захватить мир.  
* Mis-Shapes, Something Changed, F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E. — всё песни Pulp, если вы не включили альбом с началом главы, то рекомендую сделать это хотя бы сейчас.  
* Every Breath You Take — песня британской группы The Police (той, где пел Стинг, ага). Хит всех школьных дискотек США, но на самом деле, у неё несколько кринжовый текст про парня, который следит за каждым шагом своей бывшей подруги.  
* « Where would I be now if we'd never met? Would I be singing this song to someone else instead?» — строки из «Something Changed» Pulp.  
* «Ядовитый туман» — пиромагическое заклинание из игры Dark Souls III.  
* «But when you throw yourself off the cliff, the canyon is lined with me». Да, да, это снова отсылки к F.T.Willz. Мне не стыдно._


	6. 05: if tonight is our night i'll give you my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заранее соболезную всем, кто пронзил все отсылки к текстам Фрэнка или MyChem в этой главе.   
> Название: строки из Frnkiero and the Cellabration — .Blood Infections.

— Мам, я влюбился.

В Сан-Франциско было 6:37 утра. В Белльвиле — 9:37. Если бы моя мама в тот день ушла на работу, она бы не взяла трубку. Но нет, она была выходная, спала в своей постели, даже не представляя, что я соизволю спустя три года молчания наконец-то позвонить ей, и вместо «привет» сказать «я влюбился».

Вместо ответного «привет» я услышал всхлип, а затем мягкое, полное материнской боли «Фрэнки, это ты?», и улыбнулся, чувствуя себя последним ублюдком.

— Да, мам. Это я.

— Боже, — она ещё раз всхлипнула. — Фрэнки, у тебя всё хорошо? Три года, Господи, ты три года не звонил, Фрэнк! Я уважаю твоё решение о взрослой жизни отдельно от родителей, но три года! Ты мог хотя бы иногда звонить или писать? Ты ужасный, безответственный, эгоистичный, — она что-то ещё сказала, но и это потонуло во всхлипе, и дальше я был не в состоянии разобрать хоть слово в потоке её рыданий. Она ведь была права. Я действительно эгоист: оставил её, даже не пытаясь связаться. Она-то в чём виновата, что мне не было места в Белльвиле, что мне там дышать нечем было? Моя мама всегда была на моей стороне, а я поступил как настоящая сволочь, и конечно, я чувствовал себя виноватым. Эта вина всегда и мешала мне позвонить ей, всё оттягивая и оттягивая. И не важно, сколько прошло — шесть месяцев после того, как я уехал, или три года — я со своим стыдом всё равно делал хуже только себе и ей.

Через несколько минут её рыдания стихли, и она пробормотала, что любит меня, хоть я и «маленький кусок говна». Я привычно надулся, отговариваясь, что не такой уж и маленький, и мама засмеялась, и я будто наяву видел, как она качает головой, а волосы падают ей на лицо, скрывая скулы и края её широкой улыбки.

— Мне просто стыдно было, понимаешь? Я не мог найти в себе силы, мам.

— Ты такой дурной, Фрэнки, — она вздохнула; на заднем фоне послышался глухой собачий лай.

— Ты собаку завела?

— Да. Пару лет назад Джамия привела её. Она работает в приюте сейчас, — пустилась в рассказ мама. — Её зовут Лоис. Такая милашка, ты бы видел.

— Маленькая?

— Нет, среднего размера. После Свит Пи было непривычно с такой здоровячкой возиться, но мы сдружились.

Я вздохнул. У мамы была собака. Джамия работала в приюте. Белльвиль жил своей жизнью и без меня, а я был здесь, в туманной сырости Сан-Франциско, живя своей жизнью без них. Своей жизнью, в которой образовался Джерард — ну, знаете, как образуются новые звёздные системы, так и он. Образовался. Сам по себе, заставляя меня вертеться по его орбите, без шанса сойти с намеченного пути.

— Фрэнки, — наконец-то в мамином голосе не было ни слёз, ни грусти, ни даже обиды. Просто мягкое и любящее «Фрэнки», как она звала меня с моих самых малых лет. В моей семье была целая куча Фрэнков, как будто других имён не существовало для славного рода Айеро: дедушка, отец, его брат был Фрэнком по третьему имени (нет, вы представляете?), и ещё куча кузенов, и, конечно же, я — и меня все называли Пако*; был период, когда я жутко бесился — зачем называть меня Фрэнком при рождении, если в итоге называете иначе, — и я тогда даже решил, что если у меня будет сын, я его назову как угодно, но не Фрэнком, боже упаси. Мне тогда было одиннадцать, кажется. Потом мама дала мне послушать Синатру и сказала, что Фрэнк — замечательное имя, и я успокоился, найдя себе другой повод возмущаться превратностям судьбы (у меня первого в классе начали расти усы, и я совсем не рад был тому, что влетел в пубертат раньше остальных сверстников).

Так вот, мама.

— Фрэнки, — произнесла она. — В кого ты влюбился, малыш?

Я резко сел на кровати, жмурясь от лёгкой вспышки головокружения. Поковырял ногтем какую-то хрень на своём бедре: то ли прыщ, то ли укус какого-то неведомого клопа, то ли ещё что. Расковырял её до того, что из неё брызнула сукровица, и, довольный, собрался с силами, чтобы поговорить с мамой.

— Он замечательный.

Мама тихо вздохнула, и я буквально мог прочитать её мысли: «Ну конечно — он». Боже. Я уверен, доживи я до пятидесяти лет или ещё подольше, мама бы всё равно не оставила надежд, что однажды я выберу правильную сторону. Но было бесполезно объяснять маме, что бисексуальность так не работает.

— Расскажешь о нём подробнее?

Я закивал. Господи, я наконец-то мог поговорить с кем-то про Джерарда! Вы не можете представить, насколько даже этот факт делал меня счастливым. Я упал обратно на подушку, почёсывая лоб, и громко попыхтел.

— Ну, мы работаем вместе. Точнее… Он мой босс, вроде как. Управляющий в клубе, где я работаю, — я снова стал растерянно почёсывать своё бедро, ковыряя следы на коже дальше. — Он тоже из Джерси! Хотя я бы так не сказал… В смысле, я не понял этого, но я думаю, он давно живёт в Сан-Франциско. И он такой удивительный. У меня голова кругом идёт, когда он мне улыбается. Он невероятный! Если бы ты только знала… Когда я его впервые увидел, я нихрена не понял, что это за чувство, а сейчас наконец разобрался, и это лучшее, что я чувствовал в своей жизни. Просто знать, что он есть! Что я знаю его, я могу его любить. Я… Слушать его смех, смотреть на него, запоминать, как он ведёт себя, узнавать его. Просто, — я усмехнулся, даже не пытаясь отогнать все эти глупые метафоры моего состояния, — быть на его орбите. Это всё… Я никогда не испытывал подобного. Даже не думал, что испытаю. Я, блин… Мам, это, это больно, оказывается.

Резко замолчав, я смотрел на потолок, слушая мамино дыхание и осознавая, что сам только что сказал. И да, пока я не проговорил вслух, до меня даже не доходило, насколько, оказывается, любить — это странное и дарящее дискомфорт чувство. Все эти «бабочки в животе» — мне скорее казалось, что этих бабочек булавками к моему желудку приколоть пытались, а они всё били и били крылышками, бесполезно стараясь избежать своей участи. Никакого тебе чувства, словно тебя окрылило. Уж скорее меня сбросили со скоростью шестидесяти двух миль в час с «Золотых ворот», и я разбился всмятку о ртутно блестящую водную гладь залива без единого шанса выплыть к берегу.

— Это правда больно. Не потому что он не знает об этом, — я перевернулся на бок, подгребая колени к груди, и в растерянности стал перебирать пальцами ног по воздуху; телефон был зажат между подушкой и моим плечом, а мой взгляд, остекленев, прилип к серой полосе на обоях, которую оставил диван предыдущих жильцов, — но само по себе. Сердце так сильно бьётся, когда ты любишь кого-то. Это так тепло, но в то же время больно. Непривычно. И я не знаю, мам, как с этим совладать. Я… Мне кажется, я не умею. Но и чтобы это заканчивалось, я тоже не хочу. Это так больно, что даже приятно, — я глупо заулыбался, хмыкнув. — Хочу, чтобы это осталось.

Некоторое время мама молчала, и я понимал, что она погрузилась в задумчивое состояние, размышляя, что же мне ответить. А я думал о Джерарде, опять. Теперь он будет занимать большую часть моих мыслей всё оставшееся мне время, а я даже не думал на такое жаловаться. Прикрыв глаза, прокручивал картинки прошлой ночи в голове: как он танцевал сам с собой, как упал со стойки, заливисто заржав, и как его пальцы щекотно гладили меня между костяшек, когда мы стояли на террасе, встречая то ли новый день, то ли — новое чувство.

— Фрэнки, — мне пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы услышать её слова, — послушай, малыш. Ты ведь не родился с умением играть на гитаре, верно?

— Ну да, — я нахмурился, примерно понимая, к чему она ведёт. Она ведь была моей мамой. В каком-то смысле она была для меня предсказуема, так же, как и я для неё — хотя кто из родителей на сто процентов знает своих детей? А кто из детей уверен, что знает о родителях всё? Мы даже о себе порой не всё на сто процентов понимаем, а тут — другой человек, пусть даже тот, с которым ты прожил большую часть жизни.

Мама не разочаровала:

— Вот и подумай. Поначалу тебе было сложно играть. Я помню, как ты ругался, когда что-то не получалось. Как тренировался ночами — думаешь, я не слышала? Но ты не бросал гитару, ты играл и играл, пока не начал играть действительно хорошо. Так и с любовью. Никто не умеет любить по умолчанию.

— Кроме Иисуса, — хихикнул я.

— Фрэнк! Мы сейчас не про Иисуса, — я буквально слышал, как мама в трёх тысячах миль от меня закатила глаза. Будь я рядом, ещё бы подзатыльник мне влепила. — Когда ты влюбляешься, когда ты пытаешься строить с человеком отношения, конечно, поначалу это сложно. Это и потом сложно. Люди — они всё-таки не гитары…

— Да уж.

— Но это того стоит, — с улыбкой добавила она. — Постараться. Это сложно, больно, иногда просто губительно. Но если это действительно любовь, то всегда будет то, что с лихвой перевесит все трудности. Даже если ничего не получится, от настоящей любви остаётся что-то хорошее.

— Ты говоришь так, словно ты через это проходила.

— Фрэнк, — мама снова вздохнула, закатывая глаза. — Я не просто через это прошла. Я сейчас говорю с тем самым «чем-то хорошим», который впервые за три года позвонил мне только чтобы сказать, что влюбился.

— Ну мам, — я заулыбался, отворачиваясь лицом в подушку, и ощутил, как кончики ушей краснеют. Хорошо, когда родители любят тебя. Я в целом не должен был жаловаться: мои родители принимали мой выбор. У многих такой привилегии нет. Просто сбежать от них, от родного города — мне это было нужно. Я думаю, они понимали это. Всегда понимали, что я однажды это сделаю.

— Так ты говоришь, он не в курсе о твоих чувствах?

— Ну, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Мы ведь всё-таки работаем вместе, — пробормотал я. Не стал уточнять, что тут проблема ещё и в том, что мы работаем на мафию. Я знаю мою маму: она бы тотчас прилетела в Сан-Франциско, нашла меня, «Кьяра ди Луна», Марко Ланза — и оттрепала бы последнего за ухо. — Я бы хотел ему сказать, но мне кажется, пока с этим можно повременить.

— Фрэнки, — мы ещё немного поговорили с ней о всякой ерунде, вроде погоды и того, как вела себя её новая собака, а потом мама всё-таки спросила: — Ты не хочешь приехать? Хотя бы в отпуск. Тебе же дадут отпуск?

— Наверное, мам, — я пожал плечами. — Вряд ли летом. Может, осенью. На Рождество не получится, но в ноябре… Я постараюсь.

— До ноября ещё далеко, — тяжело вздохнула она. — Фрэнк. Ты звони мне, ладно? Хоть иногда. Чтобы я знала, что ты в порядке, малыш.

— Хорошо.

— Люблю тебя очень, — мамин голос был теплее всего на свете, и одним им можно было все мои волнения стереть. Я улыбнулся, ощущая себя маленьким мальчиком, которого разбудили воскресным утром, чтобы отвести в церковь, а потом — в кафе-мороженое.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, мам. Правда. Прости, я просто дурной.

— Да знаю я, что ты дурной. Но другого мне и не нужно.

Когда мы наконец наговорились, я потянулся прям в постели, понимая, что хорошо бы поспать было лечь. Я ещё не знал, что это мой последний в жизни разговор с мамой, и, что самое смешное — он был не о ней, не обо мне, а о Джерарде. Ну что за жизнь, а? Всё на моей финишной прямой было связано только с ним, а я даже сопротивляться не пытался. Овечка, довольная, что её ведут на заклание. Свернувшись в позе эмбриона под одеялом, я воткнул наушники, пролистывая свою медиатеку в поисках того, подо что собирался спать, и, чтобы вы понимали степень моей слетевшей от Джерарда крыши, я улыбался, потому что он трогал мой телефон, господи.

Я включил Bright Eyes. Засыпая под «Lua», я прокручивал в голове всё то, что сказала мама, а в почти задремавшем сознании это сплеталось со строками песни. «Когда очень одиноко, я могу быть лучшим другом сам себе»* — да ладно, серьёзно? Я, блядь, три года жил в этом состоянии. Теперь я видел смысл в том, как Джерард появился в моей жизни. Я хотел всего и сразу, но в первую очередь я хотел чувствовать себя не-одиноким рядом с ним. Только вот, в отличие от дрожащего голоса Конора Оберста, рассказывающего о перестающей существовать к утру любви, я точно знал, что не хочу такого для себя. Для нас с Джерардом. Нет уж, это было невыносимо. Ещё хуже, чем любить в одиночестве. Там у тебя хотя бы есть только надежды, ложные или нет — не важно, но когда тебе дают то, в чём ты нуждаешься, а потом отбирают… Честно говоря, ещё ничего не случилось, а я уже заранее злился.

Вот и слушай, блин, что-то «поспокойнее». Хотя мне тогда хоть включи песенки из детских шоу типа «Барни и друзья» или «Бананы в пижамах»* — я бы всё равно нашёл, из-за чего себя накрутить.

Проснулся я около пяти вечера, когда плейлист несколько раз успел пойти на следующий круг, и в моей голове ритмично переливалась «The Calendar Hung Itself». Мой желудок требовательно булькнул, вторя битам песни, и я резко поднялся на кровати, поворачиваясь то вправо, то влево, чтобы размять плечи.

— Напеваю в твой автоответчик, что ты моё солнышко, моё единственное, блядь, солнышко! * — я вскинул руки вверх, потягиваясь до гудящего напряжения в позвоночнике и сдавленного вопля, который вместе с зевком вырвался у меня изо рта. Нужно было собираться на работу. Нужно было собираться туда, где я надеялся увидеть Джерарда и снова испытать жужжащее, болезненное, но такое горячее чувство любви, наполняющей меня от вида его улыбки.

Не собираясь ждать автобус, я поскакал прямо по улице, игнорируя идущую вверх Пауэлл-стрит, и предпочитая по Пасифик добежать до Коламбус-авеню, потом сворачивая по дороге к пирамиде. Я даже не стал переключать плейлист. «First day of my life»*, как и всегда, оказывала на меня удивительное воздействие — от неё одновременно щипало глаза и грудь сжималась от подступающей необходимости заплакать и дать волю себе, но при этом она вселяла уверенность, что всё будет в порядке. Я буду в порядке. О, я очень нуждался в этом чувстве тогда. Эй, если я попрошу их включить эту песню прежде, чем они выстрелят мне в голову, мне станет легче принять неизбежное?

Подняться на служебном лифте, быстро переодеться в уже ставшие родными чёрную футболку и старые вэнсы, хлопнуть Боба по плечу в знак приветствия, получая ответный шлепок такой силы, что меня чуть не впечатало в барную стойку; Боб поручил мне проверить, хватает ли нам алкоголя из «самодельных» запасов, а Алисия тем временем хвасталась новой татуировкой, которую сделала днём. Всё как обычно. Я готовился к долгой смене до утра, ведь была пятница, и помимо того, что обычно в такие дни приходило огромное количество нуждающихся в отдыхе от рабочей недели людей, в ту ночь у нас ещё выступал какой-то известный диджей. Я толком не выспался, хотя часов в кровати провёл достаточно, и всё-таки — чувствовал себя бодрым.

Да, конечно. Я ведь ждал Джерарда. Мы разошлись около шести утра, точнее, он где-то в половине шестого, выкурив все свои, да и мои тоже, сигареты, резко выключил музыку и хлопнул рукой по стойке, заявляя — мне пора. В смысле, мне — Фрэнку. Сам он ещё остался. Мне в то время казалось, он вообще ночевал в клубе, или жил где-то в крайней близости к нему, потому что я ни разу к тому моменту не видел его на улице возле башни, но при этом внутри он был почти всегда.

И прошло чуть больше двенадцати часов, а я уже скучал. Я не собирался бросаться ему на шею с признаниями, нет, нет и нет. Никаких таких глупостей. Но всё-таки, я был уверен, ни с Бобом, ни с Алисией он не устраивал таких вечеров. Он не танцевал перед ними под их песни-ровесницы, не выкуривал их сигареты и не улыбался так пьяняще.

Всё-таки это уже лучше, чем односторонний монолог, да? Мы общались. В каком-то смысле.

Разговоры Алисии и Боба воспринимались мной как фоновый шум, пока я был занят делом. Просто единая мелодия их голосов, слившаяся во что-то неразборчивое, смешавшаяся с музыкой, застрявшей в моей голове, с фоновым сопровождением самого клуба, с лёгким звоном бутылок, сталкивающихся друг с другом. Но мне кажется, у меня тогда открылись сверхъестественные силы, что-то вроде «паучьего чутья» Питера Паркера, хотя я бы скорее назвал это «чутьём влюблённого идиота» (запатентовано Фрэнком Айеро в марте 2019-го). В какую бы какофонию ни смешались звуки вокруг меня, голос Джерарда выделялся из любого шумового загрязнения. Я подскочил на ноги, чуть не врезавшись затылком о верх стойки, и посмотрел на него с широкой улыбкой.

— Привет! То есть, эм, здрасьте. Как обычно, да?

Браво, Фрэнк. Десять из десяти. Джерард посмотрел на меня со смесью недоумения и раздражения, поджав губы, и сдержанно кивнул.

Блядь, да что с ним не так? Он что, трезвым не помнит то, что делал пьяным? Бесит!

Естественно, я не стал подавать виду, что меня вот это его непроницаемое лицо, будто он, блядь, у Боба научился, выбесило. Раньше хотя бы притворно улыбался, а сейчас… Пока я привычными движениями наливал ему текилу, я представлял Джерарда в костюме Леди Гаги из клипа «Poker Face» и едва сдерживался, чтобы не захихикать. Ну, а чего он? Он ведь правда вчера «зажёг во мне желание, показав всё, что у него есть»*. Я не был виноват. И уж лучше я про себя буду представлять его в образе Леди Гаги, чем злиться. Так ведь? Ладно, я всё равно злился. Я успешно совмещал в себе два этих эмоциональных состояния. Как Гай Юлий Цезарь. Или кто там умел по десять дел одновременно делать? Вроде он.

Вот когда он отошёл, тут я, конечно, дал себе волю, надувшись. Мне было элементарно обидно. Нет, я не требовал поцелуев взасос вместо приветствия (было бы, конечно, неплохо; о чём ты думаешь, Фрэнк, подожди!), но… Я был бы не против пары улыбок и потепления между нами. Не мог же он снова вести себя как игнорщик, делая вид, что вчера всю ночь зависал не со мной, а с каким-то абстрактным Фрэнком. Я не был, блин, абстрактным Фрэнком!

Как оказалось, мог. Джерард мог, блядь, что угодно делать, и даже если бы я влез на стойку, стащил с себя штаны и заорал: «Джерард Уэй, обрати на меня внимание!», он бы продолжил меня игнорировать до тех пор, пока ему самому не захочется… Чего-то.

Конечно, меня это всё обижало. Бесило. Злило. Заставляло чувствовать себя крайне некомфортно, накрывало чувством подавленности. Знаете, меня бы даже больше устроил вариант, в котором он бы общался со мной с неприязнью, делал замечания, выговаривал за что-то. Это бы показало, что ему не всё равно… Но нет же, чёрт. Полное безразличие. А я как гиперэмоциональный щенок, был готов прыгать на месте, вскидывая уши кверху, только чтобы он меня заметил.

Чем хороша работа в людные дни — так это тем, что тебе даже думать некогда. Я был занят одним коктейлем за другим, чуть ли не конвейером наливая, смешивая, подавая, встряхивая, и снова, снова, снова. Вот так работаешь, и о Джерарде думать некогда — спасибо большое, я бы не выдержал. Хотя кого я обманываю, всё равно же думал. Находил время, даже если пару секунд, а мысли всё равно скатывались к нему, словно кубарем по пригорку. И всё. Я ощущал, как падаю в лужу, глубокую такую, вязкую, как ебучее болото, и тону — и думаю, конечно же. О можжевельнике, которым пахли его кожа и одежда, о том, как он болтал, придерживая сигарету губами, и о том, что я, блядь, мог сделать не так, что он вдруг сделался таким игнорщиком. Потом, конечно, включалась логика. Я напоминал себе, что и в прошлый раз он игнорировал меня — целый месяц! да не пошёл бы он в жопу, если он собирался игнорировать меня ещё столько же, — а я тогда вообще молчал, значит, проблема была всё-таки не во мне, а в том, что он… Он, ну… Он, в общем. Джерард. Как будто это всё объясняет.

И даже после моих выходных он не сменил свой гнев на милость, или как там можно было назвать его показательное безразличие. И всю следующую неделю тоже. Я раньше не знал, как можно было так злиться на кого-то, кто тебе нравится, тем более, если не просто нравится, а ты его прям любишь — так вот, спасибо, Джерард, с ним я узнал, что такое более чем возможно. А ему даже делать ничего не надо было. А он и не делал. Придурок. У меня было в целом три основных эмоциональных состояния:

1) Я злился; пыхтел, стоило ему отвернуться, мысленно называл Джерарда придурком и чем ещё похуже, и обещал себе, что вот сейчас как возьму и как перестану к нему что-то испытывать — ох, какой я буду молодец! Как вы понимаете, с этим пунктом я проебался.  
2) Я грустил; я не подавал вида, но внутри меня постоянно пульсировала какая-то сосущая пустота, я ощущал себя ненужным и не понимал, что со мной не так, раз Джерарду на меня плевать. Лёжа в своей постели на рубеже ночи и раннего утра, я старался о нём не думать, но всё равно думал.  
3) Я любил его. Это было главным эмоциональным состоянием, не утихавшим ни на секунду, даже когда я злился особенно сильно. Сосущая пустота превращалась в перестукивания маленьких барабанов за моими рёбрами, когда я смотрел на него, и меня топило жаром, когда мои мысли скользили к той ночи, иначе проигрывая некоторые события из неё. Например, когда я взял его за руку, или когда он танцевал, или… Да, это было невыносимо.

Вдобавок ко всему, неделю спустя один из парней, работавший в другой смене, заболел, и мне пришлось выйти заменить его в свой выходной. Я не особо жаловался, потому что лишние смены — лишние деньги, но с другой стороны, лишние смены — лишний раз смотреть на Джерарда и беситься. Впрочем, выбора у меня всё равно не было.

Смена с другими людьми — это значит никакой расслабляющей болтовни с Бобом и Алисией, когда клиентов нет. Не могу сказать, что мне не нравились парни, работающие в параллельной смене, но и особого восторга от общения с ними я не испытывал — мы, по сути, толком не знали друг друга, никак не сработались, и, в общем-то, поддерживали молчаливый нейтралитет. Я не жаловался, но и быть погружённым в свои мысли без возможности отвлечься на перекидывание шутками с коллегами мне не особо нравилось.

Ещё и Джерард, блин. Когда он появился, я балансировал на грани раздражения и восхищения, потому что в тот день на нём не было привычной чёрной рубашки, наоборот: он был одет в тонкую футболку с чёрными и белыми полосами*, а на плечи была накинута потёртая джинсовка, которая, при всём её неряшливом виде, стоила явно как моя зарплата за две-три смены. А раздражение было у меня от мыслей, что раз уж он переоделся, то всё ясно: Ланза приедет. Этого ещё не хватало.

Но ладно. Эта футболка была хороша. Он был хорош. Его отросшая чёлка была зачёсана назад, он выглядел так, словно его головой вытирали пыль, как метёлкой, но всё ещё был сексуальнее всех на свете. Я поджал губы, только чтобы не улыбаться во весь рот, и мысленно проклинал Джерарда и его футболку всеми возможными способами. Придурок. Некрасиво. Мне ужасно не нравится. Не думай о том, как она задирается, когда Джерард потягивается, Фрэнк. Не-блядь-думай.

— Мистер Ланза приедет сегодня? — нарушил я наше взаимное игнорирование, передавая ему шот. Джерард хлопнул его в себя, даже не поморщившись, и дёрнул плечом:

— С чего ты взял?

— Ну, просто заметил, что вы меняете одежду, когда он приезжает.

— Какой ты замечательный, — фыркнул Джерард, возвращая шот в мои руки. — Не приедет. И, Фрэнк, тебе платят не за такие наблюдения, окей?

Блин, бесишь. Ещё и эти парни с другой смены заржали, когда он меня отбрил. Я проследил за Джерардом хмурым взглядом, но когда он уже поднимался по лестнице, то вдруг остановился, поворачиваясь, и пару секунд смотрел на меня. Нечитаемо, но очень пристально. Я даже поёжился от этого взгляда, отворачиваясь, чтобы почесать затылок в растерянности. Чего это он?

— Фрэнк, бар закроешь? — один из парней, работавших сегодня со мной, Мэтт, сложил ладони в умоляющем жесте, а его коллега, Уэйн, закивал вслед за ним. Кажется, они жили вместе, что-то такое я слышал от Алисии краем уха. Неудивительно, что они планировали свалить вместе чуть пораньше.

Закатив глаза, я махнул рукой:

— Окей, ладно, — всё равно понедельник, людей толком не было, и я не думал, что серьёзно задержусь.

Таланту Джерарда появляться из ниоткуда можно было позавидовать, но я скорее взбесился в очередной раз, когда он буквально выскочил перед стойкой в тот момент, пока я оттирал следы чьих-то коктейлей от гладкой поверхности. Последние гости ушли примерно минут пять-семь назад, тишина давила на уши. Я убрал салфетку, которой вытирал стойку, и посмотрел на Джерарда, слегка хмурясь. Мне было непонятно, зачем он вдруг появился, словно чувствовал, что я снова остался последний. И зачем он стоял сейчас буквально на расстоянии ладони от меня, так близко, что я мог ощущать колебания воздуха каждый раз, когда он вздыхал.

— Может, дашь мне пройти?

— А я мешаю? — вокруг нас было достаточно пространства, но он, видимо, метил пройти за стойку, и именно этот проход перекрыл я. Но вот сдвигаться у меня не было желания. Я упрямо продолжил тереть поверхность, испытывая и его, и моё терпение, сам не зная, чего ожидал. Может, чтобы Джерард не выдержал, оттеснил меня, касаясь руками моих плеч или боков, чтобы сдвинуть в сторону. Ох, как же это жалко, Господи. Но я так нуждался во внимании Джерарда, в его присутствии, что даже на такое втайне надеялся.

Мы как два не очень умных горных козла, смотрели друг на друга бесконечно долго, будто правда столкнулись на узкой дорожке, и никто не собирался уступать, позволяя другому пройти. Но я сдался в итоге (я всегда ему сдавался и буду сдаваться — у Джерарда была надо мной власть, которую невозможно описать словами). Откинул тряпку, нагнувшись, чтобы скользнуть под стойку, и сдвинулся так, чтобы у него было место для прохода. И злился на себя, ну конечно — я всегда на себя злился. За то, что поддался, за то, что робел перед ним, теряясь, словно мне было четырнадцать и я впервые в кого-то влюбился. Да ладно, в четырнадцать даже — было не так. В четырнадцать лет у меня гормоны перекрывали любые сомнения, я видел цель и не видел препятствий. Сейчас же я был вроде как умнее. Но, несмотря на это, во мне всё равно бурлило безрассудное желание броситься с головой в этот омут, и будь что будет.

Джерард прошёл сзади меня, замерев на секунду. Я не понимал, что происходит, но ощущения были такие, будто кончиками пальцев кто-то провёл по моей шее, то ли чтобы пощекотать, то ли пытаясь вызвать вспышку вибрации по всему моему телу. А Джерард всего-то замер, сокращая расстояние между моей спиной и его грудью до каких-то нанозначений. Невыносимо.

— Пусти меня к холодильнику.

— Ладно.

Я уже чего угодно ожидал, если честно. Что он сейчас смешает снова какую-нибудь отраву, залив в шейкер сразу и Red Bull, и тоник, и бурбон, и сверху полирнув водкой или, наоборот, вином, кокетливо украшая этот коктейль свежескрученным косяком. Но нет, Джерард достал баночку колы, со щелчком открывая её, и с наслаждением присосался, шумно сглатывая.

Мысленно я спросил: «Что, решил снизить градус?».

Хах, нет. На такое он бы точно меня послал. В общем, я промолчал, всё-таки продолжая мысленно язвительные вопросы задавать. А Джерард — ну, вы, наверное, уже поняли, что он из себя представляет. Он пил колу, а затем резко дёрнул рукой, позволяя баночке выскользнуть из пальцев, и

Блядь.

— Да какого хрена! — я подпрыгнул на месте, ощущая, как ледяная, игольчатая от пузырьков кола растекается по моей шее, плечу и груди, щедро вылитая на меня Джерардом. Несчастная баночка лежала на полу у моих ног, оставляя последние капли на носках потрёпанных вэнсов, но честно, состояние обуви было последним, что меня волновало сейчас.

— П-прости, — Джерард растерянно взмахнул руками, и я буквально наяву видел, как его пальцы двинулись в мою сторону, в сторону моей футболки, и если пять минут назад я нуждался в его прикосновениях, то сейчас наоборот, шарахнулся, как от прокажённого. Нагнулся под его рукой, проскальзывая подальше от стойки, и едва ли не на сверхзвуковой скорости, как ёбаный Флэш, понёсся в раздевалку.

Вот же дерьмо! Футболка была вся липкая и мокрая. Ладно, я не слишком злился, всё равно её нужно было взять постирать, и к тому же, я всё равно собирался идти домой, но сам факт. Чёртов Джерард! Машет руками своими корявыми, а я теперь мокрый. На штаны вроде не попало, а если бы попало — пиздец, идти с мокрым пятном на паху такое себе удовольствие. Придурок, придурок! Я, конечно же. Джерард просто, блин, корявый, а я придурок — из-за всего сразу. Разнылся, как хрен знает кто, словно мне пять лет. Неделю-то всего хожу с этим чувством в груди, осознанный весь такой, преисполнившийся, а уже прям выкручивало меня, выворачивало. Хотелось заорать на Джерарда, только смысл?

— Фрэнк.

Явился, блин. Ещё чего не хватало. Я обернулся, надувая щёки, и посмотрел на него недовольно.

— Чего?

— Ничего, — Джерард закрыл за собой дверь в раздевалку, скрещивая руки на груди, словно мой жест зеркалил, правда я быстро передумал так делать, потому что предплечьями касаться мокрой футболки было такое себе удовольствие.

Я приподнял бровь, бессловесно спрашивая, чего он припёрся и стоит молча. Джерард отвёл взгляд, качая головой. Его щёки казались красными, а ещё я впервые смотрел на него не в ложном освещении клуба, а при обычном, искусственном, чуть мерцающем и холодном. Это делало черты его лица острее. Я заметил, что щёки у него действительно мягкие, и линия подбородка тоже, а ещё на шее увидел порез, как от бритья. Я надеялся, что он от бритья.

А потом это случилось.

Я не могу это объяснить. Это просто случилось. Он стоял в футах шести от меня, а тут раз — и вот он уже вплотную ко мне приблизился. Он стоял и не смотрел, а потом раз — и наши носы соприкоснулись. Он склонил голову, а я на каких-то инстинктах, что ли, шатнулся назад, ударяясь лопатками в стену.

И это случилось. Его губы были мокрыми такими, скользкими. Пахли алкоголем, хрен пойми, каким — выжирал-то он всё подряд, как не в себя заливая. А во рту было кисло-сладко. Сигареты не чувствовались, что странно. Наверное, он курил потому что не их, а травку в тот вечер. Я не знаю.

Это просто случилось. Он поцеловал меня. Несколько мгновений я держал глаза открытыми и видел его лицо, с напряжённо опущенными веками и забавно открытым ртом, прежде чем он накрыл мой собственный.

А потом я сдался, опять и опять. Потому что хотел этого и не собирался отказываться. Я прикрыл глаза тоже, обхватил его за щёки, большими пальцами гладя его по скулам, таким твёрдым под его мягкими щеками. Он мокро, слюняво двигался по моим губам своими, потом язык подключил, выбивая из меня вздох, похожий на стон. За кольцо в губе дёрнул, я ойкнул — больно, конечно, но хорошо, очень хорошо, сделай-так-ещё-раз хорошо.

Всё, что копилось во мне, не только последнюю неделю, но все предшествующие два месяца, всё то, что я не понимал или не хотел понимать (принимать?) — оно наконец укоренилось во мне. Словно кто-то инъекцией впустил в меня неизвестную жидкость с вирусом, несущим любовь к Джерарду, и вот эта жидкость побежала по моему кровотоку, загущая его до состояния горячей карамели, которая, достигнув моего лица, хлынула жаром к коже, и вот-вот, казалось, у меня начнёт кожа обугливаться, прямо изнутри, потому что её этим всем разъедало.

А всего-то нужно было ощутить его поцелуй. Джерард целовался так, как целуются пьяные люди, но при этом его поцелуй был всё ещё лучшим, что случалось с моими губами. Иисус, блядь, Христос мог спуститься сейчас с Небес и сказать: «Эй, Фрэнк, пойдём, я заберу тебя в Рай!», а я бы сказал: «Прости, чувак, ты, конечно, умер за наши грехи, но один мой конкретный грех сейчас мне важнее любого Рая, понимаешь?».

Да блин, даю вам голову на отсечение (смешно, Фрэнк) — Иисус бы понял.

И если Джерард целовался, пусть как пьяный, но всё ещё бог поцелуев, то я целовался как лох-девятиклассник, впервые дорвавшись до чужого рта. Хотя нет. Лох-девятиклассник скорее бы совал свой язык во все предложенные отверстия, изображая им миксер. Я же ничего не делал, даже не отвечал. Я осознавал. Пока Джерард мои губы слюняво терзал, покусывал, мял своими собственными — я осознавал, что целуюсь с ним. Это было очень трудно принять. Потому что я его любил, он меня игнорировал неделю, а теперь целовал. А я вот не понимал его совершенно, от и до. Что ты такое, Джерард?

Потом, конечно, у меня внутри вспыхнуло осознание. Я раскрыл губы ему навстречу, зарываясь одной рукой в его волосы. Жёсткие, сухие, я уверен — то ли от пренебрежения мытьём, то ли от средств для укладки, но они прямо как проволочка были, такие вот жёсткие. Но как же приятно было их касаться! Как приятно было чувствовать его язык, кончиком скользящий по моему, словно приноровиться пытался, примериться, прежде чем вынудить ему ответить.

И вот знаете, как девушки говорят: «Ой, Фрэнк, я прям потекла от этого»? Так вот, клянусь вам. Было бы мне откуда — я бы тоже потёк. Но мне это делать было неоткуда, поэтому мой организм реагировал в силу физиологии самца homo sapiens. Хотя я скорее был в ту секунду homo erectus. По крайней мере, одна часть моего тела точно была вот тем самым. У меня как будто даже запульсировало в паху, закололо, и, я думаю, это неудивительно — было бы странно, если бы я остался стоек и нерушим от такого поцелуя. С Джерардом, да. Джерард мог целоваться хуже всех в мире, а я бы всё равно поплыл.

Не надо думать, что у меня было только физическое удовольствие от этого поцелуя. Моральная сторона вопроса — это вообще неконтролируемый пиздец. Мне хотелось улыбаться только от одного факта, что губы Джерарда касались моих. Я был счастлив, и всё это болезненное, волнообразное напряжение от понимания моих чувств, от его холодности — оно разом превратилось в теснящее грудь тепло, словно у меня за рёбрами всё распухло. Я думаю, могу сказать, что был счастлив. Тогда и каждый раз после, я был счастлив по-настоящему, это выходило на первый план, застилая всё остальное, в каких бы условиях это ни происходило.

И всё-таки я, по-настоящему наслаждаясь этим поцелуем на всех уровнях и срезах, нашёл в себе силы оттолкнуть Джерарда. Довольно грубо, к слову. Он отшатнулся сразу шага на три назад, комично всплеснув руками, а я тут же закрылся, планируя не подпускать его к себе.

У меня, знаете ли, есть гордость. Да, эту гордость легко обжечь поцелуями Джерарда, так же, как и мои губы, но всё-таки я не собирался так легко превращаться в лужу. А он полез снова, игнорировал мои руки скрещенные, прижался ко мне, ткнулся носом за ухом. Выдохнул. Горячо так. Мурашисто.

— От тебя колой пахнет.

— Так ты на меня её разлил, ещё бы.

— Я же не специально.

— Джерард, прекрати, — я снова нашёл в себе силы надавить ему на плечи, заставляя отступить. Я был полон решимости остановить его и всё ему высказать. — Зачем ты целуешь меня, если мы оба знаем, что завтра ты опять свой ебучий игнор включишь?

Он смотрел на меня растерянно. Господи, да что он делает со мной? Почему один взгляд, а я готов был наизнанку вывернуться, лишь бы он улыбнулся, лишь бы не выглядел таким напуганным и отстранённым, таким… Джерардом, блин. Наказание моё за грехи прошлой жизни. Моё благословение. Блядь, серьёзно? Я серьёзно так его назвал? Так, ладно, я ужасно патетичен, но отказываться от своих слов не буду.

— Я не игнорировал тебя, — Джерард поджал губы. Лицо было слишком близко к моему, он держал меня в клетке из рук, напирая, и я понимал, что никакого сопротивления ему оказать не смогу, да и не захочу, если уж быть честным. Я поднял бровь, хмыкая — да правда что ли? Джерард понял меня без слов. — Ты чего хотел, чтоб я тебе на шею с засосами прыгал, а через полчаса об этом узнал Марко? Так что ли? Фрэнк, я… Ты работаешь на меня. Я работаю на Марко. Я не собираюсь при всех с тобой флиртовать.

— Не нужно мне, чтоб ты мне на шею вешался, — я звучал как-то жалко, но обида прорывалась, без неё никуда. — Но ты мог бы вести себя, как раньше. Ты мог бы… Улыбнуться мне хоть раз. Я всё думал, что сделал что-то не так!

— А ты не думал, что я не обязан тебе улыбаться, если не хочу улыбаться вообще? — кончик его носа коснулся моего, и он вдруг фыркнул, как маленький чихающий ёж. А у меня сердце в глотку подпрыгнуло, и я задрожал, хватаясь руками за его лицо. Конечно, я не думал. Я такой дурак, Господи. Джерард ведь мне ничего не должен. Да и с чего бы? Мы всего-то пару раз пообщались. Это я был в него влюблён, а он… Был просто Джерардом. Себе на уме. Непонятно, что там у него в голове. Мне стало стыдно, я цеплялся за него, потому что меня ноги перестали держать.

— Ты не обязан мне улыбаться, если не хочешь, — выдавил я. — Я, — люблютвоюулыбкулюблютвоюулыбкулюблютебя, — я дурак. Прости.

— Ты не дурак. Ты Фрэнк, — он захихикал, полез с новым поцелуем, а я остановил его, придерживая пальцами щёки. Левая рука скользнула к губам. Мягко, изучающе я гладил её большим пальцем. Она была слюняво-мокрой, достаточно упругой. И под этой слюнявостью ощущались сухие корочки от тех мест, где он вгрызался в губу от нервов.

Я заставил его приподнять лицо, так, чтобы лучи искусственного освещения лучше падали на его кожу, выделяя каждую чёрточку. Я мог его касаться наконец и это было невероятным счастьем для меня — у меня даже пальцы дрожали. Его тёплое дыхание оседало на них, пока я гладил его губы. Долго, бесконечно долго. Маленькая родинка на губе заставила меня усмехнуться: я даже не знал, что на губах бывают родинки. Такая крошечная. Такая… Не удержавшись, я коснулся её своими губами, почти переставая дышать от кома, который распух внутри меня. И он позволял. Позволял. Всё это. Я не мог в ту секунду быть счастливее; даже эта мелочь заставляла меня задыхаться, а если бы мы пошли дальше, если бы он сказал хоть что-то — я бы в ту же секунду перестал существовать как разумное человеческое существо, я бы превратился в огромную рыбу-каплю, живущую только одним: Джерардом.

Я продолжил изучать его. Ямочка над губой, неаккуратно сбритая щетина, крылья носа, чуть шершавые, и сам маленький его нос, который я тоже хотел поцеловать. И Джерард сам едва дышал, пока я, будто слабовидящий, пальцами кружил по его коже. Я видел волоски его густых бровей, всклокоченные над глазами и встречающиеся на переносице. Его длинные ресницы медленно, плавно скользили, когда он моргал, уничтожая меня своим зелёным взглядом. Я сорвался, целуя его веснушки, которых оказалось куда больше, чем я видел под другим освещением: не только на носу, но на щеках, на лбу, такие едва заметные, но я замечал, скользя по потной коже губами. Я словно ребёнком был в ту секунду, впервые увидевшим произведение искусства. Как в музее, когда ты смотришь на то, что вокруг тебя, с придыханием, и дрожишь от того, какое всё красивое и величественное.

Я был с экскурсией в «Метрополитан»* в девятом классе. Конечно, там всё было классное, но я помню, как меня затрясло, когда я смотрел на «Пигмалиона и Галатею»* Жерома. Я не ценитель классической живописи, да и, блин, мне было-то тогда четырнадцать, но почему-то эта картина меня очень поразила. То, как Галатея оживала от поцелуя, становясь из куска слоновой кости живой девушкой; то, как Пигмалион держал её, трепетно и с желанием, едва держась на ногах. Мне всегда немного странной казалась эта легенда: блин, чувак влюбился в скульптуру, которую сам же и сделал — конечно, она была его идеалом. У меня не было особых талантов в рисовании, и мне всегда была ближе музыка, так что я с трудом представлял, как бы я мог влюбиться в свою песню, например. Но эта картина была красивой и живой. И я понял: да, блин, такое тоже бывает. Ты любишь нечто идеальное. А когда это нечто оказывается твоё, то у тебя руки трясутся и ноги подкашиваются, как у Пигмалиона, который держался на носочках, обнимая оживающую Галатею.

Я держался на носочках, целуя Джерарда в нос и лоб. Если бы я опустил руки ниже, к его талии или лопаткам, мне кажется, я бы вцепился в него так же, как Пигмалион. У меня правда ноги подкосились. Я правда держал его отчаянно, будто он был моей единственной надеждой удержаться в этом мире. Не на ногах, а прямо в мире.

Ох, как бы я хотел быть надеждой и для него тоже.

— И что ты делаешь? — наконец спросил он, когда мои губы стали совсем сухими от частоты поцелуев. Я отпрянул сразу, ударяясь о стену несчастными лопатками, и помотал головой. А то непонятно, блин, было, что я делал? Целовал его, вот что. Вот тормоз.

— Я тебя целую.

— Зачем?

— А ты зачем?

— Что?

— Зачем позволяешь тебя целовать?

Джерард опешил. Я, блин, уверен: он не ожидал этого вопроса. Открыл рот. Закрыл. Нахмурился прямо так серьёзно. Боже, какой он красивый был в тот момент! Всегда красивый. Я хочу думать о нём сейчас, мне кажется, это правильно: умереть, думая о нём, когда мой мир подходит к концу, но у меня остаётся его лицо в моей голове, в моих воспоминаниях.

Я бы, конечно, предпочёл не умирать, а увидеть его ещё раз вживую. Хотя бы раз, да.

— Я хочу этого, — Джерард не сразу нашёлся с ответом, я его не виню. Иногда требуется много сил, чтобы признать очевидное. В ту секунду я себя ощущал так, словно наблюдаю рождение новой галактики, наблюдаю звёздный дождь или парад планет. Он хотел, чтобы я целовал его. О, Господи, он хотел меня. Я заулыбался широко, закусывая нижнюю губу, и очень, очень довольно кивнул. — Фрэнк.

Да, это я. У меня ещё сохранялись остатки сознания, хотя так сразу и не скажешь, судя по тому, как я улыбался, полностью отъезжая в мир фантазий и удовольствия. Вот так тебе просто говорят, что хотят твоих поцелуев, а ты в голове уже срываешь с человека его чёртову полосатую футболку, и…

Ладно, ничего такого я не делал. Просто Джерард коснулся моей щеки, а я перехватил его руку, ткнувшись губами в воспалённую кожу вокруг большого пальца. Он постоянно грыз ногти, я это замечал по тому, какой вечно покрасневшей была кожа вокруг его ногтей, сухой и раздражённой. Я не думал, что делаю. Я просто поцеловал его в слабо пульсирующее под губами, горячее место, где он оторвал заусенец, и прикрыл глаза в умиротворении. Да, это было моим моментом спокойствия — целовать его сухую кожу на пальцах, потом кружить губами вокруг покрасневших костяшек, ощущая тонкую сеточку микроскопических морщинок, потом — кончиком языка по вздувшимся на тыльной стороне ладони венам. И вот так медленно я поднимался губами к запястью, пока они не касались острой косточки, попутно сосчитав все родинки на его светлой коже и слегка морщась от щекотного ощущения волосков, скользящих по губам.

И он снова позволил мне. Я целовал его руку в тишине, прикрыв глаза, пока вторая его ладонь мягко грела мою щёку. Он потом коснулся пальцами моих губ, накрывая их так, словно пытался заставить меня замолчать, слегка оттянул нижнюю с того края, где было кольцо. Я стерпел, приоткрыл глаза, зная, что по ним всё понятно — я был уверен, что Джерард не дурак, что он видел всё в моих глазах, потому что я не умел лгать взглядом, никогда.

Это была странная игра с поцелуями невпопад и сдавленными выдохами, там, между нами двумя, в пустой раздевалке, пока на моей футболке высыхала кола, а я мял тонкую ткань футболки Джерарда, так отчаянно, будто надеялся пальцами продырявить и её, и кожу на его лопатках.

Я знал, что на следующий день он снова сделает вид, что это не имело значения. Откуда? Просто знал. И смирился. Не думайте, что я не пытался его остановить, но в какой-то момент я понял, что могу выдержать любое отчуждение завтра, если сегодня его губы будут на моих.

И всё же.

— Джерард, — я удержал его за плечи после очередного поцелуя, и он ткнулся носом, почему-то ужасно холодным, мне в шею, заставляя ёжиться. — Джерард, мне нужно идти.

— С чего бы? — он звучал как обиженный ребёнок. К тому моменту его ладони грели мою поясницу сверху футболки, и хорошо, что он не пытался залезть под неё, потому что я бы точно тогда сорвался. Я бы лёг лапками кверху, выставляя пузо, как щенок, нуждающийся в том, чтобы его почесали, и радостно бы дёргал ногами: ага, давай, делай со мной что хочешь.

— Потому что уже четыре утра. Мне нужно домой. Мне нужно, — господи, ну какая же чушь. Ничего мне этого не нужно было. Я просто пытался сбежать от неизбежного. И Джерард это знал. Он хмыкнул мне прямо в шею, следом оставляя на ней короткий поцелуй, такой, которого хватило, чтобы кожу к херам прожечь, будто кислотой.

— Останься, пожалуйста, — выпрямившись, он заглянул мне в лицо, покачивая головой. Его взгляд был одновременно пьяным и абсолютно трезво уверенным. Я, словно оттягивая неминуемую кончину, вскинул брови:

— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?

И к его ответу я не был готов. Вообще никак.

— Потому что у меня уже четыре часа как день рождения, и я не хочу проводить его в одиночестве, — его голос почему-то звучал растерянно, хотя уверенность из взгляда никуда не делась. Я задержал дыхание, проигрывая его слова в голове снова и снова. У него был день рождения. Он хотел его провести со мной — ладно, технически, просто «не в одиночестве», но здесь был только я и больше никого. Я не хотел зацикливаться на том, что не поменяйся я сегодня сменами, то он бы нашёл собеседника получше. Какая разница? Я был здесь, он был со мной, а не с кем-то ещё. Я обхватил его шею руками, обнимая его, и засмеялся, кивая.

— Ладно, я думаю, это достаточная причина.

— Ты правда останешься?

— Оставаться с тобой после закрытия входит в мою привычку, — я пожал плечами, выскальзывая из наших неаккуратных объятий, и стащил с себя футболку, не позволяя смущению даже запоздало включиться. Я был возбуждён, и прохлада раздевалки только усиливала мою дрожь; мурашками кожа покрылась не только из-за присутствия Джерарда и того, что мы делали, но и из-за температуры в помещении, заставляющей мои соски поджаться, оставляя лёгкое ощущение пощипывания. Я спиной стоял к Джерарду, демонстрируя татуировки на ней, и он мог бы легко в любой момент коснуться их, коснуться меня (конечно, я этого хотел — и от этого ожидания вибрировал ещё сильнее). Толстовка уже была в моих руках, когда он наконец сделал это. Просто сухие, тёплые пальцы, обводящие контур Светильника Джека на моём загривке, а я чуть не выронил толстовку, борясь с желанием податься навстречу его руке.

— Он такой уродливый.

— Да иди ты! — я немножко оскорбился. — Это моя первая татуировка, и я люблю её.

— Но он всё равно немного уродливый, — Джерард усмехнулся, скользя пальцами выше, и мне уже стало не до смеха.

— Он и должен быть уродливым, это Джек.

— Ага, конечно. Keep the faith… Бон Джови?

— Мимо, — ещё сильнее надулся я. — The Bouncing Souls. Ты слышал «The BMX Song»*?

— Может быть, — я услышал его уклончивое фырчание, прежде чем он опустил руку от верха спины к пояснице. Боже, как бы я ни хотел, чтобы он касался меня, всё-таки я радовался, что он лишил мою шею своего внимания — клянусь, я бы не выдержал, у меня слишком чувствительная кожа там. Я натянул толстовку, мешая ему гладить пистолеты над моим крестцом, и Джерард снова фыркнул, теперь уже более недовольно.

— Насмотрелся?

— Тебе не было больно?

— Это татуировки. Если ты их делаешь, ты готов к боли, — пожал я плечами. Лицо Джерарда скривилось, а плечи вздёрнулись.

— Отвратительно. Не представляю, как можно добровольно позволить иголкам проникать в твою кожу, — он высунул язык, имитируя приступ тошноты, а затем запрокинул голову, со стоном потирая лицо руками. Я, ёжась под греющей кожу толстовкой, осторожно коснулся его шеи, чувствуя под пальцами дрожь кадыка, а затем оттеснил его.

— Подожди. У меня есть идея. Ты, эм… Ведь ты не собираешься праздновать свой день рождения в раздевалке?

Я проскользнул обратно за стойку, открывая холодильник и изучая его содержимое. У меня были фрукты, которые использовались для всяких сладких коктейлей, и я вытащил банан, и манго, и половину ананаса, нарезая их кусочками, а сверху залил всё это взбитыми сливками из баллончика. Лезть на кухню в поисках чего-то похожего на печенье или бисквиты я не собирался, но и оставлять Джерарда без праздничного торта — тоже, пусть фрукты со сливками и близко не были тортом. Я посыпал сливки тёртым шоколадом, и всё это хаотичное великолепие было мною упаковано в бокал для «Маргариты», потому что другой посуды я в баре не нашёл. Жаль только, без свечей.

Джерард, увидев это, расхохотался так сильно, что у него начали слезиться глаза. Он отпихнул меня, расхищая бар: забрал бутылку бурбона, пару стаканов, несколько банок колы. Это был самый ненормальный день рождения в мире, потому что мы устроились за одним из столиков в темноте первого уровня, и до нас едва долетало освещение со стороны бара, но мне даже нравилось сидеть с ним в темноте, просто зная, что он рядом.

— Спасибо, — Джерард полез прямо пальцами в свой праздничный торт-тире-фруктовый-салат, и я слышал его довольное чавканье, когда он облизывал пальцы от взбитых сливок. — Это лучший импровизированный не-торт, который я в своей жизни только получал.

— Я старался, — фыркнув, я покраснел и порадовался, что он не видит мой глупый румянец. Наши колени соприкасались, хотя мы сидели не так уж близко друг к другу, и я не сдержался, двигаясь и сокращая наше расстояние. Моё сердце с замиранием ожидало, что Джерард отодвинется, но нет — он остался на месте, даже более того, качнулся, притираясь к моему плечу своим. Хихикая в темноте, мы пили разбавленный колой бурбон молча, словно забыв, как минут пятнадцать назад вылизывали рты друг друга, и, хотя я не отказался бы от новой волны поцелуев, я не смел давить, я не смел просить об этом — только сидел, ожидая, пока Джерард сам… Захочет. Позволит.

— Ты знаешь, где у нас камеры?

— У входа со служебной лестницы, на кухне, две камеры над баром, — перечислил я по памяти, и Джерард кивнул — я уловил, как двинулась его голова маленьким колебанием темноты вокруг нас. Но потом он взял меня за руку, и его большой палец щекотно оглаживал половинку сердца на моей левой ладони. Мне хотелось сжать руку, поймав его пальцы. Хотелось, чтобы он не прекращал держать подушечку прямо на быстро бьющейся вене под тонкой кожей между указательным и большим пальцами. Чувствовал ли он пульс? Чувствовал ли, что это из-за него моё сердце заходится в стуке, который отдаётся в каждой артерии и вене моего тела? Я знаю, что да. Он никогда не был слепым глупцом, просто он не был готов открыться мне так же, как я открывался для него — бери, я весь твой.

— Ещё возле моего кабинета. В зале камер нет, только у бара. На террасе тоже. Так что ты понимаешь, да? Я не могу возле бара… Флиртовать, — это звучало обтекаемо. Осторожная формулировка, на которую, как мне казалось, Джерард не очень был способен в этом состоянии, но если честно, я уже перестал понимать его настроения. В прошлый раз он выпил не меньше, чем сейчас, и вёл себя неконтролируемо, а сейчас был способен на абсолютно нормальный разговор, и если бы не тот факт, что мы не прекращая пили бурбон, полируя им всё то, что он выпил до этого, я мог легко решить, что у нас… Просто разговор.

— Ладно, — я всё-таки перехватил его пальцы, но не спешил ни переплетать их со своими, ни сжимать, просто придерживал аккуратно. — Но ты смотрел на меня так, будто…

— Тш, — вторая рука Джерарда легла мне на губы, и я мгновенно начал дрожать от этого простого, но настолько наполненного пониманием того, что он делает, жеста. Джерард хотел заставить меня молчать, и у него это получилось. Хотя я не собирался своих порывов сдерживать, в ответ обхватывая его пальцы губами. Джерард засмеялся. Я улыбнулся, ощущая смесь соли пота и сладости от взбитых сливок, а он осторожно погладил меня по губе. — Фрэнк. Я сам в состоянии решить, как мне на тебя смотреть, как реагировать? Расслабься.

В следующее мгновение его пальцы на моих губах сменились его губами, и я расплылся — во всех смыслах. Смесь фруктов, сливок, бурбона и колы, и того странного привкуса, который можно было охарактеризовать только как вкус Джерарда — всё это атаковало мои рецепторы, так же, как и язык Джерарда атаковал мой.

Я даже не скрывал, что возбуждён. К счастью для меня, Джерард не скрывал этого тоже. Это были поцелуи, которые доставляли не хуже секса.

Конечно, ты всегда так думаешь, когда просто целуешься с объектом своей любви, не заходя дальше этого: ого, вау, поцелуи — это лучшее. Потом, конечно, наступает следующая фаза, когда ты наконец пробуешь что-то другое, но поцелуи… Я люблю целоваться. Я мог (бы) с Джерардом всю ночь провести, просто касаясь его тела и целуя. Это невероятно. Я обретал себя заново, когда его губы были на моих. И, конечно, я хотел больше, я никогда не мог остановиться, я хотел всё, но — не сейчас. Я не был готов к тому, что для него это станет просто быстрым перепихом в день рождения. Если бы я хотел случайного секса, я бы пошёл в Кастро.

Я хотел быть его и чтобы он был моим. Возле своего бедра я чувствовал жар его ног, которые он подтянул на сиденье диванчика, он тяжело дышал, на каждом вдохе подаваясь животом ближе ко мне, и я мог ощутить и это — но Джерард не решался сесть ко мне на колени, что определённо сделало бы ситуацию горячее, а я — не решался его заставлять.

Он сам в состоянии решить. И когда он решит, что я ему нужен… Я был готов подождать.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе, — попросил Джерард, когда мы отцепились друг от друга, но не до конца — я всё ещё держал его пальцы в своих, а он не сопротивлялся, и если честно, я очень глупо, наивно хотел думать, что мои пальцы связывали его с реальностью так же, как его — связывали меня. Усмехнувшись, я выгнулся, вытягивая шею, и посмотрел в сторону бара, желтовато горящего по ту сторону зала от нас. Меня всегда раздражал такой вопрос, когда ты знакомишься с кем-то, а тебя спрашивают: давай, расскажи что-нибудь о себе. Да что я вам расскажу? Это ведь не анкетирование. Лучше всего ты узнаешь человека спонтанно, раскрываясь ему постепенно, а не отвечая на такие вопросы.

— Я абсолютно не знаю, как описать себя.

— Как бы ты описал себя, если бы… Ты был не собой?

Я снова усмехнулся, потянувшись за бурбоном. Господи, посмотрите на меня. Целовался со своим начальником, пью украденный из бара алкоголь. Ну, как украденный — формально Джерард забрал его в личных нуждах. Но всё-таки…

Как бы я описал себя, будь я не собой? Сделав глоток, я вдохнул носом и задумался. Я был… Нет, не так. Фрэнк Айеро был…

— Тот низкий придурок с резким характером? — я повернулся к Джерарду, а он тонко лающе захихикал. — Да что? Я не знаю! Я бы сказал: «О, а вы знаете Фрэнка? Того самого, чья мама долго плакала, когда узнала, что он попадёт в ад, потому что он бисексуал. Того самого, который бросил Ратгерс, потому что решил, что в Джерси ему не место. Того самого, который с детства мечтал о музыке, но переехал в Калифорнию и работает барменом, а гитару если и берёт в руки, то только чтобы сыграть пауку, живущему над окном. Боже, этот парень был бунтарём, и кто он теперь».

— Я бы сказал, что этот парень мне нравится, и я хочу познакомиться с ним поближе, — Джерард уже не смеялся, а его пальцы скользнули выше, прячась под рукавом моей толстовки. Я застыл, снова в голове прокручивая его слова. Он хотел свой день рождения провести со мной, он сказал, что я ему нравлюсь, и когда я повторял это в своей голове, волна вибрации растекалась по моему телу снова и снова, и я плыл по этой волне, наслаждаясь его симпатией.

— Ты разочаруешься, — фыркнул я. Джерард покачал головой.

— Я разучился разочаровываться.

— Врёшь.

— Что в тебе такого может быть, что разочарует меня?

— Ну, — я качнулся к нему навстречу, и он уловил моё движение, мой намёк правильно, на несколько секунд согревая мои губы поцелуем. — У меня вспыльчивый характер.

— Ага, у меня тоже, — Джерард пожал плечами, заставляя меня улыбаться. — Ещё что-то?

— Ты не представляешь, насколько. Я как… Знаешь, ты когда-нибудь сжигал кофе во время варки? — он снова прыснул, я снова улыбнулся, касаясь кончика его носа своим. — Вот я снаружи такой… Вроде в порядке, но внутри едкий и с прикипевшей кислой гарью. И ты когда в такой кофейник новый кофе наливаешь, разве выйдет что-то путное? *

— Я надеюсь, это бурбон в тебе говорит.

— Хрен тебе.

— Ладно, меня не разочаровывает твой потенциальный дрянной характер. Что ты делаешь? Подпольные бои?

— Разве что когда в мошпите.

— Ты знаешь, что меня не напугать, даже если ты наёмный убийца.

— Ага, но я не он, — я отстранился от него, пытаясь короткой передышкой вырвать хоть немного самообладания, но Джерард не отпускал меня, скользнув ладонями по моей спине.

— Я знаю. Я думаю, ты слишком хорош для этого места. Почему ты здесь?

— В смысле?

— Этот клуб принадлежит мафии, почему ты здесь? Ты ведь хороший парень и всё такое.

— Алисия и Боб разве плохие парни? Они ведь тоже здесь работают.

— Начнём с того, что Алисия в принципе не парень, Фрэнк, — Джерард за моим плечом вздохнул, будто устал от моей болтовни, а я не был против, если бы он заткнул меня самым действенным способом. — Ты понял, о чём я. Такие как ты обычно пытаются изменить мир к лучшему, а не работают с теми, кто этот мир делает ещё уродливее.

— Это бурбон в тебе говорит? — я фыркнул, разворачиваясь, чтобы он мог наконец-то снова поцеловать меня, а Джерард вместо этого скользнул головой мне на колени, обнимая меня за предплечье.

— Нет.

— Разве ты не из таких людей?

— Может быть, был когда-то. Сейчас не знаю, — он опустил мою ладонь себе на губы, целуя в переплетение линий на ней. Я хотел спросить, почему, что произошло, что его изменило или заставило думать, что он изменился. Нет, я в теории знал ответ: его изменил Сан-Франциско, так же, как этот город менял меня. Но я хотел услышать больше. Слушать его, чтобы он говорил, говорил, обо всём, что было в его жизни, было в его голове.

Конечно, он не собирался со мной говорить об этом сейчас, а я не собирался давить. Чёрт, я и так получил более чем достаточно, окей? Он лежал на моих коленях, тяжесть его головы — моё заземление. Я мог чувствовать его губы на своей ладони, а второй рукой коснулся его волос, влажных от пота у корней, убирая прядь за прядью с лица, пока его лоб не оказался чистым, и я не мог со спокойной совестью коснуться его бровей, растерянно кружа по ним кончиками пальцев.

— Значит, ты бросил Ратгерс.

— Ага. У меня была стипендия.

— Серьёзно?

— Школьные заслуги, — я наморщил нос, качая головой. — Ты знаешь, всякие полезные общественные дела. Я был, боже, — почему-то я стыдился говорить Джерарду о своих школьных годах, — президентом клуба дебатов. Мы делали проект с Amnesty International*. И… В общем, у меня была стипендия.

— Панк-бисексуал из религиозной семьи из Джерси, получивший стипендию в Ратгерсе. Каким образом ты… Ладно, почему ты уехал?

— Я просто перестал чувствовать себя счастливым в Джерси, — кончик моего пальца скользнул от брови к скуле, и я тронул его там, где обычно краснело маленькое пятнышко под правым глазом. Я был соткан из противоречий, и Джерард — тоже, и вот этот маленький изъян, иногда появляющийся на его светлой чистой коже, как будто подтверждал это. Но я хотел видеть, какой он внутри. Если те крохи, которые он уже позволил мне увидеть, заставили меня полюбить его так сильно, что моё сердце было пропитано ядом замедленного действия, то что будет, когда я узнаю его всего? Я боялся, что не выдержу, и так сильно хотел этого.

— И что? Ты нашёл своё счастье в Сан-Франциско? — несмотря на темноту, я видел его взгляд очень ясно. Нет, конечно, его глаза не горели, как у кошки в темноте, но всё же. Я пожал плечами, усмехаясь:

— Может быть, — глотая с языка вязкое: «да, нашёл, и это счастье сейчас лежит на моих коленях».

Потому что я не был готов озвучить это сейчас, а Джерард… Я уверен, он прекрасно знал, о чём я думаю. Он чувствовал это в том, как невесомо мои пальцы скользили по его лицу.

И раз он хотел, я говорил. Болтал обо всём, что приходило в голову: о комнате в доме деда, где он учил меня играть на барабанах, о гитаре, которую подарил отец мне на десятилетие. О школьных драках, из которых мне удавалось выйти без проблем с личным делом только потому, что у меня была хорошая успеваемость. О мессах по воскресеньям, куда я шёл с гудящей головой, потому что накануне сбегал с Джамией в Ньюарк на выступления местных групп в грязных, тесных подвалах, мечтая однажды стоять на их месте. О Джамие я тоже ему рассказал, и Джерард, как мне показалось, на мгновение задержал дыхание, прежде чем спросить, люблю ли я её — и я сказал, что да, конечно, но она для меня ближе, чем сестра, и прикусил язык, чтобы не добавить «тебя я люблю иначе». Глупые истории из детства, внезапно всплывающие в голове, слетали с моего языка, Джерард смеялся, обнимая меня за руку, и хотя это был его день рождения, я чувствовал себя так, будто получил лучший подарок в мире. Его внимание.

— Светильник Джека, «Хэллоуин» на пальцах… Тебе так нравится этот праздник? — его губы коснулись моих костяшек совершенно естественно, будто он проделывал это тысячу раз до, а я не был против, если бы он проделал это ещё тысячу, миллион раз после.

— У меня день рождения в Хэллоуин.

— Я запомню, — Джерард улыбнулся, а следом прикрыл свой рот моей рукой, громко зевая. В то мгновение я, конечно же, стал мечтать, как встречу свой день рождения с ним. Я не знал, что ждёт нас впереди, но я был полон наивных надежд, аккумулированных вокруг Джерарда. Я хотел встречать с ним летние рассветы, целовать его украдкой под жёлтым ночным небом, хотел, чтобы в мой день рождения он проснулся рядом — хотел видеть, какой он, когда только просыпается. Я понимал, конечно, что многое из этого нам будет недоступно. Не из-за того, что он не принадлежал мне, но из-за того, что он мог не хотеть того же, что и я. Но никто не был в силах запретить мне мечтать о нём.

Джерард уснул на моих коленях, когда бутылка бурбона совсем опустела, а время подобралось к шести утра. Я не будил его какое-то время, охраняя сон, беспокойный, судя по тому, как его веки дрожали, и как он сам вздрагивал, сильнее цепляясь за меня. Я не буду лукавить, говоря «если бы это было вершиной нашего взаимодействия, я был бы счастлив». Нет, конечно, я был бы счастлив! Я бы не требовал больше! Но это не значит, что я этого не хотел.

Это такое странное чувство: когда тебе хочется улыбаться, так сильно, до напряжения в скулах — и при этом внутри у тебя всё колотится так, что плакать от боли хочется. Накатывает резкой волной, а потом медленно утекает обратно. Я испытывал это от каждого сонного вздоха Джерарда, и снова, и снова, но время шло, и как бы мне ни хотелось продлить эту ночь, она заканчивалась, и через прозрачные двери, ведущие на террасу, в зал заползала утренняя серость.

Я наклонился, целуя его в лоб, и Джерард ещё раз сонно вздохнул, судорожнее прежнего. Его пальцы сжались на моей руке на пару секунд, прежде чем он понял, что происходит, а я накрыл ладонью его грудь, ощущая, как под ней заходится в стуке его сердце. Конечно, в мои планы не входило его пугать. Пока Джерард моргал, причмокивая пересохшими после дрёмы губами, я любовался им, снова перебирая волосы между пальцев. Он приподнялся на локте, задевая моё бедро, и оказался слишком близко к моему лицу, заставляя меня ожидать поцелуй, но получил я только шёпот в мои губы:

— Который час?

— Почти половина восьмого. Уборщики к десяти приходят, да?

— Ага, — заторможено ответил он, ещё раз моргнув, и упал обратно на мои колени, но не задержался там надолго, скатываясь головой с них на диванчик. — Ты можешь сделать мне кофе?

И, знаете, это была лучшая ночь моей жизни на тот момент — по крайней мере, точно из того отрезка, что я провёл в Сан-Франциско. И закончилась она лучшим утром: мы пили кофе из кружек для «Мятного Джулепа»*, Джерард всё щурился, будто не до конца проснулся, и жался ко мне бедром, а я мог касаться его руки, когда мы передавали друг другу последнюю сигарету. В какой-то момент я перестал сопротивляться желанию и выдохнул дым ему почти в шею, точнее, в местечко за ухом почти на ней, и Джерард задрожал, как от мурашек, хрипло посмеиваясь.

— С днём рождения, — пробормотал я в его губы, когда мы докурили и допили кофе, и я знал, что мне нужно домой: сделать вид, будто меня не было здесь этой ночью, и выспаться перед следующей рабочей сменой. Джерард коснулся моей щеки, и я подавился воздухом от щемящего ощущения в груди, когда увидел его улыбку: чуть кривоватую, хорошо знакомую и так сильно любимую мной. — В следующем году подготовлю подарок заранее.

Его улыбка стала чуть тоскливой, как будто уже тогда он знал, что не будет у нас никакого «следующего года», и у меня разбивалось сердце при виде него, такого поникшего, но он не позволил мне пробраться к нему под броню, тут же отворачиваясь. Движения его были дёрганными, и я видел, как он буквально за секунду стал закрываться, но ничего не мог с этим сделать.

Его сообщение догнало меня, когда я уже зашёл в квартиру, не желая ничего, кроме как уснуть (вру, я желал много чего — точнее, кого, но это было невозможно осуществить в ту секунду). Просто и коротко, и я даже не хотел знать, откуда у него мой номер — в конце концов, он был моим шефом.

«Спасибо. Это был лучший день рождения за последние лет семь».

Надо ли мне уточнять, что я заснул, снова улыбаясь до боли в скулах?

***

**примечания:**  
 _*В семье Айеро куча Фрэнков (но насчёт дяди, я, кстати, утрирую), и у всех в семье есть прозвища. Отца Фрэнка (который тоже Фрэнк) в семье зовут Чич, и вообще многие знают его по этому прозвищу. А Пако — это латиноязычная уменьшительная версия имени «Фрэнк». Понаблюдайте за комментариями в Инстаграме Фрэнка, иногда можно увидеть там много интересного.  
* «When everything is lonely I can be my own best friend»; строки из песни Bright Eyes — Lua.  
* «Барни и Друзья» — популярное в США детское шоу про плюшевого тираннозавра Барни и… его друзей. Неожиданно, правда? Было в эфире с 1992 по 2009 годы. «Бананы в пижамах» — австралийское детское шоу, которое также было популярно в США, в эфире с 1992 по 2001 годы.  
* «I dug my teeth into my knees, And I settled for a telephone And sang into your machine: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine»; строки из Bright Eyes — The Calendar Hung Itself с отсылкой к вы-сами-знаете-какой-известной-песне-которую-также-каверил-Фрэнк.  
* Bright Eyes — First Day Of My Life, как её описал сам Фрэнк в разговоре о любимых песнях с Rocksound, «песня, которая заставляет его поверить, что всё будет в порядке».  
* «I'll get him hot, show him what I got»; Lady Gaga — Poker Face. Я надеюсь, все помнят, в каком аутфите она танцевала в клипе? Если да, то свободно представляйте в этом Джерарда, потому что я не хочу один страдать от этой картинки в голове.  
* Узнали? Согласны? Всем, кто выкупил, к чему отсылает аутфит Джерарда в этой главе, соболезную.  
* Музей искусств Метрополитан — известная художественная галерея в Нью-Йорке.  
*«Пигмалион и Галатея», Жан-Поль Жером. Серьёзно, я не знаю, зачем я это пишу, просто загуглите картину, если хотите на неё посмотреть.  
* Об истории Keep The Faith-татуировки Фрэнка знают, наверное, все. Если вы — нет, то вот оно: Фрэнку так понравилось, как в конце упомянутого трека кричат много раз подряд keep the faith, что он вдохновился, набил татуировку на шее, и использует эту фразу теперь как свою фирменную подпись (за что ему большое спасибо). Но многие, по незнанию, отсылают эту татуировку к одноименному альбому Бон Джови, который тоже крут, но всё-таки, это не о нём.  
* «i’m a little coffee pot short, stout, and burnt beyond recognition. sour to the taste and…». Опять же, если вы поняли эту отсылку, я вам искренне соболезную. Для тех, у кого крепкая психика и кто отсылку не понял: можете сломать себе менталку, почитав «from my head to my middle finger, i really think i like you» от известного в узких кругах квир-поэта Ф.Т.Виллза.  
* В школьном альбоме Фрэнка есть фотография, где он подписан как «senior Frank Iero, vice president of Amnesty International». Про клуб дебатов — это уже мои додумки. Но я думаю, Фрэнк бы отлично выглядел в такой роли.  
* «Мятный Джулеп», коктейль на основе бурбона, льда и мяты (какая неожиданность), традиционно подают в медных или оловянных чашках._


	7. 06: i know you're there coursing through my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> название главы взято из «Veins! Veins!! Veins!!!» от Frank Iero and the Patience.

Я думаю, Джерард не был уверен во мне до конца в то время, когда у нас с ним началось… то, что началось. Я до сих пор не знаю, как охарактеризовать нашу связь: мы не встречались, очевидно, так что Джерард не был моим бойфрендом. Любовником? Ну, разве что формально, но «любовник» — то, что намекает на главенство сексуальной составляющей в нашей связи, чего я бы, конечно, хотел избежать. Мы не были вместе, но мы были. Друг с другом и друг для друга; Джерард влюблял меня в себя с каждым днём сильнее, а я просто был рядом тогда, когда он хотел этого.

Не знаю, какое слово тут подойдёт. Друзья с привилегиями? Я не уверен, что мы были друзьями. Дружба не заводится на фундаменте из любви с одной стороны, и одиночества — с другой. Это была просто связь, но мне бы не хотелось умирать из-за «просто связи», уж простите мне эту мелочность.

Мы просто были. Как-то тоскливо, конечно, понимать, что на этом «были» мы и заканчиваемся. Я хотел бы сказать, что мы есть сейчас и будем через много, много лет, но нам не дали на это ни шанса — и я не злюсь на Джерарда, но не буду отрицать, что мне больно понимать, что сейчас, на пороге смерти, я не могу даже охарактеризовать ту любовь, которая привела меня в эту точку моей истории, как-то иначе, кроме как «мы были».

Как я и сказал, я думаю, тогда Джерард не был во мне уверен. Пока внутри меня вовсю бурлила химическая реакция, романтично именуемая любовью, и я нуждался в нём просто потому что, Джерард ко мне присматривался; он не доверял мне до конца. Может, он думал, я сдам его Ланза — хотя это глупо, я уверен, если бы я сдал его Ланза, меня бы первого пристрелили — ха-ха, стоп, какая ирония, они сейчас это и сделают, и без того, что я кому-то кого-то мог сдать (чего, естественно, не было). Может, он думал, что я хочу им воспользоваться, и, видимо, даже предположить не мог, что скорее это я отдамся в его власть, покорно разводя руки — пользуйся мной сколько хочешь. Поэтому он медлил. Поэтому он закрывался от меня.

Это несколько обидно. Но я понимал, что у меня никакого права на обиды не было. Никаких обещаний Джерард мне не давал, и мы не так уж сильно сблизились за пару ночей наедине — я старался рассуждать логически, напоминая себе, что мои чувства не означали автоматическую взаимность с другой стороны. Логика не работает, когда ты влюблён. Мой мозг прекрасно понимал все эти причины, влиявшие на следствие под названием «Джерард делает вид, что между нами ничего нет, когда мы в окружении людей, на работе, под прицелом камер». Но моё сердце, подпитанное моей эмоциональной незрелостью, заходилось в панике от моих многослойных накручиваний самого себя.

Мозг говорил мне: «Всё нормально, Фрэнк. Джерард просто осторожен».

Сердце говорило мне: «Фрэнк, это пиздец — ему просто хотелось развлечься, понимаешь? Ты просто Фрэнк. Мало ли было Фрэнков до тебя на этом месте. Ты не исключительный. Ты обычный. Ты просто Фрэнк, и в тебе ничего нет особенного, такого, что могло бы Джерарда зацепить. Ему было одиноко, а ты был рядом. Забей, Фрэнк. Смирись. Ты будешь до старости любить его, а он будет воспринимать тебя как просто Фрэнка. Ну же, Фрэнк, не грусти. Полежи, подумай о том, каким был вкус его языка в твоём рту и как ощущались его волосы под твоими пальцами. И пойми, что больше ты этого не ощутишь. Никогда. Ты умрёшь в одиночестве. Твоё тело съедят крысы, живущие в подвале. Джерард даже не вспомнит тебя».

Никто, клянусь вам, никто не умел заебать меня так, как я сам. Я свой злейший враг. Я свой главный ненавистник. Но больнее всего, когда твои эмоциональные накручивания оказываются реальностью. Это бьёт раз в сто сильнее, чем когда ты просто сталкиваешься с каким-то дерьмом.

Ладно, поменьше лирических отступлений, у меня не так много времени. Я меньше чем за десять часов после той ночи с Джерардом (боже, говорю так, словно мы действительно провели вместе ночь — ну, технически, так и было, но мы её провели не в сексуальном смысле, да) накрутил себя настолько, что на работу собирался в состоянии ёбаной сжатой до предела пружины. Чуть-чуть пнёшь такую, и она разожмётся и даст тебе по лбу своим острым краем. Я действовал по принципу «разочаруйся заранее, чтобы не разочаровываться потом» (кстати, этот принцип не работает): сразу решил, что Джерард будет меня игнорировать, а может, и вовсе скажет: «Фрэнк, ты, блядь, уволен, иди отсюда, ты меня бесишь, ничтожное животное» (ну ладно, он бы так не сказал, но). Я готовился к худшему.

Естественно, в таком состоянии у меня из рук всё валилось — в буквальном смысле. Сначала ключи упали с лестницы, потом на улице я споткнулся о собственные ноги, дёрнул головой и мои наушники слетели, с треском падая на асфальт. Отлично, Фрэнк — нет, я в состоянии купить себе новые наушники, но, чёрт, это означало, что как минимум сегодня я остаюсь без музыки по пути на работу и с работы. Помянув и наушники, которые отказывались включаться после такого резкого падения, и надежду отвлечь себя с помощью Jawbreaker, я был вынужден слушать город в то время как шёл к работе. Сложно сказать, нравилось мне это или нет. Городской шум, с одной стороны, отвлекает однообразием, а с другой — забивает голову так, что она гудеть начинает. Порыкивание машин, стук, который издавали их колёса, наткнувшись на препятствие на дорожной полосе, разговоры горожан, сплетавшиеся в какофонию английского, испанского, китайского языков — мне кажется, если бы я жил в Чайна-тауне подольше, я бы выучил китайский, потому что тут иначе невозможно, тут постоянно все на китайском говорят, это же Чайна-таун, в конце концов.

Хотя стоп, там же много диалектов, вроде бы? Вот я выучил бы тот диалект, на котором мистер Лю говорил со своей женой, а Вонги говорят на другом. И сказал бы Вонгам «доброе утро», а на их диалекте это «съешь корову». И они бы решили, что я дурак. Хотя они и так меня не особо любили — за игру на гитаре поздними вечерами, за мою музыку, за то, что я однажды отказал им в просьбе посидеть с тремя их детьми, потому что я не люблю детей, чужие дети меня напрягают, и вообще, с чего я должен сидеть с их детьми? В общем, Вонги по мне явно скучать не будут.

Гудение машин на светофоре, собачий лай, чьи-то уличные ссоры, бормотание сумасшедшего бездомного чувака, живущего на углу Пасифик, Кирни и Коламбус-авеню — он все свои вещи возил в тележке супермаркета, прикрытые потрёпанным американским флагом, и предвещал гибель нации от китайского вируса, — ужас, сколько звуков издаёт мир вокруг тебя, когда ты вынужден слушать его, а не музыку в своей голове. И ни один из этих звуков не давал мне надежды и успокоения, что с Джерардом всё будет хорошо. И с ним самим по себе, и в том смысле, который «у нас с Джерардом».

Как бы я себя ни накручивал, заранее расстраиваясь, я всё равно нервничал, когда Джерард спустился по лестнице — чёртова чёрная рубашка, она была плотно натянута на его животе и плечах, и я буквально чувствовал, как мои волоски на руках встают дыбом от мыслей, что плечи Джерарда шире моих, и они так отлично ощущаются, когда его целуешь и держишься за них ладонями. Я всё ещё до конца не верил, что мы целовались вчерашней ночью. Что он поцеловал меня сам, первый, что он касался меня — моего лица, моих губ, моих татуировок на спине. Возможно, на уровне подсознания я ждал, как он подаст мне какой-то маленький знак, что я это себе не выдумал — что это действительно было вчера. Моя реальность. Джерард — моя реальность, а не фантазия. Боже ты мой, никто не предупреждал, что если ты влюбишься, в голову постоянно будут лезть подобные мысли.

Я хочу посвящать ему стихи, а посвящал только великолепно налитый в текилу вишнёвый сироп.

И стихи тоже. Чёрт. Надеюсь, они не будут перерывать мою квартиру, они не найдут мои тетради — знаете, будет чертовски неловко (хотя в целом мне уже будет плевать — я буду мёртв), если Ланза прочитает то, что я писал «под воздействием Джерарда».

Наверное они просто оставят мои вещи нетронутыми. Сделают вид, словно я сбежал. Дураки. Лучше бы придушили меня и инсценировали самоубийство. Хотя какая разница? Никто не будет искать меня. Мистер Лю выкинет мои вещи и найдёт нового жильца в эту квартиру. Моя мама даже не узнает, что я мёртв. А Джерард…

Я так надеюсь, что ему не всё равно. Это эгоистично, хотеть, чтобы он переживал мою гибель — он не заслужил боли, особенно из-за меня, но я не хочу умирать с мыслями, что моё существование было настолько незначительным, что никто, что Джерард даже скучать не будет. Люди оставляют следы в жизнях других людей. Джерард в моей жизни не просто оставил след, он разобрал по кусочкам, по кирпичикам всего меня, а потом собрал воедино, проникая между кусочками как штукатурка. Естественно, я хочу, чтобы и я остался в его жизни чем-то большим, чем приключение из-за одиночества.

Так что, да — я надеюсь, он будет скучать по мне. Не потому, что я хочу причинить ему боль, но потому что хочу остаться в его жизни, хочу знать, что моё присутствие в его жизни было замечено.

Может, попросить их отдать тетради и гитару Джерарду? Ох, ладно, я же знаю, что они этого не сделают.

Прежде чем забрать шот, пару секунд Джерард пристально смотрел на меня и не на меня одновременно. Его «взгляд сквозь» меня начисто просто сканировал, я ощущал себя прозрачным под этими глазами, даже не пытаясь понять, что бы это всё означало — всё равно бесполезно. Непроизвольно я высунул язык, водя кончиком по колечку в губе, и Джерарда переключило на глазах: он вскинул брови, дёрнул плечами вверх, а затем легко, натренированным движением кисти опрокинул в себя шот.

И посмотрел на меня напрямую, когда отошёл от стойки на несколько шагов: я клянусь, он обернулся специально, и его взгляд мазнул по моему лицу, и я мог видеть, как его губы изогнулись с улыбкой, а не насмешкой. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы стереть все мои волнения начисто, одним махом. Даже смешно: одна улыбка, заметная только мне, а я перестал накручивать себя, пытаясь приписать действиям Джерарда какие-то скрытые мотивы, подсознательно обвиняя его в безразличии, которого не было — иначе зачем он улыбался мне, а?

Джерард. Да, просто Джерард. Непостижимый, не поддающийся попыткам логически его осмыслить, непредсказуемый — и с самой сладкой улыбкой на всём Западном побережье.

Так что все мои попытки заранее себя разочаровать, готовясь к худшему, оказались впустую: Джерард не злился, Джерард не игнорировал меня так прямолинейно, как прежде — да, он и на шею мне не вешался, и не намекал взглядом или чем угодно ещё, что не против повторить наши ночные посиделки, но он мне улыбался, и этого было достаточно. Следующую неделю мы с ним кружили вокруг да около, обмениваясь многозначительными, но не слишком заметными (как я надеялся) для окружающих улыбками. Особенно сложно было сдерживать себя, когда приехал Марко.

Это был практически стандартный сценарий, знаете: Джерард, очередная мерчевая футболка, которая выглядит как жертва десятилетней носки, но, я уверен, она супер-винтажная и дорогая, Марко и его холодная улыбка и такое же холодное «надеюсь, у нас всё в порядке»; Джерард на сцене — он снова пел какую-то песню на итальянском, уже другую, звучащую, как мне кажется, хорошо только благодаря его голосу. Я думаю, он хороший лжец: он пел эту песню так, будто без ума от неё, от Марко, от всего происходящего — но потом мы снова взглядами пересеклись, и я увидел безразличие и усталость в его глазах. Надеюсь, этого не видел Ланза — мне кажется, такие люди как он не слишком радуются, когда сталкиваются с реальностью, в которой другие люди терпеть их не могут и вынуждены прикрываться притворным энтузиазмом для того, чтобы не вызвать их гнев. С другой стороны, он же не совсем глупый человек, правда? Всё, что я слышал о Марко, свидетельствовало о нём как о человеке, умеющем «читать» других, и наверняка он понимал, что Джерард не пылает к нему симпатией, и всё это шоу с пением — это для Марко, а не потому что Джерард _действительно счастлив_.

Хотя кто сказал, что это я хорошо в людях разбирался? Может, Джерарда всё устраивало. Тогда я часто одёргивал себя, не знаю, почему: вроде как не хотелось в своей голове превращать Джерарда в кого-то безмерно страдающего, потому что я, конечно же, хотел, чтобы он был счастлив в своей жизни в целом, без обязательной привязки ко мне. Мне не нравилась мысль, что Джерарду было плохо, а я не был в состоянии ему помочь. Очень сложно делать какие-то выводы о том, как другой человек ощущает себя и своё положение в жизни, если он ничего, блядь, не говорит тебе.

Проблема в том, что я всё перенимал на себя — то есть, я не думаю, что это реально проблема. Многие ведь так делают, да? Мы всё пропускаем через призму своего опыта, и когда дело доходит до человеческих взаимоотношений, сложно добиться какой-то беспристрастности и объективности от самих себя. Я пытался представить себя на месте Джерарда, теоретически — дело это, конечно, бессмысленное и неблагодарное отчасти; я не знал огромного количества подробностей и деталей, чтобы мой мысленный эксперимент мог считаться хоть каплю имеющим право на жизнь.

Но тем не менее: вот я, Фрэнк Айеро, двадцать два года жизненного опыта, пять футов и шесть дюймов плохого иммунитета и сложного характера, неоконченный Ратгерс и семейное разочарование — и я, чисто теоретически, сплю с боссом мафии. Джерард же спал с боссом мафии? Ну, я думаю, что спал. Это вроде как очевидно? Ну или по крайней мере все говорят об этом, и Джерард этого не отрицал (хотя я и не спрашивал), значит, берём и вводим в наше уравнение этот элемент. Я, чисто теоретически, сплю с боссом мафии, который мне не нравится — опять же, я не экстрасенс, но Джерард не выглядел так, будто Марко любовь всей его жизни, вызывающая у него чувственные вибрации на всех уровнях (то есть он не выглядел как я, когда смотрел на него, да). Наверное, я бы в такой чисто теоретической ситуации чувствовал себя некомфортно. Насколько сильно? Не знаю, зависит от того, каков Марко в постели. Может, у него маленький член. Или наоборот, такой большой, и он абсолютно невнимательный во время секса, или, может, у него хреново пахнет изо рта, или он грубый, конченный на всю голову садист, или…

На месте Джерарда я бы чувствовал себя хреново. И чем больше подробностей я узнавал, тем сильнее это моё гипотетическое «хреново» становилось. Но у меня не было практического опыта подобного, понимаете? А у Джерарда был. И я не собирался ему в уши воду лить, давить этими своими теориями — я хотел, чтобы он сам мне всё сказал. Открыто и доверительно.

Я был бы рад услышать, что он в порядке и его устраивает, если бы это было правдой, но с Джерардом в этом нельзя быть уверенным, знаете. Не потому, что я думаю, что он лгал бы мне (хотя, окей, я не такой уж исключительный, чтобы быть кем-то, кому он никогда не солжёт), и не потому, что он был в принципе патологическим лжецом (есть разница между просто ложью и тем, когда тебе легче солгать, чем открыться перед кем-то) — но он оставался закрыт передо мной до самого конца.

Так что вот вам мой совет перед тем, как моя печальная жизненная история бесславно оборвётся: не пытайтесь на свой опыт примерить чужие чувства и не делайте вид, что понимаете человека лучше, чем он сам, если вам нихрена не известно о том, что он чувствует на самом деле. Мой опыт отличается от опыта Джерарда, мы разные, мы все — разные, и моя жалость, построенная на гипотетических догадках, никого бы из нас не сделала счастливее. Джерарду нужна была не жалость, а уважение, нужно было присутствие, нужно было довериться — и я всё это ему давал, оставляя свои домыслы при себе, пока их мне не подтверждали вслух.

— Ты знаешь, — в один из подобных вечеров Алисия выскочила за мной на террасу; в Сан-Франциско становилось всё теплее, но здесь не так много было гостей, разве что изредка один или два выходили на улицу подышать свежим воздухом взамен жаркой, липнущей к коже атмосферы зала, — у тебя на лице всё написано.

— А? — я уже почти докурил и собирался вернуться, но Алисия достала свои сигареты, протягивая мне их с явным предложением, и я сдался, поджимая губы. Для человека с хроническими бронхитами я непозволительно много курил. Шмыгнув, я щёлкнул зажигалкой, подкуривая себе и Алисии тоже, а она совсем близко потянулась к моему уху, и в голосе у неё звучала улыбка:

— Ты так на Черри каждый раз смотришь, — протянула она тихо; мне не казалось, что она говорит с насмешкой, скорее с сочувствием, но на всякий случай я задержал дыхание, позволяя клубу дыма спуститься по моей глотке к лёгким. — Что, можно тебя поздравить, что ты влип?

Я закашлялся, морщась; неожиданно дым обжёг мне горло так, словно я тысячу лет не курил и забыл, как это нужно делать. И как нужно дышать — тоже. Глаза тоже жгло, я моргал, потирая их тыльной стороной ладони, и не знал, что сказать Алисии. Неужели это действительно было так заметно? Что, если другие замечали, не только она благодаря своей проницательности? Я чувствовал, как краснею, и наверняка Алисия это видела. Она коснулась моего плеча, сжав его неожиданно сильными пальцами, и я отстранённо подумал, что Эмми явно повезло.

— Я не, — у меня даже слова из головы выветрились, я хлопал ртом и не мог собрать себя, взять в руки, — не влип.

— Хорошо, если так, — голос звучал достаточно искренне, и я увидел улыбку, слегка оттенённую сочувствием, на её губах. — Ты классный парень, Фрэнк, ты мне нравишься. Не хочу, чтобы ты забивал себе голову…

— Чем? — я перебил её, хмурясь. Алисия слегка, почти незаметно, пожала плечами:

— Я не буду читать тебе лекцию о том, что отношения на работе не заводят, потому что не мне тебя таким попрекать, — улыбка снова коснулась её губ, но тут же исчезла. — Но ты понимаешь, да? Черри тот человек, с которым…

— Мы просто общаемся, в смысле, это не имеет никакого значения, мы просто, просто общаемся, — мой торопливый тон, мой румянец и напряжённый взгляд выдавали меня. Алисия снова улыбнулась, делая затяжку, и кивнула:

— Я никому не собираюсь это рассказывать, — почему-то я ей верил, но не могу сказать, что её слова меня успокоили.

И всё-таки я, немного усмирив своё сбитое дыхание, выдавил из себя:

— Спасибо.

— Всё в норме, только не делай глупостей.

— Я не собираюсь, — отзеркалив её движение, я тоже затянулся, а Алисия хмыкнула. Это несколько задело меня, я всё-таки не совсем безнадёжен, я понимал, что ходил по опасному краю, хоть и невыносимо сложно было сдерживаться. — Джерард не тот, в кого стоит влюбляться, Боб сказал мне об этом в первый же день стажировки — я знаю. Дело совсем не в этом. Это не о влюбиться в…

— Это просто то, что есть, верно? — снова обняв меня, Алисия затушила сигарету, щёлкая после пальцами. Я не думаю, что это она в итоге рассказала о нас с Джерардом. Если честно, я вообще не уверен, что это был кто-то конкретный, кто-то, кто хотел рассказать правду о нас Марко. Возможно, мы с ним просто перестали быть осторожными и быстро поплатились за это. Я должен был меньше целовать Джерарда в стенах Кьяра ди Луна, я должен был оберегать его — но я так сильно потерял голову, о какой осторожности могла идти речь?

Но даже если кто-то конкретный сказал о нас… Не думаю, что это Алисия. И вряд ли это Боб. Моя интуиция подсказывает, что они не стали бы этого делать.

Злюсь ли я на того, кто раскрыл нас? Злость — не лучшая эмоция, которую стоит испытывать на пороге смерти, наравне с сожалением она не помогает уйти спокойно, но вот он я, вот мой порог, и да, я сожалею — и злюсь. Конечно, я бы хотел знать, кто это. Хотел бы сказать ему: «Эй, мудила — из-за тебя я сейчас умру, из-за тебя я никогда не буду рядом с Джерардом, я не узнаю, каково это вообще _быть_ с ним». Но это не совсем честно, потому что это моя вина, в конце концов. Не какой-то абстрактный мудила заставил меня полюбить Джерарда, я сам это сделал. Одно моё решение повлекло другое, и вот он я.

В этой точке.

Сожалеющий о том, что не успел, злой, отчаянный — но никогда из-за Джерарда. Любить его было лучшей частью всего.

Я почти провалился в сон тем утром, но на уровне подсознательного чувства вздрогнул, и, хотя мой телефон был на беззвучном режиме, я _почувствовал_ , что мне нужно взять его в руки.

Это было сообщение от Джерарда (не могу сказать, что мы часто переписывались; он сам мне писал всегда, первый, а я просто отвечал, не решаясь инициировать даже такую мелочь, как переписка).

**«** **Забери меня сегодня ночью, отвези туда, где музыка и люди — молодые и жизнерадостные*».**

Я сонно моргнул, не сразу понимая, что это за предложение такое — потом дошло, и сердце сжалось, а изо рта вырвался неуверенный булькающий звук. Мои пальцы чуть на автомате не написали в ответ: «Умереть рядом с тобой — это райский способ смерти*», но я притормозил себя и застонал, практически вторя мягкому голосу Моррисси в своей голове. И наушники не нужны, чтобы чувствовать музыку, которая играет внутри тебя.

 **«Мне не спится. Ты ведь не** **против** **, что** **я** **пишу?»** — такая осторожность в словах Джерарда была непривычной. Перевернувшись на живот, я лениво провёл пальцами по экрану, зевая отчаянно — на завтра у меня стояла ещё одна смена, и умный человек бы сказал Джерарду, что хочет спать, но я думаю, гормоны, отвечающие за чувство влюблённости, притупляют работу той зоны мозга, которая отвечает за взвешенные решения. Я отправил ему эмодзи улыбки, а затем и само сообщение:

_«Не против. Я же отвечаю, да?»_

На пару минут комната погрузилась в тишину. Я был отрезан от Джерарда расстоянием между нами и невозможностью позвонить; в принципе расстояние — вещь мизерная и несущественная, когда вы в границах одного города. Но я не мог прямо сейчас сорваться к нему, я не мог позвонить ему сам, потому что рядом с ним мог быть Марко, и я не хотел подвергать Джерарда опасности — она ведь была, да?

Потому ближе всего я мог быть к Джерарду в ту секунду, включив The Smiths на телефоне. Мне нравилось думать, что он там, в своей квартире, тоже слушает эту песню сейчас, и, может быть, думает обо мне — но по какой-то причине не пишет мне, молчит уже две, три, пять минут. Я почти уснул снова, как проигрывание Hand in Glove на мгновение затихло, оповещая меня о полученном сообщении.

Без каких-то комментариев Джерард просто скинул мне фотографию, сделанную, по всей видимости, из окна его квартиры — где бы он там ни жил, я думаю, это место стоило в месяц куда больше моей крошечной квадратной каморки. Из его окна был виден залив, Окленд и Аламида* на горизонте, подёрнутом утренним розовато-серым туманом, была видна тёмная линия моста по левую сторону. Небо за его окном отличалось от моего: если до моего района, запрятанного вглубь улиц, ещё не дошло рассветное свечение, отражающееся от вод залива, и небо оставалось сероватым и тучным, то у Джерарда были видны первые утренние лучи. Солнце лениво поднималось далеко на востоке от нас, за Оклендом, за Сибли Волканик*, за Конкордом, Рио Виста и Сакраменто — далеко за пределами Калифорнии, материка, всего мира, известного мне. Мир был большим и бесконечным, таким, что ты никогда не найдёшь точку, в которой _встаёт Солнце_ , но мой мир сужался до маленького пространства вокруг Джерарда.

Который прислал мне фотографию из своего окна. Я воспринимал это как знак чего-то _особенного_. Поднявшись на локтях, я оперся о подоконник и сфотографировал свой заоконный пейзаж, включавший в себя дома по ту сторону улицы, натянутую гирлянду с флажками над перекрестком и какой-то намёк на далёкое восходящее солнце где-то за крышами и небоскрёбами на заднем фоне.

Я ждал пятнадцать минут хоть какой-то реакции, прекрасно видя, что сообщение Джерардом прочитано. От сонливости моя голова начала болеть, а я гипнотизировал телефон взглядом, надеясь, что он всё-таки ответит, но в итоге не выдержал и уснул, даже не выключив музыку. Не могу сказать, что молчание Джерарда было чем-то удивительным для меня, я часто сталкивался с ним, с резким прекращением переписки, и мне оставалось только допускать догадки, что же всё-таки послужило причиной этой тишины. Я догадывался, но от нехватки подробностей это скорее было бессмысленным накручиванием себя. Хотя моё воображение подсовывало разные неприятные картины, в которых участвовал Джерард, участвовал Ланза, и случалось много чего… Неприятного.

Даже не из-за моей ревности неприятного. А в общечеловеческом смысле.

Никакого ответа к пяти часам, когда я проснулся наконец, тоже не было. Я фыркнул тяжело, раздражённый, готовый удалить сообщение к чёрту, но так и не сделал этого — я даже зайти в диалог не мог себя заставить. Да и смысл? Это же такое ребячество, в самом деле. Он ведь видел это сообщение, раз не ответил — значит, так было нужно… Ему. Наверное. А удалять сообщения ради показухи: «Эй, смотри, я вообще-то обижен тобой» — я не настолько мелочный.

Чёрт возьми, Джерард. Я подавился воздухом, когда он подошёл к стойке с таким видом, будто вообще ничего из ряда вон не происходило, и мы не переписывались с утра, и — чёрт возьми. Его вид был прямой атакой на меня. Идеальный хаос волос, жёстких от укладочного средства, несколько прядей спадали на лоб и скулы, и очередная винтажная-и-явно-охуеть-какая-дорогая футболка, на сей раз с силуэтом Сьюзи Сью*, — да, я не знаю, чем ещё это объяснить, кроме как попыткой атаковать меня и моё чувство прекрасного. Барная ложка вылетела из моих пальцев, я спрятался за стойкой, чертыхаясь и пытаясь совладать с собой, а Джерард самодовольно стоял, ожидая, пока я буду в состоянии _обслужить_ его. В смысле, сделать его блядский ты боже текилу.

— Привет, Фрэнк, — его голос был довольно сдержанным, я бы сказал — он звучал как профессионал, всё в рамках рабочей субординации и прочего дерьма. — Можешь как обычно, пожалуйста?

— Хорошо-мистер-уэй-здравствуйте-добрый-вечер, — я снова уронил ложку, от злости пнув её в сторону шкафов с напитками, и услышал тяжёлый вздох Боба откуда-то слева — я думаю, Боб заслужил премию, ну или хотя бы шоколадку ему нужно купить за то, что он терпел меня столько времени. Джерард же, сохраняя непроницаемое лицо, улыбался мне одними глазами, чем вызывал смесь желаний от стукнуть его ложкой (той самой, на которую я только что наступил) до схватить за шею и поцеловать. Я посмотрел на него исподлобья, чудом не выронив бутылку из рук на пол, и под шумные горестные вздохи Боба занялся тем, за что мне, собственно, и платили — коктейлями.

Мне ведь не платят за то, что я на Джерарда глазею, верно?

Я ожидал, что он сейчас выпьет текилу и свалит с глаз моих подальше, потому что каждая секунда рядом с Джерардом (как бы сильно я этого ни хотел) была лишним расстройством для меня. Я не мог сосредоточиться (это во-первых), я не мог расслабиться, я вообще ничего не мог — и я знаю, что это всё как-то ебано и неправильно, быть настолько эмоционально зависимым от человека, который тебя даже не любит, но на дворе был апрель, я меньше месяца как осознавал в себе любовь к Джерарду и пока ещё не научился всё это контролировать.

_Я до сих пор не научился — внутри, по крайней мере, до сих пор всё сходит с ума. Да, даже сейчас._

И Джерард пил свою текилу как всегда быстро, одним глотком, но потом не ушёл, всё ещё протирая своим локтем тщательно натёртую мною и моими салфетками для уборки стойку. Он разговаривал с Бобом _о работе_ , но звук его голоса, мерно фонящий на периферии моего сознания, заставлял меня дышать через силу и вздрагивать каждые три секунды. Мне всё казалось, что сейчас он скажет «Фрэнк, ты…» — ну и что-нибудь ещё. Обратится ко мне. А я снова застыну перед ним, раскрыв рот и беспомощно произнося какие-то бессмысленные звуки.

А он снова сделает вид, что это _по работе_. Мы ведь соблюдаем приличия, пока не наступает ночь. Вот ночью да — ночью происходит _что-то_. Или сообщения, или поцелуи украдкой, пока вокруг никого, — _что-то_ особенное, я надеюсь, не только для меня.

Я бы не хотел оглядываться назад, зацикливаясь только на этих ночах, но тогда у нас не было альтернативы. Её никогда не было. Это ужасно раздражает, и, возможно, сейчас я позволю себе немного больше эмоций и меньше всепрощения, но я бы хотел, чтобы всё сложилось иначе.

Слышишь, Судьба? Подотрись своими попытками подарить мне счастье в последние месяцы моей грёбанной жизни, если ты сама же потом всё оборачиваешь так, что я умираю, не дожив пары месяцев до своего двадцать третьего дня рождения, умираю нихера не счастливый, потому что у меня — твоими, блядь, силами, — отбирают самое важное.

Подотрись, да. Может, я неблагодарный. Может, ты, Судьба, сейчас думаешь: «Фрэнк, ты мудила, кто-то даже того, что _было_ у тебя, не получает — да, ты умрёшь через пять минут, но ты мог бы прожить всю жизнь и не знать, каково это, любить Джерарда, слышишь?», — так вот, мне насрать. Я могу побыть эгоистом перед смертью, я могу мысленно топать ногами и спрашивать, какого хрена я не мог прожить _счастливую жизнь_ , любя Джерарда и чувствуя его любовь в ответ?

Ладно, всё. Это, наверное, буддизм какой-то или ещё какая-то эзотерическая хрень, да? Ну типа, не злись перед смертью, не порти себе карму? Если существует загробная жизнь, туда надо уходить, словив дзэн. Чтобы черти в аду такие: «Фрэнки, а ведь отец Бэтси говорил тебе, что ты будешь гореть в аду за Содомию», а ты в ответ: «Да похрен, я на расслабоне полном». А то если я умру злой, мой такой же злой и противный дух будет вечно заточён в стенах квартирки в Чайна-тауне, и мне придётся всю оставшуюся вечность, как в «Проклятии», терроризировать будущих обитателей этого места. Отстойная перспектива. Уж лучше в аду.

Я не хочу умирать. Блядь, я очень не хочу умирать, ладно?

Вернёмся к Джерарду. Где-то через полчаса, когда они с Бобом проинспектировали всё содержимое шкафов, а его бёдра три раза (я считал, не специально, правда) задели мои, а я был в состоянии внутренней истерики, Джерард всё-таки соизволил покинуть бар — спасибо ему большое, и да, я знаю, что он мой босс, и он может быть здесь где угодно, но. Но. Допустим, я всё-таки злился на него.

 **«Останься сегодня после смены. Нужно сделать инвентаризацию»** , — написал мне Джерард около часа ночи, и если бы не моя внимательность (и внутреннее чутьё), я бы пропустил его сообщение из-за выключенного звука на телефоне. Никогда ещё слово «инвентаризация» не звучало настолько горячо в моей голове, как в ту секунду. Закусив губу, я убедился, что никто из посетителей не спешит ко мне на всех парах, чтобы заказать себе «Негрони» или что-либо ещё, и кончиком пальца быстро напечатал своё согласие в ответ, сдерживая все комментарии: как недовольные, так и пошлые.

— Я закрою сегодня смену, окей? — спросил я у Алисии немного позже, и она приподняла брови, одним взглядом говоря мне всё, что обо мне думала. Сомневаюсь, что эти мысли были лестными для меня. Скорее всего она воспринимала меня пропащим идиотом, с которым бесполезно вести воспитательные беседы; я думаю, она видела меня насквозь, она знала, почему я собираюсь остаться, возможно, она осуждала меня — за глупость, вряд ли за мои чувства. Хотя, может, это просто я хотел так думать.

— Окей, у меня всё равно нет желания убирать стойку сегодня, — наконец сдавшись, Алисия фыркнула и бросила в меня лаймом, проверяя реакцию. Я улыбался словно счастливейший дурак на свете, предвкушая что угодно с Джерардом, что бы он ни называл «инвентаризацией».

Я же знал, что они с Бобом уже и без того проверили остатки напитков в баре.

И, чёрт, я ненавижу все винтажные футболки Джерарда, но в тот вечер я ненавидел его гардероб особенно сильно, потому что в моей голове кружился похожий на лакрицу голос Сьюзи, и даже тяжёлые басы электроники из сегодняшнего сета Дерека не перебивали её. Есть музыка, под которую хочется целоваться; возможно, я _просто_ хотел целоваться с Джерардом, и дело было не в музыке, — но я хотел целоваться с ним под Сьюзи, желательно, прямо сегодня, и желательно — чтобы это не заканчивалось никогда.

К моменту, когда Джерард всё-таки соизволил порадовать меня своим появлением, я успел, как и просила Алисия, убрать стойку и расставить все инструменты едва ли не под линеечку, настолько я нервничал — и когда я нервничал настолько сильно, во мне включался скрытый режим аккуратности, годами подпитываемый силами моей мамы. Его волосы были ещё более всклокоченными, чем мне показалось в начале вечера, а на шее над воротником футболки краснели полосы, словно он усердно чесал кожу ногтями — и в целом Джерард слишком дёргался, непоседливо, неуёмно подпрыгивая перед стойкой. Это не было на него похоже. Я видел его в разной степени опьянения — от мрачного молчания и взглядов в пустоту перед собой, до энергичных попыток танцевать, но сейчас он был именно что _нервно_ энергичным. Я не хотел знать, что он пил (но от него не пахло алкоголем). Возможно, это была не привычная травка, а что-то более серьёзное и синтетическое. Таблетки, это могли быть таблетки, потому что я знал: Джерард не останавливается на легальных наркотиках. 

Я не чувствовал ничего, кроме можжевельника, заставлявшего мой рот наполняться слюной.

Ну, не в прямом смысле. Но меня действительно циклило на этом запахе. Я до сих пор могу представить его себе, если напрягу фантазию. Джерард источал много запахов, каждый из которых я заучил наизусть. Я бы в толпе с закрытыми глазами узнал его по запаху волос.

— Ты уже закрыл смену? — Джерард положил ладони на стойку, оставляя на поверхности влажные следы от вспотевшей кожи, и приподнялся, снова то ли подтянуться пытаясь, то ли запрыгнуть на неё. В последний раз это кончилось его падением, и я машинально дёрнулся, пытаясь его поймать, но он убрал руку прежде, чем я коснулся её. Дёрнув в ответ плечом, я кивнул:

— Ага. Хочешь выйти покурить?

— Хочу, чтобы ты переоделся, — его тон был очень глубоким, таким, как обычно говорят «хочу, чтобы ты _разделся_ », а не «переоделся», но, возможно, я просто улавливал какие-то ложные сигналы. Хмыкнув, я снова кивнул, слушая, что он скажет ещё: — И хочу свалить отсюда. Меня тошнит от этих стен, тебя нет?

— Ну, здесь довольно милый интерьер, — смешливое фырчание вырвалось из моего рта, хотя я прекрасно понимал, о чём именно говорит Джерард. Идиллическая картинка неонового рая Кьяра ди Луна, зависшего над Сан-Франциско на высоте тридцати с лишним этажей, имела обратную сторону, которую я видел только краем глаза, а вот Джерард, наверняка, знал её до последней детали. Ему хотелось вырваться из рамок клуба, ограничивавших нас — и физически, и незримо, постоянным надзором камер.

Я же был готов сбежать с ним в любой момент, когда он только пожелает. Сбежать куда угодно.

— Ты уверен, что стоит?.. — всё, что я спросил, когда Джерард наконец обогнул стойку, опускаясь на колени перед холодильником с энергетиками. Он посмотрел снизу вверх на меня тяжёлым, упрямым взглядом, вытаскивая банку RedBull без сахара, и оглушающе громко щёлкнул замком на крышечке.

— Я уверен, что я достаточно взрослый, чтобы сам решать, — это прозвучало резко, а вкупе с его вечной кривоватой улыбкой — так особенно, и я устало моргнул, понимая, что это бесполезно. Джерард не будет слушать меня, ему не нужна была моя забота, не нужно было моё «эй, ты неизвестно под чем и непонятно в каком состоянии, снова мешать энергетики с алкоголем — не лучшая идея сейчас». Я вышел из-за стойки, поджимая губы от слабой обиды, от того, как он просто поставил меня на место, и за своей спиной слышал перестук бутылок.

Улица встретила нас относительной прохладой, сыростью от прошедшего недавно дождя, парочкой уже подсыхающих луж на тротуарах. В руках Джерарда всё ещё была банка энергетика, но я подозревал, что там намешано нечто большее; в моих — было пусто, и я растерянно засунул ладони в карманы куртки, ёжась от сырости и пытаясь спрятаться в толстовку поглубже. Здесь, на земле, было как-то всё иначе. Джерард казался всё ещё запредельно неземным для меня, словно пришелец с далёкой планеты — если бы только пришельцы носили винтажные футболки, шмыгали носом и божественно хорошо целовались. Но всё же, при всём этом, я чувствовал себя легче, будучи за пределами клуба. Джерард был неземным, но он был _просто_ _Джерардом_ в то же время. Сделавшим до безобразия громкий глоток из своей банки, доставшим из металлической коробочки заранее сделанную самокрутку, _просто_ _Джерардом_.

Есть от чего волноваться, да?

— Ты будешь? — с его стороны было милым жестом поделиться со мной травкой, но я не хотел _сейчас_ терять остатки сознательности. Мне нравилось запоминать происходящее между нами на трезвую голову (или на относительно трезвую). Если бы я был пьян или под травкой, я бы стал думать, что это не более чем мой сон, моя фантазия, а не реальность, в которую очень сложно поверить. Вместо самокрутки я зажал между губами свою самую обычную сигарету, подкуривая от любезно предложенной Джерардом зажигалки, и посмотрел на него, щурясь с ожиданием, что же он скажет.

Потому что я не мог представить, что я в силах ему предложить. Романтично сесть у Пирамиды, наблюдая за тем, как рассветные лучи ползут по её бетонным стенам? Я всё ещё хотел знать, о чём он будет думать в такой момент, увидит ли он красоту сонного города так, как видел её я, но любую мысль в своей голове я жёстко одёргивал, напоминая себе — я не должен, не должен навязываться.

Джерарду можно было навязываться сколько угодно, я просто не воспринимал это так.

— Где ты живёшь? — мы двинулись вверх по улице от небоскрёба, но я без понятия был, куда именно ведёт меня Джерард — если у него вообще, конечно, была какая-то конкретная цель. Как оказалось, была, более чем. Я ускорил шаг, чтобы поспеть за ним и его чёртовыми длинными ногами:

— На перекрёстке Пауэлл и Пасифик.

— Милый район.

— Брось, ты живёшь с видом на залив, ты не можешь называть мой район «милым».

— Я люблю дамплинги* и малоэтажные дома, — игнорируя моё замечание, Джерард перескочил через небольшую, блестящую свинцовым лужу у края тротуара, и пошёл ещё быстрее, чтобы успеть, пока не загорелся красный — хотя в такое время на улице отсутствовали машины, и в спешке не было особой необходимости. — Мне понравилось то фото, которое ты скинул.

— Которое ты проигнорировал? — я не удержался от колкости, тут же прикусывая язык за этот выпад. Джерард резко притормозил, делая пыхтящую, громкую затяжку, а потом дёрнул рукой, выплеснув немного содержимого из банки себе под ноги.

— Я не игнорировал, — тон его голоса был абсолютно бестелесным, ни единой эмоции. Он не злился и не осуждал меня, он не оправдывался, он просто… говорил. — Я не мог ответить.

— Ага. Нет, хорошо. Я понял, — кивнув, я снова поёжился, ощущая себя неуютно из-за собственной глупости. Какое я имел право вообще такое заявлять? Обиды там всякие… Это другой уровень, Фрэнк. Мы не дружили, мы не встречались, мы просто _были_ Фрэнком и Джерардом, так что — никаких обид.

Когда Джерард ответил мне, я замер, пережидая, пока моё сердце перестанет биться с частотой раза в три сильнее обычного, колотясь о рёбра почти до боли.

— Это не значит, что я не хотел, — вот так, да, так он и ответил. Довольно тихо, но на пустынной улице, на которой никого, кроме нас, не существовало, это звучало оглушительно. Я глубже сунул руки в карманы, я сжал их в кулаки, я смотрел на него так, будто он был миражом в пустыне — и хотел больше всего на свете прижать его к стене одного из домов, целуя с тем же отчаянием, что он вызывал во мне.

Джерард улыбнулся мне, это всегда меня обезоруживало, действовало как самое сильное успокоительное — транквилизатор практически, вот так, одна улыбка — и я всё, совсем всё, не злюсь, не сгораю внутри от разрывающих меня эмоций, не стыкующихся друг с другом. Сделав пару шагов к нему, я осмелился, задевая его запястье своим, но прежде чем я задал вопрос, крутящийся на языке, Джерард опередил меня, продолжая улыбаться, но отводя взгляд так, словно ситуация смущала его не меньше, чем меня:

— Мы можем пойти к тебе?

— Да? Да! — я не сразу осознал смысл его слов, но это было подобно нырку в воду с разбега. Резкое оглушение толщей воды, и вот, ты в невесомости. Джерард хотел ко мне домой, и я не собирался отказываться, хотя мысленно мне сложно было совместить Джерарда и мою квартиру. Не только потому что он _такой_ _невозможный_ , но, просто — я не думал, что он так быстро окажется в моих апартаментах, видя мой оставшийся после сборов на работу беспорядок. И зелёные шторы. И обои, от ветхости испещрённые серыми и желтоватыми разводами. Мне сразу стало как-то неловко: я бы хотел приводить его в место поприличнее самой дешёвой квартиры в Чайна-тауне. И с этим чувством неловкости я боролся всю дорогу, пока мы шли к моему дому в тишине, прерываемой лишь шумными вздохами от затяжек и плеском энергетика-и-чего-там-ещё в банке.

Включив свет у входа, я развёл руками, позволяя ему рассмотреть всю квартиру целиком — от двери она прекрасно просматривалась. Вешалка у входа, дверь в ванную комнату слева, справа — кухонный гарнитур, состоящий из холодильника, раковины, варочной поверхности и микроволновки, потом то, что я гордо называл «столовой» — кофейный столик и диван возле него, — и за перегородкой, служившей одновременно и книжным шкафом, была спальня. Моя квартира была квадратной и компактной, и мне нравилось думать, что она отражение меня — такого же компактного и местами квадратного.

— У тебя здесь мило.

— Ну, тут хватает места только на одного, и ремонт не помешало бы сделать, — я фыркнул, стаскивая толстовку. Мне всё казалось неловким в квартире: от её интерьера до запаха кофе, сигарет, моего дезодоранта и уличного сквозняка. Я помялся на месте, кидая толстовку в сторону дивана через полквартиры, но, естественно, она предсказуемо не долетела, приземляясь на столик и стоящую на нём кружку. Которую мне не помешало бы помыть, если я хотел угостить Джерарда кофе.

— Расслабься, мне тут нравится, — Джерард осторожно повесил куртку на вешалку, делая несколько шагов от входа и осматриваясь. — Думаешь, я не жил в подобных местах?

— Ну знаешь ли! Твоё «подобные места» звучит так, словно это притон какой-то, — обиделся я за свою квартиру. Да, она была убитой, но я настолько привык к ней за три года, что никому не собирался позволять на неё наезжать, кроме как самому себе. Даже Джерарду.

— Чёрт, нет, — Джерард захихикал, обходя диван и скрылся за перегородкой, явно решив увидеть, что из себя представляет моя спальня. Я слышал его голос чуть отдалённо, пока мыл чашки и включал видавшую виды кофеварку. — Я жил одно время в квартире вроде этой, правда, там была дверь в спальню. Ты же не думаешь, что я сразу переехал в Сан-Франциско и обосновался в Саус Бич?

— Я, допустим, вообще никак не думаю, — оставив кофейник делать своё дело, я подхватил толстовку, и в своей спальне смотрел на Джерарда так, словно он был неопознанным стоячим посреди комнаты объектом, совершенно не сочетавшимся с моей разобранной постелью, кучей вещей на стуле, гитарой в углу, шторами — тоже зелёными, да, — и видом на угол Пауэлл и Пасифик за окном. — Где ты жил до того, как обосновался в Саус Бич?

— Много где, — шмыгнув носом, Джерард поспешил сесть на кровать, но я остановил его машинально, натягивая поверх смятого одеяла клетчатый плед — привычка. Мама очень усердно вбила мне в голову, что лежать в уличной одежде на кровати неправильно, и я уже на автоматизме действовал, прежде чем позволить Джерарду и его джинсам оказаться на моей кровати.

В моей кровати.

Джерард в моей кровати… Моя кровать будет пахнуть Джерардом… О, боже, Фрэнк, держи себя в руках. Вам кажется, у меня излишне бурные реакции? Да, это так.  
  
Собравшись, я скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Джерарда с немым вопросом, намекая безмолвно, что он мог бы и рассказать мне подробнее о том, как оказался в Сан-Франциско. Естественно, я знал, что если он не захочет, я не получу никаких комментариев. Но я всё равно нуждался в том, чтобы он приоткрыл завесу тайны над своей личностью. Я знал: что бы он ни рассказал о себе, я не буду разочарован. Это ведь Джерард. Я просто хотел знать больше, чтобы ещё больше влюбиться в него, вот и всё.

— Можно покурить? — вместо ответов на то, что меня терзало, спросил Джерард, и я кивнул, тихо разочарованно выдыхая.

— Открывай окно и кури, пепельница там стоит на подоконнике.

Издав короткое «ага», Джерард скинул с себя кеды и через мгновение уже сидел на моём подоконнике над кроватью, бесцеремонно спихнув на одеяло книги, лежащие там, где он планировал уместить свою задницу. Я не злился, только прыснул, когда увидел его носки: с узором из ярких розовых свинок Пеппа. Эти носки были заключительным штрихом к тому, каким был Джерард: рубашка, узкие джинсы, потёртые кеды — и носки с героиней детского мультфильма.

— Я даже не знал, что такие выпускают на взрослые размеры, — фыркнул я, глядя на его ноги.

Джерард улыбнулся, как мне показалось, слегка смущённо, и опустил голову к своему плечу:

— Ага, я тоже. Не люблю скучные носки.

— Хочешь есть? У меня есть веганские бургеры. Пятнадцать минут в микроволновке и вуаля, — я боролся с соблазном сесть рядом с ним, снова разделяя сигарету на двоих, но память о кофеварке не давала мне расслабиться. Джерард отставил руку с сигаретой, перестав улыбаться, и скептически поморщился:

— Ты думаешь, я выгляжу как человек, которому стоит есть веганские бургеры в четыре утра?

— Ты выглядишь как человек, который выглядит прекрасно, — подавился я праведным возмущением. Я не собирался позволять Джерарду комплексовать из-за веса или чего-то ещё, и его намёки меня не пробивали. Джерард же ещё сильнее наклонился к плечу, свободной рукой потирая лицо, и фыркнул:

— Ты не видел меня без одежды.

— Что ж, я был бы не против увидеть тебя без одежды, и думаю, там всё в порядке, — ляпнул я быстрее, чем понял, что несу. Это явно смутило нас обоих. Джерард вытянулся, глядя на меня округлившимися глазами, а я отвернулся, ощущая, как горячо становится щекам. Отлично! Я был уверен: он будет думать, что я пустил его к себе только ради секса, а не потому, что просто хотел провести с ним хотя бы несколько часов наедине без опасений, что это зафиксируют камеры.

Зажмурившись, я вдохнул поглубже, уже собираясь извиниться, объяснить, что я просто идиот, который не думает перед тем, как говорить, и что я совсем не ради этого за ним вьюсь, но Джерард перебил меня:

— Веганские бургеры хорошая идея. 

Вот так минут через пятнадцать мы и расположились: забравшись на подоконник с ногами на кровати, с тарелкой бургеров между нами и с кофе. Я отдал Джерарду свою кружку с Misfits, оставив себе обычную прозрачную, он курил мои сигареты, решив сделать перерыв с марихуаной, а я старался не пялиться так откровенно, особенно после того, как ляпнул лишнего. Джерард не поднимал эту тему, а мне было стыдно, хотя я не собирался увиливать и отрицать: да, я хотел большего, чем просто в тишине сидеть, поедая бургеры.

Забив рот, Джерард с громким звуком отхлебнул кофе и прислонился виском к окну, скосив взгляд на улицу. А я выглянул на него из-за своего бургера, сдвигая ноги от волнения.

— Я переехал после школы, — неразборчиво из-за жевания пробормотал Джерард, даже не глядя на меня. А я остановился, весь обратившись во внимание и готовый слушать: мне была важна каждая мелочь, которую Джерард готов был мне открыто доверить. Я не торопил его, не задавал наводящие вопросы, я просто молча кивнул, ожидая, и он, проглотив с шумом, продолжил: — Поступил в Институт искусств.

— Почему здесь? — ладно, вопросы я всё-таки задавал. Не мог сдержать любопытство.  
Джерард хмыкнул, всё ещё не глядя на меня, и дёрнул плечом:

— А почему ты здесь? Просто выбрал что-то максимально далёкое от дома, из которого хотел сбежать. Видишь, как мы похожи, — вопреки его насмешливому тону, я не слышал улыбки в его голосе, понимая, что насмешка была не более чем маскировкой того, насколько Джерарду было тяжело говорить об этом. Теперь я знаю, что он вообще мало с кем поднимал эту тему. Никто не спрашивал, кроме меня. Никто не хотел слушать. Тогда я об этом мог только догадываться. Но я знал, что он понимает: я слушаю. Я хочу слушать каждое его слово. До сих пор, боже, и это так неуместно: перед смертью я должен думать о себе, а я думаю о том, как много он мог бы мне ещё сказать, будь у нас побольше времени. 

— Я открылся матери, когда мне было пятнадцать, — ладонь Джерарда коснулась моего колена, что я воспринял как приглашение, и протянул руку, делясь теплом своих пальцев с ним. Не нужно быть ясновидящим, чтобы понимать, что вряд ли камингаут Джерарда перед семьёй был безболезненным: в своём окружении я знал парочку ребят, которые не были гетеро, и никому из них не было легко открыться перед семьёй, что уж говорить о Джерарде, который был старше меня, и чей камингаут был почти двенадцать лет назад. Я не хотел, чтобы он переживал тяжёлые воспоминания заново, но если он решился открыться мне, то я это ценил.

Наши пальцы переплелись, и мне почудилось, что уголок губ Джерарда слегка изогнулся — он улыбался, и я был рад этому, пусть это продлилось меньше секунды; затем складка пролегла между его бровей, он нахмурился, щекой елозя по стеклу.

— Она не очень хорошо это приняла. Мне нравились парни, я таскал её подводку и помады, она злилась, и… Она считала, я плохо могу повлиять на младшего брата. Испортить его, не знаю, что она имела в виду: своим примером или что-то конкретное, физическое, — от этих слов я вздрогнул из-за всплеснувшихся под кожей мурашек, а Джерард слегка поморщился, прежде чем сглотнуть и продолжить: — Она постоянно говорила, что у Майки должен быть нормальный пример старшего брата перед глазами, она была не слишком довольна, когда мы проводили время наедине… Это всё напрягало. Она просила бабушку следить за нами, я не знаю, чего она боялась, но мне пришлось отдалиться от Майки, и Майки тоже, ну… Мы всегда были близки, но я боялся, что из-за мамы он перестанет ко мне хорошо относиться, хотя когда мы уезжали к бабушке, всё было по-прежнему. Но потом она, эм. Умерла. И всё стало хуже.

Я молчал, потому что любые слова сейчас бы звучали пусто и неискренне. Я мог бы сказать «мне жаль», потому что мне действительно было жаль, что у Джерарда была именно такая история камингаута перед семьёй. Я пытался наложить её на отношения с моей мамой и не мог представить, чтобы она моего гипотетического младшего брата от меня оберегала, боясь, что я его испорчу. Не-а, такой опыт я не мог понять, но от этого моё сопереживание Джерарду меньше не становилось. Я ткнул ему во вторую руку чашку с кофе, позволяя глотнуть и промочить горло, а сам сдвинулся ближе, потянув его ладонь к своему лицу и мягко целуя кончики пальцев, как бы напоминая, что я рядом — и я на его стороне.

Джерард снова сглотнул и посмотрел на меня немного тоскливо, но его губы снова тронула улыбка, и я вздохнул, понимая, что он не будет отталкивать меня.

— В общем, я был в выпускном классе, когда бабушка умерла, — продолжил он тихим голосом, кончиком пальца водя по краю кружки. — У меня было, эм… Не знаю, я не обращался тогда ни к кому, но это было похоже на депрессию, наверное? И до этого тоже, да, это началось лет в шестнадцать, но. Но когда её не стало, всё как-то резко по пизде пошло. Она была амортизатором между мной и мамой. Она гасила её, когда та слишком распалялась в мою сторону. И бабушка, она… Поддерживала меня. Говорила, что я не должен стыдиться того, кем я являюсь, и что я всё ещё её любимый внук, не важно, кто я есть.

В ту секунду до меня дошло: Джерард не мне улыбался. Он думал о своей бабушке, вспоминал её, и это были приятные воспоминания. Пусть она и была не с ним сейчас, но он помнил её любовь. Это очень важно: помнить любовь близких, которые ушли. Тогда легче пережить утрату, мне кажется. Частичка их всегда остаётся с тобой, пусть даже в виде воспоминаний о том, как они ценили тебя, как любили, как тобой дорожили. Я понимал Джерарда, потому что мой дед умер, когда я окончил старшую школу — он был по-настоящему моим героем, во многом воспитавшим меня больше, чем мой отец, хотя отцовскую роль и отцовское влияние я не буду отрицать. Он учил меня многому, и многое я сейчас в себе держал, не только как воспоминание, но как часть своей личности.

Если бы я Джерарду начал рассказывать о дедушке, я бы тоже так улыбался. Но в ту ночь мы не говорили обо мне, потому что впервые Джерард открывался передо мной так глубоко (хоть и остался загадкой на многие ночи вперёд).

— Мне было так дерьмово. Бабушка умерла, мама перестала сдерживаться, ещё она узнала, что у меня был вроде как парень, и это, сам понимаешь — лишний повод пилить меня, — Джерард сдвинул ладонь от моих губ к щеке, касаясь пальцами заросшего виска, и я кивнул, мол, да, я понимаю. Я не мог почувствовать его пульс щекой, поэтому повернул голову, касаясь губами запястья, и слушал, как бьётся его сердце, пока он говорил. — Я начал пить, в основном только пиво, но много ли надо пива, чтобы чувствовать себя пьяным, когда тебе семнадцать? Я ничего не хотел делать со своей жизнью, потому что я был растерян, и бабушка всегда стимулировала меня двигаться вперёд, а без неё я просто… Потерялся. Майки заставил меня всё-таки пойти на терапию, хотя я знаю, что ему было не лучше моего, но он позаботился обо мне, а я не мог позаботиться о нём. И через несколько месяцев я понял, что если я останусь в Джерси, я сгнию в своей комнате, мне нужно… Мне нужен был свежий воздух. Я подал документы в SFAI*, ещё в несколько мест. У меня даже не было понимания, какой большой мне придётся взять студенческий кредит на учёбу, но бабушка оставила часть наследства мне, и этого хватило бы на первый год. Так что я получил документы, последний раз посетил бабушкин дом, забрав кое-что из её скульптур, и… Приехал сюда. Почти без денег, но с возможностью изучать живопись в одном из старейших институтов искусств в стране.

— Ты закончил SFAI? — я знаю, это самый тупой вопрос, который я только мог задать. Джерард, кажется, считал так же. Он хмыкнул, выдохнув носом:

— Да, но мне пришлось взять дополнительные семестры. Чёрт, наверное, это было не лучшей идеей, на самом деле — я не того класса, чтобы позволить себе сорок семь тысяч* в год за обучение, — в его голосе послышалась усмешка, теперь уже не натянутая, а искренняя, а я нервно рассмеялся, дёргая нашими сжатыми ладонями.

— Серьёзно? Это в два раза больше, чем моя учёба, даже без учёта стипендии, дерьмо, — шумно выдохнув, я покачал головой. — Ты отвалил почти двести тысяч, чтобы в итоге стать управляющим клуба?

— Двести пятьдесят, — сжав зубы, засмеялся Джерард. — И не я, а… Марко. Большую часть. Ладно, не важно, — стоило ему вспомнить про Ланза, как он тут же помрачнел вновь, избегая зрительного контакта со мной. Я не стал расспрашивать и развивать тему, отчасти потому, что говорить о Марко у меня не было ни малейшего желания. Меня интересовал Джерард, а не этот мудила. Меня интересовало целовать его сухую кожу на костяшках, пока он доверял мне крупицы своего прошлого. — Я изучал живопись, окей? Это было классно, это действительно стоило своих денег, это лучший курс, который я мог представить. До поступления я даже не предполагал о существовании каких-то факультативов, что они вообще могут, ты понимаешь — быть. В школьном арт-кружке в Саммите никто не говорил нам о химии живописи, никто не помогал нам познать перформативное искусство… У нас был факультатив «Живопись как протест» — понимаешь, об этом не говорят в школе. Мы рисовали портреты и пейзажи в смешанных техниках, и первый семестр был непредсказуемым, был постоянным состоянием «вау, так бывает?».

— И как же после изучения живописи как протеста ты оказался в Кьяра ди Луна?

— Это долгая история.

— Краткое содержание долгой истории?

— Даже краткое содержание будет слишком долгим, — моя обожаемая кривоватая улыбка вернулась, но я хорошо понимал, что Джерард маскирует ею неловкость. Он облизал губы, от соуса бургеров, от волнения ли — не знаю, и свободной рукой почесал щёку: — Студенческая жизнь бьёт тебя жёстко. С одной стороны куча новых предметов, впечатлений, информации — и у тебя начинается перебор в голове, и ты просто…

— Идёшь на тусовки, — закончил за него я. — Джерард, я бросил университет, но я знаю, каково это. Я целый год занимался учёбой и вечеринками.

— Да, я знаю, но ты же знаешь все эти шутки и стереотипы о художниках?

— О том, что художники могут всю ночь? — и снова я ляпнул, не подумав, и Джерард снова облизал губы, улыбаясь с лёгким смущением:

— Почти. Я приходил на вечеринку и узнавал столько информации о наркотиках, о которых даже не знал, — отшутился он от меня, но не прекратил держать меня за руку. — Вот как-то так всё и началось. Сначала травка, потом таблетки, потом… Потом я познакомился кое с кем, — его голос стал ниже, и я не мог понять, это грусть, тоска или печальная ностальгия окрасили его в серые оттенки. — Это было довольно странное время. Я был молод, восторжен, я приучал себя к тому, что жить, не пытаясь притворяться кем-то другим — это нормально, и вся эта атмосфера быстро расслабила меня, и… Как-то так всё и началось.

— Ты знаешь, что не обязан рассказывать, если тебе неприятно от воспоминаний, да? — убрав кружки подальше, я наклонился вниз, к нашим сцепленным рукам, утыкаясь в них носом. Джерард игриво (как мне показалось) ущипнул меня за кончик носа большим пальцем.

— Я знаю, мамочка. Но ты прав, я не хочу об этом думать, окей? Это… Просто слишком грустная песня без смысла, чтобы петь её сейчас.

Я начисто потерял бдительность в тот момент, когда Джерард запрокинул после этих слов голову назад, щурясь так, как щурятся люди в ясный солнечный день от лучей, бьющих в лицо. Из миллиона вещей, которыми можно в этом мире любоваться, я хотел любоваться только им. А Джерард… Ладно, у него были свои таланты. Например, играть на опережение — я не мог даже представить, чего от него ожидать, я застрял в моменте, когда проехавшая по улице машина жёлтой мягкой тенью фар скользнула по его скуле, а Джерард просто действовал — и выбивал своими действиями почву у меня из-под ног, даром что мы сидели на подоконнике.

Всегда, безоговорочно. Что с поцелуем тогда, которого я совсем не ждал, что в ту ночь. Я дёрнулся головой к оконному стеклу, ощутив его ладонь на своих джинсах — не дружеское «я тебе руку на колено положу», а «я сейчас схвачу тебя за член». Собственно, он это и сделал — схватил меня за член, и я дёрнулся, не ожидая такого нападения, и непроизвольно застонал, ну, как застонал — громко охнул, а потом ещё раз, когда Джерард прижался губами к моей шее, щекотно куснув под челюстью.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Фрэнк, может хватит задавать глупые вопросы? — ладонь на моём члене напряглась, сжимаясь сильнее. Мне это нравилось. Мне было чертовски приятно ощущать, как он гладит меня, даже сквозь джинсы это было слишком, а каково это будет, когда он коснётся наголо? Боже, клянусь, от одной этой мысли я расплавился. Джерард смотрел мне в глаза, закусив искривившиеся губы, ждал моей реакции, а я пожал плечами, снова охнув.

— Тебе необязательно это делать, — пробормотал я скороговоркой, хотя, видит бог, в ту секунду я ни о чем не мечтал так сильно, как о том, чтобы его прикосновения никогда не останавливались. Джерард это знал, потому что он не убирал руку, напротив, вжикнул молнией, сокращая преграду между нами до тонкой ткани трусов — и спасибо, что я не был возбуждён настолько, чтобы на ней выступило предательское пятно от смазки, влажное и унизительное. Я бы тогда головой пробил стекло и вышел в окно, это точно.

— Что, если я хочу? Я взрослый мальчик, — приподняв бровь, Джерард надавил пальцами на мой член у основания, прощупывая его так, словно примерялся, и я запрокинул голову назад: щёки у меня пылали, и мне было так дико неловко. Мгновение назад мы разговаривали, и он был ближе ко мне, чем когда-либо, а теперь Джерард собирался… Не знаю, что он собирался, но явно не продолжать делиться историями из жизни, окей? Он трогал мой член; я чувствовал себя перевозбуждённым подростком, придавая этому такое значение, но всё-таки, я не мог просто расслабиться, я этого не ожидал — я этого хотел, да, но не ожидал!

Ладно, Фрэнк, оправдываться бесполезно. Мои бёдра дёрнулись вперёд, что было, наверное, слишком навязчиво, но Джерард усмехнулся мне в щёку, прижимая ладонь целиком. И хотя всё во мне, начиная с моего члена, верещало буквально, что я должен позволить ему продолжить, я коснулся его запястья, обхватывая его пальцами, и очень осторожно отвёл его руку в сторону.

— Я тоже хочу, — браво, Фрэнк, очередная глупая фраза. — И я… Ты… Эта ночь не о моём удовольствии, ладно?

Пока Джерард на пару секунд замешкался, осмысляя сказанное мной, я отстранил его от себя и через мгновение скользнул на кровать, сползая вниз, и обосновался между его коленей. Так он ещё сильнее, чем обычно, возвышался надо мной, но меня это не смущало. Обхватив его щёки, я поцеловал его, улыбаясь, и провёл после ладонями вниз, по шее, по плечам, в попытке заставить его расслабиться.

Говорить не хотелось, и я чувствовал, что это взаимно. С губ я перешёл на его шею, давая себе волю делать то, что давно хотел: чувствовать его на вкус. Его кожа была солоноватой, с присущим только ему привкусом. Языком я скользнул от точки под мочкой уха вниз по шее, потом повторяя эту линию губами, и Джерард издал тихий, едва заметный, едва уловимый органами слуха звук, выдох, смешанный со сдавленной хриплой «а». А ведь я только поцеловал его в шею! Мне понравилось это открытие, я повторил это действие с другой стороны шеи, ощущая, как пальцы Джерарда на моих предплечьях сжимаются на секунду. Животом я прижимался к его паху, он ёрзал мне навстречу, и мне хотелось думать, что это именно мои поцелуи заставили его член стать твёрже, потому что я чувствовал это, как и чувствовал его возбуждение по другим признакам: по тому, как он дышал, как вытягивал шею, как его пальцы оставляли синяки на моих руках.

У меня довольно давно до Джерарда не было никого, но я не думаю, что секс это что-то, в чём ты теряешь умения из-за отсутствия практики. По крайней мере, Джерард реагировал так, словно я действовал правильно, и я ловил его вздохи и стоны на всех уровнях, всеми органами чувств. Пуговица за пуговицей, я расстегнул его рубашку, позволяя нам обоим на пару секунд замереть: чтобы привыкнуть, чтобы осознать эту новую маленькую ступень, которую мы преодолели вместе.

Всё было слишком быстро, да? Я знаю, это не тот романтический первый раз, о котором можно мечтать. Не было никаких клише: без шёлковых простыней, без запаха жасмина или ещё чего-нибудь сладкого и цветочного, без густо текущей на заднем плане музыки. Только я, нуждающийся в Джерарде и не верящий, что это происходящее было реальностью, и Джерард, шумно дышащий в ответ на мои прикосновения — и, как я надеялся, он тоже во мне в ту секунду нуждался.

Что-то особенное есть в том моменте, когда ты впервые видишь человека, которого любишь, без одежды. Я всего-то развёл полы рубашки Джерарда в стороны, но моё сердце уже замерло, и я пожалел, что кроме света из кухни, почти не долетающего до нас, и мерцания уличных фонарей за окном, никаких других источников освещения нет. Но я мог его касаться. Кончики моих пальцев легли Джерарду ниже ключиц, и его кожа была гладкой, но не мягкой, а чуть липковатой, будто он вспотел — так и было, наверное. Пальцы спотыкались о волоски, редко укрывающие его грудь, я спустился ниже, к соскам, и Джерард расправил плечи, толкаясь вперёд грудью — разве мог я от этого отказываться?

Крупные соски ощущались мягко, но я прикоснулся к ним с нажимом, перехватывая между большим и указательным, и прямо под моими пальцами они напряглись, поджимаясь, и Джерард издал немного удивлённый, но довольный звук.

— Нравится? — я понимал, что да, ему нравится, но хотел услышать подтверждение, и Джерард, хмыкнув, накрыл мою руку своей, вынуждая ещё раз его легко, потирающе ущипнуть.

— Я думаю, ты понял, что да, — усмехнулся он в мою шею, щекотно кончиком языка касаясь её. Я боролся с желанием облизать пальцы, чтобы по влажному сжимать его соски, и тёр их сухими пальцами, ощущая мелкую нарастающую вибрацию напряжения во всём теле прижавшегося ко мне Джерарда. Был велик соблазн заняться его сосками надолго, ну, скажем, часов на пять… Ну или на три хотя бы. И так с каждой, на самом деле, частью тела Джерарда. С сосками, с шеей, с его животом, в который я в итоге уткнулся, плюхнувшись на колени.

На несколько секунд Джерард задержал дыхание, втягивая живот в себя так, словно меня могло отпугнуть какое-то наличие жира под его кожей. Нет, нихрена. Я коснулся губами его солнечного сплетения, опускаясь пониже, ещё пониже, там, где складка живота в районе пупка пересекала его живот надвое, словно хитрая ухмылка, и улыбнулся этой ассоциации с нежностью. И тут же вскинул голову вверх, надеясь, что Джерард не воспринял мою улыбку как насмешливую, потому что, чёрт, я не собирался смеяться над тем, что он не был худым. Я наоборот от этого был в восторге.

Но Джерард не смотрел на меня с напряжением, нет, он тоже улыбался. Мы оба расслабились, пересекаясь взглядами, и я вернулся к своему созерцанию и осязанию. Ниже пупка его живот был ещё мягче, слегка нависающий над резинкой трусов, впивавшейся в кожу. Прикрыв глаза, я поцеловал его, ощущая под губами рельеф едва выпуклой родинки недалеко от пупка, и ещё, ещё ниже, ощущая запах его кожи чуть острее, ощущая, как губы покалывают волоски. Живот дёрнулся, когда Джерард громко, фырчаще засмеялся от моих явно щекотных поцелуев, и его рука короткими, но всё ещё довольно царапучими ногтями провела по моему затылку под волосами.

— Фрэнк, щекотно.

— М? Ты что-то имеешь против? — я фыркнул в горячую кожу, заставляя его ещё раз засмеяться, а затем прижался к животу щекой, так, будто это место было моим секретным местом силы и спокойствия. Наверное, я выглядел смешно в ту секунду, но я был счастливым и действительно… Умиротворённым, да? Горячий живот под ухом, ощущение мелких вдохов и выдохов Джерарда, едва заметный отклик его сердцебиения.

Кончики его пальцев задели мои веки, опущенные вниз в спокойствии. Я улыбнулся ещё шире. Так странно, что мне не хотелось спешить, будто бы то, что я собирался сделать дальше, могло разрушить момент. Хотя это, конечно, не так было, ничего оно не разрушило, но, понимаете, минет — это немного другой уровень, другая плоскость, совсем другая энергетика, нежели щекой жаться к животу Джерарда.

Я чуть в ту же секунду не ляпнул ему, что люблю его. Я думаю, вот это признание точно бы разрушило момент — и я думаю так не с позиции того, что знаю, как у нас всё потом сложилось. Я и тогда так подумал. Романтика, чувства мои, от которых дышать тяжелее было — хорошо, конечно, но я не был готов об этом говорить, а Джерард не был готов это слушать. Хотя был ли он готов к этому после? Нет, конечно.

Поэтому я просто сказал:

— Джерард, — надеясь, что он по звукам своего имени, скользящего на моём языке, всё правильно поймёт. Джерард, кажется, понял. Он надавил пальцами на мою родинку на щеке, большим задел кончик носа, игриво дёргая, будто дразнил — я засмеялся, он тоже, и это была наша последняя остановка перед тем, как я сполз по подушкам и матрасу ниже, губами и щекой уткнувшись в его член через бельё.

Это не было откровением. Смысл жизни и разгадка всех тайн вселенной не появились в моей голове в ту секунду, как я носом почувствовал тонкий хлопок и горячую, твёрдую плоть под ним. Бельё Джерарда пахло кондиционером и его собственным мускусным запахом возбуждения. Я завозился, стягивая вниз его джинсы, Джерард комично затряс ногой, помогая мне, и каким-то образом вдвоём мы всё-таки сумели освободить его от одежды: я занялся трусами, оставляя снятие рубашки на Джерарде, и через минуту он оказался передо мной совсем обнажённым, неловко поджимающим плечо к уху, и ладонь держащий поперёк живота.

— Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь здесь, — я пытался стереть неловкость, но на самом деле, мне действительно нравилось, как пахла кожа Джерарда внизу живота, и он засмеялся, тонко и высоко, взлохматив мои волосы. Качнувшись назад, я сел на пятки, кружа кончиками пальцев по его бёдрам, и на мгновение посмотрел ему в глаза. Не то чтобы мне было необходимо разрешение или ещё что-то, но мне нравилось смотреть Джерарду в глаза.

— Ты всегда так много болтаешь?

— Только когда нервничаю, — честно ответив, я приблизился обратно, сплёвывая себе на ладонь. — Это я ещё не начал шутить.

— Фрэнк, — я знаю, что он собирался сказать что-то ещё. Может, похвалить моё чувство юмора, или сказать, что у меня красивые глаза, или что ему нравится колечко в моей губе (конечно, оно ему нравилось, Джерард постоянно целовал меня именно в тот уголок губ, где был прокол) — но я не дал ему ни шанса. Мои пальцы легли на его член, обхватывая у основания — мне нравился контраст его тёмно-розовой кожи, нежной на ощупь, и моих татуировок на пальцах; большим пальцем я не мог дотянуться даже до уздечки, но зато провёл его подушечкой по всей нижней стороне члена, и Джерард вздрогнул, очень сильно, и я услышал его короткий стон, хотя, казалось бы — мы только начали, я ещё ничего толком не сделал.

Естественно, на достигнутом останавливаться я не собирался. Мне давали разрешение, не словами «давай дальше», но стонами. Я сжал пальцы крепче, пытаясь прокрутить рукой вокруг члена, он не был достаточно твёрдым, чтобы я мог успокоиться и сказать себе мысленно «ха, Фрэнк, ты его завёл», но всё же возбуждение чувствовалось, и оно усиливалось чем дальше я трогал Джерарда, двигаясь по стволу пальцами с осторожным напором. Его головка была мягкой и очень нежной, я не думал, что мне в голову придут всякие эпитеты вроде «шелковистой нежности», но… Кожа Джерарда действительно была особого уровня мягкости, понимаете? На животе, к которому я снова прижимался губами, пока моя рука скользила по его члену, распределяя подсыхающую слюну с ладони, и на головке, которая запульсировала, когда я сжал её, скользнув большим пальцем по уздечке. От этого у Джерарда дёрнулось колено, задевая мою шею, и я сдавленно прыснул.

Я был готов. Думаю, и Джерард тоже. Придерживая член ниже головки, я массировал пальцами тонкую кожу ниже уздечки, вызывая у Джерарда невозможные какие-то, кошмарно мягкие стоны, которые коротко вырывались из его рта, как бы он ни пытался держаться — и я не знаю, зачем он старался сдерживаться, если мне наоборот нравилось то, насколько он оказывался шумным. Я хотел его слышать. Я боднул его бедро лбом, улыбаясь, и облизал губы за секунду до того, чтобы скользнуть ими ближе к головке, застывая в половине дюйма от неё и выдыхая. Он снова дёрнул бедром, жмурясь, и покачал головой, и я потянулся свободной рукой, находя его пальцы, неожиданно дрожащие, сжимая их в до безумия романтичном и нежном жесте.

Я всё-таки безнадёжный романтик, раз тянул время, не приступая к минету, только для того, чтобы насладиться теплом чужих прикосновений, да?

Слюна Джерарда была сладковатой, когда он курил травку; горчила, когда он пил; иногда в ней сквозили кофейные нотки и сладость энергетика. Но его член на вкус был не похож ни на что из этого (я не пытался предугадать его вкус по вкусу его слюны, но всё же). Я осторожно мазнул языком от уздечки к вершинке головки по щели, и сам не заметил, как по языку потекла слюна, пачкая его и делая влажным. Джерард прогнулся в пояснице, царапая ногтями мою ладонь, и развёл ноги шире. Я лизнул ещё раз, смыкая губы, и сглотнул набежавшую слюну — теперь в ней был привкус Джерарда, невозможный и неописуемый, немного резкий, но такой правильный, что я зажмурился, испытывая прилив эмоций. Да, от того, что чувствовал его смазку на языке, а что? Я любил его, я любил каждый дюйм его тела, я любил то, как пахли его вспотевшие волосы на затылке, как пах его живот и какой была на вкус его смазка, любил его высокие стоны, сбивающиеся на хрипотцу…

Я любил его.

Представлял ли я то, чем мы занимались, раньше? Конечно. С десяток ночей, в которых я не мог уснуть, не представляя, как буду пачкать Джерарда своей слюной во всех возможных местах, взамен позволяя ему делать со мной что угодно, но эти ночи ни в какие подмётки не годились реальности, в которой тёплая пульсация члена Джерарда давила мне на язык. Он сдерживался, не слишком дёргая бёдрами вперёд, а я — не старался медлить, хотя хотел растянуть удовольствие, но мне нравилось заставлять его дёргаться, дышать, сбиваясь на стоны, и касаться моих волос и шеи, поощряя.

Я судорожно закашлялся, когда он один раз не слишком аккуратно дёрнулся, почти прижимаясь к основанию моего языка головкой. Это не было рвотным рефлексом, но чем-то около того, из-за чего я сглотнул, машинально отстранившись, но тут же вернулся к своему занятию, расслабляя рот. Мне приходилось держать его за середину ствола, кружа по головке губами, но Джерард, слава богу, дальше был осторожен.

Мне нравилось, как его пальцы скользили по моей шее, и без того покрытой мурашками. Мы не обсуждали это вслух, но моя чувствительная шея, особенно место за ушами, была рада его прикосновениям. Сдвинув колени, я попытался зажать собственный член согнутыми ногами, потому что мне было невыносимо от всего происходящего. Концепт возбуждения от факта того, что ты делаешь хорошо кому-то другому, срабатывал у меня лишь в том случае, когда я действительно хотел этого и когда меня влекло на эмоциональном уровне. Физическое возбуждение — естественный процесс, который несложно запустить, когда у тебя есть член, но совсем по-другому, когда ты _чувствуешь_. Это как разница между дрочкой ради результата и сексом с любимым человеком.

Отстранившись от его члена, я обхватил Джерарда за бёдра, потянув на себя. Он упал на меня, придавив к кровати, и громко, звонко хихикнул, а я крепко обнял его за талию, утонув в этой короткой передышке: под тяжестью его тёплого тела, уткнувшись носом в кожу на ключице. Мне нужно было пять секунд, чтобы _почувствовать_ его. Джерард погладил меня по волосам, убирая вспотевшие пряди со лба, и поцеловал в то место, куда только что касался ладонью. Я вытянул голову и улыбнулся:

— Ты тёплый, — _я хочу провести всю мою жизнь в твоих объятиях_.

Он улыбнулся так, что мне захотелось плакать. Это нетипично для меня, но в тот момент, когда я посмотрел на его осторожную и смущённую улыбку, я ощутил, как моим глазам становится горячо, как бывает за мгновение до слёз. Юркнув обратно, спрятав своё лицо на его груди, я сделал вдох, глубокий и жадный, ощущая, как запах его пота стал чуть острее, и это было хорошо.

Я перевернул Джерарда на спину, наверное, слишком сильно пихнув в плечо — он ойкнул, но это не было обиженным ойканьем, он не останавливал меня. Его мягкий живот оказался под моей щекой, я оставил крошечный, розовый укус на коже у пупка, — такие не остаются надолго, я почему-то (прекрасно понимаю, почему) боялся оставлять на нём более яркие, более долгоиграющие следы. Но хотел. Чтобы он, вернувшись домой, касался кожи — и вспоминал мои губы.

Джерард тоже не оставлял свои следы на мне.

Даже сейчас на моей коже если и есть синяки, то не из-за него. Может быть, пара царапин на плечах, таких мелких, что давно зажили, и на коже их не осталось — только в моей памяти.

Будь у нас чуть больше времени, я бы набил татуировку, в которой был бы зашифрован только мне одному понятный смысл. Джерард бы не знал, что она о нём, но каждый раз, целуя её, он бы воскрешал в моей голове воспоминания об этом смысле.

Прямо тут, на шее. Жаль, что меня застрелят. Было бы символично, задуши они меня, да? Если бы чьи-то чужие руки сжали мою шею там, где её целовал Джерард чуть больше суток назад. Чьи-то чужие руки надавили бы на самый центр, ломая мою трахею с тошнотворным хрустом, прямо там, где касался Джерард губами — и как я чувствовал себя любимым от его поцелуев, так бы я почувствовал себя разрушенным от чужой попытки убить меня.

Нет, ладно. Не жаль. Хорошо, что они меня застрелят. На моей шее будут только поцелуи Джерарда, не чьи-то чужие руки.

Окей, ладно, возвращаемся к исходной точке. Целовать Джерарда в живот, щекотать его по боку — да, это прекрасно. Но его член прижимался к моей груди, когда я навалился сверху, и я чувствовал, что он хочет продолжения. Оставив ещё один слабый укус, я локтем раздвинул его бёдра, застывая губами на них — на нежной, очень тонкой коже, дрожащей от движений. Звук, который издал Джерард где-то далеко над моей головой, отличался от того, как он звучал, пока его член был внутри моего рта. Выше, тише и протяжнее. Я высунул язык, проводя им полосу по коже, пока мои губы и нос не уткнулись в паховую складку, и я лизнул и там тоже, заставляя Джерарда снова издавать _этот_ звук, смешанный с фырчащим смешком.

Есть много способов избавиться от неловкости в постели. Я часто глупо шучу, занимаясь сексом. Я мог бы посмотреть на Джерарда, томно опустив ресницы, и низко простонать: «Я, блядь, обожаю твой член». Я мог бы сказать: «Твой пупок как маленькая жемчужная раковинка, малыш». Я бы мог сказать, что его кожа пахнет страчателлой и крем-брюле, присыпанными солью — и немного можжевельника, конечно.

Но я облизал губы и опустил голову, прижимаясь к его члену ртом. Головка скользко прокатилась по моему нёбу, а я смотрел на Джерарда, мне нравилось видеть реакцию на его лице. Он приподнялся на локтях, прижимая подбородок к груди, и смотрел на меня, опустив ресницы. Его грудь высоко поднималась каждый раз, как мои губы сжимались сильнее вокруг ствола, или когда я языком касался самой головки, проезжаясь кончиком по уретре — мне всё время хотелось сглатывать слюну, наполняющую рот из-за его вкуса. Попытки удерживать собственное возбуждение с треском провалились, когда я прижался к кровати животом и пахом, и нет-нет да дёргал бёдрами, втираясь в матрас через жёсткие джинсы, раздражающие меня больше, чем дающие хоть каплю удовольствия. Это было неосознанно, это отвлекало от того, чем я был занят, и я старался сосредоточиться на Джерарде. Когда я двигал головой вперёд, он касался моих волос, и их небольшой длины всё-таки хватало, чтобы он мог ухватиться за них, придерживая меня — не направляя, просто придерживая. Это классное ощущение. Он просто был рядом. Гладил меня по шее и затылку, убирал отросшую чёлку со лба, и, господи, стонал так, что каждый звук отражался от стен, превращаясь в пыльный треск старой пластинки с любимой песней — Джерарду было хорошо.

— Ты можешь, если хочешь, — у меня был мокрый подбородок; я оторвался от своего занятия, бессмысленно пытаясь сглотнуть, и обхватил член Джерарда обеими руками: одну на мошонку, второй по стволу ближе к головке. Неудобно было держаться на локтях, я явно давил на него своим весом, но я чувствовал, что Джерарду плевать, даже если мои локти могли оставить синяки на его бёдрах. Он кивнул, запрокидывая голову назад: я видел его шею, напряжённую, под кожей крупно перекатывался кадык, когда он сглатывал. Его грудь напряглась, левая рука царапнула меня по шее, и я, не выдержав, отпустил ствол, насадился ртом неуклюже, шумно вдыхая через нос, и освободившейся ладонью коснулся его правой, дрожаще лежащей на животе руки, снова переплетая наши пальцы.

Джерард прекрасно понимал, что я имею в виду. Я чувствовал под нашими сцепленными ладонями, как сильно у него бьётся сердце — прямо в животе, кажется, вы же знаете, что это такое, когда у тебя так сильно бьётся сердце, что этот пульс чувствуется в брюшной полости, и ниже, и ниже. Он стонал из-за того, что делал я. У него билось сердце из-за того, что делал я. Мне не хотелось закрывать глаза, хотя смотреть на Джерарда было не слишком удобно и как-то глупо, но я видел, как он мотнул головой, как его губа была закушена, приглушая ещё один трескучий стон.

А потом он раскрыл рот, и его бёдра вскинулись вверх, и я чувствовал, как его головка почти вибрировала от пульсации, зажатая между моим языком и щекой. Джерард не стонал моё имя, как в самых ночных моих фантазиях, Джерард не издавал порнушных стонов, подбадривая меня каким-то пошлым «ты так хорош, детка» — но он просто застонал, немного удивлённо, неровно, с дрожью голосовых связок, захлёбываясь.

И кончил мне в рот, заставляя глупо подавиться спермой. Я был к этому готов, но этого оказалось слишком много, и я засмеялся, сглатывая то, что ещё оставалось в моём рту, пока остальное кошмарным образом стекло по члену Джерарда и запачкало ему бедро. Мой тихий смех быстро превратился в шумные вздохи, я уронил щёку на низ его живота, ощущая под тёплой кожей остроту подвздошной кости, и потянул наши всё ещё сцепленные пальцы ближе к своим губам, не контролируя себя. Я просто хотел поцеловать его. Я хотел, чтобы он коснулся моих губ, стирая с них следы слюны и спермы, и я не хотел переставать держаться с ним за руки. Отчасти это была надежда, наивная и робкая, что он сможет понять, _что_ я чувствую, просто взяв мою руку.

Джерард коснулся моей щеки, я не знал, что происходило с ним, насколько хорошо ему было, но он дышал шумно, и он коснулся моей щеки, потом — губ тоже, и он гладил меня по лицу с такой нежностью, которую я не мог выдумать себе. Она была. Я знаю, что была. Не просто благодарность за случившееся, он _хотел_ гладить меня по лицу _именно так_.

Я зажмурился, улыбаясь. Я даже не помнил о своём собственном возбуждении, хотя мои трусы теперь явно были предательски мокрые от смазки, да и плевать. На всё плевать, кроме Джерарда, а он всё ещё касался меня, полностью обнажённый, лежащий в моей постели, на до пошлого глупо сбитом пледе, с собственными джинсами под головой. Он был рядом, и я не хотел в этот момент ничего больше, кроме как чтобы это было каждую ночь.

— Прости, если я, — Джерард шумно сглотнул, останавливаясь пальцами у уголка моих губ. Я мотнул головой, перебивая его:

— Шутишь? Всё хорошо, — я не собирался предъявлять ему претензии за то, что он не сдерживал себя, потому что это всё равно было нормально. Мои фантазии о Джерарде были… Довольно сумбурными. Я не мог даже предположить, каким он окажется в постели. Я не знал, что он будет таким же неуклюжим, как и я, инициативным и шумным, но _естественно_ шумным. Он был таким настоящим со мной, и я ценил это доверие.

— Иди сюда, — отпустив наконец мои пальцы, Джерард потянул меня выше, неуверенно сдвигаясь по кровати ближе к стене. Моя нога, всё ещё в джинсах, притёрлась к его бедру, заставляя его морщиться от явно слишком чувствительного прикосновения, а потом Джерард перевернулся на бок, коснувшись моей шеи. Мне казалось, что его ресницы были мокрыми. Его глаза блестели, и я хотел его поцеловать, но — что, если ему это было неприятно? Я только что проглотил его сперму, в конце концов. На моём языке всё ещё был её водянисто-солёный привкус.

Джерарда это не смущало. Он врезался своим носом в меня, шумно, с фырчанием почти что, толкнулся языком в рот, не целовал — почти лизался со мной, запустив ладонь под футболку. Его рука почему-то была холодной, пальцы дрожали — я думал, это всё из-за воздуха с улицы, из-за того, что его кожа была влажной и разгорячённой, а сквозняк лизал её, не щадя, но мои попытки натянуть плед хотя бы ему на плечи провалились. Футболку с меня никто не снял, она осталась задранной до груди, сковывающей движения руками, которые я не знал, куда пристроить — и в итоге просто обнял его за шею, пока Джерард, издавая недовольное рычание, заставляющее меня улыбаться, ногой пытался стянуть мои джинсы. Я помогал, правда — извивался в ответ, но ниже середины бёдер они никак не хотели сползать.

— Забей, а?

— Чёрт, ладно, — Джерард проехался носом, тоже мокрым и холодным, по моей шее, и я улыбнулся, а потом застонал, потому что за носом последовали губы, а потом и зубы, неожиданно острые, укусившие меня прямо под челюстью, а потом ещё раз, по выбитому на коже скорпиону. Мои трусы Джерард сдвигал уже рукой, и это удалось ему с большим успехом. Раскрыв глаза, я смотрел на его лицо с неверием — он коснулся моего члена, распределяя с головки выступившую смазку, и только попытался наклонить голову, как я схватил его, цепляясь за волосы, и заставил смотреть на меня.

— Нет, — вышло как-то хрипло и отчаянно, и Джерард кивнул, прежде чем я поцеловал его сам, пропуская жёсткие от пота и укладочных средств пряди между пальцев. Это не было чувственным поцелуем, где каждое движение языка выверено до последней капли — мы тыкались губами и языками, смеялись, когда зубы вступали в действие, мешая нам, и я давно не чувствовал себя так в порядке, как в ту ночь, когда пальцы Джерарда, всё не прекращая дрожать и иногда сжимаясь сильнее, чем требовалось, двигались по моему члену, так, будто бы он знал, как нужно меня трогать. Будто бы чувствовал.

Я думаю, если бы была какая-то объективная шкала оценки оргазмов, вряд ли бы этот получил десять-из-десяти. Но мне было хорошо. Я счастливо улыбался, чувствуя Джерарда так близко, как никогда до этого: губы к губам, пальцами в волосах, его ладонью на моём члене, выбивающей из меня короткие шумные вздохи. Он игриво толкнул своим носом мою щёку в момент, когда я был почти на грани, а через секунду я застонал, раскрывая рот, и он накрыл его губами, так до ужаса сладко, что ли, поймав мой стон.

Быстро, слишком быстро — до обидного неловко, что я не мог насладиться ощущением _удовольствия_ , текущего через меня благодаря руке Джерарда. Моё сердце трепыхалось, прыгая, словно в старой мобильной игрушке криво нарисованный звероподобный пылесос*, от горла к животу и обратно. Я моргал, не желая возвращаться в объятья реальности вместо того, чтобы просто растворяться в Джерарде.

Но реальность была сильнее меня и куда неотвратимее. Сквозняк касался мокрых следов на моём животе, пальцы Джерарда, всё ещё лежащие на моём члене, тоже ощущались холодными и скользкими. Он отодвинулся, разрывая наш неловкий поцелуй, и я посмотрел на него, всё ещё с алыми щеками, всклокоченного и чего-то выжидающего. Моей реакции, возможно? Не знаю, чего он ждал. Что я предложу ещё кофе, что скажу ему: «Знаешь, было бы круто съездить в Сан-Диего* вместе, нарядившись Леей и Ханом — чур, ты Лея»?

Мне кажется, по моему лицу всё равно было видно, что я счастлив и мне хорошо. Я подтянул его ладонь вверх, сонно тыкнувшись в неё губами, и мне было плевать, что я снова глотал сперму, на этот раз свою — я просто целовал его пальцы, потому что я обожал это. Они были твёрже, чем его член, когда давили на мой язык, и Джерард коротко засмеялся, когда я с влажным чмоканьем вытолкнул их изо рта.

— У меня нет салфеток.

— Я так и понял, — о, отлично. Он понял. Нихрена он не понимал, я знаю. Он не понимал, что я не хочу быть просто Фрэнком, с которым он просто по-быстрому трахнулся. А я не понимал, что он куда умнее меня и знал: у нас всё равно не получится иначе. Джерард знал с самого начала. У нас не было будущего. У нас не было смысла. Это история, в которой нет хорошего конца: меня убьют, а если бы нет — однажды он бы просто сказал «хватит, Фрэнк», и я бы послушался.

Это не та история, в которой мы просыпаемся спустя десять лет в одной постели, я чувствую запах его утреннего дыхания и вспотевшего за ночь тела, и думаю: «Боже ты правый, я так сильно люблю тебя», пересчитывая волоски в его бровях.

Джерард умнее меня, и он с самого начала знал, что наша история никогда не будет такой.

Я всё ещё чувствовал вкус Джерарда во рту, несмотря на все наши послеминетные поцелуи, на то, что я вылизал собственную сперму с его пальцев. Мои руки были влажными, как и его правая ладонь, которую Джерард опустил обратно мне на живот, растирая оставшиеся капли по коже и татуировкам, тогда как левая его была в моих волосах, и кончики пальцев щекотно почесывали мой затылок и шею.

От нас пахло сексом. От меня пахло Джерардом. Я не могу похвастаться большим количеством раз, когда я чувствовал этот запах на себе, но я как будто чувствую его сейчас. Возможно, моя комната пропиталась им. Этим особенным, слегка сладковатым запахом, к которому нельзя привыкнуть, его можно только прочувствовать, что я и делал. Возможно, мне только кажется. Джерард был здесь больше суток назад, и в комнате пахнет только по́том, подсыхающей кровью, текущей из моего рта, моим страхом и чужим безразличием — но я почувствую его сладость, если закрою глаза.

Тогда я смотрел на него внимательно, запрещая себе закрывать глаза, даже несмотря на усталость после работы и после оргазма. Лицо Джерарда блестело в желтоватом свете из коридора, влажное от пота. Его глаза были потемневшими, и он внимательно смотрел на меня, словно ждал моей реакции, словно не знал, что моё сердце разрывалось от его близости. Улыбнувшись, я сделал то, что проще всего, когда тебя переполняют эмоции — свёл всё в шутку.

— Мы не слишком спешим? Это вроде как наше третье свидание или вроде того.

Джерард пару секунд смотрел на меня так, словно пытался понять, что я сказал, словно в его голове происходил процесс загрузки, а затем он широко улыбнулся, и его пальцы коснулись моей шеи, прямо над татуировкой на загривке, и я был готов умереть от желания, чтобы он продолжил гладить мою keep-the-faith.

— Ты забавный.

— Я был рождён, чтобы заставлять тебя улыбаться, — и хотя мой голос был невозмутимым, моё сердце в ту секунду застряло в горле, мешая мне дышать. Думаю ли я всерьёз, что это было какое-то судьбоносное провидение, столкнувшее нас? Да. Не с такой пафосной подачей, я не был рождён для Джерарда, но я думаю, мы должны были встретиться однажды. Если бы я никогда не узнал его, я бы много чего в своей жизни не понял и не почувствовал. Я бы прожил дольше, спокойнее, но это была бы пустая жизнь без понимания, каково это — дышать кем-то.

Нездорово звучит? Возможно. Но я не жалею, помните?

Джерард медленно моргнул, продолжая улыбаться.

— У тебя отлично получается.

Я хотел, чтобы он оставался рядом бесконечно долго, чтобы он пачкал моё постельное бельё своей слюной или спермой, чтобы комната была пропитана запахом нашего пота и того, что происходило между нами; я бы сказал «запахом нашей любви», но любовь была только моей, так ведь? Она была моей, и в такие секунды, как эта, Джерард тоже был моим.

Чёрт, а ведь мы так и не включили Сьюзи. Была ли от этого ночь хуже? Нет.

Я навалился на него, целуя, и он положил ладонь на мою голую ягодицу. Я был счастлив. Когда ты счастлив, ты не хочешь, чтобы это заканчивалось, это естественное желание. Я хотел раствориться в ощущении его губ на своих, в дыхании, которое снова начало сбиваться. Грудь Джерарда вздымалась под моей, я хотел остановиться и спросить, не тяжело ли ему, но я не мог перестать целовать его, улыбаясь. Это был один из тех моментов, ради которых стоило теперь умирать.

Но он закончился быстрее, чем я смог насытиться (хотя я бы никогда не смог, правда ведь?).

Я прижался к его шее лбом, закрывая глаза на секунду, правда — а когда открыл их, Джерарда уже не было рядом, а за окном розовело небо, неохотно, но привычно. Он сидел на постели, высунув руку в окно, дым наполнил мои ноздри, заставляя сонно чихнуть. Сердце опять колотилось, и мне почему-то было больно понимать, что я какое-то время _просто спал рядом с ним_ , но сейчас он уйдёт, я видел это по его глазам, которые он старательно отводил, не давая нам встретиться взглядом.

Одно из самых дерьмовых чувств, наверное: когда тебе сначала невыносимо хорошо, когда что-то, в чём ты нуждался, претворяется в жизнь, а потом это что-то рассеивается, лопается, подобно огромному мыльному пузырю, и ты получаешь пощёчину в виде напоминания — счастье это не для тебя. Так я чувствовал себя, лёжа в нескольких дюймах от Джерарда; моя ладонь всё ещё ощущала тепло на постели там, где он лежал пару минут назад, но теперь его не было рядом. Обида заставляла меня сглатывать, гипнотизируя взглядом коленку Джерарда.

И всё-таки я не мог не замечать, что это было красиво. Розоватый свет, подсвечивающий его сзади. Его расслабленная поза, мягкая складка живота, круглая коленка и щиколотка, остро торчащая на отставленной в сторону левой ноге. Я мог бы взять телефон в руки, делая снимок за снимком, прекрасно зная, что камера не передаст то, что видел я — но поможет хотя бы урывочно сохранить этот момент, чтобы потом напомнить мне: Фрэнк, это было по-настоящему.

— Ты в порядке? — затушив сигарету, Джерард потянулся ко мне, плавно перекатившись коленями вперёд. Он всё ещё не касался меня. Он просто навис надо мной, и я мог ощутить тепло его живота, прижатого к моему, но это было случайно, на вдохе.

Я не был в порядке. Поверь, Джерард, я, блядь, совершенно не был в порядке. Начиная от того, что ты собирался свалить из моей квартиры, а я реагировал на это так, словно ты, моя школьная любовь, поимел меня на вечеринке и собирался сделать вид, что это не такое уж большое дело — и заканчивая тем, что я любил тебя, настолько сильно, что это меня самого пугало.

Я думаю, может быть, мне стоило тогда всё-таки сказать ему? Сказать о том, что я чувствую? Чтобы он разозлился. Чтобы он поставил точку в самом начале нашего предложения. И ничего бы не было потом. Всё было бы иначе. Я не был бы там, где я сейчас. В том положении, в котором я сейчас.

Да, я должен был сказать ему: «Знаешь, Джи, я не в порядке». Должен был сказать, что чувствую к нему очень, очень много всего. И может, тогда он бы действительно разозлился, тогда бы он сказал: «Пошёл ты к чёрту, Фрэнк». И ничего бы потом не случилось.

Но я так не поступил. Я позволил себе промолчать тогда и позволил всему, что произошло потом, случиться.

И, возможно, я должен жалеть. Но то, что потом со мной происходило… Оно подарило мне гораздо больше, чем одна ночь. Потом происходило много, много всего хорошего, так? Случились ночи, которые делали меня счастливым. Случились ночи, которые не хотелось бы вспоминать — но они часть моей истории. Очень маленькой истории, конечно, на самом деле маленькой и скупо рассказанной: быстро, скомканно. Самая неинтересная история, которая только могла существовать.

Но она моя. И, может быть, я бы и хотел другую, со счастливым концом, но получил именно эту — и ничего уже с этим не поделаешь.

Я промолчал, я позволил ему уйти — как делал потом ещё и ещё. Просто, наверное, так было нужно. Не все сказки должны заканчиваться весёлой песней. Всё сложилось дерьмово, но в процессе было не так уж и плохо, да?

— Всё хорошо, — я не слышал собственного голоса, но был уверен, что Джерард с этим справился. Он кивнул мне, на мгновение всё-таки сократив между нами расстояние; сухие, пахнущие табаком губы скользнули по моему лбу, и я не удержался, жмурясь и улыбаясь.

Это была просто отсрочка. Одна секунда, чтобы я почувствовал счастье, а потом снова треск по швам. Потому что Джерард отстранился, перелезая через меня, и потянул свои джинсы, лежащие где-то под моим бедром, чтобы одеться. А я лежал, в спущенных по колено штанах, ещё не отошедший ни от оргазма, ни от короткой дремоты, и злился, я так сильно злился на него, что он просто уходит — и не останавливал.

Как будто так и нужно. Всё просто, Фрэнк. Всё быстро кончается. Просто привыкни к этому.

Я стащил джинсы окончательно, зато подтянул трусы, наконец-то прикрываясь. Джерард с серьёзным лицом застёгивал пуговицу за пуговицей на своей рубашке, глядя на мой носок, лежащий у кровати. Он оделся, поднял упавший на пол телефон, провёл ладонью по волосам, будто бы это помогло ему привести их в порядок, и неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Фрэнк?

— Да?

— Фрэнк, — он звучал так, будто что-то ещё хотел сказать, но никакого продолжения не последовало, и я, разозлившись, перевернулся на живот, прикрывая глаза от усталости. В ту секунду я ненавидел свою любовь к нему. Я бы хотел ненавидеть и его тоже, но я всё ещё ощущал вкус его поцелуев на губах, вкус маленького апокалипсиса, случившегося персонально для Фрэнка Айеро. Не то чтобы я не хотел ещё.

Больше концов света от поцелуев, да?

Моя подушка, выбившаяся из-под небрежно накинутого пледа, пахла Джерардом. Как быстро она успела впитать его запах? Не знаю. Кровать позади меня прогнулась, я слегка перекатился с живота на бок, а Джерард щекотно задел волосами мою шею, опускаясь к моему уху.

«Почему бы тебе просто не уйти?», — хотел спросить я.

Джерард опередил меня, целуя в шею:

— Пообещай мне, что ты будешь осторожным, — пробормотал он, и я повернул к нему голову, хмурясь.

— О чём ты?

— Ты знаешь.

— Никаких взглядов под камерами?

— Фрэнк, пожалуйста, — Джерард выглядел серьёзно, и я уже не думал обижаться на него, потому что его забота обо мне была хоть и неожиданной, но бьющей своей искренностью в цель. Поднявшись на локте, я обхватил его, ладонь опустив на затылок, и потянул на себя:

— Хорошо, — выдохнул я ему в губы, и Джерард распахнул глаза, выглядя так, словно моего напора тоже не ожидал. Ох, чёрт, да я сам не ожидал от себя этого. Я повалил его на себя, заставляя смеяться: — Но я не собираюсь быть осторожным в собственной квартире, ладно?

Он поцеловал меня вместо ответа, и… Чёрт. О какой осторожности могла идти речь, если я буквально сходил с ума от каждого его поцелуя.

Апокалипсис, ёбаный апокалипсис.

Я пережил конец света сотню, тысячу раз, целуя Джерарда.

Думаю, я в силах пережить и свою смерть тоже.

***

**примечания:**

_* Немного вольный перевод строк из песни «There Is a Light And It Never Goes Out» от The Smiths.  
* Та же песня, но другие строки!  
* Аламида – небольшой городок, расположенный на острове в заливе Сан-Франциско между ним и Оклендом.  
* Сибли Волканик – региональный вулканический заповедник в Калифорнии, расположенный восточнее Окленда, назван в честь Роберта Сибли, профессора Калифорнийского университета Беркли.  
* Сьюзи Сью – вокалистка Siouxsie and the Banshees, британской пост-панк группы. Кстати, эта футболка действительно существует в коллекции Джерарда. :)  
* Дамплинги – это всё то, что мы привыкли называть пельменями. В случае китайской кухни это баоцзы или вонтоны, например.  
*Саус Бич – район в Сан-Франциско южнее моста в Окленд.  
* SFAI – Институт искусств Сан-Франциско, один из старейших художественных колледжей США, частное учебное заведение с охренеть каким высоким ценником за обучение (поэтому у них всего четыре сотни студентов в среднем обучается).  
* Да, 47 тысяч долларов за два семестра – и это по самым скромным нашим с бетой подсчётам, включая оплату проживания в общежитии. А учитывая, что Джерарду пришлось брать дополнительные семестры (из-за того, что он проёба 🤭), то в итоге он учился почти 5 лет вместо стандартных четырёх.  
* Поднимите руку, если вы тоже пожилой человек и помните игрушку Doodle Jump!  
* Имеется в виду знаменитый комик-кон, проводимый в калифорнийском Сан-Диего каждый год в июле. _

__


	8. 07: you rise in your heart when you're breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава получилась сравнительно меньше и куда спокойнее остальных, так что считайте это небольшой передышкой, потому что мы перешли через экватор истории. :) Название главы – строчка из Don’t Try от, прости господи, Джерарда Уэя. Enjoy!

Я попаду в Ад. Я знаю это.

Есть много поводов так думать.

Я пропускал воскресные службы каждый раз начиная с пятнадцати лет, каждую неделю — но ходил на пасхальные, кроме как в одиннадцатом классе, когда я так нажрался дешёвого пива на вечеринке у Дьюиса, что в итоге не то что на мессу, я до кровати доползти не мог. Я лежал, наблевав на ковёр в гостиной, Свит Пи радостно тявкала, прыгая вокруг меня, и слизывала всё, что вышло из моего организма, а мама громко ругалась сначала на меня из-за моего кошмарного пьяного поведения, а потом — снова на меня, но уже потому что из-за моего кошмарного поведения она начала материться в _такой_ день.

В церкви ещё стояла скульптура Богоматери Скорбящей, и я назвал её похожей на Николаса Кейджа с заплаканным лицом. Тоже повод попасть в Ад, точно? Я не виноват, конечно — она реально была похожа, не знаю, чем вдохновлялся человек, создавший эту скульптуру, но вам бы не понравился Николас Кейдж с крупными мутными каплями слёз из эпоксидной смолы на его лице. На самом деле, никаких претензий к самой Богоматери у меня нет — я набил её себе одной из первых, полностью от запястья до локтя, надеясь, что Высшие силы меня не проклянут за такое — но за скульптуру, наверное, ей было обидно.

Ещё мне понравился фильм «Догма». Отец Бэтси говорил, что все, кому понравился этот фильм, грешники.

Я люблю парней, в конце концов. Мне нравятся члены. Мне нравится сосать члены, мне нравится, когда мне сосут — чьи-то мужские губы вокруг меня, например. Гореть мне в аду за то, что я не правильный, примерный и послушный гетеросексуал, выросший в такой же правильной и примерной католической семье.

Но главный мой грех, конечно, в том, что когда Джерард опустился передо мной на колени, стаскивая мои джинсы и без предупреждения касаясь губами моего члена, я подумал: блядь, Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, так вот оно, как ощущается _Вознесение_ , да?

Это случилось через четыре дня после первого раза, как Джерард остался у меня дома. Через четыре дня, в вечер моего заслуженного выходного, когда я лежал на диване с «Чужаком» Кинга, периодически тянулся рукой к жестянке Bud, и совершенно не ожидал, что произойдёт что-то настолько шокирующее. Электронный и трещащий звук звонка заставил меня прерваться, я отложил книгу, и за дверью обнаружил Джерарда — словившего единственный дождь за последние две недели, судя по его волосам, мокрым и немного вьющимся из-за влаги, прилипшим ко лбу. Его ресницы тоже были мокрыми, собранными как острые стрелки, и я хочу думать, что это было из-за дождя. Это было из-за дождя, как и его запах, влажный и озонистый, разбавленный можжевельником так слабо, что я почти его улавливал.

За предыдущие четыре дня мы виделись на работе только единожды, и это было совершенно никак. Джерард вёл себя спокойно и сдержанно, я тоже пытался (у меня, естественно, не получалось, потому что я помнил, как меньше чем за сутки до этого он стонал мне в рот, цепляясь пальцами за мои плечи). Джерард написал мне короткое сообщение тем вечером: «Не отвечай мне», а потом ещё одно — «У тебя улыбается лицо». И всё. Всё, ни слова больше, а я не мог ему ответить, потому что если он писал «не отвечай», это была запретная зона, значит, наша переписка могла навредить нам обоим. Но что за хрень: «У тебя улыбается лицо»? Чем я ещё мог улыбаться?

Это была вся связь между нами за четыре дня. Я не писал первый, ожидая сигнала, я не отвечал на его сообщения, получив прямую просьбу — я просто ждал, сам не зная чего. Ночью я вбивался в свой кулак, обняв подушку, всё ещё хранящую запах его пота и волос, а потом засыпал, вырубившись без сил к чему-то, даже к элементарным гигиеническим процедурам. И мне снилось, как он стаскивает с моей поясницы одеяло, позволяя сквозняку скользнуть по вспотевшей коже, — или как он залезает на меня, и его хриплый, чуть сонный голос напевает мне на ухо: «Something in my heart keep's saying my someplace is here»*.

Да, моя самая главная эротическая фантазия о Джерарде это как раз проснуться вместе и целоваться сомкнутыми губами, улыбаясь друг другу и не до конца понимая, мы ещё спим или уже находимся в реальности.

Я, блядь, был безнадёжен.

Так вот, Джерарда я не ждал (вру, я ждал его всегда, каждую ночь, каждый день — просто бы он пришёл, а дальше мне ничего уже не было важно). Но он стоял на моём пороге, промокший под дождём, с неровными расплывчатыми пятнами румянца на скулах, снова с маленьким покрасневшим прыщиком под глазом. Я сделал шаг назад, впуская его, и растерянно развёл руками.

— Привет, — я чемпион по произношению глупых фраз рядом с Джерардом. Он закусил губу, пару секунд глядя на меня немного виновато, что ли — или неуверенно, будто бы он не понимал, что я чертовски рад его видеть.

— На улице дождь, — ладно, не один я был чемпионом по глупостям. Я кивнул, молча подтверждая, что уже понял. У меня, конечно, была сухая одежда для Джерарда. Что-то внутри меня перевернулось от теоретической возможности увидеть его в моих футболках. Прими горячий душ в моей квартире, надень мою футболку, выпей весь мой кофе и останься у меня до утра — вот, что я хотел ему предложить. Джерард тряхнул мокрыми волосами, растерянно оглядываясь, и перебил все мои вербальные предложения поцелуем.

И, Господи. В Ад можно попасть и ради его поцелуев тоже.

— Ты мокрый, — я фыркнул, хватаясь за его куртку, скользкую от стекающих по мягкой коже капель. У него была мокрая куртка и промокший перед футболки, с его волос капало мне на плечи и шею. Джерард повис на мне, большая мокрая горячая коала, толкая к стене.

Это был вечер каких-то очевидностей.

— Я шёл пешком от Фишерманс Уорф*, — подтвердил он, стягивая куртку и бросая на пол так небрежно, словно она не стоила больше чем вся эта квартира за полгода аренды или сколько-то там. Зубы Джерарда были слишком острыми, когда коснулись моей губы, я застонал, не сопротивляясь, и раскрыл рот, высовывая язык ему навстречу. Вкус его слюны был водянистым, но трезвым, что ещё сильнее заставляло меня хотеть прекратить его целовать, снять с него мокрую одежду, забраться с ним под одеяло — и вот тогда продолжить. Я пытался делать это, несмотря на губы, требовательно скользящие напротив моих, я дёргал его футболку за подол, но Джерард упрямо не расслаблял руки, не давал мне раздеть его, и это почти злило. Боднув его носом в скулу, я заставил его отстраниться, и из-за секундной замешки смог всё-таки стащить его футболку прочь.

— Давай я найду тебе сухую одежду?

— Давай мы подождём с одеждой вообще?

— Оу, — не буду кривить душой и делать вид, что я этого не ожидал, но и особой надежды у меня не было — я предпочитал разочаровываться заранее, правильно? Джерард переступил через мокрую футболку, его глаза потемнели, наполняясь непоколебимой уверенностью, и я не мог ему сопротивляться — и не хотел. Мы не дошли до спальни, падая на диван — точнее, это я упал на диван, а он опустился передо мной, хватая меня за шею для поцелуя. Что я могу сказать? Мне нравилось это. Джерард вёл себя так, словно знает, чего хочет, и хотя до конца мне сложно было поверить, что он хочет _меня_ , я не отталкивал его. Его кожа на плечах была прохладной, но такой же чуть липковатой, как и в нашу предыдущую ночь. Я скользнул пальцами от его шеи к плечам, покатым и мягким, под кожей которых ощущались твёрдые выступы костей. Мне нравилось касаться его, иногда меняя прикосновения пальцев на короткие, тупые царапины от ногтей, и Джерард забавно вздрагивал, мыча в поцелуй — ему нравилось тоже.

Мой мозг проклят. Я его, блядь, ненавижу. Когда Джерард опустил руку сначала на моё бедро, а затем напористо и горячо на мой пах, я остановился, издавая кряхтящий стон ему в губы, и мотнул головой.

— Ты собираешься, — я сглотнул, пытаясь подобрать слова, потому что «отсосать мне» звучало грубо, а «взять в рот» — слишком высокопарно. Джерард прикоснулся к моим губам большим пальцем.

— Да, — он кивнул. Я сглотнул снова, раскрывая губы навстречу его пальцу, и, Боже. Никто не делал такого, никто не касался моего языка пальцем, не давил сначала на верхние зубы, а потом на кромку нижних, вынуждая мой рот раскрыться ещё шире, и ещё один позорный звук вырвался из него в ответ на эту короткую, чуть грубую, странную, заводящую меня… Ласку? Да нет же. Я не знаю, как это назвать. Движение. Сексуальная практика. Заводящая меня деталь. Ёбаный пиздец.

Я хочу, чтобы вы понимали, почему я всё-таки притормаживал. Я волновался, постоянно чувствуя неуверенность в том, что Джерарду всё это действительно нужно. Я, конечно, не сомневаюсь, что он человек, полностью отдающий себе отчёт во всех действиях, но… Это был акт заботы с моей стороны. Я хотел задавать ему вопросы каждые пятнадцать секунд о том, действительно ли он хочет меня. Потому что я — да, я хотел. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это выглядело как « _боже я такой возбуждённый я сейчас трахну твою ногу если ты не возьмёшь мой член в руку или в рот_ ».

Так что я спросил ещё раз:

— Ты уверен?

А Джерард вдруг досадливо ударил меня по бедру, весьма ощутимо, кстати, острыми костяшками сжатого кулака. Из его рта вырвался недовольный, фырчащий вздох, и он тряхнул влажными волосами:

— Фрэнк, — это было очень резко и серьёзно, я даже выпрямился от неожиданности. — Я гей. Мне нравится твой член. Я не знаю, с чего ты взял, что я не уверен.

— А если бы у меня не было члена? — вдруг так же глупо сболтнул я. Джерард закатил глаза, издавая странные утробные звуки, и стукнул меня ещё раз, заставив ойкнуть.

— Но он у тебя есть. И в смысле, не было?

— Ну знаешь… Я смотрел по телику однажды про парня, которому оторвало член в автокатастрофе, — слава богу, на этот раз он не стал меня бить, но наклонился к моему бедру и начал хихикать. — Да что? Люди рождаются без членов. В мире, наверное, четыре миллиарда людей без членов.

— Но он у тебя есть, и это хорошо, потому что он мне нравится, — я чуть не сказал «спасибо и на этом», потому что, конечно, мне было приятно, что Джерарду нравится мой член, хотя я бы предпочёл услышать несколько другие признания. — Если бы у тебя его не было, я думаю, я бы нашёл другие способы выразить свою симпатию. Пожалуйста, давай остановимся на том, что он всё-таки есть, и мы должны пользоваться этим положением для обоюдного удовольствия?

Это звучало здраво. Я сделал пару глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться, пока Джерард смешливо улыбался напротив меня, и наклонился, касаясь его лба своим на пару секунд прежде чем опустить пальцы на его щёки и потянуть его для поцелуя. Не «я сейчас умру если ты не снимешь мои штаны»-поцелуя, но поцелуя, в котором я, как мне казалось, снова передавал свои чувства — то, как моё лицо горело от каждого его прикосновения, и я задыхался от нежности внутри.

И в оправдание Джерарда могу сказать, что его прикосновения тоже казались мне нежными. Он не торопился так настойчиво, как в раз перед этим. Его губы соскользнули с моих, задевая подбородок — я знал, что не брился несколько дней, и наверняка царапал его губы, влажные, скользко движущиеся по моей коже, и я чувствовал его улыбку из-за этого. Захватив подол моей футболки, Джерард несколько секунд теребил её пальцами, пока его поцелуи остывали на моей шее, и я подавился вдохом, когда он наконец-то справился с тем, чтобы её снять.

Я пообещал себе не делать глупых замечаний до тех пор, пока мы оба не будем довольны происходящим. Мои руки вернулись к его плечам, замечательным, мягким, уже заметно потеплевшим; его спина была напряжена, но я старался гладить его только кончиками пальцев, обозначая своё присутствие, и скоро Джерард расслабился, придерживая ладонями мой живот и верх правого бедра. Мне нравилось всё, что он делал со мной, даже если он просто скользко водил губами по моей шее, пара капель слюны осталась на коже. Он подул на влажный след, заставляя капли скользнуть ниже, щекотно и холодно, и я откинул голову назад, подставляясь ему.

Так вот, возвращаясь к моему грядущему путешествию в Ад. Я был в Раю в моменты, когда губы Джерарда плотно прилегали к моей коже. Я вспоминал всех святых, что вбили мне в голову в годы походов в воскресную школу, и спрашивал у них об одном: какого хрена вы раньше не позволили мне ощутить, каково это — _так_ чувствовать человека, которого я люблю?

Такое они не прощают. Особенно Иисус. Слишком грубо, Фрэнк, никто не разговаривает с Иисусом в таком тоне.

Я попаду в Ад, потому что нахрен Иисуса (ничего личного).

На этот раз мы гораздо лучше справились с тем, чтобы избавить меня от штанов. Джерард тёрся щекой о моё колено, пока стягивал штанины вниз, так просто и так тепло, и мне нравилось, что я мог гладить его по волосам, пока он не закончил, также справившись и с моими трусами, и может быть, я немного был смущён от того, что у меня _уже_ стоял. Хотя что между нами было? Пятнадцать минут влажных поцелуев?

Он обхватил меня рукой, сухими пальцами, так, что это ощущалось по-особенному чувствительно. Чего я ждал от минета с Джерардом? Ну, я был уверен, что это будет классно, но я не представлял, насколько. Джерард просто грел меня рукой, несколько секунд, глядя снизу вверх с улыбкой, не обещающей никакого спокойствия не только этим вечером, но и до конца моей (недолгой) жизни. Я его не торопил, хотя мои колени слегка вздрагивали от напряжения в ожидании большего. Протянув ладонь, я снова потрогал его волосы, зачёсывая мокрые пряди за ухо ближе к затылку — под этим взглядом я в любую секунду готов был растечься до состояния лужи, сдавая себя с потрохами. Например, снова захотел сказать ему «я люблю тебя», но Джерард сглотнул с кошмарно слюнявым звуком, и вместо признания из моего рта вырвался короткий смешок, встреченный ещё одной его улыбкой.

И что я могу сказать о мгновении, когда его сухие пальцы, крепко держащие меня под головкой, сменились его губами? Это было мокро и горячо, да, банально — но это действительно _было так_. Сначала его губы были напряжены, прикасаясь ко мне просто с нажимом, но затем он расслабил их, я почувствовал горячее кольцо внутренней стороны его губ вокруг члена и, ничего уже не стесняясь, застонал. Джерард усмехнулся, не отпуская меня, и снова напряг губы. То, что он делал это, издеваясь надо мной, ощущалось мною на каком-то едва ли не клеточном уровне. Я сполз спиной по диванным подушкам, раздвигая ноги. Куда руки девать, я не понимал. Не будет ли слишком навязчивым, если я коснусь его волос? Если я положу ладонь ему на щёку, не воспримет ли он это как что-то грубое и нарушающее его границы? Я хотел быть осторожен с ним, я хотел быть с ним нежным, наверное. Чтобы он чувствовал себя свободно и безопасно, даже когда мой член был в его рту.

На его языке. Боже, когда он высунул язык, качнув головой и проведя им, широко и протяжно, захватив едва ли не весь мой член, я дёрнулся, опуская руку ему на плечо в полном беспомощности жесте. Я не знал, что мне делать, потому что с одной стороны, я был кошмарно возбуждённым и готовым кончить по щелчку пальцев, а с другой — я испытывал сбивающий с ног (спасибо, что я сижу) прилив любви и тёплого, расплывающегося в моей груди ощущения нежности к нему, к Джерарду, чьи пальцы гладили меня по внутренней стороне бедра, а потом…

— Блядь, ох, гос-ссс-по-ди, — мне было стыдно за этот звук, но Джерард коснулся моей мошонки, и это было невероятно, понимаете? Казалось бы, что тут такого: его ладонь, моя мошонка, мне всегда нравится, когда меня касались в этом месте, но Джерард сделал это так, что можно было упасть парализованным от удовольствия. Ещё через секунду он проскользнул пальцами под неё, надавив подушечками указательного и среднего, и я дёрнулся ещё раз. Окей, я знаю, это «точка на миллион» и прочие секреты сногсшибательного оргазма, но. Это Джерард, понимаете? Это не в точке дело, а в нём. В идеальной температуре его пальцев, в идеальном нажиме, в его мокром рту, который глубже обхватил мой член, а потом он так же быстро отстранился, оставляя только язык на головке.

Он усмехался надо мной. Чёрт, я немного ненавижу его — в хорошем смысле, — за то, что он прекрасно понимал, как мой организм на него реагирует. Джерард видел, что я просто распадаюсь на кусочки, когда он касается меня, и он не стеснялся этим пользоваться. Я ощутил поток воздуха от его смешка на своей головке, застонав ещё раз.

— Фрэнки, — о, боже, лучше бы он так не говорил. Моё настроение моментально скользнуло от «возбуждённого» к «умиляющемуся», и я закусил губу, дёрнув подбородком в ответ на это «Фрэнки», господи, кто ему вообще дал право _так_ меня называть, это слишком интимно и близко, это слишком, слишком, мать твою, Джерард. Внимательно глядя на меня, Джерард криво усмехнулся, обнажив зубы: — Пожалуйста, возьми меня за волосы, окей? Ты машешь руками так, что я начинаю думать, что у тебя припадок или ты передаёшь тайные знаки агентами ФБР, которые следят за нами.

— За нами следят агенты ФБР?

— Фрэнк! — Джерард уткнулся лицом мне в колено, хихикая, и, чёрт, я уже говорил, что я его люблю? Что я его ненавижу? Он продолжал массировать меня под мошонкой, несмотря на своё хихиканье, и я снова нахрен капитулировал, трогая его волосы не для заботливого жеста с отведением прядей подальше ото лба, но немного вжимая пальцы в жирноватую, горячую кожу у корней. Несколько секунд Джерард хитро улыбался, искоса поглядывая на меня и потираясь щекой о моё бедро. Я подумал в тот момент: если он поцелует меня в бедро сейчас, я набью его имя в этом месте. Вот прямо завтра. Нет, я прямо сейчас остановлю его, пойду в ближайший тату-салон, набью его имя на своём бедре, а потом мы вернёмся к минету.

Он меня поцеловал, да. На ладонь ниже паха, оставил маленький, яркий укус, ещё раз хихикнув. А я так и не сходил в тату-салон ради _его имени._ Даже не знаю, к лучшему это или нет?

Усмешка не сползала с губ Джерарда, когда он снова вернулся к делу. Он что-то напевал себе под нос, мурлыкал, выглядел совершенно увлечённым, а потом его язык упругим, мокрым кончиком коснулся меня — и да, я не могу, конечно, похвастаться богатым опытом в полученных минетах, но он делал это так быстро и влажно, что я даже не представлял, что такое вообще возможно. Так делать. С членом. Ну то есть, в теории — да, но кто-то впервые отсасывал мне так. Только язык и иногда губы, скользящие по уздечке, и его руки, горячие и сильные, крупные ладони везде, блядь, на мне — так вот.

Джерард издавал мокрые хлюпающие звуки вокруг меня, но не выглядел пошло, я чувствовал, что ему нравится делать это со мной, ему нравилось, что я был слишком перевозбуждён _из-за него_. И не могу сказать, что я не понимал его: нашей предыдущей ночью я чувствовал себя также охренительно, когда видел, что он от моих действий подходит всё ближе к грани, превращая мою кровать в настоящий хаос. Это приятно, знать, что человек, который тебе симпатичен, чувствует себя хорошо из-за того, что ты делаешь с ним.

Разве не в этом смысл секса? Чтобы тому, кто с тобой, было хорошо? Это обмен: ты делаешь хорошо физически, и получаешь эмоциональное удовольствие от того, что твой партнёр счастлив. Это ведь не просто о том, чтобы подрочить и кончить, это обмен энергией. Это о том, чтобы видеть улыбку человека после и улыбаться самому, осознавая, что это _ты_ заставил его счастливо задыхаться от ощущений.

И, боже, я знаю, я попаду в Ад, но когда я кончил — слишком быстро, опять слишком быстро, я не могу сдерживаться, когда Джерард со мной, — я подумал: «Вау. Наверное, этот чувак, Иисус, ощущал то же самое, когда вознёсся на небеса, потому что он сын божий и всё такое».

Уверен, Сатана в Аду скажет мне: «Фрэнк, ты серьёзно думал об Иисусе и Вознесении, когда кончил Джерарду на лицо? Это стрёмно».

Что ж, в любом случае, мне плевать. Это того стоило.

— Прости, мне стоило предупредить, — я резко, с дрожью в груди вздыхал, мотая головой; мой затылок тёрся о верх диванной спинки, пока мои пальцы всё ещё сжимали волосы Джерарда. — Я, я запачкал тебя, чёрт.

— Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты меня предупредил, я бы сказал об этом, — Джерард сказал это таким обыденным тоном, словно с ним регулярно подобное случалось. Я посмотрел на белёсую полоску на его щеке, стекающую к губам и подбородку, и мой мозг явно с трудом обрабатывал произошедшее. Отпустив его волосы наконец, я попытался вытереть лицо Джерарда сначала рукой, планируя потом использовать свою футболку, которую мне абсолютно не было жаль, но он не позволил, перехватывая моё запястье. Невозможно было ощущать его язык, который только что издевательски быстро вылизывал мой член, на моих пальцах. Джерард выглядел довольным, словно всё шло точно по его плану. Качнув головой, он вытер свою щёку моей ладонью, но это было больше похоже на то, что он растирал мою сперму по своему лицу. Он был ужасен. Весь в сперме и слюне, кошмарное недоразумение на мою голову, и я так сильно любил его.

— Всё точно в порядке? — прекратив размазывать беспорядок по его щеке, я обнял Джерарда, помогая ему залезть на меня. Джинсы тёрлись о мой член, всё ещё мокрые и холодные, он липко прижался ко мне, пачкая и меня тоже, и я совершенно не сопротивлялся. Я хотел быть запачканным благодаря ему.

— Ты можешь меньше думать, м? Твои вопросы отвлекают, — Джерард поцеловал меня, также влажно, как до этого отсасывал, и думаю, это хороший способ прекратить череду моих глупых вопросов. Я опустил ладонь к его животу, потом забрался в джинсы, и хорошо, что остатки спермы и слюны были на моей руке, потому что так было куда комфортнее — Джерард не давал мне ни мгновения на передышку, ёрзая и раскачиваясь на моих коленях. Он толкался в мой кулак, шумно дыша в шею. Это словно быстрая дрочка, когда вы подростки и вам нужно успеть потрахаться на диване, пока мама не пришла с работы — только мы не были подростками, но ощущалось именно так. Я уткнулся носом ему в волосы у чёлки, вдыхая их сыроватый запах, мы даже не целовались. Всё было быстро и спонтанно. Джерард впился пальцами в мои лопатки, двигая бёдрами совсем без какого-либо ритма, его рот издавал что-то гораздо ниже и тише простых стонов, а я обнял его за талию, подталкивая к себе, пока он не вскрикнул, куснув меня за плечо. Его джинсы были грязными теперь, но я уверен: Джерарду насрать на это.

После оргазма он моментально обмяк, мягко обнимая меня и устраивая голову на моём плече. Мы просто обнимались, так, словно у нас не было сейчас этого акта странного, спонтанного, орально-ручного секса, между нами не остывала сперма и… И вообще, как будто это просто свидание с обнимашками, не более. Я поцеловал сначала его скулу, потом уголок губ, и Джерард улыбнулся, лениво ужасно, но слегка повернул голову, вытягивая губы и чмокая меня в ответ.

Я бы хотел, чтобы мы пошли дальше. Необязательно в ту самую ночь, но я бы хотел, чтобы Джерард сидел на моих коленях, точно так же прижавшись ко мне всем своим кошмарно горячим (в прямом смысле) большим и приятным телом, и чувствовать то, какой он внутри, как он будет звучать, когда я буду без спешки толкаться в него, как он будет выглядеть. Или, может, он бы захотел, чтобы это я сел к нему на член, обнимая его за шею для устойчивости — и я бы это сделал, потому что, серьёзно, как угодно, я просто хотел быть ближе к нему, чем это возможно. Но даже без этого я был счастлив и я был на своём месте. Проникновение необязательно для того, чтобы нам было хорошо. Я хотел чего угодно, важен не процесс, важен сам факт, что это Джерард.

В то же время последнее, чего я хотел — это спешить. Мне казалось, времени у нас достаточно (вопреки всей логике; мой мозг говорил мне «Фрэнк, времени у вас мало, ты же _сам понимаешь_ », а сердце билось так громко, что заглушало все его доводы). А раз спешить нам некуда, значит, я мог наслаждаться «свиданием с обнимашками», даже если формально это не было свиданием. Какая разница? Это просто условности. Джерард слегка вздрогнул, двигаясь на моих коленях, и выдохнул в мои губы — и мне плевать, как это называлось, правда.

Потом мы переместились в спальню. Я закрыл окно, потому что Джерард стащил с себя джинсы и лежал на моей кровати совсем без одежды, раскинув руки в стороны. Мне оставалось только последовать его примеру, и когда я оказался рядом с ним обнажённый, Джерард обнял меня за поясницу, дёргая ближе на себя, и коротко поцеловал.

— Дай одеяло, — скомандовал он. Завозившись, я подтянул край одеяла, прижатый его задницей к матрасу, и Джерард попытался укрыть нас, в процессе свалив меня со своих бёдер. С его стороны такой акт заботы был весьма милым, но я всё равно не был до конца раскован, потому что я люблю тесные объятия в постели, но мне понадобилось несколько секунд и пара прикосновений к животу Джерарда, прежде чем я положил ногу сверху его ног, просовывая ступню между голеней.

— Так ты всё-таки замёрз?

— Я в порядке, — Джерард лежал, мягко улыбаясь, с руками сверху одеяла, словно маленький ребёнок. Мы снова не включили свет, из-за дождя на улице было слишком темно, даже при условии работающих фонарей, и я почти не видел его, предоставив своим пальцам возможность скользнуть по линии его профиля от подбородка вверх.

— Хочешь, мы можем заказать что-то, если ты голоден.

— Я скажу, — Джерард повернул голову вслед за моей ладонью, мне показалось, сейчас он поцелует меня, но он потянулся куда-то за мою спину, обшаривая кровать. Только после его бормотания я понял, что он ищет мой телефон, и перегнулся уже через него самостоятельно, находя телефон лежащим где-то на полу под кроватью. Моя грудь прижалась к животу Джерарда, он начал притворно кряхтеть, а когда я наконец-то сел на кровати, поджав под себя ногу, он пнул меня в коленку, хихикая: — Для такого маленького парня ты поразительно тяжёлый.

— Я компактный, но высококонцентрированный, — фыркнув, я покачал телефоном перед лицом Джерарда: — Зачем тебе это?

— Включи музыку.

Вообще-то я имел в виду под «этим» нашу связь, но ладно. Не в моём положении было упираться: кто откажется от возможности просто слушать музыку, лёжа в постели рядом с человеком, от которого ты без ума? Разблокировав телефон, я шлёпнул его Джерарду на грудь, из-за чего он снова захихикал.

— Так и знал, что ты их слушаешь, — включив последнюю песню из тех, что я слушал ещё днём, Джерард приподнялся на локтях и замотал головой: — We live our life on our own way! *

— Never really listened to what they say, — подхватил я, и Джерард засмеялся уже громче, прикрывая своё лицо ладонью. Его лицо было невыносимо милым, когда он так делал, и я осмелел окончательно, забираясь на него сверху и целуя улыбающийся рот.

— С этой песней мы как будто в сцене тупого третьесортного подросткового ромкома из нулевых, — Джерард лизнул меня в подбородок, когда я перестал его целовать, и хотя он не высказывал возмущений, я всё равно сместился на нём ниже. Меня даже не смущало, что мы были голыми, только что занимались сексом, а от мокрых волос Джерарда по моей подушке расплывалось пятно. Да плевать. «True Believers» переключилась на «Favorite Everything», а я чувствовал каждый вздох Джерарда, потому что его живот поднимался вверх при вдохах, и я тоже слегка поднимался, сжимая лодыжками его тёплые мягкие бёдра.

— Чем плохо быть в сцене подросткового ромкома нулевых? — я опустил ладони по обе стороны его головы, опять наклоняясь. Джерард раскрыл губы так, словно пытался или поцеловать меня, или подпевать песне, и я не мог сдержаться, чтобы не сделать то же самое, приглашая его. Чуть влажные от пота ладони коснулись моих плеч, вызывая короткую волну мурашек, и Джерард выдохнул:

— You’re my favorite everything*, — нараспев прошептал он, и хотя я знал, что он _просто подпевает_ , я никогда не смогу объяснить, что именно я чувствовал в ту секунду. Я понимал, что я имею ценность. Не как отдельная жизнеспособная единица, а конкретно для Джерарда — я был важен. Здесь и сейчас, рядом со мной он был потому, что хотел этого, он сам выбрал: прийти в дождь, остаться, включить музыку и подпевать ей в перерывах между поцелуями. Быть здесь.

Любил он меня или нет? Через несколько секунд это не будет иметь никакого смысла. Но в ту секунду я чувствовал себя любимым, важным ему настолько же, как он был важен мне.

Я был его _любимым всем_ , пусть даже для него это были только слова песни.

Он без каких-либо песен был моим _любимым всем_.

— После такой сцены, — пробормотал Джерард мне в губы, когда песня закончилась, — обычно герои идут на вечеринку. Мы идём на вечеринку. К старшеклассникам. К ребятам из колледжа. И там ты разбиваешь мне сердце.

— Почему это я разбиваю тебе сердце? — я фыркнул, уходя от очередного поцелуя; губы Джерарда были хороши, но вкус его шеи за ухом — ещё лучше. Джерард скользнул пальцами по моей спине, пока не устроил ладони на пояснице. Слишком ли я чувствителен к щекотке? Обычно нет, но от прикосновений Джерарда я постоянно ёжился.

— Ты маленький панк, — Джерард дёрнул головой, елозя макушкой по подушке. — Ты выглядишь как кто-то, кто мог бы разбить моё сердце в старшей школе.

— Это нужно воспринимать как комплимент? — я откатился от него, но сжал его руку в своей, подтягивая её ближе к щеке. — В школьные годы я был толстым гномом с реально отстойной причёской. На весенних каникулах как-то покрасил виски в красный, и в школе меня заставили побриться налысо.

— У тебя была своя группа, — Джерард стал загибать пальцы свободной руки, перечисляя, а я вставил язвительное «ага, в мамином гараже»: — ты покрасил виски в красный! Мотался на концерты в соседний город! На фоне большинства моих одноклассников ты выглядел как чувак, который точно бы меня уничтожил.

— Хрень, — я поймал и вторую руку его тоже, целуя кончики пальцев. Джерард улыбнулся, щуря обращённый ко мне левый глаз. — Я был задротом.

— Я был больше задротом. Жирный гей. У меня была мантия друида. Куча комиксов. Световой меч!

— Ты не использовал его не по назначению?

— Ты кошмарный, — Джерард пнул меня в плечо. — Серьёзно, парень-панк, который красит волосы в красный, пусть даже учится в католической школе… Я бы пропал.

— На твоё счастье, я здесь, — покачав головой, я приблизился к нему, утыкаясь носом в плечо. Джерард затих, обнимая меня, и прошептал: «Да, ты здесь», — а потом поцеловал в висок, заставляя меня морщиться с улыбкой. — Я бы повёл тебя на выпускной.

— Да? Правда что ли?

— Ага. Точно тебе говорю.

— Мой выпускной был отстойным. Мама заставила пойти туда с кузиной.

— Звучит ужасно.

— Ты наши фотографии ещё не видел, — издав булькающий смешок, Джерард заляпал мою щёку слюной — господи, какие же его губы были мокрые. Но я не собирался возмущаться, пусть даже его слюнявые губы оставляли следы на мне буквально везде. Снова забравшись на Джерарда, я подсунул телефон к нему поближе, а сам вытер щёку о его лоб.

— Включи что-нибудь своё, ладно?

— Хорошо, — он кивнул, спокойно глядя на меня снизу вверх, но это длилось пару секунд, а потом он уткнулся в мой телефон, а я любовался его лбом, спутанными волосками зачёсанной назад чёлки, парочкой бледных прыщиков под кожей и россыпью родинок. Было так странно, что несмотря на нашу наготу и близость, я не чувствовал себя возбуждённым — скорее я чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ним. Когда Джерард наконец-то выбрал, что включить, он откинул телефон в сторону моих ног, жёстко обнял меня за верх бёдер и перевернул на спину, наваливаясь сверху.

За поцелуями я даже не сразу понял, что именно мы слушаем.

— Бьорк?

— Бьорк, — согласно кивнул Джерард, оставляя короткий укус на моём плече. — А что? Я хочу целоваться под Бьорк.

Он не сказал «целоваться с тобой», но и без этого дополнения я был доволен услышанным. Я не стал говорить сам, что _всё ещё_ хочу целоваться под Сьюзи, и мне точно нужно закрыть этот гештальт, но — Бьорк делала происходящее между нами чем-то большим, чем сцена из подросткового ромкома, пока пела «мне бы только любить тебя»*.

Мне бы только любить Джерарда. Так долго, пока у меня хватит сил и воздуха в лёгких.

— Я бы хотел летать, — когда «Enjoy» перескочила на «I Miss You», Джерард отпустил меня, оставив влажные, прохладно стягивающие кожу следы слюны на моей груди, и развалился на спине. Его рука взлетела вверх так, словно он всё хотел закурить, но то ли лень, то ли нежелание открывать окно навстречу позднеапрельской сырости — что-то мешало ему встать, пойти за сигаретами и оккупировать мою пепельницу и мой подоконник снова. — Чувствовать себя невесомым. Не зависимым — от гравитации и прочего дерьма. Представляешь? Когда ты летишь, ты даже не чувствуешь себя. Ты просто есть.

В ту секунду в моей голове что-то щёлкнуло. Возможно, это Джерард. Возможно, это голос Бьорк, хрипло шепчущей из динамика телефона о том, как она тоскует по человеку, которого никогда не встречала. Возможно, я просто слишком мнительный. Но я вспомнил наш первый _настоящий_ разговор, то, с какой простотой и знанием говорил Джерард о статистике падений с «Золотых Ворот», и что-то в моей голове щёлкнуло, да.

Я резко сел на кровати, натягивая одеяло себе на коленку. Слова крутились на моём языке. Я боялся спрашивать, потому что это было слишком за гранью допустимых рамок в наших отношениях. Я боялся спрашивать, потому что не был готов услышать «да». Но моё чёртово любопытство пересилило чувство такта. Я обхватил запястье Джерарда, испытывая нужду прикасаться к нему.

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел убить себя?

— Что? — Джерард приподнял голову, с удивлением глядя на меня, но на глубине его глаз сгущалось что-то тёмное. Я понял, что совершил ошибку: задал неудобный вопрос, и Джерард не хотел мне отвечать, и мне нужно было срочно исправиться, сказать что-то, что не выставляло меня таким придурком. Но я молчал, раскрыв рот, пока под моим большим пальцем бился пульс Джерарда. А Джерард напротив, заговорил: — Были дни, когда я не хотел просыпаться. Знаешь, просто перестать быть. Однажды ты не просыпаешься, и тебя больше не существует. Но я никогда не решился бы что-то сделать с собой. Я слишком трусливый, наверное.

— Прости, — выдавил я наконец. Джерард едва заметно пожал плечами:

— Всё нормально, — в его голосе было что-то, что заставило меня поверить, хотя мы оба _знали_ , что он врёт. — Это просто мой мозг. Он так работал. Сейчас всё в порядке. Я не могу сказать, что за одно мгновение все эти мысли исчезли — но…

— Но?

— Ты же знаешь, иногда ты о чём-то думаешь, а потом это происходит с тобой, и ты понимаешь, что не так уж сильно этого хотел, — перекатившись набок, Джерард коснулся моего бедра, щекотно приминая кожу пальцами. — Со мной было что-то такое. Я мог умереть. Но я подумал, что, чёрт — я не хочу этого. На самом деле это совсем не так круто, как я представлял себе в теории. Кровь и всякое дерьмо. Я мог умереть, и всем было бы плевать. Так что я подумал… Стоит попробовать пожить и посмотреть, что из этого получится.

Когда он сказал это — «я мог умереть», — таким спокойным голосом, будто бы это что-то обыденное для него, я впервые _по-настоящему_ испугался. Наверное, до той секунды я не до конца осознавал, насколько происходящее между нами было опасным. Я не осознавал, что работаю на мафию, пусть и косвенно — на настоящую, блядь, мафию. Это казалось сюрреалистичным, и пока не касалось меня напрямую, я не особо задумывался, как глубоко погружаюсь, но когда Джерард так просто и спокойно сказал, что _он мог умереть_ , я подумал: «Чёрт, как давно он в этом всём? Что с ним происходило? Через что нужно пройти, чтобы настолько спокойно вспоминать о подобном?». Джерард никогда не казался мне поверхностным, но я как будто не позволял себе слишком сильно _задумываться_ над тем, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться, будучи связанным с мафией. Убивали ли на его глазах? Может, он сам убивал? Он видел явно больше, чем я; он наверняка наблюдал за многими личными и _рабочими_ делами Ланза.

Огромное количество _новых_ вопросов — вот, что появлялось в моей голове после каждого его ответа. И я не мог заставить себя задавать эти вопросы.

— Фрэнк, вернись ко мне, — Джерард сел на постели напротив меня, касаясь ладонями моего лица. Только сейчас до меня дошло, что я, наверное, странно выглядел, зависнув в своих мыслях, будучи явно шокированным — что, конечно, отражалось на моём лице. Мои плечи опустились, когда ощутил его прикосновения, и я качнулся вперёд, утыкаясь лбом в лоб Джерарда:

— Я никуда от тебя не денусь.

Это должно было звучать шуткой, но я не шутил. Это было моё маленькое обещание, которое Джерард наверняка не воспринял всерьёз, только вот я знал, что говорю серьёзно. Я был упрям в исполнении обещаний, я был упрям в своих чувствах. С Джерардом это упрямство становилось таким же естественным, как и дышать. Несколько секунд мы так, собственно, и делали: дышали на губы друг другу, и от его выдохов мои собственные губы слегка покалывало. Когда это затишье превратилось в поцелуй, я среагировал не сразу, слишком погрузившись в эти ощущения на грани.

Жаль, что я упускал так много всего, теряясь в мыслях. Я не знал, что у нас оставалось мало времени, наивно думая, что успею _всё_ , прежде чем оно истечёт. Я бы целовал его ещё чаще, выплывая из своих раздумий, сосредотачиваясь на том, как его губы двигались напротив моих. Я бы ценил каждую секунду рядом ещё сильнее.

— Какие бы суперспособности ты хотел? — спросил Джерард позже, когда наши поцелуи сошли на нет, и мы просто снова легли рядом, глядя в серо-жёлтое небо за окном. Его голова была на моей груди, я перебирал подсохшие, но всё ещё хранящие влажность у корней волосы. Ох, я знал, я точно знал, чего хочу.

— Управлять временем, — улыбнулся я в макушку Джерарда, и он вздохнул, чувствуя мою улыбку, и скользнул пальцем возле моего соска, от чего я напрягся: мурашки сконцентрировались там, где его палец прикасался, и мой сосок тоже напряжённо поджался, хотя Джерард даже не коснулся меня напрямую.

— Временем?

— Да. Останавливать, замедлять… — «переживать каждую секунду с тобой заново», чуть не добавил я, но промолчал, зная прекрасно, что это будет звучать _слишком_. Я знаю, мы не ценим время, пока оно у нас есть. Всегда кажется, что его будет целая бесконечность, и хватит на всё.

Мне не хватило. Наверное я чувствовал это с самого детства: мне, блядь, не хватит времени. Наверное поэтому я хотел, чтобы я мог им управлять.

И знаешь что, Джерард?

Я вспоминаю всю нашу с тобой историю сейчас, погружаясь в детали. Я заново переживаю больше чем полгода своей жизни, разбирая их слой за слоем, момент за моментом. В реальности у меня утекают последние секунды, но в моей голове я заново провожу эти мгновения. С тобой.

Так что да, у меня получилось. Я управляю временем.

Только вот ты, пожалуйста, не учись летать.

***

**примечания:**  
 _* «Something in my heart keep’s saying my someplace is here» – строки из «Everybody love somebody» Дина Мартина.  
* Фишерманс Уорф – портовый район Сан-Франциско на северо-востоке города, одна из главных туристических достопримечательностей. До места, где живёт Фрэнк, оттуда идти чуть больше мили, так что Джерард слегка драматизирует (с другой стороны, там ведь дождь на улице).  
* Вот здесь Фрэнк и Джерард поют True Believers от Bouncing Souls, потому что… Вам серьёзно нужна причина?  
*Ну, наверное, вы догадались, что Джерард поёт Favorite Everything от всё тех же Bouncing Souls. Хорошая песня. Душевная.  
* «I wish I only love you» – ну, это Enjoy от Бьорк, я не буду извиняться.  
_


	9. 08: can you catch me when i'm falling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название главы: строка из Stay от My Chemical Romance.

Сейчас я, не задумываясь, могу назвать действительно счастливым периодом своей жизни май и июнь, когда у меня был Джерард, и то, что происходило между нами, не было похоже на отношения, но также и не было просто дружбой. Чуть больше двух месяцев с момента, когда он впервые оказался в моей квартире, до утра, в которое всё переменилось — я был счастлив, и это чувство разрасталось во мне, пузырилось где-то под слоями кожи и мышц, ускоряя сердцебиение.

Даже если виделись мы не так часто, как хотелось бы мне. Даже если мы не делали ничего особенного. Это не было «отношениями» ради секса — конечно, это было классно, и я ощущал себя невозможно хорошо, когда между нами с Джерардом не оставалось никаких преград, кроме повлажневшей кожи, но это не было основой того, на чём строилась наша связь. Первые пару недель, конечно, я неизбежно оказывался со спущенными трусами и перемазанный господь-знает-чем-а-лучше-бы-не-знал, но чаще мы просто… Уместно ли сказать, что мы проводили время вместе?

Я не знаю, как назвать это иначе. Джерард забирался на мой диван или на мою постель, скидывая джинсы так, словно они чертовски мешали ему, ну, для чего угодно. Футболка оставалась на нём, он кутался в мои одеяла, он пил мой кофе из моей чашки, он прижимался к моему плечу, едва заметно улыбаясь своим мыслям — и он был такой неотъемлемой частью _моей_ жизни, словно всегда был здесь. Словно моей жизни не существовало до того момента, как он впервые оказался в этой квартире, забираясь под одеяло со мной рядом.

Так вот, как это было: Джерард приходил ко мне в мои выходные или увязывался за мной следом после окончания смены, мы заказывали еду — или он приносил что-то с собой, мы потрошили мои запасы пива или запасы пива в круглосуточном супермаркете двумя улицами ниже моего дома, мы курили — его сигареты, потом мои, потом травку, или наоборот, — и всё заканчивалось поцелуями или нет, или Джерард стягивал свою футболку и трусы, абсолютно одинакового фасона каждый раз, но всегда разного цвета, и я раздевался тоже, и оставлял на нём быстро сходящие следы поцелуев, пока он держался пальцами за мои волосы и звал по имени так, словно ничего важнее, чем эти пять звуков, в его жизни нет.

У нас не было единого сценария. Иногда мы говорили всю ночь, даже не раздеваясь, а иногда не произносили ничего громче и важнее, чем звуки собственных имён.

Но каждый раз концовка была одинаковой. Джерард поднимался с постели, не глядя на меня, и торопливо собирался, а я… Ну, за внешним смирением и спокойствием я испытывал обиду — не на него, а вообще, — и горечь подступающего одиночества, и немного злость, что это всё заканчивалось слишком быстро.

Мне никогда его не хватило бы.

Так что да, Джерард собирался, выкуривал последнюю, тянулся ко мне за поцелуем, упирался рукой мне в грудь — «лежи, не вставай», — и оставлял меня одного. Я не злился на него, но я ненавидел эти утренние часы, когда Джерард исчезал из моей квартиры, а вот запах его волос и тепло на моей подушке оставались.

Несмотря на то, что эти ночи неизбежно заканчивались разочарованием, я любил каждую из них. Джерард понемногу, по половине шага за раз, открывался мне — иногда между делом, а иногда сам начинал говорить о себе что-то, что я ещё не знал.

О детстве в Саммите — ужасно скучном, если сравнить с маленьким, приютившимся под боком у Ньюарка Белльвилем. Хорошие школы, загородный клуб с огромным полем для гольфа — боже, в Белльвиле никто не играл в гольф, — и Джерард сказал мне, смеясь (я чувствовал его смех на своём плече), что на этом поле он выкурил свой первый косяк, а потом шёл через половину города ночью, по хаотичному сплетению улиц, чтобы добраться до своей Проспект-стрит, засаженной вечнозелёной хвоей и с разбитым серым асфальтом перед двором.

Я бы хотел знать, каким был его дом в этом скучном до зубовного скрежета Саммите — Джерард сказал, он был «обычным», и я живо представил такое же скопление серой черепицы и видавшего виды белого сайдинга на фасаде, как в моём родном доме. Его мать работала в салоне в центре города, рядом с магазином керамики* — Джерард, размахивая руками, рассказывал мне о бесконечных полках из сосны, наполненных керамическими заготовками для любителей раскрашивать фигурки, и о высоких стеллажах в рабочей зоне, где иногда выставлялись работы его бабушки, коробки с которыми он бережно вёз из Белльвиля в Саммит, прокладывая фигурки и кружки слоями шуршащей бумаги и пузырчатой плёнки.

— Мама всё предлагала ей переехать в Саммит, — с нежностью в голосе рассказывал Джерард; его палец выводил линии на моей груди, заставляя меня ёжиться от мурашек. — Но Елену невозможно было переспорить. Она любила свой дом. Возле него росла джерсийская сосна* — она рассказывала, что её посадили из маленького саженца, когда ей было лет шесть или около того. Это было просто дерево, такое, знаешь, немного уродливое. Тонкий ствол, высотой почти до окон второго этажа, ветки во все стороны. Никакой тебе от неё тени. Вся улица была засажена вязами — боже, можешь представить, как меня трясло каждый раз, когда я оставался ночью у неё, насмотревшись ужастиков? И вот среди этих вязов — бабушкина сосна. Кривая и одинокая. Она отказывалась переехать из-за сосны, чёрт…

Потом он замолчал, прикрывая глаза; в тот момент мне хотелось раствориться во времени, чтобы утро не наступало — ладно, я хотел так каждый раз, но тогда в особенности. Джерард был удивительно умиротворённым, а я не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Он не произносил это вслух, но по давлению его ладони на левую сторону моей руки я понимал, что он был благодарен, что я дарю ему это спокойствие.

— Надеюсь, новые жильцы не срубили её сосну, — нежность исчезла из его голоса очень быстро, и он стал звучать отстранённо, будто тоже растворился во времени — но не в том моменте рядом со мной, а где-то далеко. Что я мог сказать ему, чтобы поддержать? Я не знаю. Говорить о себе и о своём опыте было бы неуместно, так? Было так много вещей у меня в голове, скользящих по моему языку, которыми я хотел с ним поделиться, но почему-то я не мог произнести их вслух. Как бы это выглядело?

«Ты открылся мне и делишься своими воспоминаниями, а я в ответ расскажу тебе о своих»? Ладно, это выглядело бы нормально. Абсолютно нормально — так общаются люди. Но что, если нет? Что, если бы я тем самым как будто бы отвлёк Джерарда от важности его воспоминаний? Я повернул голову, целуя его в лоб, хотя это даже поцелуем нельзя было назвать — просто мазнул губами по его волосам. Джерард выдохнул, переползая рукой мне на лопатку, чтобы обнять.

— Ты не скучаешь по Джерси?

Об этом он спросил меня в другую ночь; из-за моего выходного мы провели довольно много времени вместе в тот вечер — Джерард пришёл около десяти, удивив меня: я не думал, что он пропустит работу из-за того, чтобы прийти ко мне (с другой стороны, у него ведь тоже были выходные, так?). Это был один из тех вечеров, когда нам не хотелось разговаривать — в основном из моего рта вылетали звуки, связанные с тем, что Джерард не давал мне кончить, лёжа грудью на моей постели между моих ног, и с издевательской улыбкой делал — ну вы знаете, эти его штуки, включающие его язык и мой член. Правда, задал свой вопрос Джерард позже — когда я сумел довести его до всхлипывающих стонов на грани рыданий. Я зря, что ли, столько лет на гитаре играл? У меня, может, и не так много опыта — но у меня были гибкие пальцы, и запястье могло очень долго не уставать.

Так вот, когда он поднял эту тему, я лежал грудью на подоконнике, вывесив руку из окна и стряхивая пепел на козырёк крыльца, и моя голая задница торчала Джерарду на обозрение. Он коснулся моей ягодицы, не то чтобы шлёпая, просто прижал ладонь, и я почему-то вздрогнул и выронил сигарету, начиная хихикать.

А потом он спросил, да — скучаю ли я по Джерси. Я плюхнулся обратно на постель, зажимая его руку между своим телом и матрасом, и несколько секунд смотрел в потолок.

Скучал ли я? Я скучал по маме. Я скучал по отцу. Я скучал по Джамии. Я скучал по Лоис, собаке моей матери, хотя я не знал её, но чувствовал себя так, словно должен скучать. Но не по Белльвилю, нет. Я вроде как скучал по своей родной комнате, с царапинами на обоях от скуки и кучей постеров, с рисунками привидений на стене над столом и с выбоиной на паркете от слишком плотно открывающейся двери — но одновременно с этим мне казалось, если я окажусь в своей комнате сейчас, каким-то невиданным таинственным способом, я буду чувствовать себя там не лучше, чем паук, давно засохший в облаке паутины под потолком.

Я скучал по людям и по чувству дома, которое дарил Белльвиль; но находясь рядом с Джерардом я не хотел, чтобы в моей жизни что-то менялось. Я всё ещё не ощущал Сан-Франциско своим местом, но я ощущал «своим» место рядом с Джерардом.

Поэтому я повернулся в его импровизированных объятиях и скользнул пальцами по его плечу.

— А ты?

— Я спросил первый.

— Ну, а я перенаправил вопрос. Ты скучаешь по Джерси?

— Я скучаю по брату, — прошептал Джерард, прижимая губы к моей шее. Я вздрогнул — точно, у Джерарда ведь был брат. Мне почему-то нравилась мысль, что у него были люди, о которых он скучал. Поддавшись, я перекатился на спину, а Джерард скользнул выше, прижавшись животом к моему; его губы продолжали касаться моей шеи.

— Вы не виделись ни разу, как ты уехал?

— Что? Нет, почему? — его локоть надавил на подушку рядом с моей головой, и Джерард приподнялся. Полумрак комнаты и его волосы, изрядно отросшие и спадающие на лицо, делали его лицо мягким — настолько, что мне захотелось ткнуть пальцами в его щёку, убеждаясь в этом. Что я и сделал, и Джерард хрипло рассмеялся, окончательно забираясь на меня. — Мы виделись несколько раз. Он приезжал как-то в Сан-Франциско пару лет назад, и в прошлом году мы вместе ездили на Комик-кон. Я звоню ему, довольно часто, на самом деле.

Я пристыженно укусил себя за губу изнутри — Джерард был куда лучше меня в том, чтобы поддерживать семейные связи. Тогда я снова подумал, что неплохо было бы позвонить маме. Или написать Джамии, с которой мы последний раз переписывались ещё в первый год моего переезда. Я так хреново справлялся с тем, чтобы быть хорошим сыном или другом.  
— Я не скучаю по Джерси, — зачесав его волосы с лица назад, я потянулся, промазав губами по его подбородку. — Но… Я хотел бы поехать туда, не знаю, может осенью. На день рождения.

— На Хэллоуин, верно?

— Да, — улыбнувшись, я постарался не выдавать, насколько громко забилось моё сердце от того факта, что Джерард помнил о дате моего рождения. Несколько секунд я молчал, наблюдая за тем, как Джерард прикрыл глаза, слабо искривив рот от моих почёсывающих прикосновений, а потом как-то само собой получилось, что из моего рта вылетело: — Ты хотел бы поехать со мной?

— Что?

Ну, я молодец в том, что касается разрушения момента, это точно. В одну секунду Джерард переменился: и в лице — его брови нахмурились, и он дёрнул головой, будто бы уходя от моей ладони, и сам по себе — ушла расслабленность из его тела, он напрягся, но не слез с меня, хотя я всё равно чувствовал его тяжесть и то, каким жёстким стало его тело.

— В Джерси. На неделю или около того. Вместе, — каждое слово было ещё одним гвоздём, забитым в напряжение между нами, такое плотное, что я мог почувствовать его так же просто, как мог чувствовать отзвуки вдохов Джерарда. Мгновение — и он слез с меня, оставляя ощущение пустоты на бёдрах и нарастающую боль в груди.

— Если тебе нужен отпуск, обратись к Ронде, — пробормотал Джерард, перелезая через мой живот и хватаясь за сигареты. Я лежал, всё ещё держа руку немного в воздухе, а потом устало опустил её себе на грудь.

— Окей, — хотя я пытался сделать вид, что меня это не задело, но моё горло изнутри сжало горечью. Да, это было глупо. Я не должен был заикаться о подобном. Это было слишком для нас, да? Для нас, которые не были _нами_. Никто не предлагает вместе поехать в Джерси парню, с которым просто спит. Я прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как за рёбрами у меня начинают вибрировать сожаление и стыд, так сильно, что кожу словно пекло изнутри. Мне стало жарко, будто бы у меня горело лицо; я зажмурился ещё плотнее; Джерард закашлялся, подавившись дымом, и его пятка на мгновение коснулась моего бедра.

Ненавижу это чувство. Я его даже определить толком не могу. Я ощущал себя немного униженным, очень глупым, безнадёжным, навязчивым, я ощущал стыд, я ощущал, как в моих лёгких что-то медленно закипает и плавится — и это совсем не те приятные чувства, которые ты хочешь испытывать, когда рядом с тобой он — твой любимый человек.

Я зацикливался тогда на себе и своей маленькой боли вместо того, чтобы ловить ускользающие мгновения с Джерардом. Ну, да. Я очень глупый.

Оставив его курить, я слез с постели и ушёл в ванную, в меньшей степени для того, чтобы отмыть с себя _следы Джерарда_ , но в большей для того, чтобы остаться наедине с собой хотя бы на несколько минут. Потому что я идиот. Я гнался за чем-то недостижимым — прекрасно это осознавая. В то время Джерард и был для меня этим _недостижимым_. Я почему-то был уверен, что он никогда не полюбит меня — и это злило, это разрушало меня подчистую, а заново собрать себя я мог только в мгновения, когда он целовал меня.

Смешно, что сейчас я уже не чувствую эту безнадёжную уверенность. Я смирился, что он не чувствовал то же самое — но отпустил мою любовь к нему, наслаждаясь тем, что он был _со мной рядом_. И, в то же время, я думаю — и эта мысль так смешит, что мне больно, — если бы у нас было чуть больше времени, то, возможно, просто _возможно_ , я бы почувствовал, как с его стороны распускается что-то ответное.

Но даже если нет — плевать. Я любил его не для того, чтобы получить любовь в ответ. Плохо, что я понимаю это так поздно. Если бы понимание этого пришло ко мне в мае, я бы не вцепился в эти эмоциональные качели, которые тащили меня из полного опустошения в почти жизненную необходимость дышать Джерардом — а потом обратно.

В чём смысл любить кого-то, если тебя не будут любить в ответ? О, ну, такими вопросами я не задавался. Я просто хотел чувствовать себя важным ему настолько же, насколько он был важен мне — но знал, что даже если этого не будет, я не смогу перешагнуть через свои чувства, они крепко укоренились во мне.

Я думаю, смысл в том, что когда Джерард улыбался мне, мне хотелось улыбаться ему в ответ — и сделать всё, что угодно, чтобы у него было больше поводов чувствовать себя _хорошо_.

И быть рядом, когда это не так.

Да, в этом смысл. Мне жаль, что я понял это поздно и успел так мало.

Когда я вернулся в спальню — с мокрыми волосами и всё ещё непроходящим ощущением изжоги разочарования, — Джерард был уже одет, сидя на краю кровати с опущенными вниз глазами, будто бы он чувствовал себя виноватым. Я знаю, что чувствовал. Даже тогда знал и не устраивал сцен: вина была только на мне. Это я не мог себя контролировать. Я застыл в проходе, а когда Джерард подошёл ко мне, и ткань его футболки задела мою кожу, вздрогнул, растерянно глядя на него.

— Прости, — я должен был это сказать; я действительно чувствовал себя виноватым. Вместо ответа Джерард коснулся лбом моего лба, и его ладонь грела мою щёку так, что мне за одно мгновение перестало быть нужно что-то ещё. Да наплевать мне было на _что-то ещё_. Пока он касался меня, я жил, и всё остальное переставало иметь значение.

— Я не думаю, что Джерси это хорошая идея, — его плечи немного поднялись, тут же с тяжестью опускаясь. Я растерянно пробормотал в ответ: «Знаю, я просто…» — но не договорил. Потому что я не мог сказать об этом вслух. Это было слишком глупо. Это было не нужно ему. Но я хотел сказать, что просто хотел, чтобы у нас было что-то за пределами моей спальни. Я хотел провести всю ночь, гуляя с ним по улицам Сан-Франциско, я хотел встретить рассвет, сидя на холмах у Золотых ворот, я хотел прижиматься к нему на концерте, хотел повести в тот бар под Театром*, сыграть что-то для людей там, но так, чтобы только мы с Джерардом знали — это я играю для него.

Я хотел, чтобы у нас было что-то, во что можно было верить — что заставило бы верить, что мы не были _просто_ случайностью. Мы были случайностью, которую предопределил кто-то свыше.

Но мы были просто. Я просто поцеловал его, прежде чем он _опять_ ушёл из моей квартиры. Он просто держал мои пальцы в своих на пару секунд дольше, прежде чем переступить порог, закрывая за собой дверь. Я просто лежал после, перебирая в пальцах ткань одеяла, хранящего остатки прикосновений к его телу. Он просто вызвал такси, которое преодолевало расстояние между моим домом и его за пятнадцать минут по ночному городу — так мало, но между нами была огромная разница. Там у него была другая жизнь, о которой я мог только догадываться по обрывкам того, о чём он говорил мне.

Его поношенные футболки и затёртые джинсовые куртки стоили дороже моей гитары, он жил с видом на Залив, одно его обучение стоило больше, чем я был бы способен заработать за жизнь; он был парнем, который заставлял полки своей дорогой квартиры комиксами, никогда не показывал мне, что писал или зарисовывал в своём альбоме, таскался на Комик-Кон, чтобы встретиться с братом, танцевал в одиночку под старые песни, целовался так, что нечем было дышать, смеялся так, что внутри всё лопалось, как пузырьки на поверхности колы, — и хотел вырваться из той, первой жизни, почувствовав хоть что-то.

Откуда я это знаю? Он сам мне сказал.

Просто, к сожалению, слишком поздно, когда я уже успел сделать кучу неправильных выводов. Я мог бы оправдаться, сказать, что в этом суть человеческой природы: делать глупости, думать глупости — но зачем списывать всё к «человеческой природе», если это была только моя ошибка? Много, много ошибок. Мы не рождаемся с умением любить — строить взаимоотношения с другим человеком сложнее, чем в мультфильмах, которыми нас кормят с детства. Я думаю, единственное умение, которое действительно остаётся в нас с рождения — умение ошибаться. С самого начала я думал, что моя история с Джерардом будет особенной, это только сказки заканчиваются на поцелуях. В реальности всё намного сложнее, и ты начинаешь делать ошибку за ошибкой, потому что другой человек отличается от тебя от и до, и нет универсальной инструкции, как сделать его счастливым, а тебя — счастливым тоже.

Я не хочу думать о том, сколько ошибок я бы совершил в будущем, останься я жив.

В любом случае, май шёл своим чередом, и впереди у меня было не так много времени чувствовать себя _на своём месте_ , но очень много работы. Далеко не все клубы и бары в городе, находящиеся далеко за пределами Кастро, участвовали в Месяце Гордости, но «Кьяра ди Луна» была одним из тех мест, что преображалось к июню. Мне казалось немного странным, что клуб, принадлежащий такой консервативной структуре, как мафия, становился одним из участников радужного безумия, охватывающего Сан-Франциско, но я во многих своих суждениях ошибался, так что и это не исключение. В конце концов, раз все закрывали глаза на то, что глава семьи не скрывал свои отношения с другим мужчиной (какими бы ни были их с Джерардом отношения, да)…

Мне нравится Месяц Гордости. Мама однажды спросила, что не понимает, зачем нужно гордиться тем, что моя ориентация не гетеросексуальная, раз я «просто родился таким», а в ответ я парировал, что зачем тогда отец гордится, что он итальянец? Я думаю, люди действительно не понимают, о какой гордости идёт речь. Ты просто не боишься заявить о себе, ты говоришь: «эй, посмотрите на меня — я бисексуален», и ты горд тем, что ты тот, кто ты есть. Бисексуальность не делала меня хуже или лучше других, это такая же врождённая характеристика, как цвет моих глаз или моя непереносимость лактозы. Она не была поводом относиться ко мне по-особенному, но я хотел, чтобы ко мне относились как к другим — уважая моё базовое право быть собой и не осуждая меня за то, что не было моим выбором, а просто было частью меня.

Мне казалось важным в своё время донести эту мысль до мамы. Эта извечная уловка: «О, ты хочешь, чтобы мы уважали тебя за твою ориентацию? Но почему ты не уважаешь наше мнение, что твоя ориентация греховное дерьмо?». Ладно, моя мама так не говорила. Может быть, думала, но к счастью, держала эти мысли при себе. Но некоторые люди говорили. Люди вообще с трудом понимают разницу между мнением, которое они выбирают, и характеристикой, на которую я, например, не могу влиять. Люди ненавидят других за цвет кожи, за гендер, за ориентацию, за тонну других вещей, которые просто есть, как данность, и не подлежат мифическому «выбору» — но требуют, чтобы их в ответ уважали? Дерьмо. Просто дерьмо. В школе и в церкви люди говорили мне, что моя любовь к парням плохая и неправильная, но они выбрали так считать: они приняли решение быть гомофобами, ненавидеть тех, кто не верит в «священный союз женщины и мужчины», а я вот не выбирал родиться с любовью к членам наравне с любовью к вагинам.

В конце концов, почему тогда не адресовать претензии Иисусу или кто там отвечает за создание новых людей? Это был выбор Иисуса сделать меня бисексуалом. Не мой.

В общем, это парадокс толерантности (или как он там называется?). Всякие мудаки вроде Колина или тех придурков, которые избивали меня в школе за то, что я не был как они, всегда громко требуют уважения к себе. Но какого хрена я должен уважать мудаков? Они и так большинство (печальная данность; я не собирал статистику, но уверен, кто-нибудь — точно).

Конечно, я испытывал радость от того, что был собой, не только в Месяц Гордости, но в это время — особенно. Возможно, ещё и из-за атмосферы самого Сан-Франциско, который круглый год заставлял меня чувствовать себя лучше _хотя бы в этом плане_ , но к июню становился ещё ярче, преображаясь даже там, где ты совсем этого не ожидаешь. Даже на моей улице гирлянды разбавлялись небольшими радужными флажками, ярко трепещущими на ветру, и хотя большинство моих соседей неодобрительно поджимали губы, никто не возмущался вслух. Мистер Лю каждый год пытался сдать квартиру на верхнем этаже кому-то из туристов, приехавших на весь месяц (желающих было не очень много, потому что, чёрт, за эти деньги можно было и в месте поприличнее жить), и это нормально.

Обратная сторона Месяца Гордости — большинство людей, поддерживающих его вслух, на самом деле озабочены только своей наживой. В Silver Spur мы тоже вывешивали парочку флажков у входа, и плевать, что в остальное время года здесь могли и избить кого-то, заблудшего со стороны Кастро. Да, в основном туристы собирались именно там, между Дюбус-авеню и 21-й улицей, но некоторые из них заходили и в другие районы. А те, у кого было достаточно денег, приходили в «Кьяра ди Луна», которая не отличалась от большинства «обычных» заведений города: точно так же коммерциализировала Месяц Гордости, извлекая выгоду. Больше туристов, привлечённых радужной подсветкой вокруг вывески — больше клиентов у бара, больше клиентов у марихуанового маркетплейса Ланза, больше тех, кто готов оставить сумму за вход. Всем находилась своя роль: Боб разрабатывал особую барную карту к Месяцу Гордости, Джерард почти не спускался вниз, разве что за дежурной текилой, и как я знал, он тратил много времени на планирование буквально каждого дня в июне — от вечеринки-открытия в честь начала месяца до грандиозной (Алисия так и сказала, закатив глаза: «Грандиозной!») вечеринки после парада Гордости 30 июня.

— Неужели так много людей приходит? — спросил я в ответ на это её грандиозное закатывание глаз. Она пожала плечами, вытирая стойку:

— Слушай, это не Кастро. Такой толпы здесь не будет. Но есть категория тех, кто приезжает попробовать коктейли от Боба. Тех, кто хочет приобщиться к культуре «Кьяра ди Луна», и чего удивляться, если среди них есть и геи? Да, у нас в основном здесь гетеро, — на этих словах Алисия фыркнула с насмешкой, — но богатые геи очень любят коктейли.

— Иногда мне кажется, я в какой-то совсем другой мир попал, — я покачал головой. Брови Алисии, тонкие и графичные, изогнуто вскинулись вверх:

— Ты здесь сколько работаешь? Четыре месяца? Только сейчас понял? — она потрепала меня по волосам, ершисто отросшим на затылке. — Черри очень старается. Приглашает выступать победителей DragRace, кто-то приходит ради них. Мне кажется, это что-то личное, знаешь — я не представляю, каково ему быть открытым геем в этой всей… — замолчав, Алисия многозначительно вздохнула. Я думаю, это было бы отличным началом разговора на тему гомофобии в криминальной среде Сан-Франциско, но никто из нас не был готов к нему. Забрав у неё салфетку, которой она усердно тёрла стойку, я кивнул:

— Я понял, да. Можешь не продолжать. — Думаю, она по-своему переживала за Джерарда. Он был её боссом, просто боссом — посторонним, по сути, человеком. Но Алисия, как и многие другие, работающие в «Кьяра ди Луна», не могла не замечать, что иногда с ним происходили вещи, которые не были здоровыми. Но большинство всё равно, я думаю, предпочитали _не замечать_. Это нормально. Кого интересуют чужие проблемы? Меня? Нет. Я ведь не замечал проблемы Алисии или Боба, или кого угодно в моём окружении, пока не хотел начать это делать. Все так поступают. Я не думаю, что это повод рубить с плеча и обвинять в нечувствительности. Видите, какие глубокие мысли ко мне приходят на смертном одре? Так вот, я думаю — вот сейчас, да, — что это защитная система нашего организма в каком-то роде. Переживания изводят. Переживания за себя, за людей вокруг — в какой-то момент этого может стать очень много. Иногда ты закрываешь глаза, просто потому что пытаешься защитить себя. Если у тебя есть силы заметить, ты, конечно, делаешь это, но когда ты сам растерян? Это просто защита.

Ну, или ты нечувствительный мудак. Никогда не узнаешь наверняка.

Мы немного реже виделись с Джерардом во второй половине мая, как раз после _того самого_ разговора, и у меня освободились вечера, которые я мог тратить на всё, что душе угодно (хотя хотел тратить на него). Я делал вылазки в Кастро, отнекиваясь от любой попытки вторгнуться в моё пространство с намерением познакомиться. Иногда мне хотелось залезть на стол или барную стойку и закричать, что я влюблён в лучшего парня на свете, который не отвечает мне взаимностью и с которым у меня нет ни шанса, потому что его бойфренд ёбаный мафиози и отстрелит мне голову или яйца, но вместо этого я старался выплёскивать эмоции на сцене — спасибо Зози, той девушке, которая была организаторкой творческих вечеров в маленьком баре под театром. Она была рада видеть меня, а я вот, хоть и испытывал умеренную радость от происходящего, не был доволен до конца.

Потому что я хотел выступать, зная, что Джерард здесь, сидит в темноте за одним из круглых столиков.

Но хер мне, а не Джерард-за-одним-из-столиков.

Только в то время я по-настоящему начал понимать, как мне не хватало музыки: я почти ничего не делал с гитарой несколько лет, хотя раньше не выпускал её из рук, и теперь мне казалось, я иду совсем не тем путём, каким нужно. Работать в баре не было моей мечтой, но это было этапом, чтобы не умереть с голоду в большом городе и всё такое. Когда гитара была в моих ладонях, я вспоминал о том, что музыка всегда была тем явлением в моей жизни, благодаря которому я обретал целостность. Думаю, останься я в живых, я бы точно дошёл до того состояния, когда выбор в пользу музыки был бы очевиден.

Или нет. Или к двадцати пяти годам я бы закончил общественный колледж средней паршивости и устроился бухгалтером. Я бы работал по стандартному графику из года в год, считая чужие финансы, а потом однажды проснулся бы, посмотрел на себя в зеркало, осознавая, что мне уже сорок семь, и я выгорел — и пустил бы пулю себе в лоб, как в дурной концовке романа про кризис среднего возраста.

Я вообще не уверен, что мне судьбой было предначертано продолжительное счастье. Но хоть какое-то счастье, пусть и ускользающее сквозь пальцы, я испытывал, так что — спасибо и на этом.

С Джерардом я не хотел спешить, одновременно с тем желая всё и сразу — но я говорил себе, что у нас ещё полно времени, поэтому мы не заходили слишком далеко. Наши встречи почти иссякли к концу мая, по крайней мере — Джерард не приходил ко мне домой, но почти каждый раз просил задержаться, и после целовал меня в раздевалке так отчаянно, будто совсем не боялся ничего.

— В тебе ни капли осторожности, — после очередного такого поцелуя не сдержался я; у меня сильно вздымалась грудь после того, что губы Джерарда делали с моей шеей, кажется, целую вечность. Он сидел на моих коленях, вжимая меня, неловко примостившегося на краю низкой скамьи, спиной в стену, и выглядел чертовски усталым и одновременно взбудораженным. Я хотел схватить его за руку, потащить домой, включить первый попавшийся сериал на Нетфликсе и… Дальше мои мысли перетекали в русло «мы всю ночь смотрим сериал и я даю ему выспаться на своей груди», но я знал, что Джерард скажет «нет». Мне было сложно слышать его «нет», я знаю, это эгоистично и неправильно, но что-то переворачивалось каждый раз внутри меня, когда он отталкивал мои попытки сблизиться, и я иногда предпочитал молчать, не спрашивать зря, потому что боялся этого чувства.

Джерард снова делал то, от чего у меня голова кружилась: он опустил ресницы, выдохнул мне на подбородок, лениво качая головой и задевая лбом мой лоб. Его ладони держали моё лицо так, что мне легко было поверить, что я ему важен и он делает это с осторожностью.

— Я прекрасно знаю, — он снова вздохнул, — где здесь стоит быть осторожным, а где я могу позволить себе немного больше, — я кивнул, стараясь доверять Джерарду, и он сухо, коротко коснулся моих губ, позволяя мне на мгновение почувствовать изгиб его улыбки. Я хотел верить, что так он говорил мне, что скучает. Обняв его за талию, я просто уткнулся в плечо лицом, позволяя и себе немного расслабиться, передавая ему то чувство тоски по нашим редким не-свиданиям, что было со мной каждую секунду моей жизни. Я знал, что это может напугать Джерарда и показаться ему странным: то, как сильно я привязался из-за одиночества и растерянности именно к нему.

Но это было подобно яркой вспышке посреди рутины — ощущать его рядом.

— Марко собирается уехать на пару недель по, — он сглотнул; я чётко слышал этот раскатистый звук над своим ухом, — делам. Это будет в июне, и, может быть, мы сможем видеться чаще.

Это звучало как надежда. Я поднял голову, даже не пытаясь скрыть свой взгляд, полный этого отчаянного ожидания, и широко улыбнулся. Одна его фраза, даже ничего не обещавшая по сути, заставляла меня чувствовать себя счастливее. Потянувшись, я поцеловал его, не так коротко, как Джерард касался моих губ до этого: мои губы раскрылись ему навстречу, и Джерард тихонько охнул, от чего я почувствовал вибрацию в своей груди.

Я не строил планов — ну, каких-то конкретных, по крайней мере. Я просто радовался этой возможности: если Джерард захочет, ему необязательно будет уходить от меня под утро — и я цеплялся за эту мысль, каждый раз засыпая в одиночестве. Иногда, когда Джерард не мог прийти, но мог вспомнить обо мне, он звонил мне, и эти короткие три-пять минут разговора ни о чём помогали мне расслабиться после работы и перестать ощущать жужжащее жжение в груди, которое селилось там, когда мы не были рядом. В основном я слушал, как он тихо дышит, выдыхая сигаретный дым, пару раз — Джерард рассказывал мне так же тихо и спокойно о том, что он видит за своим окном. Только один раз его голос был более взбудораженным, чем я привык слышать посреди ночи: он делился впечатлениями о новом выпуске третьего тома «Юной Лиги Справедливости», и, клянусь, я совершенно ничего не понимал, но мне нравилось слышать радость в голосе Джерарда. От моего слегка уставшего сознания ускользало, в чём там драма у Супербоя, попавшего в другое измерение и обнаружившего там у себя жену с ребёнком, а «Тёмный Опал» для меня звучало… Не хочу обращаться к стереотипам, но я уверен, «Тёмный Опал» это скорее имя для порноактёра, чем для суперзлодея.

Даже не знаю, какое бы я имя выбрал, снимайся я в порно… Никогда об этом не задумывался.

— Ты знал, — ещё один сигаретный выдох прерывал его хрипловатую речь, и я улыбался, прижимая телефон к уху плотнее, — что Бендис* преподаёт в Портленде? Боже, мне стоило поступить в Портленд, — радость в его голосе скользнула по спирали вниз, и я отчётливо почувствовал горечь сожаления, вовремя прикусывая свой язык от неуместного комментария «если бы ты поступил в Портленд, я бы никогда не встретил тебя». Я будто чувствовал, что он сейчас скажет, и да, едва слышно Джерард продолжил: — Иногда я думаю, я зря поступил в SFAI. Мне стоило поступить в Нью-Йорк. В Портленд. Не знаю, куда угодно. Но…

— Но? — я опять не пытался себя контролировать; в моём голосе звучала надежда, и эта надежда была на то, что это «но» для Джерарда — это я. Он усмехнулся там, за пару десятков улиц от меня, хрипло и немного сонно, тепло и сухо, так близко и бесконечно далеко, словно на другом конце галактики:

— Но… Всё сложилось так, как сложилось.

«И мы встретились», — мысленно добавил я, потому что сказать об этом вслух было бы слишком неправильно и эгоцентрично. Но я был рад, что мы встретились, пусть даже опыт, приведший нас к этой встрече, не был безоблачным.

Я медленно прокручивал эту мысль в своей голове, так медленно, словно она превратилась в липкий ком, цепляющийся за стенки моей черепной коробки; так же медленно и Джерард дышал, едва заметно, мне казалось, он уже трубку положил, но — нет. Он оставался на связи, хоть между нами и повисла неловкая, неприятная тишина. Потом я выдохнул:

— В конце концов, у нас всегда есть возможность переместиться в мир Драгоценных камней*, и посмотреть, как там происходят наши дела, — Джерард засмеялся, едва слышно назвав меня придурком, но это прозвучало даже нежно. — Может, ты сражаешься с Тёмным Опалом. Или всё-таки поступил в Портленд.

— В мире Драгоценных камней нет Портленда, — ответил Джерард, всё так же посмеиваясь, а я нервно дёрнул ногой, сбивая на пол одеяло. Почему меня так пугала мысль, что мы могли никогда не встретиться? Я не мог сказать «ох, жить, не зная Джерарда, было бы невыносимо»: я ведь в таком случае не знал бы другого, не мог сравнивать, я бы просто жил как и раньше. Но сколько всего я бы потерял, так и не узнав, каково это, когда в твоей жизни есть Джерард.

Тот наш разговор случился в первую неделю июня, и ему предшествовали почти десять дней, когда наше общение сводилось к сугубо рабочему: Джерард был слишком занят, и мне оставалось только смотреть на него издалека, услужливо подавая текилу, когда ему это требовалось, или получая его короткие смс, от которых теплело в груди. Я украдкой улыбался каждому его слову, сказанному мне лично или в переписке. Джерард улыбался тоже; я надеялся, это замечаю только я.

— Ну-ка, какой тебе выбрать? — накануне первого июня Алисия притащила пластиковую коробку, заполненную эмалированными пинами разных цветов. Все они были в форме сердечка и размером в пару дюймов, разукрашенные под, кажется, все возможные прайд-флаги. Выцепив взглядом лежащее на поверхности малиново-фиолетово-синее сердечко, я достал его из коробки и покрутил пальцами.

— Сердечко?

— Да, — кивнула Алисия. — Любовь есть любовь и всё такое! Мы надеваем их второй год подряд, чтобы наши гости чувствовали себя комфортнее, видя, что мы инклюзивны и доброжелательны. Ооо, бисексуальность? Отлично. Поздравляю с камингаутом!

— Да я вроде и не скрывал, — улыбнувшись, я позволил Алисии прицепить пин себе на грудь, наблюдая за тем, как металлический значок слегка оттянул ткань футболки. Она довольно хлопнула меня по плечу:

— У меня тоже такой есть, — она повернулась ко мне, показывая сердечко, прицепленное к карману её джинсов, в аналогичных моему цветах.Я хмыкнул, чувствуя не совсем привычный, но довольно приятный комфорт за рёбрами от мысли, что мы с Алисией «делим» одну ориентацию. Я знаю, многие люди против ярлыков, и, если подумать, они правы — ярлыки то ещё дерьмо. Но в то же время это весьма приятное ощущение, что ты не один такой, что люди, которые с тобой рядом, переживают тот же опыт, что и ты. В мире столько гетеросексистского дерьма, что я думаю, нам не повредит немного общности с людьми, которые, как и мы, в эту систему не вписываются.

Да кого, блядь, интересует, что ты там думаешь, Фрэнк? Ты умрёшь через пару секунд, подумай о чём-то хорошем.

— Что, прихорашиваетесь? — Боб отвлёк меня от разглядывания значка на моей футболке, и Алисия тут же атаковала его вместе с коробкой:

— Тебе как в прошлом году или что-то изменилось?

— Что ж, — Боб вздохнул, — я всё ещё скучный гетеросексуал.

— Ужасно, — закатив глаза, Алисия достала сердечко с треугольником радужных полос на фоне чёрно-белых*. — Исчезающий вид. В этом городе так точно.

Так странно, что я не был по-настоящему близок ни с Бобом, ни с Алисией, ни с остальными, но я чувствовал себя рядом с ними на своём месте. Мне нравилось их шутливые перепалки или внимать советам Боба, который планировал меня отправить на курсы повышения квалификации к концу лета и всерьёз переживал о моих успехах. Я знаю, что и близко не так талантлив, как Боб, в том, что касалось искусства смешивать коктейли и создавать из привычных ингредиентов нечто вроде «о боже тот самый коктейль который мы должны попробовать», но этот сдержанный акт поддержки был приятен. Так активно меня только отец с дедом поддерживали в том, что касалось музыки, но… Я проебался с их поддержкой: это не ушло дальше гаражных групп; я мог бросить колледж, чтобы стать рок-звездой, а я бросил колледж и стал барменом.

Если я каким-то чудом выживу, то, клянусь, запишусь на терапию и займусь своим личностным ростом. Но этого не выйдет — никто не в состоянии выжить после пули в лоб, если ты не грёбанный Росомаха, поэтому мне придётся умирать, преисполняясь понимания, что я двадцатидвухлетний неудачник, самое большое счастье которого — безответная любовь к парню, запутавшемуся в своих внутренних демонах.

О нет, что это, сожаления? Я же обещал без них. Ну, я обещал не жалеть о Джерарде. О нём я и не жалею. А вот остальное…

Я думаю, это немного нечестно, что иногда нам нужна смерть, чтобы переосмыслить свою жизнь.

Или пищевое отравление, которое я умудрился обрести через несколько дней после того восторженного звонка Джерарда, находящегося под впечатлением от новых комиксов. Впрочем, возможно, это была ротавирусная инфекция — я не уверен. Факт: десятого июня утром, после нескольких часов сна, следовавших за моей рабочей сменой, я проснулся от ощущения тошноты, и следующие полчаса блевал так сильно, что, казалось, из туалета я уже не выйду.

Я, блядь, ненавидел болеть, вы помните? И если с простудой, которую вызывал мой подкосившийся из-за детских болезней иммунитет, ещё можно было справиться, то когда бунтовать начинал мой желудок, я был готов устроить себе лежбище рядом с унитазом, чтобы не таскаться от постели каждые десять минут. Удивительно, как много в себя может вмещать желудок, потому что даже после третьего захода, когда у меня уже чудовищно болело горло, я всё ещё чувствовал тошноту.

Ненавижу блевать тоже. Отвратительнее ощущения не придумаешь. Я отсел от унитаза, не в состоянии даже смыть, и прижался затылком к стенке душевой кабины, пережидая, пока у меня не появятся хоть какие-то силы приподняться, умыться и убрать за собой. В моей не слишком насыщенной сексуальной жизни был один опыт незапланированного глубокого отсоса, и даже тогда моё горло болело не так, как сейчас, когда всю мою глотку сковало жужжащим напряжением из-за многочисленных спазмов. Мне нужно было подняться. Нужно было выпить ибупрофен от нарастающей головной боли и сорбенты от ощущения революции в моём желудке. Нужно было взять себя в руки, а я смотрел на плитку на стене передо мной, белую, с сероватой затиркой между квадратами, уходящую вверх к потолку, кое-где покрытую трещинами.

Так странно, что в нашем сознании откладываются такие мелочи. Я едва ли могу вспомнить, какими духами пахла моя мама, но помню трещины на плитке в своей ванной. И, говоря честно: лучше бы они разбили моё лицо об эту плитку, чем крушили мою спальню. Я понимаю, что бессмысленно волноваться о таких вещах сейчас, но они точно повредили мою гитару, уронив её, и я знаю, что моя кровь запачкала ковровое покрытие у кровати, которое я сейчас ощущаю своими коленями.

А ведь прошлой ночью я его коленями ощущал совсем по другому поводу.

Так вот, когда я наконец смог вылезти из ванной комнаты, пошатываясь и обнимаясь со стенкой, был уже полдень, у меня впереди маячили почти два дня наедине с собой и отравлением, и я чувствовал себя настолько несчастным, что ничего не останавливало меня от того, чтобы эти два дня потратить на самобичевание и жалость к самому себе. В перерывах между опустошением желудка, конечно. Естественно, ничего из лежащего в моём холодильнике не было похоже на допустимую в таком состоянии еду, но я этому даже радовался — хоть после тошноты у меня болело не только горло, но и всё от солнечного сплетения до низа живота, я сомневался, что смогу сейчас что-нибудь съесть.

Поэтому я влил в себя стакана три воды, добрался обратно до постели, закинувшись по пути таблетками, и выудил из-под комом лежащих одеял ноутбук. Первый пункт плана «не умри, пока будешь вливать в себя лекарства», кажется, был выполнен удачно. Голова всё ещё трещала от боли, но мне не хотелось просто лежать в постели, периодически проваливаясь в сон; я не мог читать, тем более я не мог взять в руки телефон, открывая заметки для того, чтобы своё состояние превратить в слова и фразы — господи, ну какое творчество, когда тебя тошнит от самой жизни? Поэтому я выбрал нетфликс, а телефон осторожно отложил подальше от себя, чтобы не вызывал соблазн написать Джерарду.

Потому что — зачем? Поплакаться, как мне было хреново? Я не хотел, чтобы он видел меня в таком состоянии. То есть, знаете, я на сто процентов был уверен, что меня бы ничего не отвратило, если бы Джерарду стало плохо при мне, но я не хотел звонить ему и «знаешь, я сейчас сдохну от ебучего Перл-Харбора в моём желудке, ты не мог бы приехать и обнять меня?».

Поэтому я открыл нетфликс, следующие пятнадцать минут пытаясь найти что угодно, что могло бы отвлечь меня от неизбежно лезущих в голову мрачных и унылых мыслей, как и каждый раз, когда я заболевал. Бо Джек*? Нет, от него мне бы захотелось ещё сильнее задуматься о том, что я делаю со своей жизнью (и где я поступаю не так). Может быть, посмотреть Титанов*? Нет, я понял, что мне тут же захочется позвонить Джерарду с вопросом, смотрел ли он их и понравилось ли ему вообще, а потом ввязаться в спор, который я точно проиграю, потому что _вдруг ему не понравилось, а мне понравится_? О боже, может, мне тоже не понравится. Может, этот сериал такой отстой, что мы оба согласимся и спора не будет. А может, нам понравится обоим и…

Слишком много Джерарда. Я пролистал ниже, в секцию аниме, но ни одна заставка не вызвала желания открыть вкладку с сериалом. Следующая секция «TV Sci-Fi & Fantasy» тоже не особенно меня манила — кажется, я посмотрел всё интересное в ней ещё когда сидел без работы. Казалось бы, на нетфликсе был огромный выбор _чего угодно_ , но я не мог выбрать себе сериал на сегодняшний день, и это бесило, напоминая о том, как моя мать могла бесконечно переключать телевизор с канала на канал, не в силах выбрать в информационном шуме что-то по-настоящему интересное. Я не говорю, что на нетфликсе не было ничего интересного — было, но его _было слишком много_ , что создавало ощущение информационного пресыщения, и я злился, что не мог выбрать один чёртов сериал, чтобы занять следующие шесть часов своей жизни монотонным слежением за передвижениями персонажей по экрану, вместо того, чтобы думать о себе.

Я не хотел думать о себе. Уже в тот момент я понимал, что что-то происходит со мной, от чего я чувствовал себя ещё более потерянным, чем обычно. Всё вставало на свои места в моменты, когда внимание Джерарда касалось меня, или когда я был занят чем-то монотонным, как на работе, или, наоборот, когда брал в руку гитару, окунаясь в зыбкую атмосферу музыкальных выступлений в баре под театром, но наедине с самим собой я ощущал, что мир слишком быстро кружится вокруг меня, и я не успеваю.

Думаю, к тому моменту меня просто достал Сан-Франциско. Ужасно, три с лишним года понадобилось, чтобы я _понял_ , что он не был _моим_ городом. Приз за тупость уходит Фрэнку Айеро; впрочем, где гарантия, что я чувствовал бы себя счастливее сейчас, если бы остался в Джерси? Всё познаётся в сравнении. Я бы сидел в Джерси и думал «чёрт, я был бы так счастлив где-нибудь не здесь». А сейчас я сижу в Сан-Франциско и думаю «чёрт, я был бы так жив, если бы остался в Джерси».

Но без Джерарда. Но живым. Очень сложный выбор. К сожалению, никто не предоставляет мне возможности выбрать сразу два варианта.

В итоге я остановился на «Сумерках»*. Мне ужасно было необходимо что-то, что точно не заставит мой мозг работать, а ещё меня не раздражал саундтрек, и синий цветофильтр на экране не вызывал проблем для моего взгляда мельтешением ярких красок. Это немного напоминало мне о Джамии, которая любила «Сумерки» и потащила меня на последнюю часть в кино — я не планировал воскрешать воспоминания о том, как мы целовались, пока Джейкоб на экране ужасно стрёмно вёл себя из-за внезапной «любви» к едва родившемуся ребёнку, но до этого воспоминания меня ждали ещё три с половиной фильма.

Я не осуждаю Джамию. Ей было пятнадцать; все девочки в её школе были как и она — «вау, Белла это точно я». Правда, я меньше всего катил на её Эдварда. И уж точно ещё меньше на Джейкоба, потому что если бы я попытался в одних штанах пробежаться по лесу, я бы подхватил пневмонию быстрее, чем выговорил бы своё полное имя. В любом случае, я был немного предвзят к «Сумеркам», как любой парень, чей пубертат случился в то самое время, когда вокруг них с восхищением вертелись все знакомые ему девчонки. В пятнадцать лет ты кривишься и говоришь «это дерьмо ужасно скучное и сопливое, только девчонки могут смотреть такое», а в двадцать два ты обнаруживаешь себя лежащим после отравления в постели и следящим за тем, как Эдвард испытывает влечение к Белле. Господи, я выгляжу так же напрягающе, когда слежу за каждым движением Джерарда из-за барной стойки? Если да, то удивительно, что он не уволил меня в первый же месяц, потому что «ты такой стрёмный, мужик».

Мне стоило посмотреть «Гарри Поттера». Там тоже есть Паттинсон. Вы никогда не думали, что Седрик мог быть бисексуален? Клянусь, я бы на его месте тоже предложил Гарри сходить в «ванную комнату для старост». Если бы вместо Гарри был Джерард, конечно. Чёрт, нет, какая ванная для старост? Меня бы точно не сделали старостой. Я был бы тем парнем, который каждый год находится на грани отчисления из Хогвартса за то, что опять взорвал все котлы в кабинете Снейпа, но всё-таки успешно сдаёт экзамены и переходит на следующий курс.

Пару раз во время просмотра «Сумерек» я слегка вырубался, потому что монотонное действие на экране действовало убаюкивающе. Возможно, меня также убаюкала жара, которая липко сочилась через открытое окно прямо в мою комнату. Влажный воздух ни капли не помогал справиться с тем, что в эти дни температура подскочила до сотни*, а надежды на дождь или хотя бы застилающие солнце облака не было никакой. Чёртов Сан-Франциско и погода в нём: эти перепады почти на тридцать градусов могли убить. Хотя кто сказал, что в Белльвилле было проще летом? Там тебя с ума точно так же сводит влажность, из-за которой деревья на моей улице начинали сладковато пахнуть древесиной от жары, а пот плёночкой покрывал тело от каждого движения. Но хотя бы без туманов.

В такие дни, как этот, мне хотелось отправиться на пляж Бейкер* или выбрать какой-нибудь пляж поближе — например, Акватик-парк*, чтобы не тащиться через весь город по жаре, пусть там в это время была просто тонна туристов. Я бы хотел отправиться туда не один, или, может, всё-таки один — но так, чтобы моя голова не была забита одним конкретным человеком, и я был в состоянии _знакомиться_ с другими людьми, как я делал раньше.

Но я лежал, просунув между ног одеяло, смотрел «Сумерки», отвлекаясь от аномально жаркого Сан-Франциско на туманный Форкс, совсем один в своей комнате и с тщетной надеждой, что из открытого окна будут доноситься дуновения ветра. Хрен там, Фрэнк. Это тебе не штат Вашингтон, это Калифорния. Почему ты до сих пор не купил себе вентилятор?

Вибрация телефона от серии входящих сообщений прервала моё внимательное слежение за сценой с игрой в бейсбол. Я обещал себе не трогать телефон и не навязываться Джерарду; я думал, это какой-то очередной спам, может быть, сообщение от кого-то менее близкого из тех, с кем я общался. Может, это вообще был Боб, планирующий выпить пива _за пределами_ «Кьяра ди Луна», или кто-то из моих знакомых из Кастро, но…

Конечно, я надеялся, что это Джерард.

И это был он.

_«ещё немного и я умру от жары»_

_«в кабинете сломалась сплит-система»_

_«я люблю месяц гордости, но меня бесит что я вынужден работать сегодня»_

_«В ЭТУ ЁБАНУЮ ЖАРУ»_

_«как твой выходной?»_

Я застонал, ещё трижды перечитывая сообщения. Джерард иногда общался так сдержанно, словно побаивался быть более открытым со мной, а иногда — врывался в мои сообщения _вот так_ , и я никогда не мог предугадать, в каком настроении мы будем общаться сегодня. Стараясь не думать о том, каким наверняка мокрым и вспотевшим был Джерард сейчас из-за жары (фу, Фрэнк, фу), я поставил фильм на паузу и перевернулся на спину, позволяя своему животу недовольно заурчать от голода и пустоты.

**«я выбрал самое неудачное время, чтобы заболеть»**

**«но думаю, к концу выходных мне станет лучше»**

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно, и я сначала даже удивился, почему это Джерард _так_ быстро на меня реагирует, словно ждал моих сообщений, но нет — это, по всей видимости, было сообщение вдогонку к предыдущим.

_«я не знаю, кто придумал делать окна в небоскрёбах не-блядь-открывающимися, но я их ненавижу. планирую перетащить ноутбук на террасу, но тогда меня хватит солнечный удар. тепловой или солнечный? что бы ты выбрал?»_

Я не стал отвечать сразу, несколько секунд разглядывая телефон без единой мысли вообще; только мой тяжёлый вздох вырвался из груди. Потом на экране появилось обозначение, что Джерард печатает, и я прикрыл глаза, ожидая ещё одно сообщение.

_«тебе стоит вызвать врача, если ты заболел.у тебя есть страховка?»_

_«я смогу приехать только через пару часов.тебе нужны лекарства? что-нибудь ещё?»_

**«у меня нет страховки, вы её не оплачиваете»,** — незамедлительно напечатал я, добавляя пару эмодзи-какашек. Потом решил смягчить тон своих сообщений, потому что страховка у меня всё-таки была, и они мне её оплачивали: **«я в порядке, это просто отравление или что-то с желудком. не переживай. у меня есть лекарства. у меня большая аптечка».**

_«ну, тогда я привезу что-то из еды. Что можно есть в таком состоянии?»_

**«тебе необязательно»**

_«хорошо я загуглю_ _»_

_«не умри до вечера пожалуйста»_

_«я тоже постараюсь не умереть. эта жара? ненавижу»_

Я снова вздохнул; чёрт возьми, он собирался приехать, и это было одновременно супер-классно, потому что я хотел увидеть Джерарда и нуждался в нём рядом со мной, но в то же время — я не был уверен, что чувствую себя комфортно, что _Джерард приедет ко мне именно в тот момент, когда я выблёвываю свои внутренности_.

Но он приедет, и деваться мне было некуда. Прислушавшись к своему организму, я понял, что от похода в душ мне не должно стать хуже, и оставил ноутбук, осторожно слезая с кровати. Хоть мне и было жарко, одновременно с этим меня знобило, и я разрывался между желанием закутаться в плед или включить воду в душе погорячее и желанием залезть в холодильник целиком.

Какую-то часть следующих пары часов я провёл, пытаясь помыться и хоть как-то себя в порядок привести. Джерард оказался отличной мотивацией для того, чтобы я влез под душ и переоделся в чистую футболку, но на большее у меня не хватило сил. Пока я чистил зубы, меня снова начало тошнить, вероятно из-за голода, и… Да, мне пришлось почистить зубы дважды. Я ощущал себя развалиной. Футболка липла к коже, моментально вспотевшей заново, волосы тоже липли — ко лбу, от влаги. Когда я вернулся в постель, то натянул одеяло на себя, создавая с его помощью единственную преграду между мной и сочащейся из окна жарой. Синевато горящий экран ноутбука напоминал о себе, и я лениво нажал на кнопку воспроизведения, включая фильм дальше.

Может, это я Белла? Такой же зацикленный на Джерарде, что голову сносит. «Ох, Эдвард — ну, Джерард то есть, — мне без тебя не жить! Пойду кувыркнусь с обрыва, потому что без тебя слишком ебано». Звучит так, словно я обесценивал её чувства, но скорее, это я обесценивал сам себя. Это было нездорово. Я любил Джерарда и знаю, что это было _настоящим_ чувством, но… Наверное, иногда я перегибал палку в том, что фиксировался больше всего именно на нём. Возможно, если бы наши отношения развивались иначе, я бы остыл через какое-то время, перестав воспринимать его присутствие (или отсутствие) в моей жизни так остро.

Да, я Белла. Джерард — Эдвард. Но, чёрт, он не похож на вампира. Хотя его лицо с этим мелким хайлайтером на скулах в тот вечер блестело ещё красивее, чем торс Эдварда… О, господи. Я совсем с ума сходил. Мне нужен был градусник, потому что мой мозг начинал плавиться то ли от жары, то ли от «Сумерек», то ли от мыслей о Джерарде.

В итоге я снова уснул, немного крепче, чем в предыдущие разы. Только электрический треск звонка вытащил меня на поверхность сознания. Где-то там, внутри моей черепной коробки, крутились мысли, определённо связанные с Джерардом в роли Эдварда; на экране первая часть «Сумерек» уже подходила к концу, а я раскрыл глаза, испуганно глотая воздух, и накрыл ладонью грудь — под рёбрами билось сердце раз в десять быстрее, чем обычно, почти до боли перестукивалось. Так всегда, когда резко просыпаешься от чего-то неожиданного и не можешь понять, где ты находишься. Я пошевелил ногой, осознавая своё тело. Вздрогнул ещё раз от второго звонка. Это должен был быть Джерард. Это мог быть только он.

Сейчас даже смешно об этом думать. Пару часов назад я точно так же лежал на кровати с мыслью «это должен быть Джерард». И что в итоге?

— Привет, — пока я шёл к двери, волна тошноты поднялась от моего желудка вверх, но я сглотнул, морщась от горьковатого привкуса в горле. Джерард из-за жары был только в тонкой, ярко-зелёной футболке с олдскульным Акваменом, а его чёлка забавно топорщилась надо лбом, убранная с помощью рэйбэновских авиаторов. Я видел следы пота на его носу там, где очки особо плотно прилегали к коже. Моя попытка улыбнуться Джерарду провалилась, а вот он справился, мягко растягивая губы в ответ на моё «привет».

— Я принёс еду, — вскинул он вверх руку с бумажным пакетом; в нём что-то стеклянным перестуком зашумело.

— Я… Тебе не стоило.

— Всё нормально, я столько раз ел твои замороженные бургеры, — фыркнув, Джерард оттеснил меня от двери, свободной рукой касаясь моего лба. Его пальцы были слишком горячими и влажными из-за того, как он вспотел. Я чувствовал металлические нотки пота сквозь плотную, кажущуюся сейчас удушающей завесу можжевельникового аромата от его кожи. Но я не сопротивлялся. Несколько секунд Джерард внимательно смотрел на меня, а я смотрел на влажный отблеск его кожи, пока его пальцы гладили меня по лбу. Потом он толкнул меня вглубь квартиры. — Иди в постель. Это возьми, я сделаю тебе чай.

Вздохнув, я послушно ушёл обратно в спальню, забираясь на кровать. Я отвык от чьей-то заботы. И тем более я не ждал заботу Джерарда. Не потому что он казался мне бесчувственным, совсем наоборот. Просто… Чёрт, у меня в голове не укладывалось, что он мог сорваться (в то время, когда у него было полно дел, связанных с работой) ко мне, чтобы принести мне еду и позаботиться обо мне во время болезни.

И, чёрт возьми, он притащил мне детское питание. Я высыпал содержимое пакета на подушку и возмущённо засмеялся, качая головой. Стеклянные баночки с детскими пюре в количестве пары дюжин кучкой лежали на моём смятом постельном белье.

— Детское питание? Серьёзно?

— Я читал статью про то, что можно есть после отравления, — закричал Джерард с кухни. — Правда, она была про детские отравления… Не важно! Я думаю, детское питание не худший вариант, их не нужно жевать!

— У меня проблемы с желудком, а не с зубами, — прыснув, я вытащил одну из баночек, прищурившись. «Брокколи, морковь и индейка». Звучало отвратительно. А ещё это была совсем не вегетарианская еда, но… Джерард купил их для меня, и в моём сердце потеплело от этого факта. Я дождался, пока он придёт с кухни, пуская его на постель рядом со мной, и благодарно принял от него ложку, чтобы не пришлось есть пюре пальцами. К чёрту, я думаю, мне грозит ад совсем по другим причинам кроме той, что я предал свои принципы и съел не вегетарианское детское пюре.

— Спасибо, — прошептал я, к своему стыду ощущая, как мои щёки краснеют, а плечи слабо опускаются одновременно в ощущении напряжения и расслабления. Джерард наклонился, прижавшись своей щекой к моему плечу, и в следующий момент потёрся, словно ласковый кот, от чего я нервно засмеялся, улыбаясь ещё шире.

— Просто поешь, ладно? Ты «Сумерки» смотрел? Я включу?

На все его вопросы я просто кивнул, отправляя в рот порцию пюре. Оно было безвкусным и вязко проскользнуло по моему пищеводу в пустой и побаливающий от голода желудок, но, клянусь вам, в ту секунду это было лучшей едой, что я ел в своей жизни. Так мы и сидели в тишине, пока я ел содержимое одной баночки за другой, а Джерард поглаживал меня по колену, рассеяно водя пальцами по хлопку моих домашних штанов. Когда фильм закончился, он, не спрашивая, включил вторую часть. Я снова нервно рассмеялся. Это было хуже, чем романтическая комедия. Это было… Мы с ним сидели рядом и смотрели вторую часть «Сумерек», чего никогда не происходило со мной и Джамией (тот раз в кинотеатре не считается). Почти залпом выпив слегка остывший чай, я поставил пустые баночки на пол и повернулся к Джерарду, вздыхая.

Он тоже отвлёкся от компьютера и моргнул, а потом слабовато улыбнулся; край его губы пополз вверх, и он натянул губы так, что показались его зубы. Я хотел его поцеловать, но во мне было три баночки «брокколи, моркови и индейки» и одна баночка яблочного пюре, а ещё меня тошнило с утра столько раз, сколько даже после самого сильного похмелья не было, и хотя я чистил зубы тщательнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, я всё ещё не был уверен, что это будет уместно. Но его улыбка вызывала маленькую нарастающую вибрацию в моей груди.

— Ещё раз спасибо, что ты приехал, но тебе не стоило, — медленно выдохнул я, пережидая всплеск какого-то неприятного, с привкусом желчи ощущения где-то в моём пищеводе, и сглотнул. Джерард скользнул ладонью выше и выше по моему колену, но прежде, чем это могло стать неловким прикосновением, он перенёс руку на моё предплечье, поглаживая невесомо и не глядя следы татуировок.

— Ещё раз ты скажешь мне «спасибо» за элементарную заботу, и я… — он замолчал, усмехаясь чуть шире: — Не знаю, просто прекрати, ладно? Я сделал это, потому что хотел. Ты часто болеешь?

— Сейчас не очень, — пытаясь сдержать румянец, я запрокинул голову назад. У меня голова слегка кружилась от его слов, странное было чувство. Может ли головокружение быть на уровне эмоций? Что ж, со мной так и было. Джерард кивнул:

— Ты болел в феврале, так?

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Фрэнк, я знаю всё о людях, которые на меня работают, — почему-то из его уст это не звучало как подчёркивание разницы между нами. — Я знаю, когда месячные у каждой из наших официанток.

— У меня нет месячных, — глупо уточнил я, резко глядя на него слегка ошарашенным взглядом. Было не так просто утрясти в голове, что Джерард, остающийся молчаливым наблюдателем большую часть моего рабочего времени, знал всё в таких мелочах. Знал, когда я болел, хотя я не брал больничный, и что есть сил пытался не показывать своё самочувствие (хотя Алисия и Боб всё равно знали). Джерард засмеялся, разворачивая ладонь так, чтобы сжать мою, пропуская свои пальцы между моими:

— Фрэнк, я в курсе. У тебя как бы есть член.

— Да, есть, — я очень запоздало понял, что в моём голосе слышалась гордость от того факта, что у меня был член и Джерард это заметил. Осознав свою промашку, я всё-таки не смог сдерживать и скрывать румянец, более того: я закашлялся из-за смущения, неловко жмурясь. У меня было смутное ощущение, словно Джерард не против обсудить мои проблемы с пищеварением, судя по тому, как он выжидающе смотрел на меня с улыбкой и лёгким огоньком в глазах, но это не могло же быть правдой, так? По крайней мере я так думал, а потом он подтвердил мои догадки:

— Так ты часто болеешь или нет?

— Боже, прекрати, — я наконец-то сумел откашляться, ёжась и вжимая голову в плечи. — Тебя так интересует, как часто я зависаю с отравлениями?

— Ты простудился в феврале, а не отравился, разве нет?

— Всё-то ты знаешь, — закатив глаза, я сполз по стене, к которой прижимался, ниже, и задел затылком край подоконника. — У меня слабая иммунная система, я перенёс Эпштейн-Барр в детстве, в смысле, я знаю, что это дерьмо очень распространено, но…

— Я вот не болел, — теперь уже в голосе Джерарда звучала лёгкая гордость, и я снова закатил глаза, едва сильно пиная его в бедро.

— Окей, отлично. В общем, у меня был инфекционный мононуклеоз в детстве, из-за этого у меня проблемы с иммунитетом, и ангина или бронхит — привычное дело для меня зимой, — оставив в покое Джерарда, я сполз ещё ниже, пока не оказался целиком на постели, ёжась. Меня бесило, что даже в эту ужасную жару я, ощутимо вспотевший, всё равно слегка дрожал. И моя дрожь стала сильнее, когда Джерард опустил ладонь на мою грудь; это успокаивало, но в то же время я ненавидел своё болезненное состояние из-за невозможности стянуть сейчас футболку и попросить Джерарда прижаться ко мне наголо. Он пощекотал пальцами кожу над воротником футболки, вынуждая меня сдавленно хихикнуть: — У меня чувствительное пищеварение и иногда мне достаточно посмотреть на некачественную еду, чтобы отравиться.

— Ты смотрел на неё вчера?

— Да ну тебя, — фыркнув, я приподнялся на локтях, но окончательно вставать не стал, да мне и не хотелось. Я чуть сдвинулся, осторожно касаясь лбом бока Джерарда. Мне нужно было получить от него разрешение, негласное, естественно, что я могу сделать что-то большее. Джерард вздохнул, опуская мне на затылок ладонь, и я спокойно продолжил прижиматься к нему, пока не лёг щекой на его живот, поджимая колени под себя. — Возможно, это были не слишком свежие бобы в такос.

— Звучит просто кошмарно, — он перебирал мои волосы на затылке, и от прикосновений его пальцев к коже вверху шеи я задрожал ещё сильнее. Футболка Джерарда пахла потом, в основном, как самая обычная футболка, которую, вероятно, не меняли несколько дней, но мне нравилось. — Ты поэтому не ешь мясо?

— Ну… Боже, ты мой лечащий врач?

— Ты хочешь этого? — игриво переспросил Джерард, и я взвыл, фыркая ему в живот:

— Никакого сексуального подтекста! — ещё не хватало мне перевозбудиться вдобавок к тому состоянию, в котором я пребывал. Я и так был на грани только от присутствия Джерарда и его неловких попыток разговорить меня и узнать обо мне больше. — У меня столько пищевых аллергий и непереносимости, что проще было перестать есть мясо. Да и к тому же, тебе не кажется странным убивать животных ради еды? Мы в двадцать первом веке живём. Они ведь тоже не бесчувственные. Представляешь, какая-то корова на ферме думает: «О, этот бычок, Берни, такой клёвый, я хочу завести с ним телят и вечно пастись на лужайке!», а потом раз! И эта корова становится биг тейсти. Вот ты бы хотел стать биг тейсти?

— Нет, но я и не корова, — Джерард вздохнул, и я слышал улыбку в его голосе, и чувствовал щекой, как его живот расслабленно смягчается, когда он садится на постели свободнее. — И ты не бычок Берни.

— Берни — отстойное имя, — кажется, у меня к тому моменту действительно поднялась температура. — Единственное, из-за чего я грущу — это сыр. Типа, я знаю, что сыр делают из молока, а молоко делают не в самых этичных условиях, и над этими ёбаными коровами просто издеваются, чтобы я потом мог есть пиццу, но… Блядь, веганский сыр то ещё дерьмо.

— Поэтому у тебя годовой запас веганских чизбургеров в холодильнике, да? — наклонившись, Джерард поцеловал меня в шею, и я резко вздрогнул. Это было неожиданно. Каждое его действие было неожиданно, даже если я вроде как предполагал, что он может так сделать, или хотел чего-то — всё равно, он выбивал меня из колеи. Двинув плечами, я сполз чуть ниже, задрал его футболку — его мягкий живот и волоски от пупка вниз прижались к моей щеке, а мои руки обняли его за талию.

— Я не слишком люблю готовить. Однажды я сжёг мамину любимую сковородку, — пробормотал я.

— Ты катастрофа.

Я согласился с ним мысленно. Хотел согласиться ещё и вслух, но когда я приподнял голову, я вдруг резко почувствовал _это_ : прилив тошноты. Сглотнув слишком громко для того, чтобы это звучало приемлемо, я поморщился, делая тонкий длинный вдох носом. Бесполезно. Тошнота не отступала, и я буквально кувыркнулся с кровати, хватаясь за живот. Ёбаный мой желудок, тупой кожаный мешок, который подводил меня в тот самый момент, когда я чувствовал себя невероятно. Мне даже стыдно было посмотреть на Джерарда, поэтому я влетел в ванную, с грохотом хлопая за собой дверью, и последние свои силы направил на то, чтобы включить воду в раковине, заглушающую звуки моего желудка.

Я бы назвал это самым позорным моментом в моей жизни. Ладно, самым позорным моментом в моей жизни, связанным с Джерардом. Но, конечно, самый позорный момент в моей жизни, связанный с Джерардом, мне только предстоял — в ту проклятую секунду, когда я решился признаться ему в любви. Но до этого мне оставалось ещё несколько недель, а в тот момент я блевал чёртовым детским питанием, обняв унитаз, и ненавидел себя, свой желудок, боль в своём горле, слёзы, выступившие на глазах от напряжения — в общем, весь мир, кроме Джерарда.

— Мне сделать ещё чаю? — голос Джерарда был едва различим за шумом воды (и моего блевания). Господи, я ведь съел всего три баночки пюре, откуда во мне было столько всего? Я уложил лоб на ободок унитаза и застонал:

— Я не выйду отсюда никогда.

— Ох, да заткнись, — судя по грохоту, Джерард стукнул ногой мою дверь. — Не хочешь чай, я налью воды. Умывайся и, когда тебе станет легче, выходи, ладно? Мы должны досмотреть «Новолуние».

— Нахуй «Новолуние», — я досадливо царапнул своё колено, сглатывая в попытке понять, хочу я сблевать ещё раз, или вот на этот раз (какой уже? пятый с утра?) мой желудок настолько пуст, что ничего не получится. Горло болело, делая ситуацию ещё хуже. Лучше бы у меня так саднило горло от глубокого отсоса, чем от рвоты. — Нахуй Калленов. Нахуй Эдварда.

— О, ты что, из команды Джейкоба?

— Джейкоба тоже нахуй, — неловко завалившись назад, я дышал через нос, обнимая себя за плечи. Под моей головой был холодный кафель и не слишком чистый, пахнущий сыростью коврик, и я позволил себе несколько секунд жалости и отчаяния, поглаживая ладонью своё плечо.

— На самом деле, — голос Джерарда слышался приглушённо из-за двери, и потому я не мог уловить в его тоне, говорит он серьёзно или издевается надо мной, — я думаю, лучшая пара для Беллы это Элис.

— Мне нравится Джессика. Чёрт, почему Белла не могла устроить лесбийский тройничок с ней и Элис? — я не мог поверить, что мы всерьёз обсуждали возможных девушек для Беллы Свон в то время как я лежал на полу ванной, только проблевавшись, но именно это между нами и происходило. Странная метафора всех наших с Джерардом отношений.

— Потому что Стефани Майер — мормонка, она бы никогда не написала ничего лесбийского, — послышалось фырканье из-за двери. Я с кряхтением поднялся, ударяя слабеющей рукой по кнопке смыва, и попытался сунуть свою голову под всё ещё хлещущий кран. Пусть я и довольно компактный по размеру, голова моя была среднестатистической, и под кран, естественно, не помещалась. Полминуты спустя я был полностью мокрым уже не от пота, вода затекла мне под футболку и расплескалась на полу, и плевать я хотел, что я влез в эти лужи ногами — мне уже на всё было плевать, я только что проблевался с Джерардом за соседней стеной и чувствовал, что это мой величайший позор.

Я не успокоился, пока не почистил зубы трижды. Я бы почистил ещё раз, но мне начинало казаться, что это какая-то навязчивая идея, а Джерард ждал меня за дверью, наверное, целую вечность. Оставляя влажные следы от мокрых пяток, я подошёл к двери, настойчиво толкая её, и попал прямиком в его объятия, которые я не то чтобы ждал, но… Да, я хотел обниматься с ним каждое мгновение моего существования, но не думал, что он захочет сейчас.

Джерард смотрел на меня сосредоточенно и с явной заботой. Возможно, я видел её, просто потому что _хотел её видеть_ , но мне было приятно. Его ладони скользнули мне на мокрую шею, вынуждая мурашки потоком прокатиться по коже, и я резко дёрнул плечами, закусывая губу. Возможно, слишком резко: на мгновение Джерард отшатнулся, делая шаг назад, но потом взял меня за руку:

— Пойдём в комнату? Ты всё ещё хочешь смотреть «Новолуние»?

— Не хочу, — я послушно сделал шаг за шагом навстречу ему, пока мы не преодолели крошечное помещение кухни и не оказались в спальне. Знакомо прогибающийся матрас встретил мои бёдра, когда я сел, и Джерард снова с этой _заботой_ погладил меня по волосам.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь?

«Чтобы ты был рядом», мог сказать я. «Чтобы однажды мы состарились вместе и всё остальное банальное романтическое дерьмо». «Чтобы я мог завтра приготовить тебе завтрак и целовать твоё заспанное лицо». «Чтобы тебе не нужно было уходить от меня, словно я твой самый постыдный секрет». Очень много этих «чтобы ты» было в моей голове связано с Джерардом.

Но произнёс я другое:

— Давай посмотрим какой-нибудь ужастик? «Сумерки» делают меня сентиментальным.

— Мы все проходим через период, когда «Сумерки» делают нас сентиментальными, — кивнув, Джерард на мгновение коснулся моего лба губами: — Я всё-таки сделаю тебе чай. А ты пока выбери, что хочешь смотреть.

Всеми силами я пытался отогнать от себя сюрреалистичность происходящего. На самом деле, если исключить тот фактор, что меня тошнило, этот день был похож на какой-то милый уикэнд с Джерардом вместе, о чём я мог только мечтать. К сожалению, всё-таки его омрачала моя болезнь. А ведь так хорошо было бы целоваться, пока на экране ноутбука мелькает какой-то ужастик! Но жизнь не особо стремилась радовать меня, как бы намекая — довольствуйся малым, Фрэнк.

А ещё я не мог выбрать фильм. Беспроигрышным вариантом было бы посмотреть что-то знакомое до последнего кадра, вроде «Пятницы, 13-го»или экранизаций Кинга, но при этом я хотел посмотреть что-то новое, но опасался, что фильм окажется дерьмом и пустой тратой времени. Не то чтобы у меня было как иначе потратить это время (но я всё ещё ждал объятий от Джерарда).

— Как насчёт третьесортной пародии на «Изгоняющего дьявола»? — я ткнул в фильм с ничего не обещающим названием «Метка дьявола», который даже по быстрому превью-нарезке кадров выглядел как нечто ужасно скучное и шаблонное про одержимых сатаной бедняг. Джерард отобрал у меня ноутбук, вручая взамен кружку с чаем:

— Выглядит отвратительно. Включай.

Этот фильм действительно был ужасным. Не кошмарно-пугающе-ужасным, а в самом плохом смысле. От банального сюжета, который я видел в сотне других хорроров, до игры актёров, вызывающей только смех. Но Джерард был рядом, и это делало ситуацию лучше в разы. Я быстро выпил чай, устраиваясь сначала на небольшом расстоянии от него, но Джерард и пары минут не вытерпел — надавил мне на плечо и без слов заставил прижаться головой к его груди. Это было хорошо. Спокойно. Я мог чувствовать, как его тело сильно дрожит, когда он смеялся над каким-то очередным тупым моментом, который должен был вогнать нас в ужас. Он гладил меня по волосам и шее, снова и снова заставляя испытывать мурашистый взрыв под кожей. Если бы я не был влюблён в него так безнадёжно сильно уже несколько месяцев, я бы влюбился в него именно в тот момент.

— Это хуже третьего «Проклятия», клянусь, — после очередной сцены, копирующей подобные эпизоды в огромном количестве виденных мною ужастиков, Джерард не выдержал и застонал, запрокидывая назад голову. Я захихикал, ощущая, как моя тяжесть в животе превращается в недовольное голодное бурление, но нет, я не собирался поддаваться желудку и есть снова. Чтобы опять проблеваться? Спасибо, так себе опыт.

— Они просто пересняли «Изгоняющего дьявола», но добавили больше тупых фраз. Правда, спецэффекты у них в стиле семидесятых, — фыркнув в ответ, я посмотрел на него, такого красивого, почти домашнего в моей постели и старой зелёной футболке. Очередной момент, который я хотел бы запечатлеть навечно, и навечно в нём остаться тоже.

— Я могу тебя поцеловать? — мне слышалась осторожность в голосе Джерарда, но, как и с заботой в его взгляде, я предпочитал не надеяться зря, а заранее убеждал себя, что мне просто чудится всё это. Мне было страшно поверить зря, и одновременно я хотел в это верить больше, чем чего-либо ещё на свете.

— Я чистил зубы, — мне казалось важным это уточнить. Он улыбнулся: его застенчивая улыбка, из-за которой он ещё сильнее был похож на ежа, с прищуренными глазами и натянутой верхней губой до ямочки на щеке, была словно разрывной снаряд прямо мне в сердце.

Качнув головой, он потянулся ко мне навстречу, целуя так, как целуются люди впервые не с кем-то конкретным, а вообще: медленно, осторожно, это ещё сильнее заставляло меня чувствовать бурю вспорхнувшей любви к нему за моими рёбрами. Ноутбук съехал с моих коленей, где-то на фоне продолжали бормотать динамики, за окном сигналила чья-то машина на перекрёстке, визжали дети и птицы, жара ласкала мой затылок, пока пальцы Джерарда трепетно держали мою ладонь, и я прикрыл глаза в ответ, погружаясь глубже и глубже в этот непривычно спокойный поцелуй.

Очередная крупинка счастья на моей чаше весов. На другой чаше моя скоропостижная смерть, но это ерунда, с этим я справлюсь.

— Что бы ты делал, если бы мы не встретились? — когда наш мягкий поцелуй закончился, Джерард придержал моё лицо ладонью, не позволяя отстраниться — как будто я хотел подобного, боже. Склонившись к его руке, щекой прямо к нежному прикосновению, я осторожно пожал плечами:

— Думаю, рано или поздно я бы уехал, — ответил я вместо тысячи мыслей, что взметнулись в моей голове потоком листьев, поднятых осенним ветром. Это было моё «Сан-Франциско обрёл смысл для меня только благодаря тебе». Это было моё «я бы никогда не узнал, каково это — любить кого-то каждой клеточкой тела». Моё «только рядом с тобой я научился ценить свою жизнь».

Но эти признания так и не были озвучены — так же сильно, как я боялся, что _зря верю_ Джерарду, я боялся ошибиться, сказав о них. Его палец скользнул с моей щеки на подбородок, он задумчиво смотрел на меня, скосив взгляд на щёку, будто бы изучал так, как это я обычно с ним делал. Я же не шевелился, пусть поза и не была слишком удобной для меня. Терпел тянущий дискомфорт в боку, наслаждаясь его прикосновениями, и осторожно улыбался в ответ, ожидая чего угодно. Любых слов.

— Знаешь, — Джерард отпустил моё лицо, вызвав у меня короткий вздох разочарования, но только для того, чтобы через мгновение опрокинуть меня спиной вниз, — я думаю, ты… Ты моя Manic Pixie Dream Girl.*

— Чего? — вцепившись в его плечи, я задержал дыхание. Я ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Джерард не мог просто так взять и сравнить меня с «идеальной девушкой» из фильмов, потому что… Ну, во-первых — я не был девушкой. Во-вторых, я не был идеальным. В третьих — господи, я не был MPDG! Я был уверен, что я не перевернул жизнь Джерарда своим появлением, я не был эксцентричным или _странным_. Если уж на то пошло, то… — Брось. Это скорее ты.

Потому что — да. Это был Джерард, если уж ему внезапно хотелось упростить всё до кинематографических тропов. Он ворвался в мою полную растерянности жизнь, он дал мне возможность чувствовать. До той секунды я даже не думал анализировать наши отношения — какими бы они ни были, — в таком ключе. Но в итоге лежал, разглядывая его будто бы под новым углом, и судорожно пытался представить, действительно ли кто-то из нас подходил на роль «маниакальной девушки-мечты».

— Нет, это точно ты, — наклонившись ко мне, Джерард скользнул носом по моей щеке. Если он хотел этим разговором доказать мне что-то из разряда своих чувств, то у него получалось плохо. Я чувствовал смущение и не знал, было ли это хорошим смущением. — Серьёзно. Это ты, Фрэнк. Ты Кейт Уинслет, а я Джим Керри*.

— Ничего ты не Джим Керри, — беспомощно пробормотал я. Это был подлый приём. Никто из честных людей не упоминает «Вечное сияние чистого разума» в таких разговорах. И я бы никогда не смог стереть Джерарда из своей памяти, даже если бы он бросил меня, даже если бы он растоптал меня на кусочки, как и моё сердце, если бы оттолкнул и оставил наедине с этой любовью — я бы никогда не захотел лишиться воспоминаний о нём. — Ты вообще ни разу не…

— Ты Рамона, а я Скотт*, — боже, как я хотел в ту секунду знать, что он просто пьян. То, что он говорил, было слишком двусмысленным. Может, он просто имел в виду, что я как-то повлиял на его жизнь, заставляя чувствовать её иначе? Он не мог просто сказать «ты Рамона, а я Скотт», потому что ёбаный Скотт Пилигрим был влюблён в Рамону, а Джерард…

Поверьте, я очень хотел, чтобы Джерард был влюблён в меня. Но я не был Рамоной. Не был. Объективно говоря, я знал, что он не чувствует то же самое ко мне. Потому что он _не мог любить меня_. Я не был Рамоной для Скотта, я не был Клементиной для Джоэла*, я был Фрэнком. Просто Фрэнком.

— По-моему, это у тебя есть злые бывшие, разве нет? — мой голос сел на этой фразе, став тише и слабее. Я знал, что это совсем глупая отговорка, попытка защититься от того, что он говорил. Защита была бессмысленной: он не ранил меня своими словами, совсем наоборот — но я настолько привык к мысли, что я не могу вызывать у него ничего из подобных чувств, что попросту испугался ещё сильнее. Джерард, конечно, услышал моё тихое замечание. Его взгляд стал тоскливым и серым, и несколько секунд он хмуро смотрел в сторону, а затем усмехнулся и перекатился на спину тоже, ложась рядом с моим плечом.

— Ты такой придурок, — так же тихо ответил он мне. Я молча кивнул. Я был придурком. — Ладно, к чёрту Рамону и Скотта. К чёрту «Вечное сияние». Я Джозеф Гордон-Левитт. Ты — Зои Дешанель.*

— У меня не голубые глаза.

— Заткнись! Ты Саммер, Фрэнк, — я думал, он будет злиться, но нет, он со смешком сжал мою руку, переплетая наши пальцы в который раз за вечер.

— Нет, нет! — я запротестовал, поднимаясь на локте, только чтобы видеть его усмешку. — Саммер это ты. Ты больше похож, — «ты красивый, пусть твои глаза тоже не голубые», мысленно добавил я. — Ты… Ты любишь The Smiths.

— Мы оба любим! Чёрт, в этом весь смысл, Фрэнк! — он ударил меня по бедру, громко смеясь, и я поймал его в объятия вокруг плеч, удерживая, чтобы он успокоился и послушал наконец обретшего дар связной речи меня:

— Джерард, я… Чёрт. Я не знал, что происходит с моей жизнью, пока не встретил тебя, — наконец-то я мог это сказать, хотя это не было признанием в любви — скорее признанием в его важности в моей жизни. Джерард перестал смеяться, глядя на меня расширившимися от — да чёрт его знает, от чего, — глазами, и теперь он едва дышал в ответ на мои слова. — Не знал, что с ней делать. Не знал, живу ли я вообще. Эти месяцы, что я знаю тебя, ощущаются совсем иначе, понимаешь? Я закрылся в каком-то вакууме, растеряв все свои мечты, когда переехал сюда, я разочаровался в Сан-Франциско, я плыл по течению, но не был этим доволен. Я почти полгода не прикасался к гитаре, ты можешь это представить? Сейчас я снова играю, я знаю, что это не основное моё занятие пока что, но… Это делает меня счастливее, и я рад, что вспомнил это чувство благодаря тебе. Я счастлив быть твоим, — я сглотнул, облизывая губы, — другом. Слушать про комиксы посреди ночи. Смотреть с тобой «Сумерки» и прочее дерьмо на Нетфликсе. Узнавать тебя ближе и ближе. Ты — парень, сбежавший из Джерси, признавшийся своей матери, что он гей, поступивший в чертовски дорогой университет, чтобы… Живопись как протест! Ты выложил хуеву тучу денег, чтобы изучать живопись как протест! Ты сделал это! Джерард, я бросил колледж после одного семестра, а ты изучал _живопись как протест_!

— Это чертовски шокирует тебя до сих пор, не правда ли? — он широко улыбнулся, так сильно, что у меня забухало сердце в груди раскатами набата. Я был готов закричать ему в лицо, что я чертовски влюблён в него, а не шокирован _живописью как протестом_ , но я только устало вздохнул, а Джерард тихо продолжил: — Ты зря восхищаешься мной так сильно. Моя жизнь — хаос, и она была ещё большим хаосом, пока я не встретил тебя, такого…

— Обычного?

— Настоящего, — я _слышал_ нежность в его голосе, и от этой нежности моё сердце было готово разорваться. — Ты настоящий, и делаешь мою жизнь тоже настоящей. Что толку от живописи как протеста, когда мой единственный протест — отказаться петь в те вечера, когда Марко приезжает в клуб?

Я замолчал, сглатывая. Внезапно мне стало стыдно, что я вообще поднял эту тему. Нежность в его голосе сменилась на горечь, и я видел, что он расстроен от этого разговора, но прежде чем я попросил его забыть о моём глупом напоре, Джерард прижал ладонь к моим губам:

— Я точно так же забыл о своих мечтах. Гораздо раньше, чем ты. Но когда мы общаемся, я начинаю верить, что могу их вспомнить. Что хуева туча денег за изучение живописи как протеста была потрачена не зря. Я смогу их вспомнить — и сможешь вспомнить ты. И не важно, кто из нас сильнее любит The Smiths, ты всё равно моя Саммер.

— Может, ну всё это к чёрту? — поднявшись, я сел на кровати и обнял его руку, прижимая к своей груди. — Никто из нас не Саммер, Джерард. Это реальная жизнь, а не «500 дней лета». Наша, — и говоря «наша», я не имел в виду нас как _нас_ , но всё-таки, — наша жизнь.

— Но фильм ведь хороший, — отшутился он, и я засмеялся, задирая голову, чтобы не расплакаться в ту же секунду. Я не мог поверить в его слова, потому что они казались мне слишком хорошими, чтобы быть реальностью. Как я, самый обычный Фрэнк, мог для кого-то стать причиной вспомнить свои мечты?

И чёрт, я не хотел быть Саммер для него — всё-таки у них с персонажем Гордона-Левитта ничего не получилось в итоге. Быть Саммер для Джерарда — это значит оставить его однажды, а я противился этой мысли так сильно, что моё сердце начинало болеть. И вообще, все эти истории про «девушку-мечту» заканчиваются плохо. «Девушка-мечта» — она просто слишком удобная для парней вроде Скотта Пилигрима, Дрю* или Тома*, она меняет их меланхоличную, застойную жизнь, не давая себе шанса раскрыться по-настоящему. Как можно назвать настоящей любовью отношения, в которых второй человек для тебя — просто удобное приложение?

Дерьмо собачье все эти киношные архетипы.

Но всё-таки. Всё-таки, Джерард первый сказал это. Первым поцеловал меня, первым сказал, что я важен для него. Теперь, когда я думаю об этих словах и обо всём том вечере, я начинаю воспринимать их в другом ключе.

Да, я знаю, что вы сейчас скажете: «Фрэнк, ты совсем тупой? Этот парень сказал, что ты изменил его жизнь. Как можно было решить, что он имеет в виду _дружбу_ , придурок?».

Но именно так я в тот вечер и подумал. Потому что легче было убедить себя в «это просто дружеское» или «это не значит ничего особенного», чем поверить, а потом — а потом вдруг бы это оказалось действительно _просто_? Это невыносимо. Почему наш мозг так всё усложняет? Я сколько раз говорил, что додумывать за других людей — бессмысленная херня, но, тем не менее, я это делал. Каждый из нас так делает. Ладно, может и не каждый… В общем, я слишком часто додумывал за Джерарда, вместо того, чтобы спросить прямо.

В этом и проблема. Ну, не единственная. Но она привела меня к ошибкам. К ку-у-уче ошибок. К одной большой ошибке. Ладно, в этом была и вина Джерарда тоже, но.

Я на него не злюсь. В конечном итоге, я виню только себя.

С тихим хлопком я закрыл ноутбук, сдвигая его так, чтобы он не свалился с кровати. Потом перекинул ногу через бедро Джерарда, без какого-то подтекста, просто мне хотелось быть ближе. Он поймал меня за талию (или где-то там), придерживая. Я наклонился, разглядывая его переносицу и пробивающиеся там волоски бровей. Погладил по ним кончиками пальцев. Хотел поцеловать, но вместо этого сместил ладонь на щёку.

— Тебе нужен другой протест. Не изменить меню или отказаться петь, но, — знаю, что мои слова звучали глупо и наивно, но это то, что крутилось в моей голове: — твои идеи. Те сны, о которых ты рассказывал. Про вампиров в неоновом клубе. Про тысячу душ. Про ту школу для одарённых детей…

— И это всё вторичное дерьмо, — Джерард повернул голову, кусая меня за палец. Я второй рукой надавил ему на плечо:

— Тридцать шесть драматических ситуаций.*

— Что?

— Что, — передразнив, я наклонился ниже, целуя его в кончик носа. — То, что я бросил колледж, не значит, что я ничего не знаю. Все сюжеты в этом мире уже продуманы столько раз, что ты не найдёшь ничего оригинального, Джерард. Но это не важно. Не важно, насколько эта идея вторична, важно то, что ты в неё вкладываешь. То, во что ты её превращаешь.

— В Ратгерсе вас учат таким вдохновляющим речам? — Джерард слегка толкнулся бёдрами вверх, подбрасывая меня на себе, и вздохнул. — Это всё равно никому не будет интересно.

— Это было интересно мне, — отрезал я, — а я довольно придирчивый. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты из-за меня вспоминаешь свои мечты, сделай это. Просто начни. Пусть _это_ будет твоим протестом.

— Тебя сексуально возбуждает слово «протест», я не понимаю? — через мгновение я лежал уже на спине, прижатый Джерардом, его горячим тяжёлым телом, к постели. Сглотнув от лёгкого чувства тревоги, свернувшегося где-то в желудке, я медленно кивнул, не уточняя, что меня возбуждал Джерард в любом виде, а протесты — это так, что-то вроде бонуса. — Я подумаю, ладно? Я… Я хочу изменить то, какой сложилась моя жизнь, но это не делается за пять минут. И не смотри на меня так!

— Я не смотрю, — моргнув, я расплылся в улыбке. Может быть, я смотрел, чуточку совсем, выпучив свои глаза. Хриплый смех Джерарда отдавался вибрацией в моей груди, а его поцелуй, скользящий по изгибу моего носа, был мягким и невесомым.

— Что насчёт тебя?

— А что я?

— Ты не можешь мотивировать меня менять свою жизнь, когда сам всю жизнь мечтал совсем не коктейли делать.

— Это этап, — на самом деле я знал, что это неправильно, говорить Джерарду подобные вещи, будучи абсолютно растерянным в том, что касалось собственной жизни. — Я же сказал, я чаще играю сейчас. Дебби Харри* стала знаменитой в тридцать один. У меня ещё больше восьми лет в запасе!

— Она классная… И она горяча, — вытянув шею, Джерард опять засмеялся. — Что? То, что я гей, не значит, что я не могу отметить, насколько классно выглядит какая-то женщина.

— Да я разве спорю? Знаешь, ты просто… У тебя хотя бы идеи есть. Мои стихи слишком сырые и странные, чтобы стать песней, я думаю.

— Ну, у тебя ещё больше восьми лет в запасе, — теперь была очередь Джерарда передразнить меня. Он щекотно поцеловал меня в шею, не смущаясь того, насколько потной из-за жары была моя кожа. Я начинал возбуждаться, вопреки тому, что моё состояние оставляло желать лучшего, а голова вновь была забита мыслями. Хоть выплёскивать эмоции в текст было привычным делом для меня лет с двенадцати, я редко думал, что этот поток сознания, облечённый в слова и метафоры, может стать какой-либо песней. — И всё же, ты мог бы показать что-нибудь мне. Если хочешь.

— Наверное, это слишком личное, — мягко и уклончиво сказал я. Не готов я был показать Джерарду то, что было выплеснутыми на бумагу эмоциями _из-за него_. Он опять засмеялся, а потом его губы прижались к моему уху, и горячо, шумно, воздухом прямо по коже скользнуло его дыхание:

— Твой язык практически был в моей заднице. Я думаю, мы на нужном уровне «личного», чтобы…

— Просто заткнись, — мне пришлось вжать задницу в постель, чтобы мгновенная реакция моего тела не выдала меня с потрохами. — Это было случайно, я…

— Мне понравилось, — Джерард же прекрасно знал, как я на него реагирую, и именно поэтому давление его живота и бёдер на меня стало сильнее. Пнув его в плечо, я засмеялся. Господи, минуту назад мы разговаривали о таких важных и глубоких вещах, а теперь я был моментально возбуждённым. Пытаясь удержаться от незапланированных стояков, на которые у меня не было сил, я скользнул пальцами к его волосам, отросшим настолько, что их можно было заплетать в косичку, не меньше:

— Я бы, — в самый неподходящий момент я икнул, тут же краснея от неловкости, — боже, я бы попробовал что-то с этим сделать, если бы ты… Возможно, ты мог бы сходить со мной на музыкальный вечер в Кастро.

Конечно, я знал, что он не согласится. Джерард, как и всегда, перестал улыбаться, вместо этого вздохнул, его ресницы опустились с сожалением, и я почувствовал, как между нами неосязаемой тонкой завесой возникло ощущение тоски. Конечно, он ответил «нет». «Не думаю, что у меня получится», — вот так он и сказал. Вместо того, чтобы досадливо ударить рукой по кровати, начиная злиться, я включил режим смирения. Что толку было давить на него? Я мог пытаться, зная, что удача меня ждать не будет, но заставить его? Никогда.

Каким-то образом мы в итоге свернули с этой темы — не говорили больше о моей музыке и о тех мыслях, что Джерард всё робел воплотить в иллюстрациях, не говорили и об архетипичных ромкомах. Первым он пошёл навстречу, целуя меня и отвлекая тем самым от вороха сомнений, но прежде, чем поцелуи стали чем-то _большим_ , мы вспомнили про ноутбук и так и не досмотренный фильм. Каким бы ни был он ужасным, в этом было его преимущество: мы могли неспешно целоваться, не переживая, что пропустим что-то важное. И самую малость мне было плевать на чувство неудовлетворения, комом стоящее где-то в горле. Я даже позволил себе поверить, что сегодня Джерард останется на ночь, хоть мы даже не поднимали разговор о подобном — но надежду на это давал тот факт, что, когда фильм закончился, Джерард спросил «что дальше?» и даже залез в сервис доставки, чтобы заказать нам что-то на ужин.

Судьба меня никогда не баловала. Мы ничего не успели выбрать — его отвлёк звонок, несколько минут он торчал на моей кухне, громко и недовольно ругаясь с кем-то, а потом вернулся в спальню с настолько виноватым взглядом, что это ранило физически. Я даже без его слов понимал, что он собирается уйти.

— У них что-то случилось на кухне, — попытался объяснить он. Мне, впрочем, объяснения не были нужны. Я чувствовал себя кем-то вроде тайного любовника сейчас, сидя на постели с задранной футболкой и ощутимым возбуждением в штанах. Знаете, что-то из разряда тех отстойных мыльных опер, где герой оставляет любовницу, потому что ему позвонила жена и сказала, что их ребёнку нужно в больницу. Только вот «ребёнком» Джерарда в данном случае была «Кьяра ди Луна». И я понимал прекрасно, что не имею права строить щенячьи глазки и просить «Джерард, останься со мной».

— Всё хорошо, я понимаю, — пожав плечами, я одёрнул футболку, сражаясь с неловкостью, и кое-как слез с постели. Мне просто хотелось обнять его ещё раз, прежде чем он уйдёт и мы снова окунёмся в цикл «я вижу тебя на работе и иногда ты пишешь мне среди ночи, но я не могу даже коснуться тебя». Его очки лежали на полу, я поднял их, пока шёл к нему, а затем осторожно надел их ему на голову, цепляя носоупорами за спутанные волосы.

— Ты закажешь себе еду?

— Джерард, я не маленький, — фыркнув, я погладил его по щеке. — Я умею заботиться о себе. Мне уже лучше, я что-нибудь приготовлю.

— Если тебе нужен выходной…

— Не нужен, — мои ладони оказались на его шее, и я слегка поднялся на цыпочки, качнувшись к нему навстречу с коротким поцелуем в нос. Я не знал, как до него донести простую истину: даже если я умирать буду, я приползу на работу, чтобы просто его увидеть. Даже после смерти буду как чокнутый призрак торчать в «Кьяра ди Луна», ошиваясь между сиденьями в лаунж-зоне и пробираясь по лестнице к его кабинету, чтобы чувствовать его присутствие.

Я знаю, что он не хотел уходить. Это читалось в том, как его ладонь властно и отчаянно одновременно прошлась по моему позвоночнику, как его губы коснулись моих, так же коротко, но твёрдо и уверенно. Мне нравилось, что Джерард целовал меня, оттягивая момент прощания, но это также и ухудшало ситуацию, ведь мне всё меньше хотелось его отпускать.

— Если ты не хочешь идти в Кастро, я сыграю тебе как-нибудь, — пообещал я, застывая в дверном проёме в позе, которая до боли под рёбрами надоела мне из-за бесчисленных раз, когда Джерард уходил, а я провожал его так. — Но не обещаю, что тебе понравится. Спою песню о том, как чертовски скучаю по Джерси. Худшую и самую скучную песню на свете.

— Песня про Джерси? Звучит очаровательно. Это будет новая Sweet Home Alabama*, — смешливое фырчание Джерарда было приятным звуком. Таким же приятным, как его сонное дыхание, пока он дремал на моей постели.

Если сосредоточиться, я смогу вспомнить этот звук сейчас.

Интересно, что будет громче: воспоминание о вздохах Джерарда, моё сердцебиение — или выстрел?

*******

**примечания:**   
_* В центре Саммита действительно есть магазин-студия керамики Color Me Mine, но, к сожалению, я не знаю, в каком году она открылась — в качестве художественного допущения примем, что они на этом месте давно. В основном там проводятся занятия для детей по декорированию керамических заготовок, но, опять же, что нам мешает предположить, что готовые изделия от местных керамистов там тоже есть? :)  
* Джерсийская сосна больше известна как виргинская сосна (pinus virginiana). Эти сосны чаще всего используют на «рождественских фермах» в качестве тех самых праздничных деревьев, а в природе они в среднем вырастают до 9-12 метров.  
* Театр Кастро — центр одноименного района… Стоп, я кажется уже делал сноску об этом?  
* Брайан Майкл Бендис — сценарист и автор комиксов, в основном работающий с Marvel (он один из создателей альтимейт-вселенной Марвела), а с 2017-го года и с DC тоже, в том числе над линейкой «Юной Лиги Справедливости» для Wonder Comics. Джерард здесь имеет в виду его курс графического романа в Портлендском университете штата.  
* Gemworld — мир Драгоценных камней; одно из альтернативных измерений/миров во вселенной DC. В третьем томе «Юной Лиги Справедливости» действие связано с этим альтернативным миром, и присутствует много героев и злодеев из этого измерения помимо основной команды.  
* Радужный треугольник на фоне чёрно-белых полос — это флаг «гетеро-союзников», гетеросексуалов, поддерживающих ЛГБТК-сообщество.  
* Bo Jack Horseman — комедийно-драматический мультсериал на нетфликсе о мире антропоморфных животных и людей; главный герой — конь БоДжек, теряющая славу кинозвезда в кризисе среднего возраста.  
* «Титаны» — сериал по мотивам комиксов про команду супергероев «Юные Титаны». Вообще, в США он на нетфликсе не транслируется, вроде как (зато транслируется в Европе), но… Простим эту неточность, да?  
* Вся сумеречная сага появилась на нетфликсе только в 2020, но, опять же, немного анахронизмов на сюжет не повлияют.  
* 100 по фаренгейту — это около 38 градусов по цельсию.  
* Пляж Бейкер — один из самых известных пляжей Сан-Франциско, расположенный прямо у моста «Золотые Ворота» с непередаваемым видом на него. Кстати, на северной части пляжа обычно отдыхают нудисты.  
* Акватик-парк — самый «туристический» пляж в Сан-Франциско, расположенный близко к центру города, поэтому тут не так чисто, зато гораздо более спокойная вода и очень, очень много посетителей.  
* Manic Pixie Dream Girl — «маниакальная девушка-мечта», архетип героинь, зачастую в романтических комедиях или мелодрамах, которые появляются в жизни ничем не примечательного главного героя и меняют её на корню.  
* Кейт Уинслет и Джим Керри играли вместе в «Вечном сиянии чистого разума», одной из классических картин с тропом MPDG.  
* Рамона и Скотт — герои фильма «Скотт Пилигрим против всех» по мотивам одноименного комикса; Рамона также является героиней с архетипом MPDG.  
* Клементина и Джоэл — это, собственно, имена персонажей Уинслет и Керри в «Вечном сиянии…».  
* Зои Дешанель сыграла роль Саммер в культовой и, наверное, самой известной киноленте с тропом MPDG — «500 дней лета».  
* Дрю Бейлор — герой фильма «Элизабеттаун», ещё одного из подборки «фильмы с MPDG».  
* Том — имя персонажа Джозефа Гордона-Левитта из «500 дней лета».  
* Французский театровед Жорж Польти в 1895 году написал свою работу «Тридцать шесть драматических ситуаций», в которой классифицировал все стандартные драматические завязки сюжетов, исследовав свыше тысячи драматургических текстов от античности до своей современности.  
* Дебби Харри — солистка группы Blondie; ей был 31 год, когда Blondie выпустили свой первый альбом и приобрели популярность.  
* Sweet Home Alabama — песня от Lynyrd Skynyrd, восхваляющая менталитет жителей «американского юга». Суперизвестная, вы наверняка слышали её в куче разных фильмов и сериалов._


End file.
